


Harry Potter and the Golden Path - Year Three

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Harry's Year, BAMF Harry, BAMF Harry's Year, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Grey Harry, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Lord Many Times Over, Hogwarts Third Year, Hogwarts years, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Once and Future King, Political Harry, Powerful Harry, Pre-Slash, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Slash, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 108,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: We will be following the life of a more intelligent and powerful Harry Potter, one who seems to be constantly tested by Fate, Destiny, and Magic. This story follows him through his Hogwarts years and the friendships, connections, and powerful decisions he makes along the way. It will also see him taking his place among the elite of the magical world, that of the Empire of Albion.This story covers Year Three of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts.





	1. Benefits & Finds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> Well, year it is, the Third Year tale of my Harry Potter. I hope you continue to enjoy it and the universe, variant though it may be, that is being created here. 
> 
> I will add that this book is already completed, insofar as my writing is concerned. Which means its just a matter of posting time and not writing time before it gets into your hands. 
> 
> This book is like the others, with its politics and social elements, while adding another element - the showcasing of powerful magic. Not just for Harry himself but basically his entire year. You have been warned, but in a good way. hehe
> 
> With all that said, as I wrote previous times, I hope you do like this, and that you stick around for more of Harry's adventurers! 
> 
> Till later all!

**Benefits & Finds**  
\------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Late June

As the Dursleys and Harry were returning to Privet Drive after picking up the latter from the station Dudley says, "I'm hungry, can we go to a restaurant."

"Of course sweetums," says Petunia without even a pause to ask Vernon, who simply nods.

Vernon then says, "you okay with Potter coming or did you want us to drop him home first?"

"It's fine. The restaurant I want to go too is on our way home, its stupid to go home and come back," Dudley says with a slight nod towards his cousin.

Though Harry nodded at Dudley, he didn't say anything, since he didn't want to jinx what was going on.

Which led to the four going to the restaurant and having what was, in Harry's experience, an actual nice dining experience with the Dursleys. In fact, so pleasant was it that when Petunia stepped away to go to the ladies room Harry actually slipped some muggle bank notes to Vernon while softly saying, "thanks."

This got a simple nod back.

8888

As the Dursleys and Harry were driving back to Privet Drive they were not expecting tons of police and fire trucks to be littering the street. Pulling off to the side of the road near to the roadblock made by the official vehicles they got out and headed to an officer.

"What is going on here," Vernon says with his normal bluster.

"Pardon sir but the street is closed, a fire broke out at the end of Privet Drive and we are working to contain it." A pause then, "you need to be on your way."

"We can't our house is there," Petunia says with a gasp of shock. "We live at number 4 Privet Drive."

"No worries mam," the officer says, "your house is fine, nowhere near the blaze."

"What happened," Vernon says which leads the officer explaining that a fire broke out, as he said already, at 10 Privet Drive but seemed to have naturally contained itself. The problem was that it just wouldn't go out, hence the block.

While Vernon and Petunia talked to the officer Harry moved to the side and began looking around. As he did so he thought about what would contain such a blaze, and then he hit upon it, wards. Number 4 Privet Drive would have had all sort of wards on it, some of which would have activated as soon as they detected the heat, smoke, and fire going on at the end of the street.

As he was thinking about it he felt it, the plop of apparation. Then, from back behind a fire truck, came four people who to his senses gave off magic. With a grin, for he recognized one of them, Harry slowly made his way over to them.

He was more than halfway there when one of them, the women he knew was Madam Amelia Bones, turn slightly so that she was directly looking towards where he was coming from. Eyes widening at the realization of who she was looking at, she the said something to the others while gesturing for Harry to come close.

"Hello Madam Bones," Harry said with a smile as he got close to where she was.

"Lord Potter hello," she says with a nod, "what an unexpected surprise."

Harry grins at that, "honestly this whole situation is an unexpected surprise." A pause then, "I live at Number 4 Privet Drive while the fire started at 10 Privet Drive. From what the officer said something unknown stopped it before it could get closer than 6 Privet Drive."

"Does your home have wards Lord Potter," says the second wizard. He then stops, bows slightly and says, "Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt at your service."

"Hello Auror Shacklebolt," Harry says with a smile. "As for your question, yes it does. From what I know blood wards based on my mum's sacrifice plus many of the other standard magic wards." A pause, "though my Uncle is a muggle my Aunt and Cousin are squibs, though they do not know it." Another pause, "nor would they want to know it."

"Understood Lord Potter," Madam Bones says with a nod. She then moves her wand in a complicated fashion in order to figure out what is going on. "As you would suspect Lord Potter, -"

At which point Harry gently interrupts and says, "you may just call me Harry."

Giving him a nod she continues, "well as you would assume Harry it seems that the wards on your home are interacting with a number of other local wards, and doing weird things."

"Other wards?" Harry asks curiously.

An affirmative nod at that. "Yes two, one located at the residence of Arabella Figg, a squib, and the other which wraps around the whole street before stopping at the nearby park."

"Mrs Figg is a squib," Harry says shocked at that bit of news.

Though the wizards nod it is Shacklebolt who says, "she is also an acquaintance of the Headmaster, Harry. So you needn't worry about her presence here."

Harry snorts at that before blushing, "sorry, but it just means that the Headmaster put her here to spy on me but didn't tell me that he did so." A wave of dismissal, "anyway, so what happens next. Now that we know its a magical situation."

Madam Bones smiles and says, "its quite simple Harry, nothing to worry about. We have a series of spells we use which will shrink the wards in such a way that the fire gets stopped but their defenses do not weaken." Then comes a nod towards the officers, "we then aid them in putting out the fire."

"Do you need to change memories?" Harry asks curiously.

"Not in this case no," Madam Bones says matter of factly.

While Shacklebolt explains further, "thanks to all the new muggle chemicals this could have been completely natural."

Harry nods, "well then, I won't bother you anymore. Thank you for explaining what happened to me. I appreciate that."

"Not a problem Lord Potter, not a problem at all." Madam Bones says.

Harry gives a smile, nods once, and then makes way back to the Dursleys who are sitting in the car waiting.

"What is going on Potter?" Vernon asks once Harry got back to him, curious despite himself.

"They had to figure out what chemicals were put into the fire, but now that they have they can actively put it out. It should only take a few hours before everything is back to normal." A pause, "Privet 4 is fine, untouched."

"Why can't we go there?" Dudley asks, not whines, simply asks.

"They said its in the path their trucks are using so they evacuated both this street and the two bordering ones as well," Harry explains.

"They told you all this," Petunia says with a sniff in a manner that makes it more a comment and less an actual question.

A nod, "I recognized someone working to put the fire out. They were more than helpful." A pause then, "so unless you wanted to just sit here waiting it would make sense to go to the mall or something."

"Yes," Dudley says with a nod, "lets go to the mall."

"Should we drop Potter off at the park dear," Vernon says.

"With so many officers present that would probably not look good," Petunia says.

8888

Harry's last expectation, after separating from the Dursley's, was to get a tingle of magic as he passed by a wall. Blinking at the feeling he decided to check out the feeling, only to discover moments later that an entire hallway existed in the mall with purely magical shops.

Laughing in delight, but wishing he had found this earlier, Harry began checking them out. With a growing smile Harry found a book shop with attached cafe, stationary store, pet supply shop, clothing boutique, and a games seller. But that wasn't what caused him to stop in shock, which was the magical cinema that lay at the end of the hallway.

For all that he had studied the magical world in his pursuit of knowing all he could know, he did not even realize that such a place existed. Which was why, as he gazed at the movie lists, he said "oh, this is where I am going on my birthday."

Then with a chuckle he turned around and began visiting the various stores that were present. Including, for most of the time available, the book store with its small cafe. It was within there that he made a point to look for a book explaining the nature of the present magical mall. He would discover, much to his amusement, that it was due to the actions of a rich and noble pureblood who married the muggleborn daughter of the founder of the mall. In order to get his new father-in-law to like him he put quite a bit of money into its design, building, and operation. In order to edge Ministry law he included a magical part to it, just because he could. What brought a smile to Harry’s face was when he read that the mall was still doing quite well magically, with a clientele of families from all around England.

It was three hours later that he made his way to the point the Dursleys had designated the meet up point. What amused him greatly was that he was the second to get there, besides Vernon that is. This fact made it all the more humorous when thirty minutes later Petunia appeared with a cart filled with a number of shopping bags.

8888

Hours later, tired, but in good humor at his find Harry was sitting in his wizarding tent relaxing with a good book. As he was resting he jumped slightly when he felt the magic of the tent shift which was followed by the gateway chamber going to secured mode for a second.

Not long afterward Remus comes into the living room with a big smile on his face, "well that worked."

Harry laughed as he got up to hug the man that he hadn't physically seen for the whole school year. Soon afterward Remus sat down across from Harry which led him to say, "Hey Remus, hows it going?"

Then, once the initial greetings were done, the two began talking and sharing all the stories they both had been saving up for a live meeting.

~~~


	2. Dean's Ancestry

**Dean's Ancestry**  
\----------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Early July

As Dean walked into Gringotts he couldn't help but swallow thickly at the awe inspiring environment. Especially as he knew this wasn't going to be a standard money exchange visit. He wished his parents could have come with him for this trip but Harry had been adamant, he had to do the reveal alone.

"Next," the goblin teller said which had Dean moving towards him. "Yes human," the goblin said.

"I'm here to book an appointment with the Office of Magigenealogy. My name is Dean Thomas."

The goblin gives him a fierce look before saying, "Firesteel here will escort you to the proper office. Stay close, do not dwaddle."

As he finishes the mentioned goblin appears and gestures for Dean to follow him, which he does. They go down twisting corridors in more ornate parts of Gringotts till they reach a door labeled with the name of the department he wants. A simple knock, a call, and he is walking in.

The goblin behind the desk gestured for Dean to sit down, then he just looked at him questioningly. Though Dean blinked he did not say anything, which was another piece even of advice Harry gave him. Let the goblin speak first, it was important in their culture.

It was two minutes, and what a long two minutes it was, before Knifestone spoke. "Well met wizard. So what is your reason for coming to my office."

"Ah, well met Knifestone," Dean says then pauses. "Well I'm here to check if I have a magical ancestry. See my father was killed, ah murdered actually, when I was very young. Though he never told my muggle mum he had magic there are some stories that I know could easily have been magically made."

A nod at that then, "what name did he go by."

"Ah, Darius Thomas. Even though my mum later remarried she decided that I was to keep my birth father's name for all that my stepfather has since adopted me."

"Do you expect anything," is Knifestone's next question.

"No. At worst he wasn't magical, but at best he was and I can talk to any of his family about what sort of man my father was. Knowing my actual ancestry would be quite nice."

"Right. I will perform the Josephan Rite. It will cost ten gold and tell of your ancestry. It will prioritize the magical side but will also tell of your muggle genetics." A pause then, "no refunds are given, no matter the result. Do you undertand."

Dean nodded at that and took the money out to pay the goblin. Who took it without comment and then took out a bowl, scroll, parchment, and a purified ritual athame.

"Three drops of blood is all you need to empower the ritual."

Dean nods then uses the athame to put three drops of blood into the bowl as the goblin chants the appropriate words from the parchment. Names begin forming on the scroll as his magiogenetic ancestry begins to be written out.

It continues upward of ten minutes which has Knifestone giving a grin half way through. "Good. This means you have a magical side as well for if you were purely mundane it would take a minute, two tops."

"That's ah good to hear," Dean says already a bit overwhelmed. He then sits back to wait for the ritual to be complete.

When it was done Knifestone took the scroll and began reading through it. A few times he nodded, hummed, and even gave a sharp tooth grin.

"Well," Knifestone eventually said, "it looks like your father was magical. He was in fact the lost second son of House Thomas. You being found again will be considered a great event by them I am sure."

A nod from Dean. He had hoped this would be the response but he was still a bit scared. Taking a deep breath he then says, "so what now, what's next."

Knifestone nods at that as be begins gathering all the gathered material into a pouch as he stands up. "Next you come with me and we go to senior account manager Narduke. He oversees the Gringotts affairs of House Thomas. He will decide what happens after that."

Dean doesn't even have time to ask or wonder what as he is ushered out of the office and down some hallways, up various stairs and to the office of Narduke. As soon as they arrived Knifestone passed the manager the file, nodded to Dean, and then walked away.

As Dean sat down across from the desk he noticed the name on the paperwork that Narduke was reading, his own. It took all his patience to not speak first, which he managed to succeed at.

"Well met Dean Thomas." A pause from Narduke. "Your magiogenetic results were forwarded to me immediately since you now fall under my purview."

Dean swallows then says, "pardon me for my ignorance, but what does this all mean."

Narduke does nod at that. "Your ignorance is understandable for how could you prepare for this. There is much you will come to learn but I can briefly summarize things. First, as a base though you are halfblood you are now a magical noble. As the son of the second child of the Head of House Thomas you do not have a title, so you won't have to worry about that. Your Hogwarts education is now paid for by a House Thomas account, your parents will be getting reimbursed for the expenses in fact. You gain a personal trust fund that you may use at your discretion. A thousand gold is put into it each year, backdated from your birth which means it now has thirteen thousand gold in it. You have no holdings or business interests as is, but it's tradition for you to invest some of the wealth. Your parents and I may discuss such things at a later date if you wish."

His pause let's Dean speak. "So my parents are allowed to get involved. I wasn't sure as it was hinted at that I had to make this journey alone."

A nod then, "your source was correct - for the journey up to now. Unless you were a baby we require that the person being tested comes alone, it let's us test for reason. When it comes to money matters not only do we expect but we require adult approval. Muggle or magical it does not matter to us, what does is beign an adult." A pause. "If you didn't have parents, for example, then the Head of House Thomas would assist you in this matter."

"Ah, okay. Thank you Narduke. So what happens now."

"It depends. If your parents are waiting for you outside we can fetch them to begin going over the legalities. If not then we can schedule a meeting at another time and date."

A nod, "they are waiting at the benches by Gringotts and I'm pretty sure we are free."

Narduke nods at that then says, "right then, let us summon them so we can begin the planning."

Which is what they do. An hour of business talk, some new light investing, and a visit to the new vault all occur. Dean's parents are reimbursed in muggle money for his Hogwarts expenses (not just tuition but also the cost of the his required school supplies) and Dean tells them to use it on his siblings.

Before they depart a meeting is set up for the official first greeting of Dean and his new House, which he is both looking forward to and dreading at the same time.

8888

Harry was sitting behind the desk of his office in the wizard tent he called his summer home. Though he wished he could be at Potter Manor he knew it was not the right time yet, not if he wanted to keep things under the radar.

A knock at the door meant Remus was here, which brought a big smile on Harry's face. "Hey Remus, good to see you."

"Hello cub, nice to see you too." Remus says with a smile as he comes into the room and sits in the chair in front of the desk. "So while most of my visit will be us relaxing I do have some business to tell you about."

Harry grins, "of course there is, so what happened now."

Remus chuckles as he gets comfortable. "So it seems your classmates, Dean Thomas, went to Gringotts and got tested. It turns out he is in fact a grandson of the Head of House Thomas.

"Really, that's great for him. He will be able know his blood father's family which I know he had a hope for." A pause. "Not that I'm not happy to hear this but how does it effect our house." He knew it did for why else would Remus be telling him about it.

A chuckle. "Now that is an interesting story. So it seems Dean talked to his new Head about his friendship with you, as well as hinting that you may have given him advice. They are grateful to you for bringing back their lost scion."

"Which evolved into what, them giving us boons. Is that really necessary."

"Not a boon in the sense of a gift but rather a greater willingness to work with us to establish new business deals. Due to Dean it seems they have decided to open deeper relations with us."

A smile, "wicked, simply wicked. I like the good fortune from that, especially when I didn't do anything more than simply be a good friend." A pause. "I look forward to asking Dean when we get back to Hogwarts about his summer."

"Sounds good." Remus then stretches with a smile. "So with that said it reminds me of a story your father told me." Which started their more fun time conversation.

~~~


	3. Updates and Revelations

**Updates and Revelations**  
\-------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Mid July

During his morning run, Harry went past the house of Ms Figg. Who, to his amusement, was outside weeding her flower beds. As he moved close to her he slowed down and smiled in her direction.

"Hello Mrs Figg, what a fine morning today is," Harry says in a sweet voice.

Which garners a laugh from her, "hello dear." A pause then, "also no need for that extra sarcastic sweetness Harry, I am aware of you knowing about me."

Harry grins at that for a moment. "Well you have to admit sarcasm would have been a perfect response to the realization that such information has been kept from me."

She laughs at that herself then stands up, "come inside Harry dear and we can talk."

Harry nods at that while following her inside her house. As he glances around he can't help but chuckle at all the signs of magic. "You know, now that I know of you its hard not to realize that this is a house of a person with magic."

"I'm a squib dear, I don't have magic," is her response as she goes to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I disagree Mrs Figg," Harry says with a smile, "you HAVE magic you just can't DO magic." A pause, "there is a difference, a big difference."

"What do you mean dear," she says both actually wanting to know but also testing him. Though the why on the later point is not something she could give an answer to, not even to herself.

"Well, you naturally see magical things and events, right." She nods at that as he continues with, "and you can use potions, access the floo, and even ride brooms, though the later might be difficult."

"I can indeed," Mrs Figg says with a nod and a smile as she realizes what he is talking about.

"Then you have magic, as I said," Harry says firmly.

"How can you know this Harry as, no offense, your only twelve."

"No offense taken," Harry says with a smile. "The truth is that between my studies and my House Ring I have learned much more than typical of those my age."

A nod, then “I see.” A pause, “well thank you for that, its nice to know that there are people who don't think I'm little more than a muggle with magical parents."

"I'd say your welcome but honestly nobody should have made you feel that way. For all your lack of spellcasting you are a Magical."

She just grins at that while simply saying, "drink your tea dear."

Harry smiles back and does as she asks.

8888

As he left his bedroom after taking a shower in the aftermath of his morning run he saw Remus sitting in the lounge area reading a book. He wasn’t surprised of course as he had felt the wards shift upon his arrival, but even more than that it was as they had planned beforehand.

"Hey cub," Remus says with a smile. "Ready for today."

"Yes and no," Harry says with a chuckle. "I don't mind the whole visiting Potter Manor and then Gringotts part of the day."

"But you are not looking forward to hearing from the Weasley's about their daughter."

"No, no I am not." A pause then, "there is so many unknowns." A shake of the head, "anyway, give me a few moments to finish getting ready and we can floo to Potter Manor."

Remus just nods at that as Harry goes to gather his material.

8888

Upon walking out of the Floo Room of Potter Manor, Harry gestures to Remus and says. "Oh, before we portkey to Gringotts I wanted to visit the Hall of Ancestors for a moment."

A nod at that as the two begin making their way to that particular section of Potter Manor. As they begin looking at the various portraits of Potter ancestors Remus comments, "I haven't really studied this section," a pause, "it felt a little weird to be here alone."

Harry nods, "I can understand that. I mean its not true, you have every right to visit this area, but yeah, I can understand where the feeling came from."

Nod. Nod. "so, may I ask, what is it you are looking for?"

"We will know it when we see it," Harry says with a smile and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Keeping secrets are we Harry," Remus says with a chuckle of amusement.

But before Harry could answer they came upon an interesting sight. The two portraits near the end of the hall are empty.

"Are these for who I think they should be for," Remus says shock and surprise in his voice.

"If you are thinking my parents, than yes, they should."

Remus then asks curiously and also quite shocked, "but James had the Head Ring, and they were married in a traditional wizarding ceremony, why aren't their portraits here?"

A grin comes to Harry's face as he says, "we have to thank my mum for that. It seems that when they went into hiding she took the portrait she and father would have popped onto."

"But why?" Remus says confused on why Lily would do that.

Harry looks at the spots the portraits would be for a moment, face showing signs of sadness, before replying. "From the basic notes of hers that I have read so far it seems that when she realized what was happening it was decided that she didn't want my only contact with them to be portraits."

Remus opens his mouth to say something, but closes it before he says anything, and then tilts his head in thought. "You know, that is such a Lily thing."

Harry nods at that and then gestures for them to begin heading out. "But yeah, she writes that she didn't want me wasting away talking to the dead when there is living to be had."

Remus stops at that, shocked, and then turns to look at Harry, "Lily said that, in that way?"

"Yes," Harry says with an awed tone to his voice, "I am learning that my mum was a fiery, fiesty, woman." A pause, "its quite amazing."

Remus continues walking after giving a nod at that. "So where did she take the portraits?"

"They are in the trunk I found at Privet Drive, at least that is what she says for I haven't gotten that far into her wards."

"I see," Remus says with a nod. A pause followed by, "well, lets head to Gringotts."

Harry nods in full agreement at that.

8888

Upon Harry and Remus walking into his office Ragnok spoke, "welcome Harry, welcome Remus." A pause, "now please sit for we only have a bit of time before we head to the meeting room."

"Understood," Harry says with a smile, "so what topic of business will we be discussing today."

"There are a few matters that I would like to go over with you." At Harry's nod he soon continues. "Firstly, how much financial resources do you want me to free up to be used by High Attorney Regina Remont and the rest of your House Attorney legal teams?”

"I want to hit our foes hard, so as much as is feasibly efficient for me to give them without hurting any of our other operations or future growth. I don't have an exact number to give you but I figure you know what would be the best threshold for that."

"I do indeed." A pause then, "with you reaffirming your decision to hit them hard, as you put it, I know exactly how much money to release to them."

Remus then speaks up, "I have already given the orders to your solicitors and barristers to make sure that oaths of secrecy are required in all cases. Between what they are gaining from me and Ragnok your interests are being heavily protected."

“I appreciate that Remus,” Harry says with a nod. He then smiles, “Between both Regina and the two of you I have little doubt that everything that had been ignored over the last decade has begun being worked on to a level superior to what anyone could ask for.” He then pauses before adding, “especially since I know that for every R.W who is nice there are dozens who need to be made aware of the fact that neither I, nor my Houses, are to be messed with.”

Ragnok nods at that before passing over a thick packet of information while saying, "here are all the financial documents and statements as pertaining to the barristers and their businesses."

"Thank you Ragnok," Harry says in response as he takes the packet. "I will read over it and give you my feedback."

A nod from Ragnok as he then says, "the second matter involves your current contracts with Gringotts curse breakers."

Harry asks curiously, "is there an issue with them? For the update messages seemed quite positive."

"Exactly," Ragnok says, "they are doing quite well."

Remus then says, "you want more resources assigned to them, don't you?"

As Ragnok nods at that Harry gets a look of concentration on his face as he thinks it over. "I could see expanding it, yes. Especially as in the aftermath of a Gringotts team finishing their work not only is the House magic better flowing but I see more trade and commerce coming in." A pause, "so expanding the operations to the other Houses that have lacked Heads for a while isn't bad."

"May I take that as a yes," Ragnok asks.

"You may take it that I wish for you to gather potential contracts for my review with a note that I might approve multiple ones at once," is what Harry says. Though he trusts Ragnok he is also not in the habit of making blanket decisions without reading the portfolios and checking the fine print.

Ragnok nods at that and then reaches into another desk and takes out a second, very thick, packet. "Here you go. I wouldn't be a senior account manager if I wasn't prepared." He hands a copy of said report to Remus, for his perusal as well.

"Thanks," Harry says with a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Your welcome," Ragnok says with a sharptooth grin and a glint of his eye. "My final topic for today comes from my superiors in Gringotts."

"Oh, do tell?" Harry asks curiously.

"Your Houses have a number of agent assets that Gringotts would like to hire out with little questions asked from you." A pause, "my notes indicate said agents would be sworn to secrecy on what they had to do."

"Even from me?" Asks Harry with a surprise note to his voice.

"From what I understand yes," Ragnok says with no hint of his thoughts on the matter.

"I would think that might cause an issue," Remus says with a nod towards Harry.

"It would, it would indeed, but it would not be insurmountable. Not with the correctly worded contract, one triple checked by my House agents and magic." As Harry finishes speaking Ragnok nods at that, contracts are very important to his species after all. "What might make it even more acceptable would be if Gringotts is open to making an exchange." Seeing a raised eyebrow from Ragnok, Harry gives a sly grin as he says, "I have some tasks I need Gringotts, that is Goblin, experience and expertise but without them asking questions."

"I see," Ragnok says simply as he stares at the wizard, so young and yet with such a presence. "I will bring the counter offer to my superiors and Gringotts will see what can be done." A pause then, "I won't be handling this case except so far as to pass messages along as there is a bit of a conflict of interest."

"That makes sense," Harry says with a nod. He then smiles saying, "I am willing to give a list of actions I will not be using them for, as a note, and I expect a similar consideration."

"One Gringotts would give, I am absolutely sure about that. The last situation Gringotts would want to find itself in would be to loose you as an ally and friend."

"Same," Harry says with a smile. "If there is one element of my life I am incredibly grateful for its the relationship that we have." Then a shrug, "anyway, no need to rush on it but if your superiors want my input they are going to have to give me a detailed file."

"Understood. I do not have it yet but I will tell them about you not immediately dismissing it," Ragnok says with a nod as he closes the book in front of him. "Well, that is all I have for right now since I knew this meeting needed to be kept short."

Harry nods, "right, let us head to the meeting room." Which is exactly what they begin to do, though during the walk over Harry handed Remus a piece of paper with but one word - 'Emrys' - written on it. Remus simply nodded at that, for that was the House that Harry wanted to make use of Gringotts resources.

8888

Walking into the meeting room Harry notices that he is in fact the third person to arrive, after Bill and the House Weasley account manager Gornast.

"Hello Bill," Harry says with a smile as he goes over to the older wizard to shake his hand.

Said older wizard smiles, and then at a slow pace so that Harry could back out if he wanted to, he reaches for a hug. Harry doesn't back out, he accepts the hug with a smile on his face. "It is going to be okay, don't worry," Bill says quietly before backing away to take back his seat.

Once Harry, Remus, and Ragnok sit down Bill says in a serious tone of voice, "my father and Healer Wetherby will be here momentarily. There was a slight issue at St. Mungo's that delayed them a bit, but they are on there way."

"I hope everything is okay," Remus says a bit worried.

Bill chuckles, which surprises the others, before saying, "oh the delay didn't have anything to do with Ginny. From what I understand after a few alchemists caused an explosion in their Horizont Alley based lab both they and a few others had to be emergency portkeyed to St. Mungos. No fatalities, thankfully."

"Wow," Harry says on that. He then turns to Remus and says, "please add 'checking up with St Mungo to make sure they are good with resources' on the list of tasks."

With a grin and an amused shake of the head, "sure Harry."

But before anyone could respond to that the door opened and Arthur and the Healer Wetherby come into the room.

Shaking Harry's hand before taking his seat Arthur then says, "sorry Lord Potter for the delay, but it was unavoidable due to the issues present at St Mungo's."

"Do not worry Lord Weasley as it was out of your hand," Harry says firmly.

Nodding at the lad Arthur then says, "before we continue may I introduce Master Healer Nathanial Wetherby of St Mungo."

"It is nice to meet you Lord Potter," says the Healer.

"And I you Master Healer Wetherby," is Harry's response.

At this point Ragnok snorts and says, "so with introductions done let us stop pretending this needs to be extremely formal." A pause then, "we all know each other after all."

Both nods and chuckles come from the men around the room.

Once the group quiets down Arthur says, "Healer Wetherby, as the Lord and Head of the Most Ancient House of Weasley I do give you leave to discuss the health issues of my daughter Ginerva Weasley." A pause then, "including, but not limited to, my daughter's physical, mental, and magical state."

"Of course," the Healer says with a nod as he takes out his secured document folder. "From a physical standpoint Ms Weasley is suffering from physical strain developed out of magic burn. This is easy to correct through the application of healing spells and potions, as well as a nutrition plan and rigorous exercise."

He then pauses to see if they have any questions, which at this point they do not. With a nod he then continues, "on the issues of the mind, Ms Weasley has a strongly developed belief that she is the fated soul mate of the Boy Who Lived." A pause then, "I should point out that this is not a soul mate to one Harry Potter, who is a real person, but rather the famous character who the stories have been written about."

"Damn those stories," Remus says with a growl of anger.

"It's okay Remus, remember we are taking them to court for their made up lies."

When the side conversation ceases the Healer says, "which lies at the heart of the problem, Ms Weasley does not see them as false or lies for all that she is logical otherwise. She considers them to be actual events of the past, so to her you fought a dragon when you were four and befriended vampires at age 8. This is what led her to writing the letters to you, for in her mind the two of you were connected."

"Did she not think about why I never responded," Harry asks curiously.

It is Bill who clears his throat at that, and then when the others look at him, "but you did."

"What," Harry says, "I did no such thing."

The Healer raises his hand for attention, "though Bill is not wrong he also misspoke.” A pause, “no offense,” which gets some nods. Another pause, “Ms Weasley revealed to me the responses she got back, which took the form of cut out passages from numerous publications which when combined together answered her questions."

"So she saw me," a wave, "the Boy Who Lived actually," Harry said, "as answering her."

"Yes, which only gave her more focus to write more letters and feel herself special."

Remus then asks, "did any of this have a part to play in her keeping the Diary?"

"Yes, a very important one. At first she kept the Diary secret as it was unique but then when she realized its nature her reason for keeping it changed. It became instead a way of proving that the Boy Who Lived would save her, like in the stories she read." A pause, “she basically created a role for herself in the Boy Who Lived narrative.”

"That," Harry starts to say but then trails off in disbelief, but also understanding for it wasn’t an entirely unbelievable concept.

The Healer simply nods before continuing, "truthfully, in time most of her ongoing mental issues can be worked through, can be healed. This will be a time consuming and difficult act but it is quite possible. During this summer I do believe a session every other day would be good while weekly visits should occur during the school year." A pause then, "either myself or one of her other Healers can floo, portkey, or apparate to Hogwarts for the session so she does not have to leave the wards of the castle." A pause, “as there have been numerous similar incidents in the past the laws of both St. Mungo’s, the Ministry, and Hogwarts take into consideration such healer mandated care.”

Once again he stops his recitation of facts in order to see if the others around him have any question. Though there are a few dealing with the nature of the issues for the most part the group is content with explanations given and documents read.

Which is why the Healer soon nods, clears his throat, and then begins speaking on the final topic. "Then we have the magical and spiritual issues that Ms Weasley is facing. The presence of the Dark Lord's spiritual taint strengthened all of her mental issues to quite high levels." He then stops for a moment before reading the points out as if reading from a list. "It increased her jealousy, boosted her anger, and inflated her sense of self-importance to the point where others could not be trusted."

Though mouths open to ask questions he gives a slight gesture for patience before he continues to speak. "On this matter we do believe it is required of us to seek a much thorough ritual healing attempt. After speaking with certain experts on the harsher soul magics I believe the healers from Egypt should look at her case. In fact they have agreed to meet with her."

Into the quiet Harry asks, "you wish for her to go to them, why not set it up so they come here?"

"Simply speaking out of tradition, the healers we are speaking of are masters passing at least the centennial mark, if not their second or third. Ms Weasley is going to be twelve, she should go to them." The Healer says matter of factly.

While Harry nods in acceptance at that, Arthur asks, "pardon me Harry for asking this, but Healer Wetherby, may I ask why the fragment effected Ginny like it did but not Harry who also carried such a taint."

Instead of looking upset at the question Harry sat up straighter and gave the Healer an interested look. The Healer, who had been made aware of the horcrux as a matter of requirement simply stated, "the horcrux in the Diary was active while the one in Lord Potter was bound and restricted by the potent magics done by his mother." A pause then, "if the Dark Lord had either returned or the fragment would have awakened then Lord Potter might also have been similarly affected."

"That is good to know Healer Weatherby," Harry says with a smile, "and it makes me glad that it was not so for I would have been under its influence for almost eleven years." He then clears his throat to change the subject before saying, "I do believe that no true healing can take place while the taint of the Dark Lord is still within her being."

"Thank you Harry for supporting us with her ritual cleansing," says Arthur.

The Healer then says, "the Egyptian Soul Healers won't just be casting the rituals and then letting her be for they consider dealing with its aftermath just as important as the taint itself."

Full nods are given at that statement.

Then Remus reaches over to Harry and lays a hand on his shoulder in comfort for a moment before retracting it. Harry nods at him before turning to the Healer and saying, "there is one final matter I wish to discuss Healer Weatherby." A pause as he nods before Harry continues, "we need to discuss the nature of the ten letters Ms Weasley wrote to me.”

"Of course Lord Potter," the Healer says in confirmation. He then adds, "I have seen those letters, and the faux responses we just talked about, and do agree with those present that there are certain issues that relate to it."

A nod then Harry continues, "though the events of her first year cannot entirely be laid at her feet those can." A pause, "now, I am not requiring you to break healer-patient confidentiality in details, but I will require both your thoughts and the occasional update on the healing process as it pertains to the events that led her to send the letters."

"Understood Lord Potter," says the Healer. He then gives Arthur a gentle nod before saying, "we have already begun touching upon that issue. The problem we are finding is that her reasons have become tainted by the Dark Lord's touch and so are hard to fully determine at this time."

Nod. Nod. "Right," Harry says in understanding. "I can definitely see how such an event would effect matters."

"Harry," Arthur says after the young lord pauses for a moment. "If it aids you we could have monthly status reports sent to you on the matter of her healing."

"That works for me, for now," Harry says with a bit of emphasize on the last part. "We can then physically meet once again at the start of next summer, where we will finally finish this whole matter."

"You will not get any argument from me Harry," Arthur says with a firm nod. "I appreciate both the extension due to recent events but also on us setting the point where this matter becomes fully delt with."

It is Ragnok that next speaks saying, "with that decided I do believe that this meeting can be considered over. Any issues with that." A pause for any disagreements, of which there are none. He then says, "right then, Healer Wetherby please note that St Mungo will be forwarded a Gringotts bank note which will cover her healing from the personal account of Tom Riddle, who is member of House Slytherin and so is under the aegis of Lord Potter here. At no point in this process should House Weasley or House Potter be given a bill."

The Healer nods at that once before the meeting is called to a close as the participants all leave.

8888

As Harry lays sitting in his most relaxing chair his watch started dinging with the sign of a mirror call. With a wave he asks, "who is calling?”

"Charlie Weasley," the illusionary voice says.

"Answer," Harry says with his eyes still closed. He then feels the presence of Charlie, illusionary though he may be.

"Are you okay Harry," Charlie says immediately before adding, "I spoke to Bill, I know what you went through."

Harry opens up his eyes and looks at Charlie, "honestly, I just feel tired." A shake of the head, "but I will be fine."

"That says a lot about you Harry," Charlie says simply. "Look, I'm not going to tell you how to feel, but what I will say is that its okay to feel whatever it is you are feeling." A pause then, "but even more you have to know that I am there for you."

In a quiet, shy voice Harry asks, "even though this is based on your sister's actions?"

"Yes, even so." Charlie says with a gentle smile of his own. He then claps his hands. "Now, enough dwelling on depressing matters and lets focus on the good things." A pause then, "so did you finish reading the Merlin Chronicles."

Harry gets visibly enthusiastic, "oh Merlin," a giggle, "yes. Merlin and Arthur are so perfect for each other, its amazing."

Which leads the two to go off on a massive tangent that only gets interrupted five hours later when happen to look at the clock and realize its 10 PM in Britain and midnight in Romania.

8888

It was a few days later and as Harry and Remus were talking business the the later shakes his head in remembrance and says, "oh by the way, I just heard some interesting news."

"Hmm, what happened?"

"Well it seems Arthur Weasley won the grand prize award from the Daily Prophet, 700 gold."

"Wait," Harry says shocked as he sits up fully at that, "really." A pause, "please tell me we didn't have anything to do with it."

"We didn't have anything to do with it," Remus says seriously. A pause then, "I'm not kidding for the record, winner picks are magically done in such a way that not even the King of Albion could order it to go to a particular person, let alone you as majority owner."

Harry grins at that, "oh great then, that’s spectacular and I'm quite glad on that. I wouldn't want them to think I had anything to do with it."

"I understand but don't worry, they know there is no way you could have done anything to cause it. In fact when I ran into Bill yesterday as I came out of Gringotts he joked about how your good luck is running off onto them."

Harry chuckles at that, "well if the events of my life can benefit others, sure, let’s go with that." Another chuckle followed by a tilt of the head, "so how does one enter the competition, does it have additional cost."

"Oh no, everyone who has a subscription to the paper gets their name automatically entered." A pause, "that is minus owners, employees, and their immediate family members."

"Which makes sense and I approve of that," Harry says. A nod at what he is hearing then, "so does this change anything."

"Only in the sense of adding to their plans." Remus says with a wide grin at the good tidings the Weasleys just got. "See with the extra money they can now afford to make it a family vacation rather than simply a working holiday in Egypt. Molly, Arthur, and all the children will be going to Egypt for most of the summer." A pause, “from what Bill told me even Charlie is coming up from Romania to join them, and so is Bill himself.”

A grin comes to Harry’s face at that revelation for he is quite happy for them. But the grin fades as he asks, “so what about Ginny?” For he needed to know that the plans both Arthur and him had agreed upon was still going to be upheld.

A nod at that, "between sessions with the mind and soul healers she will be able to enjoy herself. From what Bill said the healers are actually pleased by this turn of events as it will enhance their healing as the support of family is quite important."

"Perfect," Harry says with a nod. Than a shake of the head, he honestly feels done with the situation, he says, "so what is next."

"I have nearly finished gathering all the House Emrys paperwork you asked for in case that the Goblins accept our request to have access to their agents."

"That is good to hear. I don't know if they will take me up on the offer but if they do I want to be prepared," Harry says.

"I can understand that." A pause then, "in fact to make sure of that I have multiple agents going over the paperwork so that when Gringotts gives us their request I can forward you all the necessary information."

"Perfect." Harry says with a smile before gesturing for Remus to continue with the next topic.

8888

What Harry was not expecting to receive was an owl from Luna, but that is exactly what happened a few days after the meeting in Gringotts. The owl flew through the window and into his tent and then right up to him upon which she perched on Harry's shoulder.

Taking the letter Harry opened it and read the message :  
  
Harry,  
Though she was full of nargles your help is healing her. Do not dwell for she is not lost and in time will call us all friends once again.  
Luna

Harry grinned, and then he laughed, as he said, "only you Luna," a pause then, "thank you!"

~~~


	4. Birthday Events

**Birthday Events**  
\-----------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Late July

On the morning of his birthday Harry woke up bright and early but instead of going for a run he took a nice long shower before sitting down to enjoy the quite lavish breakfast that Dobby had prepared for him.

Before he could even begin enjoying it Dobby popped in saying, "Harry your godwolf told me to deliver this to you." With 'this' being a letter from Remus.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry says and then watches as Dobby seems to stand there nervously. With a smile on his face Harry then says curiously, "yes Dobby?"

Dobby gets over whatever hang up he was having and says, "Dobby wants to wish the bestest friend and master he could ever ask for a Happy Birthday!" He then runs over to Harry and hugs him, first around the knees but then Harry bows down to get Dobby in a full hug.

"Thank you Dobby, I appreciate that."

Dobby nods, his large ears wagging excitedly as he smiles, "Dobby got his master wizard a present." Which he pulls out of nowhere, which isn't surprising as Dobby is a magical being, and hands it to Harry.

With a big smile on his face he says, "oh wow, Dobby, thanks." He then takes the gift and upwraps it and finds a teardrop crystal pendant on a metal chain.

"Wow," Harry says in awe for the feeling of magic that the pendant and chain give off.

Dobby nods at that, "Dobby made it himself using certain ancient House Elf secrets." A pause as he shakes excitedly, "it has lots and lots of protections for Dobby does not want his Harry to ever be unprotected."

"Wow," Harry repeats again with shock and awe and utter floored amazement. He then reaches out and grabs Dobby in a hug, "thank you, thank you Dobby."

Dobby, smiling, says, "only the best for his Harry wizard."

Clearing his throat Harry then turns to the letter that Remus sent for him. It then spoke, which he had come to expect, "hey Harry, so a very Happy Birthday to you. Now I know that I will be seeing you in a few hours but I also wanted to say Happy Birthday in this way as well."

A small quiet, "thank you Remus," is said to the air before he smiles at a also smiling Dobby. "Well then, I think its time to eat."

Dobby's rapid series of nods clearly showcased his agreement with that, much to Harry's amusement.

8888

As breakfast was ending his attempt to get Dobby to have him help cleaning up was interrupted by the sound of his mirror.

"Well," Harry says with a laugh, "I guess you win Dobby." Dobby just grins at that while Harry, shaking his head, says, "who is calling?"

"Charlie Weasley," the voice of the mirror says.

"Activate," Harry says with a smile as an illusion of Charlie appears before him.

But before Harry can say anything Charlie says, "hey Harry, so Happy Birthday to you." A pause, "I don't really have much time as the family is planning on going out soon to see the pyramids but I still wanted to say this to you."

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate that." A pause of his own, "so how is Egypt?"

"Different from Romania that's for sure, but I'm really loving it." A chuckle, "Merlin knows even spending time with the family isn't so bad."

Harry grins, "I'm so glad to hear that Charlie."

They then hear Molly's voice saying, "Charlie, come down, we about to head out."

Two chuckles at that as Charlie says, "well as you can see I have to go but I did want to say your present should be arriving in the next few hours."

Harry smiles at that, "you didn't have to, but thank you."

A laugh, "of course I did, don't be silly. Especially since," but whatever else Charlie was going to say got interrupted by a bang and the door opening up so wide it flew off its hinges.

"IS THAT HARRY WE HEAR FORGE," says Fred.

"ME THINKS IT IS GRED," says George in response.

Charlie sighs but says, "no need to yell guys nobody here is deaf."

"But you didn't tell us you were talking to Harry," Ron says from behind the twins.

Who nodded at their brother and then moved fully into the room where they said, in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." They then, in a loud but quite pleasantly sounding voice, began to sing the Happy Birthday song to Harry. They were joined by all male Weasley siblings, plus Arthur and Molly, which made the song quite musically interesting. Then one by one they came forward within mirror range to speak to Harry.

Percy moves forward saying, "oh Harry I can't wait to tell you my thoughts on the magical organization I found here in Egypt. Its pretty brilliant."

Pushed aside, in a joking manner, by the twins who say, "so the Egyptian wizards were brilliant."

"So brilliant we got some ideas from them that we are looking forward to design and implement," the other twin comments.

Harry chuckles, especially when he sees Molly's unamused face, then says, "looking forward to talking to you about them." A pause then, "same with you Percy, that sounds like its quite interesting."

As Percy nods in agreement Ron comes up front and says, "so just so you know our owl to you is on its way and will probably arrive sometimes late today."

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate that. I hope you are having fun."

"Oh I am, this place is wicked!" Ron says with a full smile. "I have taken a lot of pictures and am looking forward to sharing them with you."

Bill smiles in good humor at that and adds, "I must admit I got so used to this place being a job that it was quite nice to see their reactions to the history and sites."

Harry chuckles at that but before he can say anything Charlie says, "though Bill is right, we have to go. So I'll talk to you later Harry, and please have a good birthday!"

"Will do Charlie, and thanks all for the song and well wishing, I'm quite grateful."

As the rest of the family nods Charlie gives one last smile before ending the call.

8888

"Hey Remus," Harry says to the other wizard upon seeming him standing by the entrance to the village square. "Long time no see," he says with a chuckle.

Remus chuckles himself before going to him and placing him in a hug. He then says, "funny cub, funny." A pause then, "happy birthday Harry, I hope its been good so far."

A nod and a smile, followed by a chuckle, "oh it has. Remind me to tell you about the antics of Dobby and the call from the Weasleys when we can talk."

"Will do Harry, will do." Remus says with a chuckle as he is already imagining the humorous events, especially considering the people involved. "Now let us go to the cafe as I'm looking forward to meeting the two people who helped you become the person you were when I met you."

Harry sighs and then laughs as they make their way towards the chosen cafe that Harry and the Wallace's had agreed to meet at.

"Hey George, Elizabeth," Harry says as they come upon them sitting in chairs right in front of the cafe. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." A slight pause then, "this is Remus Lupin, the man I told you about."

"Hey Harry," George says, "happy birthday, and no, we just got here ourselves." He then turns towards Remus and reaches out to shake his hand, "any man who puts up with this lad is good in my book." A slight pause then, "hello Remus, this lovely lady here is my wife Elizabeth, and I'm George, its nice to actually meet you."

Which gets a laugh from Remus as they shake hands, "I will take that as a compliment." Which is followed by him saying, "nice to meet you both as well. I wanted to especially thank you for being there for Harry, especially when I couldn't."

There are slight nods at that but the heaviness is pushed away when Elizabeth says, "enough with the seriousness, lets head inside and get our table. We have lots of talking about Harry as if he is not here to do."

Harry pretends to groan, "oh why did I agree to all this." Which leads to laughter followed by over two hours worth of good food and good conversation in the cafe.

8888

"So what are your plans for the rest of your day Harry," asks Elizabeth during a lull in the conversation.

Harry grins at that before gesturing towards Remus and him, "we will be spending the day at a nearby cinema watching a marathon of movies."

"Oh really, that sounds like it would be quite a lot of fun."

Harry nods quite pleased at their plans, "neither of us has been able to see a lot of movies in the past."

Remus chuckles at that while adding, "honestly, on some of them I'm the one that choose them and Harry here just rolled his eyes."

Which got some grins and humorous chuckles from the whole group.

8888

As they came out of the cafe Elizabeth smiled towards Harry and, with a gesture towards where George and Remus were talking says, "you have done well Harry, especially with meeting him."

Harry smiles as he looks towards Remus, "yeah, I did."

"You know I wasn't sure about him at first, especially since he hadn't tried to contact you, but after meeting him I can see there was reasons. But even more I can say that I am happy for you, and what having him in your life means."

Harry smiles at her, "its been good." A pause, "especially his help dealing with all the political and business related aspects that I found myself having to deal with."

By this point George and Remus moved to where Elizabeth and Harry were standing. Which leads to George saying with humor, as he had heard the last part, "yeah learning that you are nobility of some sort was quite shocking." A shake of the head, "not that it changed anything but it was one of those moments you know."

Both Harry and Remus laugh at the same time at that, which leads to Harry gesturing towards Remus to speak first.

Which is why Remus says with a smile, "I had the same moment years ago when I was introduced to my roommates, both of which were nobles." He then grins, "but its hard for them to act all special when I lived with them for seven years."

This gets quite some laughter from the whole bunch as they realize, yeah, that would sort of remove the 'air' of the nobility.

8888

As they stood in the lobby of the magical cinema Remus says, “that movie was brilliant, especially the part where the alien came around the corner and the librarian simply asked if it had a library card.”

Harry chuckles at that, “yeah that was brilliant. While I enjoyed it immensely the lack of character on the one guy was a bit well, lacking.”

“So that is two down and two more.” Remus then gestures towards the concession stand, “let’s get some food.”

8888

“Excuse me sir,” they hear a young voice say.

Harry turns around and finds a boy of no older than eight standing there in awe. “Yes, how may I help you?”

“Are you him, are you Harry Potter?”

Harry nods at that, “yes I am, and who might you be?”

“I’m Michael Winner, I’m eight.” He says and then blushes.

Reaching his hand out to shake the lad’s hand Harry says, “well Michael Winner, age eight, nice to meet you.” A pause, “so what movie did you see today?”

“There was a prince who went on a quest to save the kimdom,” the boy says excitedly. “It was really good.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Harry says with a smile. “Do your parents know you are speaking to me.”

Just as he nods they hear, “Michael, where have you gotten to. You can’t just walk away from me.”

She then stops short at seeing who her son is talking to. She then stutters, “sorry sir, I hope he is not bothering you.”

“Oh not at all, Michael here was telling me about how much fun he had been having.”

At that point Remus says, coming back from the butter dispenser, “ah Harry we should head to the cinema if we want good seats.”

Harry nods at that before saying, “well I have to go. It was nice meeting you Michael age eight, Mrs Winner.” He then shakes the hand of both the boy and his mother one more time. “Oh,” he then says, “here you go.” As he hands him a card quite similar to the one he gave to R.W last summer. “Have a pleasant day.” He then heads off with Remus towards his movie.

“Mummy, Harry Potter is so nice!”

“Yes dear, he is,” she says with a bit of awe in his voice at them actually meeting him.

8888

“Oh man, four movies, that was brilliant and tiring,” Harry says as they walk out of their cinema.

“It was and I agree,” Remus says with a chuckle. Which goes even wider when he notices the large number of crew members standing around the front desk. All of them look like they are waiting for something, or he thinks, someone. “I think it got out you are here, at least among the crew.”

Harry chuckles at that before nodding.

As they move towards the entrance they hear, “excuse me Mr Potter sir.” Which gets them to turn around and see a woman in a manager’s robe standing there. “Pardon for the interruption and I know its been a long day but, ah, well, we were wondering if we could have a moment of your time.”

Harry smiles, “sure, how can I help you?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY,” shouts one of them from the back followed by the rest saying the same thing which then leads to them singing the birthday song.

“Ah, yeah, that,” the manager says part amused and part angry. Though on the later point it was mostly because the two people on each side of her basically screamed in her ears.

Harry just chuckles and claps his hand in thanks. “Thank you for that, and I very appreciate the gesture.” He then reaches for his pocket and takes out a stack of cards and hands them to the manager. “For your crew. They are all personally handwritten by me, just not now.”

Which leads to some laughter at the time saving nature of that act.

Then from the back another guy comes forward with a card, “ah Mr Potter sir, we got you a birthday card. It’s signed from all of us.”

Harry reaches for the card with a smile on his face. “Why thank you, its unexpected, and very much not required, but thank you all the same. I appreciate the gesture of kindness for what it is.” Harry says with a smile before reaching to shake their hands, one by one. Once that is done he smiles once more before stepping back, “well, honestly its late and its been a long day so I need to be off, but thank you all.”

With that said they leave the cinema in order to make the journey back to the park, before splitting up so Harry can walk to Privet Drive.

8888

As Harry walked into 4 Privet Drive some eight hours after he had left he saw Petunia and Vernon sitting there drinking some tea. "Well look who the cat dragged in," said Petunia. "What's with the grin?"

Harry chuckles then shrugs, "today has been a pretty good day." A pause then, "how was yours?"

"We took Marge out for the day," says Vernon somewhat forgetting who he is talking to.

"But it was still good that you were away," Petunia adds.

Harry nods at that, "I consider myself being away as much as possible a beneficial action for all of us. Especially with Marge being here."

"Yes it is," Petunia says with a nod.

"Then you wouldn't object to signing this permission form, correct. It would allow me to visit the village that lies nearby to the school."

Vernon opens his mouth, probably to spew something ridiculous and hateful but is stopped by Petunia putting her hand on his. She then says, "yes, hand me the sheet."

Which Harry does without pause as he had the sheet in his pocket. She then reaches for the pen that is laying on the table and writes 'Petunia Dursley' on the permission slip.

"There you go, its done, now continue to uphold your bargain and be as invisible as possible."

But before Harry can say anything Vernon says, "you will have to join us for dinner a few nights from now, Marge insists." He cringes at that but then says, "but no funny business."

Harry nods at that, it was expected after all, but then he gives a glare himself before saying, "but do tell your sister that I will not tolerate any hate speech about my parents. If she keeps it neutral than so will I."

Vernon nods, though the twitch of his eyes show that this whole conversation pains him. Harry nods himself and with that gets up and heads up to his room.

8888

Walking into the living room of the tent he finds that Dobby had already laid out a plate of cookies with two cups of hot chocolate.

At an eye raise he says, "Dobby, am I expected to have both cups?"

"No," says Remus with a chuckle, "the other cup is for me?"

Harry jumps slightly at that before turning around towards where Remus was coming out of the kitchen and gives him a grin. "Oh, hey Remus, still not tired of me?"

"Me, tired of spending time with you, nah." A pause then, "now cub, I do believe its time for you to open presents. As I wasn't here for the others I wanted to be here for this one." He then gestures towards the piles that are arrayed around him, "and you have plenty of them to go through."

It would be a long night, though it was not a night of quiet, but rather of warm familial conversation as Harry's many gifts were opened.

~~~


	5. Prisoner of Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, so I just wanted to take a moment and say that you are getting this four section update a bit earlier than I planned for a very good reason. See I just finished writing the section for the Grand Circuit which means that the summer before Harry's fourth year is now completely written. Which is great as it means all of third year is written and so is start of fourth, a fact that gives me some leeway. 
> 
> Now I just have to write out the random school events, four tournament events, a party, and the graveyard that we all know is going to occur. hehe
> 
> Anyway, that is the future, now onto the present. Which is currently the summer before Third Year!

**Prisoner of Azkaban**  
\--------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Early August

When Sirius Black, or the famed Prisoner of Azkaban as he liked to call himself during his bouts of clear thinking, woke up this morning he figured it would be just another day in just another week in just another month in just another year of his time in the prison.

But what he did not expect was for the visit with Minister Fudge to give him revelations that would spur him on to a decision he long held back on.

Looking up as the Minister moved past he saw the copy of the Daily Prophet he held. Which while nice to read, it was a family on the front page that caught his interest.

Coughing slightly as he tried to say something, he then cleared his throat and spoke again. "Pardon me Minister, but if you are finished with that may I borrow the paper."

The Minister, and his Auror escort (Kingsley Shacklebolt if Sirius was not mistaken, which he was not), both looked surprised and bewildered at that. As the first glanced at the second, who had no issue with the request, he placed the paper through the bars and onto the cell of the floor.

"There you go Black, enjoy reading about the outside," was what the Minister said afterward.

"Thank you Minister, have a nice day," is how Sirius responded to the gloat. Though the fog was growing in his mind a part of him knew that his jailers hated it when he was polite. So he was polite as often as possible.

Once the Minister was gone he moved over to the paper, gently and slowly. He then opened it so he could read the page that had caught his interest.

'Weasley Patriarch and Family visit Egypt!'

Glancing further he reads that its mentioned why, which was them winning the grand prize of a Daily Prophet competition.

While interesting to him that wasn't entirely what caught his attention. No it was the rat that was quite clearly on the youngest boys shoulder. A rat which had a toe missing.

Sirius Black knew that rat for its image was seared in his mind as among the worst of his memories. That rat was none other than his 'old' friend Peter Pettigrew.

Reading through the article led him to learning that the youngest boy - Ron, his named seemed to be - was currently at Hogwarts. Blinking his eyes at that, he realized that that meant Harry was there as well.

Peter was near Harry!

Sitting up suddenly Sirius felt his mind clear up for the first time in years. He now had a goal, a reason to do something more than just sit here and rot.

Looking around the cell Sirius made the decision and so said, "well its been fun, but its time I leave." So said he began thinking of what he was going to do, which was why it took him two more days before he made his escape.

8888

"Harry you here," says Remus as he walks out of the floo chamber in the tent.

"Yes, in the library," is Harry's magically extended voice.

As he heads to the library Remus can't help but be amused and grateful that the tent can do such a thing.

"Hey Remus," Harry says with a smile as soon as he sees his friend, mentor, and High Seneschal. "What's up, the briefing isn't for another few hours?"

"Well something unique happened and I felt it best to inform you right away," is what Remus says in response.

Nodding at that, then gesturing for the empty seat next to where he is sitting, Harry says, "okay shoot."

"Well there was an escape from Azkaban. One of their most secured and dangerous prisoners actually. He was said to be Riddle's most trusted secret lieutenant, and thus everyone believes he would be a danger to you." Remus says in a completely focused, steady voice.

Harry raises his eyes at that for something seems off. "Oh, I see, so how did this escape happen?" A pause then, "oh and who is the person?"

"On the former nobody knows, there was no damage to the structure nor any sighs of magic being used. Its a mystery." A pause and then, with a twist of his lips as if he is trying to fight an emotion, Remus says, "as for the prisoner, well its Sirius Black!"

"Oh," is Harry's first response as the shock of that name being said. Then he shook his head and laughed as he realized it was Sirius Black that Remus just said. "Merlin, Remus, you had me worried for a moment, especially with that lead up." A shake of the head, "well its wicked that Sirius got himself out, but I’m curious why now, why after all this time?" A part of him was still upset that due to the old war time laws he was still unable to help Sirius, despite being able to help so many others.

A bit of a grin comes to Remus' face at that but then turns to a great big chuckle. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist. I mean its serious news, someone escaping Azkaban, but since we know he is not guilty, for all that we are stymied on how to legally prove it, I decided to try and find some humor in it." A pause then, "on how he got out, no actual clue for all that I have many ideas, some better than others. That said, Sirius was always a magically powerful person with many gifts, some he kept secret for safety reasons, so I could see him using one of them to escape." A second pause, "as for why now, well the only clue is him muttering 'he's at Hogwarts' and a Daily Prophet paper with the Weasley's on front."

A tilt of his head, "well he can't be talking about me, though I figure everyone is thinking he is. Which begs the question of who is at Hogwarts that he would try and escape to find or see."

"I know," Remus says just as unsure. Oh, as he said, he had some thoughts, but that is all they were thoughts, none of them were currently backed by anything factual, which is why he didn’t really share any of them. He then tilts his head in thought before saying, “so did you want to dispatch teams to find him?"

"No, not yet. Let's see what he does at first before we get involved." A pause then, "honestly with the Ministry out in force looking for him the last thing we want is them to run into Potter or the like assets on the trail of Black."

"Understood," Remus says with a nod of understanding on that. Though a part of him disliked it he also knew he couldn’t argue against it. The truth was it would be dangerous for Sirius if the Ministry got wind of other Houses on the look out for him. They might even want to team up on the search, a prospect that was bad for everyone.

Harry tilts his head then as he asks, "how are you doing with all this Remus?"

A shy smile, "I'm okay," he says slowly. "Its hard but at the same time I have hope that this means he will come back to me soon." A pause, "I plan on putting in more work hours so that I tire myself out, at least for the next week or so."

Harry nods at that but says, "if you need to talk, you know I'm here."

Remus nods at that, "of course, and the sentiment is mutual." He then pauses for a moment as he reaches into a pocket and takes out a box. "Well," he says, "since I am here, want to go over some business early."

Harry laughs at that, but nods, and soon the two go to the office in order to go over business matters.

8888

"... And I repeat, a prisoner has escaped by the name of Sirius Black. He is a dangerous man wanted for multiple murders so do not approach if seen. Please call the emergency hotline the police have set up." Is what is heard later on when Vernon turned on the TV in the kitchen.

He then turns to Petunia and says, "love, isn't he one of those people."

"If you mean wizard than yes," comes the voice of Harry as he walks into the kitchen from the backyard. "If you mean a good friend of my parents, then also yes." A pause and then with a grin, "and if you mean my godfather then a third yes."

"What?" Is Vernon's comment on that. He then stutters out angrily, "do you have anything to do with that."

"What, his escape," Harry says with a scoff, "of course not. I haven't seen or spoken to him since that Night."

It is Petunia who then asks the next question, "do we have to worry about him coming after you."

"No," Harry says promptly, "for all that they say he is bad he holds no ill will towards me. We are safe."

They nod, then Dudley comes in, and the conversation changes to something else.

8888

As Harry was sitting in the kitchen of his tent the last event he had expected was for an owl to swoop in and deliver a message. He knew that owl, it was Draco's, which made it all the more interesting.

Gesturing for the owl to enjoy some treats, and getting a hoot of thanks for the effort, Harry opened the letter.

 _Harry,_  
_Spoke to Father and there is no way that Black was a high level lieutenant for He Who Must Not Be Named. Also looked it up, Black was never given a trial by the so called Light that dominated matters after the last war. I call shenanigans._  
_Your friend,_  
_Draco_

Harry grinned upon finishing the letter, with said grin turning to laughter. As he moved to get paper for a response he smiled at the owl and said, "return message coming."

 _Draco,_  
_Thank you. This is similar to what my own investigations discovered. That said, it is quite useful to hear it from another as well, so I thank you for it. Honestly, I share your concerns on the aftermath of the last war. Of course we should be grateful that it provides us with an example of what not to follow. So yes, shenanigans indeed._  
_Your friend,_  
_Harry_

Before the owl could depart with his response Harry did a quick bit of copy magic to replicate it. He wanted to share the message with Remus, who he knew was going to enjoy it as much as he did.

Grinning, Harry moved to do just that.

8888

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Incoming Call. Incoming Call," is the sound Harry hears as he walks into his office from the living room.

"Mirror, who is calling," Harry says before even getting to the mirror.

"Charlie Weasley," is the answer the automated system says.

"Activate," Harry then chimes, a slight smile coming to his face.

"Hey Harry," Charlie says as soon as his image materializes in front of him. "Hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, not at all," Harry says with a smile. "That said, what's up."

A chuckle, "well a little birdie informed me of something that went down where you are and so I wanted to check on you."

"News travels fast, doesn't it." Harry says with a smile. He then nods, "but yeah, the news is accurate, if its the one about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban."

A nod, "yep, that's the one." A pause then, "so how are you, hows Remus."

"I'm mostly good, I don't really know him you know so my thoughts are a bit all over the place." A pause then, "as for Remus, well he says he is fine but I'm not so sure since he is putting in thirty hour days."

A soft smile, "you have to expect that you know, there has to be a lot of mixed feelings."

"Oh yeah, even with us pretty much knowing he is innocent." A pause, "honestly, especially because we know he is innocent."

Nod. Nod. "I meant to ask, and pardon me if this is not the right time, but why didn't you investigate it."

An angry snort comes from Harry on that, "I couldn't."

"What why," Charlie asked confused, "what happened?"

"The damn Ministry is what happened." Harry then pauses for a moment, calms himself as its not Charlie he is mad at and says, "in the aftermath of the last war the Wizenemgot approved a number of high laws that restricted the hands of the Great Houses who had members supporting Riddle. One of them was of course Black, and because of it they are still suffering."

With some alarm in his voice Charlie asks, "are you beholden to those restrictions?"

"No. At least not once I take my place in the Wizenemgot." A pause, then Harry grins before saying, "clauses were put into the laws so that legally I, and those who clearly fought and died for the Light, were exempt if we ever inherited." A pause, "it doesn't apply to normal inheritance, so for example Draco Malfoy still has to follow that law when he inherits, but not me."

"Merlin, nice." Then Charlie chuckles, "I guess just another perk of you being you." A grin follows that.

"Yeah, lucky me." Harry says with some amusement. "What is amusing is that having given me another year or so to go over all the complicated paperwork and bureaucratic nightmare of a situation I would have opened up legal proceedings to clear Sirius."

"But he preempted you by escaping," Charlie says with a nod. Then a tilt, and a curious, "how did he do that anyway."

"Not sure actually." A pause then, "Remus pointed out that as a brilliant wizard, a Black, and a friend of my father, he was bound to have some skills he kept hidden." A pause, “I mean I know he is an animagus but honestly that seems too simple for it to just have been that.”

A nod, “yeah that does seem to easy.” Then a pause, “it also makes quite a lot of sense that he has secret abilities he might not have told anyone, even his mate. It was war time after all.” Charlie then tilts his head before asking, "so I assume you are not looking for him?"

"You assume correctly. There is too much Ministry heat for me to do anything of the sort, and the last thing I want, or he needs, is my officers getting looked over or drawing attention to him."

A nod at that, then a pause, and then a smile before Charlie says, "you know I can't get over how advanced the security spells on these mirrors are."

Harry laughs, "those security spells are not store bought but rather Potter and Gringotts established. The cost of the wardings were almost higher than the cost of the mirrors themselves, though completely worth it."

"Really, brilliant," a chuckle, "though I am not sure why I didn't realize that actually. It makes more sense than these spells being factory standard." A stop, followed by a throat clearing, and then a change of subject. "So Harry, since we are already talking, I wanted to pick your brain on the matter of parseltongue."

Harry nods at that for with the assistance of Isis and Loki he has become quite knowledgeable in that which many call a lost art.

~~~


	6. Professor Lupin

  
**Professor Lupin**  
\---------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Early August

While enjoying his breakfast in a lounge of Potter Manor the last sight he had expected to see was Fawkes flashing into the room.

"Hello Fawkes," Remus says after a blink. "How may I help you."

A happy trill is the response as the phoenix pushes forward the letter he was carrying.

"Oh a letter, for me, from Albus." A chuckle, "we both know this has everything to do with Sirius Black escaping Azkaban."

Another trill and a slight bob of the head.

Remus smiles at that, "well, let me see what he wants."

Remus,  
If you are free would you be willing to visit Hogwarts. There is an offer I would like to make to you due to recent events.  
Albus

Remus snorts then says to Fawkes, "after years of no contact this is his first letter to me." A pause, "now I know he is busy but still, not even a 'hello, how are you doing'." There is a curious trill at that which has Remus chuckling, as he got the gist of it. "Well yeah, okay, its not like I plan on telling him I live in Potter Manor, that would open up too many questions."

A bit of phoenix song is the result, happy and humorous.

A pause as Remus reads the letter again, "he doesn't say when he would like to meet with me. Do you know Fawkes?"

In response Fawkes flies up into the air and lands on Remus' shoulder, he then trills.

"Oh, now." A pause, "well, pardon me for asking, but would you mind letting me finish my breakfast first. It should only take a few minutes." Fawkes trills and then leaps from Remus shoulder and onto the table nearby. "As you are being patient let me offer you some grapes." A twist of his magic and the house-elves, who are happy to help, transport a bowl of grapes onto the table.

Fawkes trills in thanks before reaching over to enjoy his bowl of fruit. As he always liked the wolf-soul, he had no issue with waiting, especially since the fruit was delicious.

8888

Being flashed directly into the Headmaster's Tower was not exactly what Remus had expected to happen. Which was why, when he appeared, he said, "oh, hello all, pardon the interruption."

"Not a problem Remus," says Minerva from where she is sitting near Albus' desk. She then gets up and walks over to him, "looking good Remus. So how's life."

"Thank you Minerva, and life is pretty good. I'm currently employed by a Great House and so matters are much more stable than they used to be." Remus says with a smile and then turns towards the two other occupants in the room, leading him to say, "Albus. Severus. Hello."

While the conversation between Minerva and Remus were going on Fawkes had flown to Albus and said, "brought the wolf-soul for you Friend." He then happy trilled, "provided me grapes since he was still having breakfast."

Albus nodded with a smile at what Fawkes said before focusing on the others as he heard his name being said, followed by Severus going, "Remus," in a simple non emotional tone.

"Remus," Albus then said getting into the conversation fully, "thank you for coming. I do apologize about the short letter and the lack of pleasantries in it. But I penned it only a few moments before sending it, while in conversation with Minerva and Severus. I hope you don't mind." A pause then, "congrats on the job my dear boy, for if there is anyone that deserves that then it is you."

Remus smiles at that, "no worries on the rush Albus as I can understand with everything going on how busy you probably are." A nod followed by a, "so how may I help you."

"The truth of the matter is I was wondering if you would be willing to take up the post of Defense Professor for the year. With the escape and the way the Ministry is panicking I find myself in need of someone I know can handle whatever happens."

"Pardon me for saying Albus, but wouldn't me being a Shifter be a matter of concern," is Remus' first question. Though none of them said it the fact that Remus referred to himself by the more accurate name of Shifter rather than that of werewolf showed to them he had become more accepting of who he was. Which intrigued them all, not that they could ask at this particular point in time.

"Not really my boy," is Albus' response. "We can ward your room so that during the nights of the full moon nobody can go in and out of it." A smile then comes to his face, "we would also be willing to provide you with Wolfsbane Potion each month."

Looking shocked at that, Remus says, "Severus are you really willing to make that for me?"

"Of course, as I already produce it for a number of Great Houses what is one more." A pause then, "before I do though we will need to speak further on it, especially if you are already receiving the potion."

Remus nods at that before turning towards Albus and saying, "I am not against coming to teach here, though I do need to speak to my current employer. I enjoy my job immensely and would not want to loose it by taking this one without speaking to him about it." A pause then, "you understand of course."

"Of course, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." A smile, "I do appreciate the fact that you are considering it at all Remus. Your presence here for the year will help put my worries at ease."

A nod at that as Remus says, "I do need to state that it is for just this year." A pause then, "in fact I would want the contract to have such a stipulation in it."

"Not a problem Remus, not a problem." Then a grin, "but at least knowing that you will only be here for a year will let me already start looking for next year's applicant."

Remus laughs at that while saying, "I heard a bit about the last two professors, what a shame about them." A pause, "well mostly on Quirrell, he was what Severus, two years under us," which gets a nod from Severus, "but I remember him being a nice enough fellow." Another pause, "on Lockhart, well, there is little positive I can say about that man."

Albus nods at that, "yes, they were both quite unfortunate situations. But at least with you here this year we don't have to worry about anything similar happening, do we."

Which gets some humorous laughs from three of those in the room, and a simple eye raise from Severus.

Albus then stands up and moves to shake Remus' hand in thanks, "thanks for coming Remus and I look forward to hearing back from you with hopefully a yes." A twinkle in his eye is clearly apparent upon that statement. "If you don't mind maybe Severus could escort you out so you can talk about the potion, that way said conversation is not delayed."

"As you wish Albus," Severus says with a nod. "Remus, if you would I have potions to brew and do not have much time."

Remus nods at that, gives a soft chuckle at the command, politely worded, but still a command, and shakes Minerva's hand before heading out.

A little while later, as they walked out of the gates of Hogwarts and begin heading down the path Remus breaks the silence that fell over them. "As you no doubt assume I am in fact already using the Wolfsbane Potion."

A nod then, "do you know your brewer?"

"Of course, we went to school together after all."

"I see," Severus says at the revelation that he himself has been making Remus' potion, probably for the last year plus. "Is this a coincidence or a choice," he then asks.

"Choice," Remus says firmly. "When my employer was looking around for potion brewers your name came up on a very short list. I gave my thoughts on such matters."

A pause, "even with our past you still gave me a recommendation." The confusion and shock that Severus felt was only picked up by Remus due to his enhanced senses.

"Of course. Though we might have our differences Severus I would never downplay your skills or abilities."

Severus just nods at that, for what could he say, especially as he is not prone to saying 'thanks.' Even when, or maybe especially when, it was due to said person that he received those hundreds of new potions contracts. Deciding to keep on focus he then says, "do you have your particular contract number."

"Yes," Remus says as he hands Severus a slip of paper with the ID given to him for his more personalized set of potions.

"You are that client," Severus says shocked. Upon getting a nod he says, "I see." A pause, "obviously the oaths of secrecy I have taken make the secret of your title safe with me."

"Thank you Severus," Remus says with a nod as they get towards the point where apparation is possible. Severus gives him a simple nod right before Remus leaves.

Standing alone in the glade all Severus can do is chuckle at the nature of the universe. For he realizes that if Remus Lupin is High Seneschal than there is little chance of it being anyone other than Harry Potter who he works for. But what causes him to actually chuckle is the realization of the fact that the title Lupin uses is ‘High’ which means said Potter has more than one title.

As he headed back towards the school Severus sighs, an actual deep sigh, while thinking he has never been so glad to have put aside differences than he is on the matter of Harry Potter.

It doesn’t hurt, he then thinks, that after two years of teaching him he can’t help but like the lad. Despite his unfortunate last name.

8888

"So Albus contacted me and offered me a job at Hogwarts." Remus says as he walks into Harry's office in the wizarding tent.

"Well you always did want to teach Defense," Harry says with a smile as he looks up from his work.

"Well yes, but that was before I got this really nifty job under a boss who doesn't care that I am a Shifter. Plus the only reason he wants to hire me is that Sirius escaped Azkaban."

"Which supports our idea that he is innocent, he clearly still has his magic." Harry says to Remus.

"I know," Remus breathes out, "and the fact is the goblins believe it as well and they are a good judge of that."

Seeing that Remus is hurting Harry reaches out and takes his hand in his own. "Its going to be okay Remus, soon you will have your mate back."

Remus smiles at that, and can't help but be touched that Harry is the one supporting him. So he says, "and you will find that you will have no stronger ally then him."

"I look forward to it," Harry says with a smile. Then he goes back to the original topic, "so what are you going to do about the job."

"I think I'm going to take it. Plus its not like I am trapped in Hogwarts, I can leave on weekends or when I have personal business."

"You have a Gringotts message tin, right," Harry asks.

"Yes," Remus then laughs, "in fact I have outfitted the various House Seneschals with them as well. Their messages all transport to me so I don't have a hundred owls swooping in at all times of the day and night."

Harry nods at that, "that's pretty cool. Maybe I should see about getting mine linked to more people."

"When your older I think, right now they know you are focusing on your education while keeping your active presence on the down low. Though they do all know they can, and should, contact you when they feel it absolutely necessary."

"Sounds good," Harry says with a smile.

Remus then says, “well after I leave here I will owl Albus and inform him that I accept the position.”

Harry just grins at him and then changes the subject to that of a question he had about something he read in one of his more advanced magical lore books.

~~~


	7. Padfoot's Return

**Padfoot's Return**  
\----------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Early August

"Uncle," was said in a moment of quiet during the dinner, and oh how it pained Harry to say that word, "I have finished and would like to be excused."

Vernon knew he was already pushing his luck with Harry being so polite because his sister Marge was present. Not wanting to make an already painful dinner even worse he nodded at the boy, giving him permission to leave.

"Thank you. I will be stepping outside for a little while, I will be back in before it gets too dark." Nodding at that he gets up, specifically ignoring Marge, and heads out of the house.

Walking to the park he sits on bench to try and calm himself down a bit. "Oh that women is so annoying." He mutters as he shrugs. "She should be glad that I have as much control as I do."

Harry would have mumbled more but stopped when he heard some rustling in the nearby trees. A second later he sees to beady eyes staring at him. They almost seemed to glow in the light of the rising moon, and upon further look they also seem to have an intelligence.

Harry smiles at the figure, not really scared though in some ways he should be. So he calmly says, "hello."

A second later the figure moves and out comes a dog, a pretty large one as well. As he moves closer Harry can see he has his head down and notices pretty quickly that he hasn't eaten much, he looks half starved.

As soon as the dog comes to him Harry reaches slowly to the pitiful looking creature. He doesn't make any sudden moves but lets the dog get comfortable with his presence. When he seems to do that Harry reaches down and begins petting him. "Oh poor fella, you don't look like you have a home." With a nice rumble from the dog in pleasure at the nice rub.

"Its sad that a nice dog such as you doesn't have a home. You look like you would be a great pet to have."

A nice doggy lick over his face his the response, which has Harry laughing for a moment.

"Right, like I said nice dog." Harry continued to laugh lightly. "I bet you are wondering why I am out here rather than inside at this time."

A slight woof of agreement was the response.

"Well, Vernon's sister was visiting and I can only take so much of that woman."

Which gets a bit of a growl, with teeth showing, from the dog.

Harry does not take it personal, and laughs. "Yeah, I don't like her either." A pause. "Well, I don't really like any of them. Though they are technically my Aunt and Uncle, they don't deserve the title."

A whine comes from the dog, who then licks Harry's face in an attempt to try and get him to feel better.

"Its okay. Ever since going to Hogwarts they haven't bothered me." A smile appears on Harry's face. "I got myself a wizard tent so they leave me alone." Harry then shakes his head. "You know, you are so easy to talk to, I wish I could help you." He then looks at the eyes of the dog, the highly intelligent seeming dog. Harry then makes a quick decision. "Actually, why can't I. If you want a place to stay you can come with me, I will have to sneak you into my room, but you should be fine once you are inside."

He then slightly taps the dog's nose and says, "But I expect good behavior. No doing your business on the carpet."

The response is a slight bark, followed by a lick, and finished with the dog putting his paws on Harry's shoulders in a sort of hug. Which gets Harry to laugh bit.

"Right. I think you like that. Well then if you follow me we can head back to the house and I can see about sneaking you in." Harry then laughs as a realizes something, which gets him a look of curiosity from the dog. "Its just that I am talking to you as I would a person." A smile and a scratch behind the ear. "But as you seem to understand me there is nothing wrong with it."

They walk for a few minutes till they get to Number 4. There Harry stops and looks, going deep in thought. After a moment he says, "Hmm, well too bad you can't fly. I put a travel ward on the window that would let my owl and such magical creatures into my tent."

Harry stops when the dog gives him a look and gestures with his snout. Getting an understanding of what he is trying to say Harry comments, "Its the bedroom right over there." While pointing to the second story window which Harry lives in.

The dog then runs around Harry for a second, licks his face, and then barks. He then makes a quick movement followed by a running leap that sends him careening into the window. At least that is what it would have done if the magic of the travel ward didn't activate and transport him into the tent.

"Well," Harry says with a tiny bit of shock, "that does making getting the dog into the tent so much easier." He then begins making his way into the house and then up to the room.

Up in the room itself, well one should say the tent, the dog made a rough landing. There was a slight ooph sound as he rolled a bit through the magic window. Appearing in a nicely appointed entry and living space was not what the dog, who was actually a wizard by the name of Sirius Black, had expected. Of course he was glad to be inside finally, though he had a bit of worry on what Harry would think when he learned that the dog he had befriended was not in fact a dog but rather an escaped convict.

~~~


	8. Great Reveals

**Great Reveals**  
\---------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Early August

Harry is sitting on the couch in the living room of his wizard tent petting the dog he came into contact with over a week ago. In that time Harry had talked his head off, happy for the company. He had shared his younger years with various levels of detail and then his time since getting his Hogwarts letter in in depth detail.

Now Harry was not a stupid lad and so it had taken him about a day before he figured out the dog he had welcomed into his tent was in fact an animagus. Another half a day before he figured out it was probably Sirius Black, the escaped convict.

Of course the reason he wasn't panicking was that after some research within Gringotts and Potter Manor both Remus and he had come to a startling conclusion - Sirius Black was innocent of betrayal and murder.

That said, Harry was unamused that all those years ago he had gone running off to chase a rat and so decided to prolong the agony of him having to stay in animal form. On this particular day the fireplace floo lit up, a fact which meant that Remus was coming as he was the only one to know the proper link glyph and password.

So Harry didn't even blink an eye when Remus appeared in his living room and took one look at the dog sitting next to Harry and said, "hello Padfoot my old friend."

The same blase attitude couldn't be said from Sirius who promptly whined like a dog and hid further under the comforting hands of Harry.

A Harry who coughed slightly and said, "I should say that hiding by me isn't going to stop your need to present, as I know who you are as well Sirius."

A whine, sigh, and bark and then a second later where dog was laying a man stood. Though his hair was disheveled he was clean and more than skin and bones, a benefit of a week of nice baths and hidden nutrient potions in his food.

"You know, you both know. How long." Sirius asked, the dog sounding whine still in his voice.

"Since two days of you living here," Harry answered. "We decided you deserved to have to hide it for a while."

Sirius' eyes widened at that, then a grin appears. "You pranked me, oh Merlin that's amazing."

"Yes," Remus says with feeling, "maybe next time you won't go off on your own without thinking things through."

Sirius blinks, his grin drops, sadness appears. "You're mad at me, I get it, but I didn't do it, I wouldn't, couldn't do it. James was like a brother to me, you're my mate, and Harry is like a son. I would never betray that." A deep breath. "It was the rat! He was the secret keeper, he betrayed James and Lily and destroyed our world. Him not me. He's at Hogwarts serving as the pet of the youngest Weasley boy."

Harry sees the distraught man and then looks at Remus in a way that silently says, 'you calm him.'

Remus nods in agreement and gently says. "We know that Pads. Harry had an inheritance test done, we know you blood bonded him and made him your heir. He is Lord Black, and as you clearly still have magic you couldn't have betrayed him."

At this Remus moves to sit next to the man, his mate. He then reaches over and embraces him, forgiveness and understanding and acceptance and welcome back and never leave again all showcased in the action. A second later Sirius' arms reach out as well, not just to hold Remus but to embrace Harry as well. Harry doesn't fight it, or go stiff, no he welcomes it, wants it, is happy for it. The three stay that way for almost an hour, just basking in each others welcoming presence and soothing hurts they all feel.

8888

Eventually the three moved from the couch to the kitchen table when the smell of delicious food blew over to them.

Harry took the time to say, "Sirius I want you to meet my bonded personal elf Dobby." Who pops in with a bow. "Dobby please meet my godfather Sirius."

"Hello Dobby," Sirius says with a smile.

"Dobby is pleased to meet Master Harry Potters dogfather," Dobby says with a grin and a little bow. Then he turns to Harry, "Dobby make dinner for three tonight and put dogfather's nutrient potions near his plate for him to drink." He then nods to all and disappears.

"Nutrient potions," Sirius asks with a raised eye.

Remus laughs, "Dobby wasn't supposed to say anything."

He stops as the three hear a faint, "oops," in the voice of Dobby. They laugh.

"But yes," Remus continues, "nutrient potions. We have been putting then in the dog food we have given you. It's helping you to recover." A pause and a smile. "It's not as good as going to say healer, but for right now it's all we have."

Harry actually looks pleased about something, which solved a moment later as he says. "Actually, I set up an appointment with Gringotts the day I go to Hogwarts. Sirius can take a special portkey directly to their Healers Hall." Sirius looks shocked so Harry explains, "it seems they have always known of your innocence, though nobody would listen to them."

"Till Harry came along," Remus says with a smile, "and reactivated eleven accounts that had lacked Heads and thus became their largest and greatest client." A shake of the head. "I can tell you Sirius they wouldn't do anything to harm that relationship."

Sirius nods at that, then asks as they begin digging into the good good, "so did you have any thoughts on the school year."

"Yes," Harry says firmly. "You will be going to Potter Manor after finishing with the goblin healers. You will be safe there and can recover a lot quicker then in the wild."

When Harry stops Remus takes over explaining, "while you are doing that Harry and I will capture the rat. We will do it in a way and at a time that stops the Ministry from being able to hide the fact of the rats guilt and your innocence."

Sirius opens his mouth, probably to object and say he should do it, but then stops, nods and smiles. "Thank you. I didn't really have hope, just thoughts of revenge, but with you believing in me I can now begin to think that better times will come."

So said they decide to stop the heaviness and instead turn to much lighter talk over the rest of dinner.

~~~


	9. Deep Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two things.
> 
> The first is that the update schedule is basically going to be two sections either Sunday/Monday for the next four weeks. This will allow me to have it so the summer of Third Year stretches over the rest of this real life year. (It is something I want to do.) Once the story summer finishes the posting schedule may change as I require of it for my organization. I will mention, though I know I have said this before, but all of third year is written, as is the summer before fourth. 
> 
> The second point is that I want to give a shout out to atheandra for commenting about wondering what Charlie thought about the reveal. Well your question has been answered. So thanks for that. 
> 
> So with that said, enjoy this section. :)

**Deep Conversation**  
\------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Mid August

While Harry was reading over a recent packet of House data that Remus had sent him, Sirius was moving about the room like a caged animal. As Sirius let out one more somewhat loud sigh Harry realized he knew exactly what was needed to fix the problem.

So he got up and moved to the back safe he had in the office. Reaching into it he pulled out a necklace and waved his wand over it as he used a specific Potter spell to attune it.

"Right, use this Sirius and go and visit Remus at Potter Manor," is what Harry then says.

"What," Sirius says as he stops his pacing and turns towards Harry.

Harry grins at his godfather while saying, "Remus is at Potter Manor and I do believe you and he need to speak. Without me present."

Sirius grins at his godson as he moves to hug him, strongly. "Thank you, Harry," he says with his eyes closed.

When they break apart Harry says, "not a problem Sirius, have fun."

Sirius simply nods at that before going to the floo and using it to head to Potter Manor. Harry knew he didn't need a lesson on how as he had used it before. Plus, to his benefit, it allowed him to do his work in piece - as Sirius had been quite antsy.

8888

Once Sirius had left Harry gave a deep sigh, stretched a bit, and reached for his Mirror. "Call Charlie Weasley," he then says.

"Hey Harry, hows it going?" Says Charlie with a smile as soon as the link was connected.

Harry smiles at him, "great actually. In fact there is something I wanted to tell you." A shake of the head, "I would have told you sooner but I had some company."

Eyes raise at that, "oh?"

A nod then a grin, "so my 'luck' strikes again." A pause to delay it for a moment, "so it seems that Sirius, after escaping Azkaban, decided to try and find me."

Eyes widen in shock, "wait, really?"

A nod, "yep. He remembered that Hagrid had said that Dumbledore was going to put me with the Dursleys." A gesture meant to capture the environment, "as the Dursleys have lived at 4 Privet Drive since even before my parents graduated Hogwarts he knew exactly where it was."

Silence then a wide grin comes to Charlie's face. "Does that mean?" He then trails off at Harry's nod.

"That I have spoken to Sirius, yes, that is exactly what that means."

"Oh boy," Charlie says while clapping his hands together in shock. "So is that the reason for the delay in our vocal talks?"

A nod, "well mostly, I also didn't want to interrupt your time in Egypt." A pause, "but yeah, till just now he has been in the tent hanging out with me."

"As a dog?"

"Yep." Which gets a wide grin and a laugh. With a slight shake of his head Harry says, "oh, you won't believe this but the mysterious way he got out of Azkaban, it was simply he turned into his animagus form and slipped through the bars."

"Wait, really?" A shake of the head. "But didn't we discuss that as being too easy?"

"Yep," another grin, "but it seems that without the proper trial rituals the Ministry had no way of knowing his status."

"Which means they never warded the cell against it," a laugh, "brilliant." A pause, and tilt of the head, "so you said till just now, where did he go?"

"He is visiting Potter Manor, and a particular much happier shifter who resides there." Is Harry's cheeky commented.

"Oh," Charlie says, he then laughs, "well I bet you won't be seeing either for a good long time."

Harry laughs, "right, they have some catching up to do!"

A chuckle at that followed by a pause, "well, since we are talking, and I have some free time, there is this site I want to talk to you about here in Egypt."

Which is what they do for about another hour, which is when Charlie gets summoned by Bill for some family activities.

8888

Remus was so focused on the documents he was reading that he didn't even notice when Sirius arrived at the manor and then made his way to his office. It was only when he saw the two beedy eyes of Padfoot staring at him from under the desk that he realized it. A realization that happened with him jumping, screaming, and falling backward onto the ground. Which Padfoot then took advantage of by licking his face.

"Get off, get off," Remus said partially laughing and crying as he pushed Padfoot away. Padfoot gave one final lick before standing up and transforming back into Sirius. As Remus got to his feat he looked at his mate and said, "not that I am not pleased to see you here, but..."

"Why am I here," Sirius finishes saying with a laugh. He then gestures for Remus to follow him to a nearby couch, and the two sit next to each other. "Harry sent me, he saw me pacing around and it led him to ordering me to speak to you."

Remus smiles at that, "that's Harry. Taking care of others."

A nod at that then, "which makes me glad he had you," a pause, "now has us."

Firm nod, "which is also thanks to him, at least in so far as him and I talking. He wrote to me post-Christmas of his first year and from that, well, it led us to what you see." He then sighs before saying, "it wasn't always easy, especially when certain topics came up." A pause then, "but it was worth it, look what my life is like now."

In response Sirius puts his arms around Remus, which is followed by him doing the same back.

Remus gives him a smile before closing his eyes for a moment while saying, "he is also the first person I ever outright said I was a Shifter, a werewolf, too."

"How did that conversation go?" Sirius says not really worried as obviously the two are close.

"Great. He didn't even pause, simply nodded and accepted it and me as I was. In fact some of the things he said were quite similar to what James, Lily, and you said when you confronted me about it." A pause then, "the hardest thing was when he said he understood why I didn't even bother trying to get him, as a shifter he knew I would have never been given the right."

Sirius lets out a sound like a wounded animal and says, "oh Remus, I am so sorry. So so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Remus grips him, loosing his iron control as he wailed, "but it happened, you left me alone. I lost it all - a sister, a brother, my mate, my cub - in one single moment."

Sirius tears up, "I", he pauses unsure what to say after that. Then he says, "I went mad, seeing James and Lily dead and the harm to Harry, and all I could think of was how Peter betrayed us all."

Remus reaches up to touch Sirius' face, to take it in his shaky hands. "You have been punished long enough, I think. I am still hurt, and I will be for a while, but honestly since your back, I think its going to be okay."

Sirius gives him a teary eyed smile while saying, "I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. Twelve years apart did nothing to change the fact." A pause then, "even as all those years in Azkaban damaged me in other ways."

"Oh Sirius," Remus says while holding onto him tightly. They staid that way for the next hour, talking quietly about various things, separating only when a house elf came and told them lunch was ready.

8888

"So what is it like being the High Seneschal?" Sirius asks some time later.

"Bizarre and weird, as if I am living someone's life. Especially since it's nowhere near what I prepared for previously." Remus then laughs, "but what makes it hilarious to me is that I find myself being honestly good at it."

"That doesn't surprise me actually," says Sirius with a smile. "You were always the most organized and administratively focused out of all of us. Whenever we got into our projects or plans you would coordinate us under James' overall direction."

Remus smiles at that, for while he hadn't thought of it that way it was in many ways quite true. "I will say that the lessons I learned from hanging out with two noble purebloods have benefited me quite a lot."

"Well, you were always really good at playing the game, for all that you did it without others realizing you knew what you were doing. A trait that came in handy many times over during our Hogwarts years."

Remus laughs, "It is a trait that has aided me numerous times in the last two years as well. Especially when I have delt with other Houses and even Ministries." A shake of the head, "its humorous how useful it is knowing things that others don't think you know."

Sirius laughs at that which has the effect of knocking down an object laying on top of a nearby table. He then moves over to pick it up, unconsciously bending over just enough that his pants ride up in a very revealing way.

Remus sees that and blinks as he licks his lips at the incredibly sexy sight spontaneously placed before him. Without really thinking about it he pounces in such a way that he puts his face right up close and personal to the backside of Sirius.

Sirius groaned at the feeling and nearly automatically spread his legs further, letting his mate have even greater access.

Needless to say there was little business to be done for the rest of the day as the two got reacquainted with each other, biblically that is.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record lines like 'they move towards each other' and 'they kiss' and 'his face makes contact with his mate's rear' is as adult the story will get, with everything else being after the fade to black that will occur. As this is not an erotic story there will not be sex scenes, any such events will only be hinted at before the previously mentioned fade to black. That said, for the record, there will be some kissing and fondling, with said elements growing somewhat greater as the years progress. 
> 
> The one final element I want to mention is the whole Harry/Charlie pairing. Though they will become verbally and emotionally closer they will not become physically connected till sixth year /seventh year. When such elements are legal. (On this, I must admit it helps that Charlie is in Romania and thus only available over mirror.) 
> 
> :)


	10. Visiting Godric's Hollow

**Visiting Godric's Hollow**  
\-----------—-------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Mid August

As they were finishing up the early afternoon briefing in the office of the wizarding tent Remus finishes his updates by saying, "so that is all I have for now." A pause then, "are there any other topics you want to go over?"

"Yes, what is 'Potter Cottage' and why is it listed as untouchable," is Harry's comment. Oh he knew he could do the research for it but well these update meetings were basically research of there own.

Remus and Sirius look at each other in shock for a moment. Then Sirius says, "you don't know Potter Cottage?"

Harry gives them a look and says, "no offense, but if I did I wouldn't be asking." A pause, "what is it that you two know that I do not?"

"Probably a lot," Sirius says with a glint of humor in his eye.

"Sirius be serious," Remus says with a slight elbow hit.

Sirius, not being able to help himself, says "I am always serious." The smile fades and a look of actual seriousness comes over his face. "Honestly, Potter Cottage is the Potter family residence located in Godric's Hollow in the Otterghast Hundred."

Remus adds, "Harry, that is the location of the Night."

"Oh," Harry says a bit shocked. "I had heard the name Godric's Hollow before but not Potter Cottage." A gesture to some paperwork, "at least not till I asked for an update on the state of all Potter assets and the recommendation on what to do with them." A their look he adds, "this place was talked about as if I should know the context, hence my original question."

"That makes sense Harry," Remus says softly, "as its a topic that pretty much every child who has grown up in the Wizarding World would know."

Its Sirius who then asks, "have you been to Godric's Hollow Harry? Have you been able to visit the site of the Night."

A negative shake of the head, "no I haven't. With everything else going on in my life I sort of put visiting that place towards the back."

Sirius, in an act of impulsiveness, says, "want to go today?"

While Remus blinks at the randomness of the question Harry shrugs and says, "I don't see why not." A pause, "Remus what do you think?"

Remus opens his mouth, then closes it, then shrugs himself as he says, "sure, why not. It honestly couldn't hurt, especially considering your status."

"What do you mean?", Harry asks Remus.

It is Sirius who begins speaking, showing his knowledge of the magical world. "Potter Cottage is in the village of Godric's Hollow in Otterghast Hundred, a private hundred of House Pendragon. By tradition between that hundred and its three sibling hundreds all Great Houses have some sort of property, mostly a cottage of some sort."

Harry nods at that then says, "thanks for the information Sirius," a pause then, "but you mentioned my status."

"I was getting to that Harry, have a little patience," the wide grin shows that Sirius is joking which gets a small bit of laughter. "Anyway, what I was going to say was that by law when either House Pendragon or House Emrys has a reigning Head some of the operations of the other House follow the practices of the House with the Head." A pause, "which means Harry that as Lord Emrys there are elements of the Otterghast Hundred wards which will answer to you the moment you mystically flash your Head Ring."

A tilt of the head followed by, "side question, so what happens when both Houses have a Head?" A pause, "Also I thought royal hundreds were the private hundreds of House Pendragon."

Sirius answers the question by saying, "magically, and traditionally, the two Royal Houses are often combined together as Pendragon-Emrys. In such cases the Monarch is either both Heads or the Monarch is Pendragon and his consort is Emrys."

As he turns to take a drink of water Remus says, "as for your second question, no, there is a huge difference between the hundreds which are under the King as King and those under the King as the Lord and Head of House Pendragon. It is the former which are governed by the various Ministries, while the later are administered under the same process as any other Great House." A pause then, "I should note that though this is a fine distinction it is quite an important and magically potent one."

Harry nods at that, "I see, I see." A pause then, "so when the Last Monarch died the once unified House Pendragon-Emrys split back into House Pendragon and House Emrys. Both gained their own Seneschals, probably through the rotating council method, and operated internally just like any other House did."

"Yes, exactly. Their agents and officers continued operating in preparation for the return of a Head, just like Potter officers did in the time since James death and your claiming," says Remus with matter of factly.

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense." Harry then laughs while shaking his head, "it also shows how old and complex the whole structure of Albion and its Great Houses are." A pause then he says, "well Remus I guess we can go when you are ready, since I know how busy you are."

"Then we can go after lunch," Remus says with a nod. "That way I can finish the tasks I still have to do and we can bypass the 'busy' lunch traffic." Nods of agreement are given at this statement.

After a kiss to Sirius saying goodbye Remus watches as Sirius turns to Harry to discuss other topics while he smiles and begins gathering his paperwork for the return to Potter Manor.

88888

"I think," Remus says as he and Padfoot meet up with Harry near the park, "we should go via the Knight Bus." This gets a disagreeing bark from Sirius but Remus shakes his head, "no comments, this is what we are doing." He then turns to Harry and says, "he can't apparate in his form, you can't apparate at all, I can't side-along apparate two people at once, its too quick for a portkey to be made, and the floo isn't connected."

Harry chuckles at that, "so Knight Bus it is." At Padfoot's whine Harry says, "what, it might be fun." He then gets serious and asks, "so how does one summon the Knight Bus?"

"Like this Harry," Remus says as he takes out his wand and raises it into the air.

BANG

Then right before their eyes is a massive triple decker bus quite clearly entirely magical.

"Hello gents," says the conductor of the bus. "I be Stan Shunpike, how may I help you?"

"The two of us and my familiar would like to go to Godric's Hollow," Remus says with a smile.

A nod and then a gesture for them to come up right before he says, "11 sickles each for you two and three sickles for the familiar, or for thirteen each I can get you a cup of hot chocolate."

"We'll take the hot chocolate," a pause then, "and I would like to add some biscuits for the three of us, and water for my familiar."

A nod then, "2 gold please."

Remus nods at that and hands the Stan the money before heading towards their seats, with Harry and Padfoot right behind. Without pause he then takes out his wand and magics both their and Padfoot's cups and bowls.

At Harry's eyebrow raise Remus just says, "trust me," only for the bus to start up and begin traveling.

"Thanks Remus," Harry says with a chuckle as the twists and turns would have spilled his (quite delicious he quickly found) drink if it wasn't for the magic Remus had put on them.

"Not a problem Harry," Remus says with a nod. "I have made use of the Knight Bus many times, especially when I was too tired to apparate in years past."

A nod at that then leads to Harry asking, "I meant to ask so can anyone use the Knight Magic."

A nod, "those with wands simply raise the wand but those magicals without it need to use a focus or extend their aura. The focus works as quickly as a wand does while the aura expression need a bit more time for them to detect it."

"Nifty," a tilt of the head, "so this isn't considered underage use of magic among those attending Hogwarts?"

"Nope, so even your friend Hermione could use it to get between locations in Britain." A pause, "so while we are traveling let me tell you a story I have about my using the bus."

Which is what Remus did till they got to their destination.

8888

The Knight Bus arrived in Godric's Hollow right in front of the tree in central village square. It was quite beautiful to Harry, with all of its old fashioned medieval looking architecture. Harry could see why his parents would have enjoyed living here, it was both scenic and calm.

As soon as he stepped foot on the ground, and moments after the Knight Bus disappeared, Harry felt a blanket of magic flow over him. Without realizing it his Emrys Ring flashed on his finger and his magic reached out towards the blanket. As he watched his magic said to the hundred magic, 'we are just passing through, don't mind the three of us - yes including the animagus, he is absolutely fine with us'.

Once that had occurred Harry turned towards Remus, and a bit to Sirius but in a discrete way, and says with some humor in his voice, "well, that was fun, though I guess I should expect it whenever I visit any hundred connected to me."

A nod the with a chuckle Remus says, "yeah a bit, though you shouldn't find it invasive, especially when you aren't trying to hide your presence."

A nod at that, then with a grin Harry says, "so where too."

"Well that depends on what order you want to see the sites of the community," Remus says. "We could see the regular sites or we can make an immediate beeline for Potter Cottage, then the cemetery, and then the sites."

Harry looks shocked, "wait, so is this where my parents are buried?"

Remus shakes his head while saying, "Magical burial practices are, well, magical and include the use of a funeral pyre. This means your parents aren't actually buried anywhere." A slight sad sigh, "may I ask for patience on this conversation Harry, I don't think that here is the proper place for it."

Nod. Nod. "That's fine, it can wait, no problem." A pause then, "so basically the cemetery is a site for peaceful remembrance." Seeing the nod from Remus and the agreeable woof from Padfoot, Harry continues with, "well then let us see the community, then visit the cemetery, and then go to the cottage." Remus raises a curious eye at that so Harry says, "I am pretty sure once we visit the cottage none of us will want to do anything else but leave."

Which is exactly what they did, they began walking about the small village of Godric's Hollow in order to see its many sites.

8888

“For a location that doesn’t really have any remains this cemetery is sure large,” Harry says softly as soon as they walk into the magically expanded cemetery.

A nod followed by, “well the Albion has been around for almost three millennia now and its only been one and a half since the pyre method grew more in favor then internment.”

“Oh,” Harry says with an understanding nod, “so those graves with dates before say one thousand are actual burial sites rather than sites of remembrance.”

“Yes, exactly.” A pause and a gesture, “as one of the oldest cemeteries you will see names from both every Great House and many commoner families somewhere in here.”

“Woof,” is then heard as Sirius moves towards a particular set of graves. When the others made their way there they saw that the name on the grave was ‘Dumbledore.’

It is Remus who explains, since Sirius can’t in his current form, “the Dumbledore Family has quite ancient roots despite never being given a patent of nobility.”

“Interesting,” Harry says with a smile. He then gestures to the cemetery before saying, “let us see if we could find other names of importance.” Which is exactly what they do for the next hour and a half.

8888

"Wow," Harry said as he looks upon the ruined structure of Potter Cottage. A shake of the head and awe in his voice, "look at that damage."

A sad woof comes from Padfoot, which sees Harry getting to his knees to wrap his arms around the neck of the grim like dog. He then feels Remus hands land on his shoulder in his own act of comfort.

After a few minutes of simply sitting there in silent solo meditation of what was, what is, and what could be, the two humans stand up fully. Once they do so Harry says softly, "okay let us see the property."

As they walk the overgrown grounds Remus softly says, "I remember you getting your hands on the 'My First Broom' toy. You zoomed around the backyard scaring your mum crazy while causing James, Sirius, and I to laugh our faces off."

Harry chuckles at that for he could totally see it, especially considering his 'first' time on a broom at Hogwarts when he was eleven.

As they moved past a collapsed table Remus smiles in memory, "I remember standing here during the party to celebrate your birth. Everyone was around and it was one of last times everyone was gathered all together." A pause then, "Sirius and Lily had transfigured a potato into an avatar of baby Harry and were tossing it about, much to James' shock since at first he thought it was actually you Harry."

This got a snort of laughter from Padfoot who was also remembering the moment, quite fondly with the way his tail was wagging. Seconds later though the dog woofed slightly and moved to the large oak tree in the back yard. Reaching out with his paws he touched the faded marks on the trunk.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Lily, and Harry," Remus says reading the names carved into the tree on top of the runic symbol. "We placed our names above the symbol for love and hope."

They stared at the tree for a moment before Remus says, "are you ready for the inside?"

"I am if you two are," Harry says nodding and gets a positive sounding woof from Padfoot.

As they walked through the fallen door they stop at the gaze of a room which was a war zone for but a moment. Padfoot goes to the corner room where James had laid after the attack and whines. He then makes his way to the stairs, but not after gazing at the spot one more time.

They then walk up the stairs which leads to Harry saying "Oh," as soon as they stopped at the entrance way to what had been his bedroom. "This room, the magic," he stuttered out shocked.

Remus nods at that, "if I close my eyes I can remember coming in here those nights I babysat you."

They hear a sound and look towards Padfoot, whose body shimmers for a moment as he transforms back into Sirius. As they look shocked at him he shakes his head, "nobody will detect me here and I NEED to see this room with my human eyes."

Both wizards nod at that, fully in agreement that it is Sirius' right.

Seeing that they weren't going to argue with him he gestures to the devastation, "when I close my eyes I see that Night. I see me walking into the house and seeing James on the ground, 'oh no, not James, not my brother.' Standing there in silence before hearing the sound of a baby crying, 'is that Harry, Harry's alive.' Walking up the steps, noticing the dust everywhere, stepping gently into the room, 'oh Merlin, Lily, why Lily.' Going over to the crib, picking a crying Harry up, 'its okay, Harry, shhh don't cry, it will all right.' Turning around, taking a single glance around, then taking Harry downstairs." A blink then a shake of the head, "I see it all." A broken sob.

Remus runs over to him and pulls him in a hug as the two slide down to the floor. Harry moves quickly to him as well and is brought into the bear hug of both wizards. Tears run down all three of their faces at the impact of what Sirius just said running over them.

Though they had that moment downstairs before even stepping onto the property it was here, inside the room that it all happened, that they truly began to heal. This was done together, the three true survivors of that night.

It was almost ten minutes later before they pulled apart and stood up from the ground. It was also at that point that Remus noticed something, something shimmering on the ground.

"Huh," Remus then says, "what is that?"

"What," Harry asks him curiously.

Remus moves over to the shimmer and moves around some of the destroyed floorboards till he uncovers the full object. A pin, but not just any pin, this one had the symbol of Gryffindor house etched upon its circular form.

A curious blink from Harry as he asks, "why would we have a Gryffindor family relic randomly in my baby room?"

"You wouldn't," was Sirius' response to that. With a shake of his head, "which means it was brought into the room that night."

"Take it," Harry says with the voice of a Head coloring his tone. "We can study it later." He then takes a deep breath before saying, "do you think there is anything here I should take before we leave?"

After a bit of thought Sirius says, "I could see us looking for some photos."

"Honestly, there probably isn't that much you would want Harry. I know that in the aftermath of that night agents of House Potter investigated the property to determine what, if anything, they needed to take and store for later."

Harry nods at that, "okay, I guess let us simply look but if we don't find anything lets head out."

Sirius then says, "I'm tired," before turning into Padfoot and coming up to Harry.

Harry pats his godfather and says, "so am I Sirius, so am I."

~~~


	11. High Chamberlain

  
**High Chamberlain**  
\-----------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Mid August

"So I was thinking of promoting an elder house elf to the position of High Chamberlain," Harry says to Remus during one of their business meetings.

"Well that is interesting," Remus says with some amusement in his voice. "That said, and just so you know, its not really done."

"Understood," Harry says with a nod, "though we both know that such a thing won't stop me."

"Which it shouldn't, especially considering your appointment of a wolf shifter as High Seneschal and a goblin as High Treasurer. Appointing a house elf to the role of High Chamberlain isn't any more scandalous."

A grin, "good to know." Then a pause as Harry thinks over things. "So would I do this by process of meet and greet and interview or through the power of my Head Rings."

"Head Rings for sure," Remus says with a slight laugh, "unless you had weeks to basically meet with thousands of house elves to try and discover who would be the best."

A grin, "yeah no, that's not likely to happen."

The two then laugh at that.

When they calm down Harry continues with, "well it will be interesting to see how that magic works." He then pauses as he makes sure his magic does not extend, "I will say that Dobby will be my personal chamberlain, my Attendant."

"That makes sense," Remus says with a thoughtful nod. "I would suggest that you have him apprentice under the one you appoint as the High Chamberlain." A raised eyebrow at that leads Remus to explaining. "With how the little fellow already cares for you I would think that in time he would want some additional responsibilities."

Nod. Nod. "I can see his interest in that given time. For now, as you say, I think he would be quite happy to be both my attendant and an apprentice to the chamberlain." Harry then pauses for a moment as he thinks on things. He then wonders, "as my High Seneschal how will these appointments effect you."

"It will reduce my workload by giving me clearly designated go-to people for such matters. Right now its bit a haphazard and 'do as it has been' which is fine when there is no Heads but its not what we want."

"Sounds good," Harry says with a nod, "so what is next on the agenda."

Remus grins, "oh you will like this. So the construction teams sent out to begin work on repairing the damaged Levant manors uncovered signs of ancient ruins. Not just at one manor but multiple ones of them."

A confused look, "wait, really? What do we know about them?"

"That they are old, older than recorded history for all that they are human." A pause then, "we are able to continue construction since it seems the manors were built on top of them."

Eyes open wide at the information, "oh wow. Interesting."

"That's putting it mildly yes," Remus says with a smile. "I learned about it a few days ago and have been looking into it."

A nod at that, "have you spoken to Ragnok about gaining some Gringotts services."

"No, not yet. I wanted to double check that you wanted to go that route."

"They are the best, aren't they, and I figured we would want the best. Have the charter secure their secrecy and we should be good to go. Especially considering how much money and resources I am making for Gringotts."

Remus nods at that while making a note in his journal. "Understood and definitely. I will contact Ragnok and begin negotiations. Expect written updates as often as new information comes to light."

"Sounds good Remus, thanks for the hard work." Harry says with a smile before saying, "so anything else?"

"Yes, two more somewhat minor matters and then we are good to go for this meeting." Remus says as they continue the meeting.

8888

As he reached into the House magics he began sending out tendrils to try and find the perfect person for the position of High Chamberlain. Though the position was open to human, shifter, vampire, and house elf Harry was pretty sure in the end it would be the later.

Which is why he was not surprised when Magic choose a house elf - an ancient, female one who was from the House of Potter. Before he called her, as that was their next step, he read her 'file' - the accumulated data that the House magics had recorded of her life.

It was impressive, to say the least, which is why he had no issue with saying, "Esther."

Pop.

"Master Harry Potter personally call for Esther, what can Esher due for the great master."

Harry smiles at the elf that appeared in front of him. "Thank you for coming, please sit down Esher."

She nods at that, though her confusion is plain, and follows the instruction.

"So how are things with you Esther?" Harry asks curiously.

"Good Master Harry," she says, "especially since Esther is now retired. Which means spending most days helping others randomly."

"Sounds great Escher. So you have a lot of experience with House operations."

"Esther does Master Harry. Before retiring Esher has served in nearly every branch of House Potter." She then pauses before adding, "Esher even assisted in working with the many allies of Potter, including the Royal House." The later part is said with a soft shy tone.

"Really, that sounds brilliant Esher." Harry then pauses, "so what made you retire?"

"Esher thought it best. It allowed the younger house elves to take up roles and careers."

"Really, how nice of you.” Which leads Harry into the main question, “so if you could go back to work would you?"

She nods, "Esher would in a heartbeat Master Harry. Esher getting bored and would love to have a job again. Esher still has centuries of life still left in her."

"Perfect," Harry says with a smile and a nod. "Then it is quite good Esher that I have continued need of your services." A pause then, "would you accept the role of my High Chamberlain. You will have the responsibility to oversee the office which deals with my personal properties."

Wide eyes at that, wider eyes than Harry had even thought possible.

"Do you mean it Master Harry?" The stutter of shock is quite pronounced. "You would really give Esher, a house elf, that honored role."

Harry smiles gently, "I would never joke about such a thing, even if it seems quite shocking." He then tilts his head, "tell me what are my High Seneschal and my High Treasurer."

A happy grin comes to her face as she realizes and says out loud, "a wolf shifter and a goblin."

"Exactly. Now if I would appoint such people to such roles do you think I would have a problem with a house elf being the High Chamberlain."

"No, Esher wouldn't think you would."

Harry smiles, "exactly." He then uses the magic of his status to manifest the official amulet of office for the High Chamberlain.

With shaky figures she reaches out for it, only fully taking it when Harry gives her a firm nod.

"Oh," she gasps out loud as she puts the amulet around her neck. As the magic flowed over and through her it boosted her magic, even more than her general bond. It rejuvenated her body, mind and spirit as well, and removed many of the signs of great age. "Thank you Master Harry, Esher will be the best High Chamberlain ever to exist."

"Do your best and all will be great. Now before you had back to begin the great reorganization that I know you are itching to do let us discuss how I see things."

Which is what they do, for almost two hours, only stopping when Harry's alarm goes off in notification of it being the time for his next planned activity.

~~~


	12. Horcrux Hunt : Hufflepuff Cup

**Horcrux Hunt : Hufflepuff Cup**  
\-----------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Mid August

"Thank you for coming Harry," Ragnok says as soon as Harry and Remus sat down in front of his desk.

Giving him a smile, Harry says, "it's not a problem. Your message sounded urgent and since we were free there was no reason to deny your request. What is going on."

"Before I go into that, Sirius Black you may retake your human form. Gringotts is aware of your innocence and so there is no reason you cannot participate in this meeting in a civilized manner." Ragnok says to the dog who had come with them and sat between their chairs.

Said dog, a second later, as was expected became a man. A wave from Ragnok and a third chair was made available for Sirius to sit down in. Which he did with a smile.

"Now, with that settled I can begin explaining why you are here." Ragnok says and then after a slight pause begins explaining. "In the aftermath of our scan of you, and subsequent discovery of a horcrux, we decided to look through Gringotts itself."

"Why would you do that," Remus asks.

"We know that Riddle made more than one if the size of the fragment in Harry is any indication. We also know that he gave one to Lucius Malfoy, the first one he made based on the age and size of the shard. Who is to say he didn't give any of his others to those he trusted."

"Who then might have put it into Gringotts for safe keeping," Sirius sums up.

"Exactly. Hence us opening a Gringotts wide investigation into the matter." Ragnok said.

"What was the result and how am I involved," Harry says tone going from curious to a bit sarcastic as he speaks.

Giving Harry a grin Ragnok smirks, "good catch on guessing your involvement. This relates to the House of Black actually, the personal House vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

"So Riddle gave a horcrux to my crazy bitch of a cousin, can't say I'm surprised." Sirius says into the silence.

"Yes he did, a cup which from our scans seem to have the markings of Helga Hufflepuff," Ragnok says.

At that Harry hums in thought. "Is there any legal right to one's privacy if the vault in question is a House sponsored personal vault."

"It's a complicated question," Ragnok says. "On one hand it's a House vault which means the Head could do whatever they wanted. But on the other hand it's a personal vault of an adult which means the contents are theirs only."

A nod from Harry, then "so complicated."

Which gets a snort from Sirius on that.

"Well the good news is that both her and her husband are in Azkaban and so no one is going inside the vault anytime soon. So in general it's as safe staying there as anywhere, right." Remus says and asks.

"Yes, especially if Harry declares the vault inaccessible unless he is physically present. Which is a right he firmly has as Head of House." Ragnok answers.

"Right. Then do that," Harry says then pauses. "It's a good stopgap measure till we find the best solution." A tilt of his head. "Is Gringotts fining me for having a horcrux in a vault within my House."

"No, since it's not yours and you are as much a victim as anyone else. But if it was somewhere else then yes, we would." Ragnok says.

As Harry nods Remus says, "the thing is Harry anything you would do on this would showcase you being an active Head. Which you want kept secret, so for now I say plan only."

"I assume," Ragnok says, "that you have some plan on getting a trial for Sirius Black here. If that happens within the upcoming school year then you could easily have Sirius as your defacto guardian take the public spotlight."

The three wizards nod at that.

Sirius then says, turning to Harry, "how close are you to the Longbottom and Malfoy heirs."

"Close," Harry answers. "To both, but closer to Neville as Draco and I have yet to talk about the whole ‘his father is a death eater’ thing."

Giving a grin at that Sirius then says. "Then I have a solution which would not look out of place. Once I'm free and your technical guardian nobody would bat an eye on me seemingly making House decisions. Which means you could go political without making it seem you are doing it on your own."

"Sounds perfect Sirius and we will very much talk about all the things that lets us do." A pause then, "how does it help us now."

"Simple. First, you reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black, accept her marriage to muggleborn wizard Edward Tonks, and welcome their child Nymphadora Tonks into the House of Black as full members in good standing. Then you reaffirm that one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black remains in good standing with her birth house. Finally you declare Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black a traitor and oath breaker and expel her from the House, a part of this sees you reclaiming her dowry and all vaults which are associated with the House of Black." A pause. "Nobody would blink at this, and in fact many would see it as a proper response to what she did to you, as your godmother is Alice Longbottom."

Ragnok nods at that, "simple and perfect and no pureblood would ever think anything of it. As no other motive is even necessary."

Remus then adds, "it might also add to the solving of the whole 'I'm friends with Draco whose father is a death eater' thing. Since you get to add 'but whose mother is of my house'."

Sirius nods then shrugs, "it does mean you will need to have family dinners but I figure you can handle that."

Which causes a bit of laughter on that. Ragnok then puts the topic aside from later, knowing full well it's basically a settled non-issue now. Before the three wizards leave, since he has them in front of him begins going over some account details.

~~~


	13. Phone Calls and Fair Visits

**Phone Calls and Fair Visits**  
\--------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Late August

"Hello, Granger residence." Said a women's voice when she picked up.

"Hello Mrs Granger, this is Harry Potter, a friend of your daughter." Harry says into the phone as he sits in the kitchen of the Dursley's residence. He was thankful they were out for the day, though of course that was what he planned.

"Oh hello dear, how are you doing and did you want me to get Hermione on on the phone," the mother continued.

"In a moment Mrs Granger, and as for me I'm doing fine. My relatives and I have an accord, I'm sure your daughter told you about them."

"Just a little bit, just enough for us to know you don't get on. But what can I do for you."

"I wanted to make an offer to the three of you actually. See, I have recently been reunited with an old family friend and he wanted to show me the wonder of a magical fair in a fully magical community. As he was talking to me about it I realized that Hermione would probably love to see it, hence the call. The invite is for both your husband and yourself as well, not just Hermione."

"It does sound interesting that's for sure, when did you say it was." She pauses as she thinks on it. "You are sure that ah muggles like us won't have a problem there."

"No problem at all as you are magic aware. You couldn't settle down in the community but there are a number of muggles who have family there that come to visit. I made sure of that before I extended the offer. As for when, well the fair opened last week and so has two more weeks of its run."

"I will speak to my husband about it later tonight and give you a call either way we decide. Please don't tell Hermione though until we answer, I don't want to disappoint her if we can’t."

"That's not a problem Mrs Granger, that's why I went to you first about it. The only other thing I want to mention is don't worry about the cost as there is none. Remus has ties to the community and so our entrance is free. The only cost is if any of you want to buy trinkets and such, and on that we would be willing to accept pounds and give you gallons, if you can't make it to Gringotts."

"Sounds good, thanks for the information. Now I'm going to get Hermione, so hold on for a moment."

The voice goes away though Harry can't hear, "Hermione, a friend is on the phone for you." Followed by "what friend," but no answer from her mother.

"Hello," Hermione asks.

"Hey Hermione," Harry says with a grin.

"Harry," she says with surprise, "I didn't realize you were free to call."

"Well the Dursley's stepped out so I'm alone, and thus free to sit in the kitchen and use the phone. So how's it going," Harry asked which started an almost hour long conversation only ended when she needed to head to dinner.

8888

On the morning of the fair Harry met Remus and a canine Sirius at the swings in the park. After the appropriate greetings, not that they hadn't seen each other yesterday, Harry asked. "So how are we doing this, especially with the Grangers in tow."

"By portkey," Remus says with a smile. "I used my granted authority to create a portkey that will take one to the fairground, and then back to where it was previous to that." A pause as if thinking. "I made sure it has no issues with moving muggles as well. I also adjusted the wards on the hundred so Padfoot here doesn't activate the alarm."

Harry nods at that as Padfoot barks in approval at that. Harry laughs, "I'm assuming it wasn't that hard, considered he was already known to the wards."

"You would be right. Now from here to the Grangers were going by Knight Bus. It was the easiest and simplest of options." Remus said.

Easy it might be, simple without a doubt, but crazy and stupid were also words for it. The magic was quite chaotic - though entirely safe - and before one knew it the three were at the Grangers.

The Grangers lived in a suburb of London, just like the Dursley's did, but that is where the comparison ended. Pivot Drive was all about conformity and the appearance of wealth, while Glassdown Lane was an old but fashionable street full of people who knew who they were and so didn't have to fake it.

Looking up and down the street with respect Remus nodded, "not a bad neighborhood. I could even see magicals having a place here and fitting right in."

"It is nice isn't it," Harry says with a smile as they got up to the door and rang the doorbell.

It was Hermione who answered the door. "Hello Harry," she exclaimed, "I'm so excited to be going to the fair, aren't you. I read a bit about it an it's going to get every so fun."

"Breath Hermione," Harry says with a smile, "and it's good to see you again. And yes, I'm looking forward to it quite a lot as well." He pauses as he gestures behind him, "this is Remus Lupin, a good friend of my parents and his familiar Padfoot."

Stepping aside Hermione gives a bit of a bow, "hello Mr Lupin, nice to meet you, please call me Hermione. Why don't you all come inside while we wait for my parents to finish getting ready."

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to meet you as well after all that Harry has told me about you. On coming in, only if your parents don't mind."

A shake of the head, "they don't. In fact they told me to invite you both into the kitchen till they come down. They got a phone call about work they needed to take, but it shouldn't be long."

With that said the two plus follow Hermione into the house. The pass by an open living room, a display family room, and the open space where the stairs up are before heading into the kitchen.

"Please sit," Hermione says gesturing to the table, "and can I get you anything to drink."

Everyone shakes their head negative on that as Hermione goes to join them by sitting down. She smiles at Harry and asks, "so did you finish the school work already."

Harry nods, "yes. Earlier in the summer when there was little else for me to do. The charms assignment was so interesting that I actually had to remove entire sections to get it under length.”

Hermione laughs at that, a blatant in your face laugh. She then turns to Remus and says, "it's only as funny as it is because at the start of first year he took me aside and gently told me the teachers didn't grade above length limits. So for him to do that himself is funny to me."

Remus laughs at that, he hadn't heard that one, while Harry blushes at being called out in that way. It takes another twenty minutes for Dan and Emily Granger to come down and all the while conversation is flowing.

8888

After passing into the fairground Remus takes the group to the side. He then reaches into the pocket of his jacket and takes out three money bags. Handing them go the Grangers he says, "As we spoke about earlier here is some gold so you can each buy things from the stalls."

Hermione looks to her parents and when given permission reached from other with a smile.

Dan says, "we decided this would be much better then delaying matters by going to Gringotts."

Remus nods at that while saying, "also don't worry about saving it for lunch or dinner, that is free for ticket holders."

Everyone nods at that and soon they begin walking through the fairground.

8888

"So is a place like this a common design for the magical world," Emily asked as she looked about the very natural landscape.

Remus nodded as were walking around. "Yes, in many ways. The magical world is very agrarian, though few of us are actually farmers in a career sense. In truth it's just a part of our social identity, there are only a few magical families without some sort of garden or farm plot."

Hermione comments from next to Harry, "I read it was due to a law passed by King Arthur. Every citizen with a garden of a certain size got tax breaks, the magical world kept that tradition going."

Smiling at his daughter Dan then questions, "so large property sizes is the way magicals go about it."

"Yes, very much so. See there are less of us as compared to the land we claim sovereignty over. Due to that we can spread out much more than mundanes can and so property sizes in the dozens to scores, even hundreds, of acres are not that uncommon."

Hermione adds, "though that doesn't equal the thousands to tens of thousands of acres I have read the nobility of Albion has possession of."

Remus nods at that, it's quite true after all. But before he can say anything more about it they see a stall that has interest and so they get distracted.

8888

Around lunch time they stopped to eat at a food tent set up near the center of the fairground. Food and drink were free and pretty much unlimited to those visiting the fair. After getting some pizza, hotdogs, hamburgers, and many sides the group went to a table and sat down.

"How is all of this being paid for," Dan asks curiously as they sit down to eat.

Remus smiles and says, "well most of the labor and goods are donated by the residents. That said the fair itself was paid for by the ruling Lord."

Hermione speaks lightly, "remember how I said the magical world operates under a faux form of feudalism." She pauses. "The funny thing about it all is that it works for the magicals entirely, as compared to the mundanes where it failed."

Harry nods at that point before saying, "it's true. Like Hermione I didn't really understand it at first but I have some resources others don't." He pauses as they nod in understanding. "The thing is magic makes it work, for a lord in the magical world is bound to the land and it's people in ways muggle lords never were, couldn't be in fact. So it stabilizes the potential negatives."

Dan nods at that, "well for all that its fascinating for us two it's really more academic than practical. We will never be able to live in this world."

While nodding a bit sadly at that, as it's essentially true, Remus does add, "you could visit, even stay for short periods of time, in whatever hundred Hermione eventually settles down in. But even more no matter where she chooses to live she will still be able to visit you often."

Hermione smiles brightly at that, "it's true. I was speaking to halfblood Kevin Lionhart, he was a fifth year last year, and he was telling me about his older brother who graduated a few years before. His job has him living in a magical hundred in Russia but the job gave him a special portkey which let's him visit his family easily on weekends and days off."

"That's not a surprising thing at all, though the ease of getting such a portkey varies based on who the employer is. I even know magicals who bring their elderly muggles to live with them. You just won't be able to invite your muggle friends, but at the ages we are talking about most don't have many around still." Remus says gently.

Dan opens his mouth but Emily slaps his wrist gently but amusingly, "let's discuss other things. So what are the plans for the rest of the day."

Harry smiles at that. "Oh it's going to be awesome. So there are stalls selling homemade goods for us to visit, shows to see, and rides to go on. At five pm we have dinner, Remus signed us for a dinner and a play, it's a magical telling of Arthur and Merlin. After that we have a few more hours to see the sights and then at eight fireworks show. Then we head home."

The adults all smile at Harry's exuberance while Padfoot jumps up to give him a doggy hug in a way that causes everyone to laugh. After that the group discusses what they want to focus on while looking at the map of the fair.

8888

As they were walking out of the tent where the dinner and show was being held Dan asks, "so was that historically accurate. Arthur and Merlin were the same age and Arthur magic had and they were together." He said shaking his head shocked.

"Yes," Remus says, "our knowledge of events is a bit more accurate than the muggle world due to him being the one to forge Albion."

Emily nods on that point and says, "out of all things we have had to learn about and accept Merlin being the same age as Arthur is the mildest." It's followed with a laugh.

Remus looks at Padfoot in worry then asks, "and what about Arthur and Merlin being together."

A shake of the head by Dan, "it's only weird because of all the myths of Arthur with Genevieve and Merlin with Nimue." Here he pauses. "But if you mean do I have any issues with them being the same gender, then no. My younger brother is that, and his partner is so amazing I like him more than my own brother." He then grins.

The group laughs at that before continuing on with their conversation in good humor.

8888

"Well that was wicked," Harry said as he sat down on the couch in his wizard tent.

Sirius gives a laugh, "that it was. Even as a dog I had quite a lot of fun."

"You're just happy that the workers and cooks constantly pet you while also giving you food," Remus says as he walked out of the fireplace and sat down next to his mate.

"Haha," Sirius said, "you're so funny. Maybe Harry should hire you as his court jester instead." The sarcastic tone completely failing to mean anything as he grabbed Remus in a hug as soon as he was within reach.

Harry just laughed. "Well whatever reason it was, I know I had fun. So did Hermione and her parents. I'm so glad we did it and that I thought to invite them. It went so well."

"Yes it did," Remus said, "the fair was spectacularly well done."

"Complement them, heavily and strongly. Especially as I know some knew who I was and what status I had but choose to act like I was anyone else. I want them rewarded." Harry says firmly, and though he is smiling it's as clearly an order as any have ever been.

Remus nods at that, "definitely. Already on it actually, and I wrote a note before flooing back here so I don't forget."

"Good," Harry says with a smile before going on a tangent about the things he enjoyed the most. So wrapped up were they all in the conversation that time flew on and before they realized it the clock struck midnight. Which led to laughter as they began heading to bed - with Sirius flooing back with Remus to Potter Manor for the evening.

~~~


	14. Whose the Head

**Whose the Head**  
\----------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Late August

Harry was sitting in his tent office going over some House documents when he heard a knock at the open door and then Sirius' head pocking inside.

"Knock knock Harry, can I come in." Sirius asks his godson.

"Of course Sirius, what's up." Harry says with a smile.

"I was talking to Remus and he hinted at the idea that you were worried on how I would take the fact that you are Head of House Black, rather then me. So I wanted to talk to you about it." Sirius says while combing his hand through his hair.

Harry blushed a bit nervously at that, but he nodded. "Yeah, I am. Its your birthright, you should have it."

"I never wanted it Harry, so I am fine with you having it. I will support you in every way I possibly can - especially when the plan Remus and you have to free me occurs - but its fine that you are the Head." Sirius smiles strongly. "I appreciate you keeping me as the Heir, I have long been used to the enhancement it gives me."

"Of course, how could I not," Harry says with a smile, "its your right and anyway, I need your help." The smile fades as he comments, "Ragnok said something about your magic not allowing you to be Head, is that true."

"Unfortunately yes it is. You have to understand its not a legal issue that stops me from becoming the Head, its not even a magical one in the sense of my right to claim it, on that I still have the right to be the Head of Black. What stops it is simply practicality, twelve years of Azkaban has damaged my mind, body, and magic. Though I haven’t lost my power level my stay there has weakened my control enough that it would have been deadly for me to try and claim the magics of an Utmost Ancient House."

Harry sits back at that, shocked at what he was hearing. "Ah, okay. So what would have happened if you had already been the Head when you went to Azkaban."

"I would have come out of prison still as the Head with the only way for me to loose it would have been if the Heir, which would have been you, had challenged me for it.” A pause then, “since I am pretty sure you would never have done that I would have kept it and you would not have been able to claim the Headship.

Harry nods in understanding at that. "Okay, I see. So its not being in jail but more what the place does that effected things. That makes sense." Harry stops then asks curiously, “so how could you have been stripped of the Heir title?”

Sirius sits back himself in thought, “there are two ways. The first being if the then head, which was my grandfather Arcturus Black, had actually stripped me of my status and titles and even membership in the House.” A pause, “ironically enough he passed a way a little before you went to Gringotts and was tested.”

Harry’s eyes widen at that, “wait really, wow.” A shake of the head, “that timing couldn’t have been a coincidence.”

“Magic works in many ways Harry, many of them being mysterious.” A pause then, “right so where was I, oh yeah. The second way would have been the gathered body of the Wizenemgot trying me for the betrayal, once they found me guilty in a magically proven way they could have used the authority granted to them by the Last Monarch to strip me of my rank and status. At that point I wouldn’t have been able to inherit,” another pause, “in fact I would have simply become Sirius as my last name would have been stripped from me.”

“Oh, wow, interesting.” A shake of the head, “the last one would have been complicated I assume.” Sirius nods at that which leads to Harry tilting his head and saying, "I know you said you didn't want it, but its still sad that you couldn't have claimed it, it is your right after all."

Sirius just looks at Harry for a moment before smiling and saying, "may I hug you Harry, I know you aren't that comfortable with it yet."

Harry nods firmly, and that is all it takes for Sirius to move around the desk to quickly bring Harry into an embrace. One that helps both of them begin to let go of their sorrows and pain.

8888

It was a few hours later and Sirius and Harry were in the kitchen of the wizard tent. They had just sat down for dinner and in the quiet before Dobby had gotten it for them Sirius spoke up with a question he had. "So Harry, I was curious on what feeling came over you when you bonded to the Black Head Ring."

Blinking at the random question Harry takes a moment to remember before answering. "At first an intense chill of cold rushed over me. As it scanned me it felt like I would never get warm again, but then it faded and it stopped feeling bad and felt as if I had come home." A pause. "It wasn't as welcoming as the Potter Ring, now that one filled me with warmth and acceptance almost immediately, but it made me know that it was right, it was proper."

"That is unique, but also comforting Harry, for its not something that every Black Head can say they felt. It means the magic feels uncommonly connected to you and will serve you well when you seek to manipulate Black wards and matrices."

Harry shakes his head bemused, "of course there is another unique thing about me. Its not like having eleven Houses is unique enough." He then glares at Sirius, "hey, don't laugh at me." Which just causes Sirius to laugh harder. Harry holds the glare for a few moments but then in the end the smile wins out and he starts laughing as well.

That is the scene that Remus finds them in when he entered the tent through the special floo they had established the previous year. When he asked them what caused the laughter, they just laughed more, much to Remus' amusement for he liked seeing his two favorite people in the whole world happy. Then he did what he found himself loving to do more than anything, he sat down at the table as the trio began eating dinner together.

As a family.

~~~


	15. Grammar and History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a holiday special I will be posting five sections this week. :)
> 
> As a new year update from the following Sunday and eight Sunday's after that 3 sections will be posted, at that point Book 3 will be completely posted and available for your viewing pleasure. 
> 
> I hope you have fun and continue to enjoy my work. 
> 
> One final thing, thank you. Seriously, THANK YOU, your comments and thanks bring smiles to my face. Such things are, in so many ways, the best holiday gifts I could receive. :)
> 
> So thank you!

**Grammar and History**  
\--------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Late August

"Harry, can you tell me why you speak with such maturity," Sirius asks as they are laying about the living room in the wizard tent.

"Well Dudley didn't really let me have friends and so it was adults that I talked to and reading books that I spent my time. Though I made some friends after joining the sports team I still focused more on reading than I did hanging out with children my own age." Was Harry's response.

"Thus your greater vocabulary," Sirius says with a slight grin.

A grin back. "Yes, exactly. I sometimes try and speak my age, but I don't always remember and honestly most times I just don't care."

"Makes sense," Sirius says with a smile, "and you will find it helps you. As a scion of House Black I had a large vocabulary as well, not that I always choose to use them. But it comes in handy when you are reading books on estate management and magical customs of the rich and noble."

"Yes it does," Harry laughs, "and I have an example. So after taking up the Headships I began reading some charters and compacts, and oh boy are they dense. I ended up having to have a dictionary next to me as I was reading it. What made it all the more ridiculous was that in the end the contract was simple - we gave them land and they gave us money. But the document was twenty pages long and full of platitudes."

Nodding at that Sirius goes, "yes and that is a common occurrence." A pause. "Funny enough such poetic writing is really only found in the more political documents. The actual functional contracts and compacts are backed by magic and so are not as dense."

Tilting his head, "oh really, thats pretty nifty." A pause. "It does make sense since with magic I can use a symbol to impress upon the contract the truth of what I mean without needing a thousand pages to describe it."

"Exactly," Sirius says with a smile. "In fact we have King Arthur and Merlin to thank for the tradition, and the magic that makes it possible, that allows for limited pages. See the two had become quite fed up with the whole hundred plus page memos that only three people in the whole kingdom could read and basically decided to force change the situation. Merlin himself gathered a team of sorcerers and created a vast number of rituals to aid in the reduction, just because he could.”

Harry, who had been listen with rapt attention, finally says. "Wow, that's interesting. Too bad things like that are not taught in History at Hogwarts."

"I didn't learn it at Hogwarts but at the feet of my grandfather who taught me since I was his designated heir. As for the history taught at the school, well it's been that way for quite a long time, even before we went to Hogwarts. Binns isn't necessary a bad teacher but there is much more to history than the goblin wars." Sirius says.

Harry nods at the first part, it makes sense, and then grins at the second, as if he has a secret. At the look Sirius gives him Harry chooses to explain, "I sort of solved my subpar history education, and I did it without screwing up Binns."

"Oh really, what did you do."

"I contacted the Ministry's Board of Education and sought out the information of what other teachers taught in the subject. They sent me a bunch of syllabi's as well as the previous generation of OWLs, NEWT, and WOMBAT tests. Organizing it all I created a single great syllabus from which I now study history at."

"So you became your own history teacher," Sirius says shocked, "wow."

"I know, but that is not just it. So the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, saw what I was doing and asked me about it. I shared it with them as its not secret and then so did they and before I knew it pretty much the whole school was using my syllabus."

"Really, what did the teacher's think."

"The thing is none of the teachers noticed during my whole first year."

"Wait, really, how is that possible."

"Well most students were using Binns class as the time to go over the new history syllabus, completely ignoring him." A shake of his head. "Not that he cared or even noticed."

Sirius laughed at that and then said, "so let me guess it wasn't till the students who took the OWL and NEWTs got their grades that people began wondering."

"Very much that. In fact I got a letter from Madam Marchbanks thanking me for aiding in the enhancement of the British education standards. Its amusing as I didn't even mean to, I was just trying to help my own studies."

"That's the famed Potter luck," Sirius says with a laugh. "So what happened next."

"I was approached by Professor Flitwick who asked me about it. So I told him the truth, since why lie, and it had him laughing at how accidental it was. He patted me on the shoulder and thanked me for my contribution to bettering Hogwarts education." Harry said with a shrug.

"Thats hilarious, go you Harry," Sirius says with a smile. He then tilts his head and asks, "why did they sent Filius rather than Minerva, isn't she your head of house."

Harry nods at that, "yeah technically but its not a secret among the staff that Professor Flitwick and I get along quite well."

"Ah, I see, so did they make him your advisor?” At Harry’s nod he continues, “I know even when I was in school the teachers often had Filius talk to Lily, even though she was in Gryffindor. When a student and a teacher mesh well its often best to get their help on issues."

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick said the same thing." Harry then gives a smile. "I think Professor McGonagall was glad because with all her jobs, some of which involve dealing with organizations outside of Hogwarts, she wasn't really able to provide the level of advisement I wanted." Harry shakes his head. "But I don't blame her, not in the least, she is a busy women."

Sirius nods in agreement and then decides to change the subject, to a story he read in the Daily Prophet that made him laugh.

~~~


	16. Back to School Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the summer before Third Year. :)

**Back to School Shopping**  
\------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Third Year, Late August

As Harry stepped off the Knight Bus in front of the Granger residence he turned towards the workers, saying "thanks guys, have a good day."

"You too Mr Potter," said Stan as he closed the door and started up the Knight Bus.

As he turned forward he only had a moment to prepare before he was grabbed in a hug by Hermione. She then breaks off and says, "so you told him your actual name?"

A shrug and a laugh, "I didn't really see any reason not to since its not like my visit to you is some super secret event."

Hermione chuckles at that while gesturing towards the house for them to head inside.

As soon as they walk inside the house Harry is greeted by both Dan and Emily with handshakes.

"Hello Harry," says Emily with a smile, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs Granger, especially with school starting soon." A pause then, "how are you?"

"We are good Harry," she chuckles, "especially since its only been a week or so since we last saw you."

Which gets some amused smiles and chuckles at that before Dan says, "no trunk Harry."

Harry shakes his head, "oh I have it, its just shrunk."

"I thought you couldn't do magic in a non-magical environment," says Emily in response.

Before Harry can answer her Hermione says in her lecture tone of voice, "I'm assuming he bought a trunk with a shrinking charm embedded within its matrix. I was looking at one but they are a bit expensive for general purchase."

While the Grangers don't say anything the fact that Harry's eyes lit up at that bit of information causes the two adults to glance at each other in understanding. For all that Hermione seems to miss the look Harry understands it if the slight tip of his head and amused glint of his eyes is any indication.

Deciding to cut off the lecture Dan says, "interesting dear."

While at the same time Emily says, "so Harry did you eat before taking the bus?"

"Just a bowl of cereal as I was a bit busy this morning. I figured I would get some lunch or so in Diagon Alley," was Harry's response.

Though Dan nods at that Emily gives him a faux glare as she says, with pointed finger towards him, "well then its good that we didn't eat yet either so breakfast will be on me."

As Harry opens his mouth to say something Hermione elbows him and says, "don't even bother arguing, mum already decided."

Harry just grins at that.

8888

As Dan pulled his car into the parking lot marked for guests of the Leaky Cauldron he chuckled while saying, "its amusing that the pub would have a parking lot."

While Harry grins at that Hermione comments, "from what I understand this parking lot is only noticeable by magicals and muggles who are aware of the pub."

By this point they have gotten out of the car and are walking towards said pub's doors. Dan grins at his daughter while saying, "good to know Hermione."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by them actually walking into the pub. This wasn't so much because they entered in the magical world but more due to the hush that fell over the room at their presence.

Looking about Harry simply shook his head and moved towards the bar where Tom was standing. As soon as he got close Harry gestured towards those around, who had by this point begun to speak again, saying, "so what had everyone spooked?"

Tom laughs at Harry's comment before sighing, "its Black lad. They seem to jump whenever the door opens."

Harry blinks, "seriously, what are they afraid of, that Black is going to pop into the Leaky Cauldron from the front door in broad daylight." A pause, "ridiculous."

A nearby man grunts at that as he turns towards them and says, "what do you know about it lad, you weren't here for the first war."

Tom's eyes widen at that and he looks like he is going to say something but at a slight gesture from Harry he subsides. Harry, moves towards the man and says, "pardon me, I don't think we have been properly introduced." A pause then, "I'm Harry Potter."

Silence, the room goes silent. The man stutters out in shock, "pardon me for that Mr Potter sir, I didn't realize who you were." He pauses, "I'm Jared Long sir."

"Well Jared," Harry says to the man who is clearly much older than him, "nice to meet you." A pause then, "but as you can see I'm not worried so I don't think you should be either. Especially here in the Leaky Cauldron as Black will not be popping from out of the door."

Just at that point there is commotion as the floo in the back opens and out appears a number of Ministry officials.

Harry smiles widely as he sees the Aurors while saying, "and see the Aurors are here. Which means none of you have to worry about it either. Do they gentleman."

Moving through the Aurors is a man that Harry only knows from reading the papers, the current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Who moves close to Harry and puts out his hand, "of course not Lord Potter, in fact there are going to be Aurors assigned to Wizarding London today to make sure of it."

Harry grins at that while shaking the man's hand, "thank you Minister Fudge, I knew I could count on you to make sure our streets are safe from those who wish to do us harm."

"Of course, of course, that is the role of the Ministry after all, to protect the people," Minister Fudge says pompously. He then lowers his voice quite a bit before saying softly, "Mr Potter would you mind pictures of our meeting being taken."

"Of course not, though I do insist on seeing them before publication and that all quotes are verbatim, no quick quotes quills allowed," is Harry's answer.

Fudge, a politician above all else, can tell when it would benefit him to be careful says, simply, "understood." He then says in a much more normal tone of voice, "so what are your plans for today Lord Potter."

Harry grins, "well I plan on shopping in the alley while meeting friends and classmates."

A nod at that for its expected, "will you be returning to your residence tonight?"

A shake of the head, "no actually, I planned on renting a room here at the Leaky Cauldron before flooing to Platform 9 3/4's tomorrow."

A paternal looking nod, not that Harry doesn't see through it, then "splendid, most splendid." A pause, "now as I heard you talking about Black I guess I don't have to tell you how not to go after him."

Harry chuckles at that, which gets even more attention than they already had, before saying, "trust me Minister, I have no intention whatsoever of going after Black." A pause, "but I do thank you for the concern." An open smile follows that.

The Minister nods at that before working to make his leave. Before he does so he gestures towards the Auror behind him saying, "this is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, he will be the chief in charge of the detachment in the alley. If you have any issues please speak to him."

"Of course Minister, thank you for that," Harry says with a smile. With that said the Ministry nods once more before he heads to the fireplace and floo outs.

"You didn't mention we had met before," says Kingsley.

"Nah, I figured let the man think he introduced us," Harry says with a grin. He then reaches out for a handshake while saying, "but it is nice to see you again."

Which gets a chuckle from the Auror before he nods slightly, tips his hat, and heads off to begin his patrols.

While grinning, Harry goes to the front desk where sees Hermione, Emily, and Dan talking to Tom the barkeep.

As soon as they see Harry come up Tom hands the lad a key saying, "here is your room key lad. You are all set till tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Tom," Harry says with a smile, then he chuckles, "so I see you heard me tell the Minister my plans on staying over the night."

"Aye lad, I did." A pause, "and pardon me saying so but its a smart decision."

"Thank you," Harry says with a smile before turning towards the Grangers, "pardon me for all that back there."

"Oh no, no apology necessary Harry," says Emily.

Dan nods then grins, "especially with how entertaining it was watching you basically take control of the situation."

Harry blushes at that, "thank you." He then, quite clearly, changes the subject by saying, "so you all ready to walk Diagon Alley."

Which gets an amused laugh before some nods leading to them heading out into Diagon Alley for some shopping.

8888

It's a little while later when Hermione says, "so Harry, when father asked about renting a room Tom never asked for payment from you." A pause, "I just wanted to make sure you knew about that."

Harry grins, "thanks Hermione, but don't worry as its nothing shady." Seeing her parents were also interested he explains, "I have an account already set up with him as he sends me raw food stock every week during the summer. He simply added the cost of my room to the account."

This leads to Emily saying, "raw food stuffs Harry?"

Harry nods at that, "yeah, I like to cook so with the exception of some of his specialties he just sends me ingredients."

Nods at that while Dan says, "you have a tent like the one my daughter uses, correct."

"Oh yes, very much so, in fact mine is a bit more spacious and set up so I do not have to bother the Dursleys," Harry says matter of factly.

8888

“So why did you need to visit the trunk shop,” Hermione says as they head into that store.

“Oh its not for me, its for you,” Harry says with a smile.

“What,” Hermione questions while her parents sort of give themselves a knowing look.

“Well you were talking about wanting a new trunk and your birthday is coming up, so I figured why not not get you what you want.” A pause for effect, “but I am not going to simply buy you a trunk rather you are going to design it.”

“But Harry, that’s too expensive,” Hermione says with a blush.

“Hmm, I’m sorry did you say something?” A pause as he points to the clerk watching the interaction, “you don’t want to make this nice gentleman sad, that would not be very nice of you Hermione.”

She glares at Harry for a moment, then huffs in amusement, then turns to her parents who smile and nod and then turns towards the attendant. “Hello Patrick, I would like a trunk with distinct spaces, including wardrobe, potions, books, stationary, and personal. In addition I want auto-shrink and enlarge features that do not require active magic use plus the all the standard protective and utility enchantments that would let me keep the trunk for a really long time.”

The man nods at her then rubs his beard in thought and says, “I know exactly the trunk to use as the base before we make some of the additions you want.”

While Hermione walked out of the store with the trunk designed and purchased it wasn’t ready yet for pickup, which meant she would receive it by owl on her birthday. Much to the others amusement at the perfect timing of the gift.

8888

As they were walking the shops they stop when they hear a voice saying, "hey Harry, Hermione. Hello Mr and Mrs Grangers."

They turn towards the sound with grins on their face.

Harry says, "hey Ron, mate, hows it going?"

"Hello Ron, how was summer," Hermione comments.

"Merlin, so good. Egypt was wicked and I have so much to tell you about it," Ron says with a smile.

At that point the rest of the Weasley's all appear which lead to many greetings and introductions. As well as comments about Egypt and the events of their summer.

Once that initial meet and greet was over Ron asks, "so where are you two on shopping."

Harry grins, "we were just about to head into the pet shop, I have a lot of things I need to buy."

At that point Fred and George push past Ron to get on the sides of Harry. "So Harrykins do you have Loki with you?"

Harry lifts up his hand and shows Loki who is wrapped around it, "of course, why do you ask?"

To be interrupted by Emily going, "ah, Harry you have a snake."

"He has two of them mum, but only one of them is small enough to be easily carried about."

"Oh, two of them she says," which causes some laughter.

Once that calms down Fred says, "just checking to make sure."

"Yeah we want to have him check something later on," George adds.

Harry gives them a fierce look, "you know better than to use Loki or Isis as testers."

Two quick shakes of the head, "no testing, honest." Then seeing the unamused look from Molly's face they back up a bit and try to become invisible. Needless to say it doesn't really work as Molly turns and begins yelling at them. Though its more for show then anything and so has those around the group laughing in amusement.

Trying to hold back an amused look Dan says, "so you guys wanted to go into the pet shop."

Multiple grins of thanks are the response as the group heads into the store.

8888

"Why did you have to buy the cat," asks Ron for like the tenth time in an hour. "He almost ate Scabbers."

As Harry was holding back his comments about said rat Hermione comments, "Crookshanks is a lovely animal and you should apologize for hurting his feelings."

Which caused both Harry and Ron to stare at her as if she had gone insane.

"What," she then says, "its not like the both of you don't do the same."

Harry chuckles at that but says, "I don't talk like that to my familiars."

"Well yeah, because two of them can talk back and the third seems to understand you when you speak," is Ron's comment. He then turns back to Hermione and says, "honestly, you should apologize to Scabbers for him almost being eaten."

The two then glare at each other before Hermione moves away to the nearby bookstore that they were heading towards. Much to the amusement of Harry and the others, who were verbally staying neutral.

8888

As they walked past a particular store that had a "Now Open' sign Harry gestures towards the others and says, "oh hey, I wanted to stop in here for a moment."

Hermione raises her eyes at that before saying with humor in her voice, "don't tell me this is a business deal of yours?"

"Okay then," Harry says with a smile, "I won't." He then walks inside the store.

Upon seeing the raised eyebrow of her father Hermione says simply, "he has a bunch of business assets."

Nod. Nod.

Ron simply says, "well, should we go in and see what Sweet Tooth has for sale?"

8888

As soon as Harry walked into the store he smiled at the sheer variety of sweets, including jams of many kinds, an assortment of chocolates, and sweet breads of numerous types.

"May I help you," says a man who just came out of a back door wearing an apron.

Harry smiles at him while saying, "you have too many options for me to decide."

He smiles at that, "while I don't personally see the problem at that," which is followed by a laugh, "but we do have a sampler pack for just in case situations."

"Oh brilliant, I will take one of them." A pause, "could you top it off with a few of the other kinds of sweets you have but are not in the sampler."

At this point Jarvis, as his name plate says, gestures towards the shelf near the register before saying. "You are in luck actually, we have three different samplers each covering a category of our items. If you purchase all three samplers than you will be able to try everything we sell."

"Except for our specials, which change every week," says another man as he comes out of the backroom. "Hello sir," he says with a smile, "my name is David and this lump who didn't introduce himself is Jarvis."

Harry smiles at that and reaches to shake both men's hands, "hello David, Jarvis. You have an amazing shop here." A pause then, "I'm Harry Potter."

"I knew it," says David, then he blushes at his outburst, especially since he had sounded so suave before. "Sorry, its just I couldn't help it."

Harry chuckles amused despite himself, "its okay, though I'm glad that nobody was here to well hear that." A tilt of the head, "speaking of that why isn't there anyone here?"

It is Jeeves who answers, "we only opened an hour ago so we don't mind that there aren't many people in here yet. Our rush isn't for another few hours anyway."

A nod, "okay that makes sense." Harry then pauses and says, "so what is your special."

"Can I just have you try it before I tell you?", asks David in response.

Harry gives them a sly grin while saying, "sure, I guess I can trust you not to poison me."

"Of course," David says.

"Absolutely," Jeeves adds.

David then reaches for a jam filled bread that he has in a special display by the register.

Taking a bite Harry closed his eyes at the deliciousness of it. "Oh wow, this is brilliant. I'll take three of them plus the complete sampler pack." A shake of the head, "I love sampler packs, especially when new to a shop."

David actually laughs at that, "actually, that was why we created it. While we were in negotiation for the business grant it was mentioned accidentally."

Harry smiles, "well as long it didn't cause you problems can I say wicked."

At this point the door opens up and both the Grangers and Weasley's walk into the store.

With a smile Harry turns towards David and Jeeves and says, "I would like to buy a special for each of them, so they can try it out."

"Oh don't worry about that Mr Potter," says Jeeves, "we actually give out a free sample of our weekly special."

"Oh really, brilliant," Harry says with a smile. While Jeeves is setting up the samples for everyone Harry also asks, "so have you guys set up owl order yet?"

David nods at that while helping Jeeves hand the sweets out, "the final set up was last week actually so we are good to go."

"Oh brilliant, then I would like a catalog." A pause, "do you have a subscription service?"

Jeeves laughs at that, while finishing the hand out he says, "David would like for us to have one but we haven't fully set it up yet."

Harry nods at that, since yeah setting up a subscription service for food is probably not that simple, "well good luck and if you do I wouldn't mind participating in it." He then turns towards his friends saying, "so what do you think?"

A question which results in a lot of noises of enjoyment, contentment, and comments of they want more. Before the group leaves samplers were bought by both the Weasley's and Granger's.

8888

"Oh Merlin, I am looking forward to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," Ron said as they were all hanging out in rented hall after the end of shopping.

With a chuckle, "of course you are Ron, when aren't you looking forward to food?"

"NEVER," Ron shouts much to the amusement of the others.

Well all but Mrs Weasley who frowns and says, "really Ron, you don't need to be so loud."

Which does nothing to shut down the amusement that the others are feeling.

When it does calm down it is Hermione who says, "well another summer done and another school year to get through."

Nods at that, "I wonder what random event will happen this year."

"It already happened Ronnykins," says Fred.

"Yeah, the big old scary Sirius Black broke out of prison," George adds.

Harry nods then says in a voice similar to the other two, "and he wants to get Harrykins here."

Which causes those nearby to stop, stare, and then loose it in laughter as they realize what he had just done.

8888

At one point while hanging out with Sirius and Remus in the wizarding tent, currently set within his Leaky Cauldron hotel room, Sirius just randomly started to laugh. At the eyebrow raise from both Harry and Remus he started to laugh even more.

"Do you think he will ever tell us what he is thinking," Remus asks.

"Not sure, though I hope he does before we head to the train," Harry replies.

Still chuckling Sirius eventually calms down enough to say, with wide hand gestures. "That, that is what has me laughing. Do you realize that you are both going to Hogwarts and you need to pretend to not even know each other. Which is all well and fine except you have started sharing certain behaviors."

The two being spoken about turn to each other and then raise an eyebrow, which has Sirius laughing all over again.

They then slowly nod before Remus says, "I can see what Pads means."

"Yeah, so can I," Harry says then pauses. "Honestly though it should be fine, how often will we talk to each other while surrounded by other professors."

"And the students," Sirius says curiously.

"They aren't a concern," Harry says firmly but with a smile. "My year won't share anything even if they learned that we knew about it."

"While the other years don't hang out with you that often," Remus adds.

"Yep, so it should be fine. Plus even if they start to suspect all we have to do is say that Remus spilled that he knew my parents."

"Which is actually something I would do, cause seriously how could I teach you for an entire year and not mention that."

"Good to hear. Well then, have fun guys and I look forward to hearing what goes on." Sirius says with a smile as the subject gets changed onto something else before the end of the evening.

~~~


	17. Third Year Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus starts the schooling period of Third Year. :)

**Third Year Antics**  
\-----------------  
Date: Third Year, Early September

With the number of new students he needed to speak this year almost reaching the hundred mark, Harry found himself running late to the cabin. Which is why he found it all the more amusing that when he finally entered the one his close friends choose it happened to have a 'mysterious' body sitting on one of the benches.

Holding back his smile, which he seemed to be only half successful at if the knowing look from Neville, Hermione, and Luna was any indication. He shook his head slightly in the time honored tradition of later.

"Hey guys," he said instead, "hows it going. Sorry I'm late, but there was so many more people to meet and greet then before."

"Yeah we know," Ron says from where he was sitting and reading a Quidditch magazine in the corner. "Its actually why we got this cabin, most of the others that we would have been interested in using were already occupied." Here he pauses then says, "so is this but he hasn't really moved except for once."

"Oh," Harry asks curiously.

It's Hermione who says, "yes, he woke up and said, 'students, hello, I'm your new Professor, don’t mind me', he then went back to sleep."

"I see," Harry says then in a tone that clearly shifts the conversation, "so, how was everyone's summer." Of course with Harry having seen Hermione and Ron the other day this was directed a bit more towards Neville and Luna.

Which lead to the the group talking about what they had done in more detail then their letters had revealed.

8888

A few hours later Harry stood up in a stretch. As the others looked at him he smiled and said, "so I am going to go to the cafe."

Neville nods at that and says, "do you mind if I join you, I could use some food as well."

"Same," Hermione says as well, "I really need to stretch my legs."

Ron and Luna say they will be staying, which makes sense as the two are in the midst of an advanced game of chess.

The three smile at that before nodding as they head out of the cabin. After a few minutes of silent walking Hermione speaks.

"So is there a reason you didn't want me to indicate I had met Mr Lupin before," she says curiously, “or that you have been talking about him for years now.”

Harry smiles and nods. "Yep, there is. See the Headmaster doesn't know that we know each other, and we think its useful to keep it that way. So right now he is just the new Defense Professor, though as the year progresses that will change."

"Understood," Hermione says while Neville nods. She then pauses before saying, "can I talk about the visit to the hundred over the summer."

Harry nods, "sure, just don't make it seem like he had anything to do with it. You don't have to lie or anything, as the secret will come out before the year ends probably."

"Do you mean the fact that he is your High Seneschal," Neville says more matter of factly than curiously.

Harry laughs, "yes, that will probably also be revealed." A pause then he smiles as they continue walking. Then in a voice all mysterious sounding he says, "this will be a year of secrets revealed." Though they all laugh at what seems to be a joke, Harry can’t help but think of Sirius as he says it.

8888

As they walk back into the cabin after the cafe visit Luna speaks, "so how many people did you speak to."

"Hundreds," Neville says with a laugh. "Its like everyone came out and wanted to say hello to Harry."

"Yeah, we almost didn't get to the cafe with all the stops we made," Hermione adds.

With a smile and a shake of the head, "it really wasn't that bad, don't listen to them."

Which gets a bit of laughter and a quiet snort from Remus, who was still 'sleeping.' Which Harry knew wasn't entirely fake, considering the fact that two nights ago there was a full moon and so he was still somewhat recovering.

8888

It was thirty minutes later when their various conversations trailed off as a cold chill swept began to sweep over them. This caused Harry to sit up straight and turn towards the window, which he noticed was suddenly fogged up.

"What," was all that Ron managed to get out before the cold grew even worse as a scraping noise could be heard. No other words were said as the group looked at each other in growing terror as what felt like dark magic swept over them.

Before Harry could do anything a shadowy hand was seen reaching for the door to the cabin, and then a groaning sound of gears as the door was opened.

Then the cold got even worse as the shadowy being garbed in a black robe appeared within the room.

Dementor, Harry thought as he remembered what Sirius had told him about Azkaban.

"No one is hiding Sirius Black in this cabin," said Remus Lupin, suddenly fully awake and standing with wand drawn out in a combat pose.

The being didn't comment it just moved further in, gliding towards where the students were huddled.

"I said begone," Remus said one more time only to be ignored by the dementor. "As you wish then, Expecto Patronum."

And out of his wand flowed a silvery mist which manifested into a fully corporeal patronus, one in the shape of a wolf.

'Padfoot,' Harry thought as the darkness that was rising in his consciousness was pushed away by the sheer light of the patronus.

A patronus which growled in anger before head butting the dementor, which forced it out of the room and down the hallway.

As soon as the dementor was gone, and clearly not coming back, the wolf returned to the room and moved towards Harry where it licked his face before disappearing.

Remus staid in full battle stance for half a minute before turning towards the students. "Everyone okay," he then spoke.

"Yes," Neville said, "the dementor didn't get close enough to touch us."

Harry nods in agreement while saying, "thank you Professor for the aid.” He then shivers before saying, “I felt its darkness moving over me." As he was speaking he also reached into his bag of foods, taking out the candy tray which had dozens of chocolates.

"Not a problem," Remus says putting is wand away, "and I see you are getting some chocolate out. Good, each of you have some, it should help."

Harry smiles before saying, "my mentor said that chocolate helps with the darker magics." He then hands him a container before saying, "take this and share it with others."

"You sure," seeing Harry's firm nod Remus continues, "okay then. Since you are good I am going to check the other cabins."

He gave Harry one more look before nodding himself and heading out of the cabin to check on others.

Silence came over the cabin for a few moments before Harry shook himself out of it, saying. "Eat the chocolate everyone it helps."

"How," Hermione asks but trusting him she begins to eat her chocolate.

"As I said my mentor explained that chocolate has a magical property to fight off the chill of the negative magics," Harry explains. He then turns and looks at the others. "You okay Luna."

She shivers before saying, "no, but I will be. Their presence brings out a memory I’d rather not think about."

Harry nods, for what could be said on that especially as the group all know what that bad memory is - nothing less than the death of her mother.

Luna then continues after a pause, "how about you Harry, you have some awful experiences as well."

"It effected me, I felt paralyzed, like I couldn't act. It was horrible," Harry admits.

"You said you felt shadows creeping in your mind," Hermione asks curiously, yet gently.

Harry nods, "yeah I did. Its the only way I can explain it. Its as if its emotional touch was slowly growing to block my thoughts. The spell the Professor used pushed it away, rapidly, and let the warmth back in."

The group just sits back at that, quietly, as they continue to eat the chocolate.

8888

"Are you okay Harry," Draco says to him as he gets off the train at the school.

"Yeah I'm fine Draco," Harry answers. "How is everyone, anyone else have an encounter with a dementor."

"No, just your cabin," says Blaise as he moves up to stand near Draco. "Though from hearing the staff on the train it seems others were trying to get on."

Harry nods at that before saying, "I find the fact that dementors were around the Hogwarts Express to be bothersome. Don't you all."

"Yes," was Draco and "I agree," was Blaise as some of the other students nearby began murmuring their agreement.

"I figured. I do think parents should be informed of what the Ministry thought was a good idea. After all it targeted a cabin with four nobles, three of which are Heirs. Which meant all were unsafe."

The vast group nods at that before meandering off to head to their own carriages. Blaise just gives him a knowing grin, one shared by Draco, as Harry simply nods in response.

As Harry turns around he is approached by Professor Lupin who says, "hello Mr Potter, I just wanted to double check on how you are."

"I'm good Professor," Harry says trailing off as they haven't technically been formally introduced.

"Professor Remus Lupin at your service, I'm the DADA Professor for this year."

"Well thank you Professor Lupin, because it was your help that drove those dark creatures away," Harry says with a completely real shudder.

"Trust me Mr Potter when I say that why dementors were around and on the Hogwarts Express will be investigated." A pause then, "now please eat some more chocolate at the feast, though don't forget the regular food." He stops as he hears the first of the whistles. "Please head to the carriage."

Harry nods, gives him a quick smile, before heading to the carriage he is sharing with his friends.

8888

"I see you looking at Harry, Remus. I have to tell you I feel it would be better if you kept your relationship with Harry strictly professional. I think him hearing stories of his parents and your time here would only depress him for what he can't have." The Headmaster says as they gaze over the welcoming feast to where said wizard is eating and talking to friends.

"I will take that under advisement Albus," is all that Remus will say on the topic. The Headmaster, of course, takes that as agreement and happily changes the subject.

8888

As Harry was leaving the Great Hall after the quite delicious feast he was stopped by some of the professors.

"Mr Potter, if you would stay for a moment," the Headmaster said.

"Of course Headmaster, what can I do for you," is Harry's response.

"It has come to my attention that in the aftermath of the dementor coming into your cabin you provided Professor Lupin with some chocolates. Is that right."

"Of course professor. I had read that chocolate has a healing property when it comes to the negative magics. Though I figured the Professor could get some chocolates from the cafe or candy cart I had some spare."

"That is quite a nice gesture Mr Potter, one that showcases your generosity and care for others. I do feel simply giving you house points is too little a thanks, so I want to reimburse you for the candy you bought."

"That's not necessary Professor, the chocolate was one I was going to share with others anyway."

"It is necessary Mr Potter," is said by Professor Flitwick. "One I am afraid you have little choice but to accept," he says with a stern look.

Harry grins a bit at that before saying, "well if you insist, who am I to object."

With his agreement established the Headmaster hands him the gold necessary to replace the chocolates given to Remus.

"Thank you Professors, I appreciate your gesture," Harry says with a smile.

The professors all nod at that while the Headmaster's eyes twinkle. "You may head off Mr Potter, it is late after all."

Harry just nods, says goodbye, and walks to where his friends were waiting.

8888

A little while later Harry could be found sitting in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by all the second years and up. In a repeat of last year they were each sharing bits of their summer vacations. Harry himself told about visiting a hundred, the adventure of Diagon Alley, and various other story bits.

Then it got to Dean and before he spoke Harry had sat up a bit in preparation, he wasn’t disappointed. “So over the summer I visited Gringotts and had a magical genetics test done. It turns out that I am, well, a lost sheep of House Thomas.”

“Really, brilliant Dean,” says Ron.

“Yeah congrats Dean,” says Seamus.

“That’s great Dean,” says Hermione then pauses before adding, “so what does it mean?”

“Well it means that I’m technically a halfblood as my father was magical. But even more it means I am actually a part of the magical nobility.” A pause, “so like Harry there I have lots of catching up to do on learning about the status.” Another pause, “but more wickedly is that I was able to meet my grandfather and uncle and a whole host of cousins from my father’s side.” He smiles widely, “I already had a big family but now its like a hundred times bigger and its brilliant!”

“That’s great Dean,” Harry says when he could, “I am quite happy for you.”

“Yeah its pretty sweet, they were all so welcoming. Especially my grandmother who just refused to stop hugging me whenever she saw me.”

A smile and then with a tilt of the head leads to Neville asking, “so did you go through the ceremony of return?”

“Oh yeah, and Merlin was it amazing.” He turns to those who might not know and says, “so though I am of Thomas blood the nature of my birth meant I never went through the traditions that made me a full member connected to House Thomas. The ceremony corrected that.” A pause as a soft smile comes to his face, “it was as if a million warm hugs came over me as I felt like I had finally came home.” A pause, “anyway, so that was my summer, it was wicked.” Another pause, “so Stephen, how was yours.” Which led the vast group to continue the chatter for another few hours.

~~~


	18. New Year, New Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the first classes for both Arithmancy and Runic Studies, I honestly did. The way the subjects work, and what can be done with them, intrigue me quite a bit. 
> 
> Just wanted to say that. :)

**New Year, New Classes**  
\-----------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early September

"Here you go Mr Potter," says Professor McGonagall as she hands out the class schedules for the third years.

As Harry glances between his and those of his closest friends he realizes that due to picked subjects their schedules are going to be quite different than normal.

Seeing the looks upon their faces Professor McGonagall gives a slight smirk and says, "you will note that your year has certain periods marked as common study. Though they are no longer after the core subjects as they were in previous years we hope you find them to be just as satisfactory."

Harry's eyes widen at that before he grins at his professor, "thank you Professor McGonagall for still making room for our common study sessions and I know I can say we appreciate it." A pause, "especially now that we are in somewhat different classes due to the electives."

"Not a problem Mr Potter, not a problem. In fact the four of us had quite a bit of fun in figuring out not just your own year's common study periods but those for the second and first years as well."

The Professor gives one more smile at that before moving to continue to pass out schedules. But this doesn't mean she isn't close enough to hear the good natured laughter and ribbing at Harry for once again making something that has cross school action.

Keeping her ear out she is waiting for one more thing - 'ah,' she thinks, 'there it is.'

"Harry," Dean says, "did you see the class slot labeled Athletic Activity. It seems your push for us to exercise has expanded to the teachers making it pretty much official.

Harry just groans and pretends to knock his head on the table, much to everyone's amusement and McGonagall’s secret grin.

8888

As soon as everyone was situated at their desks Professor Septima Vector stood up from hers and walked to the front of the classroom. With a smile she began speaking. "Welcome students to the study of Arithmancy. Which is, contrary to its word roots, not the divination of numbers but rather the study of the magic of numbers. The skills this class will give you will aid those interested in careers related to magic theory, spellcrafting, ritual formation, wardmaking, and cursebreaking." A pause, "though this class will be quite tough I can also say that for those who understand the material you will find that the rest of your magics have increased in capability."

She then stops for a moment to take in the class in front of her before saying, "now then, with introductions out of the way let us begin our lecture for the day. Please open up 'Standards of Arithmancy' to page 23 and 'Numerology and Grammatica' to page 17 and let us begin discussing the very nature of this subject."

She then began discussing the basic history of the subject while outlining a number of its most important scholars and masters. She also showed why it was important, casting a spell normally but then the same spell after using certain arithmantic formula.

At one point she turns towards the class and asks, "now, I know we are just beginning but can anyone tell me of a major benefit to using Arithmancy in ritual casting?"

Hermione raises her wand and is picked almost immediately. She says, "additional information can be added to the ritual in order to increase what it can do."

"That is quite true. Now can anyone else provide a good example of said use," the Professor then says.

Harry raises his wand, and once he is chosen, says, "the establishment of the Hogwarts wards is traditionally considered an act of extreme arithmantic use."

Nod. Nod. "That is one of the most extreme examples of what this subject can do." A pause, "though we no longer have the actual scrolls from that event the records indicate it included twelve sets of twelve scrolls each. The arithmantic formula was said to be one of most complex to ever be conducted."

Blaise raises his wand and when called upon asks, "wouldn't the Wards of Albion have been more complex?"

"Good question, but no, for one reason. Unlike the wards of Hogwarts the one for Albion was not a single casting. In fact it was done over the span of years and many castings by not just Merlin and King Arthur but many of the successive Monarchs of Albion." Professor Vector then pauses, before saying, "now remember there is a difference between overall ward complexity and single working complexity." She then gives a wide smile, "said distinction will also be studied in this class."

The Professor then changes the nature of her lecture slightly in order to lead into the next topic that she will be covering for the period. Near the end of the class time she then looks towards the class and speaks. "Now for your homework I would like an essay on the arithmantic nature of your name." A pause then, "okay all, class dismissed."

After the group gathers their supplies and heads out of the classroom Harry turns to Hermione and Blaise and says, "okay, that was quite interesting."

Hermione nods at that, "I think this might be my new favorite subject."

"Though it was complex I found myself enjoying the way Professor Vector explained the subject." Blaise says as he looks towards Harry and Hermione. A slight pause before, "I find that I might enjoy this class quite a lot as well.”

This is followed by nods all around.

8888

"Oooha," Harry was exclaiming as he flew on the back of the Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. With a slight pet to the side of the creature Harry murmurs, "let's have some fun, I'm secured."

Seemingly understanding him, Buckbeak stops flying gently and begins doing crazy loops and downward spirals and multi-angle flying acts. All the while Harry is loudly laughing in joy.

Once he sees Hagrid waving to him Harry gently touches Buckbeak in a way that indicates for them to land. Which, after a few more flips, is exactly what they do.

"Wow Hagrid, that was wicked. I thought being on a broom was amazing, but flying with Buckbeak was even more intense." Harry says before jumping off the hippogriff's back and bowing down to the majestic creature. Once Buckbeak bows down himself Harry smiles, "thanks Buckbeak, that was amazing!"

As he is walking back towards where his friends are gathered he passes Draco who says, "was that as fun as it looked?"

Harry nods firmly at that, "oh yeah, probably better actually." A pause as he looks at Draco and then, with a grin, he says, "truthfully, I think its because Buckbeak realized I was being honest in my respect for him."

Draco nods, "I see." He then turns towards Hagrid and says, "I would like a try as well Hagrid." As soon as Hagrid gives him the gesture to go on Draco begins the process. The eye contact, the bowing, the gesture of respect its all done properly and its all done in such a way that Buckbeak accepts it.

While Draco is flying on the back of the Hippogriff, Blaise moves over to Harry and says quietly, "you did that to make sure he wouldn't muck it up didn't you?"

"You have no proof on that," Harry says straight faced, "especially nothing that would be upheld in a court of law."

At the same time as Neville is silently laughing at the comment Blaise just shakes his head at the antics of one Harry Potter.

Not long afterward Draco comes down from flying, and after bowing down respectfully towards Buckbeak, turns towards Harry and says, "that was wicked."

Hagrid, who hears that, can't help but smile at the fact that his first day of class is going so well.

8888

"Hello all, my name is Professor Bathsheda Babbling and I teach the subject of Runes. The magical rune is among the oldest of magical arts known to the wizarding world. This class will not only teach you the runes themselves, and how to manipulate them in spells and rituals, but also how runic patterns form as part of the natural flow of nature. In fact it is through these patterns that wizarding runes themselves are made to be more than simple images drawn or carved in the world."

She then pauses before saying, "Runic Studies is not a class that those who wish to sleep in should take but for those who understand the subject they might find the magics they perform increasing in potency." She then stops and glances around the classroom for a moment before saying, "right then, that's enough of an introduction, let us begin learning."

Upon saying that she waved her wand and upon the blackboard in front of the classroom an image of a natural location was placed next to the image of a rune. The location showed a mountain valley whose natural environment of trees, hills, and ditches came together to form the rune of Dagaz, which was the rune whose image was next to it.

"As you can see," starts Professor Babbling, "early magicals discovered the rune for 'Day' from their find of this valley in Scandia. But," and she then gestures with a flourish, "that is not the only site on Earth where the rune shows up." Click, a new physical location but the same rune, "this is in Egypt," click and a new site, "this is in Asia," click, "this is in South America," and final click, "this is in Britain."

It is Draco who raises his wand as she pauses, and when chosen asks, "does this mean all runes are from nature?"

She smiles widely, "No, but very good question. While most runes are from nature some were gifted to early wizards while others were made by Magicals over the years." A slight pause as she waves her wand at the screen which changes to that of the magical community with its own rune nearby. "This is the magical community of Eblana in Hibernia. It is wholly artificial and yet when one zooms up high enough you will see the pattern for Fehu, 'Wealth', embedded in its design. This shows to those who study such topics that our actions do create changes into the pattern of how magic flows."

"Yes Ms MacDougal," she then says towards the student of the same name.  
  
"I was just wondering if there were common traits we could use to know which runes are natural, gifted, or made."

A nod, "there are yes, and we will go over them later. But in brief natural environmental factors - so time, weather, elements, etc - are mostly natural. Certain emotional and esoteric features are based on runes gifted to us. Finally, those which have more practical, immediate effects, such as the rune for lightning or the one for tool are mostly created."

At this point she segways into the start of the actual learning by having them take out their books so they can begin studying how runic patterns form. Its a very interesting lesson, if the rapt attention on the student's face is any indication, which makes Professor Babbling quite happy.

At one point in the conversation she says, "so it is by combining the base runes with advanced runes and numerous qualifiers that the runic scripts we use for item enchanting are formed." This causes the class to sit up even more, as the idea that magic items are made by this method. She chuckles, good naturedly, while adding, "now don't get ahead of yourself yet dears, the actual creation of say wizard space bags or trunks is not as simple as slapping runes on a board and calling it a day." She then grins widely, "but yes, as I can see you are curious to know, we will be covering that at some point in class. You will even get a chance to create a small magic item."

With that said the lecture picks up again as they continue to learn the fundamentals of the art of Runic Magic. With only certain breaks for questions or for further explanations that is what continues till the end of class.

As the students are walking out of the classroom Hermione says to Harry, "you seemed like the most enthralled about the subject out of all of us."

Harry grins, "yeah, I kind of am. The idea of using symbols to create magic that lasts beyond the original maker's focus is brilliant. There are so many potentials for it." He then gestures towards Hogwarts around them, "this entire place is based on the power of runic lore and look at what she can do."

This gets some laughter from those around him, and a large grin from the Professor who was by her desk but still could here what they were saying. It was going to be a good year.

8888

As the number of students who had yet to face the boggart in Defense had dwindled to just Harry and Hermione. This led to Professor Lupin to say, "Ms Granger its your turn, please face the boggart."

Nodding in acceptance she then moves up to the cabinet where Professor Lupin opened the door as he had done eighteen other times. Right before Hermione's eyes out came a version of Professor McGonnagall saying, "and you call yourself a witch, you failed all of your classes." As the image of the professor was speaking all Hermione could feel was a deep sense of failure - personal, familial, and professional.

Before Professor Lupin could come by Harry moves close enough she can hear him but not close enough to switch the boggart to him and says, "come on Hermione you know that isn't possible."

Stuttering out, "your right," she grasps her wand as tightly as possible and says, "Riddikulus." Right before the boggart gets pushed back into the closet it transforms into an older Hermione holding over a dozen packets clearly showcasing her having a dozen masteries.

This leads to Ron saying, "of course your defense would be getting dozens of masteries."

Hermione just grins at that while Professor Lupin says, "good job Ms Granger on managing to push through the fear." He then gestures towards Harry and says, "now Mr Potter, its your turn."

Harry just nods, takes a deep breath, and moves to stand in front of the closest. Once in position Professor Lupin casts the spell to open the cabinet door, which leads to the presence of a dark, shadowy figure appearing in the room. Suddenly Harry can feel the chill as the dementor - as that was what it was - appears from out of the closest.

As the cold covers his mind in a misty veil that blocks thought Professor Lupin moves forward, gently pushing Harry out of the way. As soon as the Professor is the focus it transforms into the shape of a silvery-white orb hanging in the air. Then, without pause or time to contemplate what that means, he says "Riddikulus." With a pop the boggart disappears back into the cabinet, whose doors swiftly close.

"Right all, you did quite fine today. Please write an essay on the boggart and the nature of how to defeat it." A pause, "Mr Potter if you would please stay a moment." He then gestures towards Harry's friends, "he will be just a moment, do not worry."

As they nod the class begins gathering their belongings as Harry moves towards a seat and sits down. Though the cold is gone he still feels a bit shaky, till he sees a hand in front of his face with chocolate in it. "Eat," Remus, for that who is in front of him says, "you know it will make you feel better."

Harry nods, takes the chocolate and eats it and immediately feels warmth fill him. "That," he then says with a shutter, "was rather uncomfortable."

Remus chuckles, he can't help it for while there are many words he would use to describe what happened 'uncomfortable' was not one of them.

Harry grins at Remus since he knows why the laughter. He then gets serious and asks, "is there a way for me to defeat them, or at least push it back."

"Yes there is, the patronus charm. It is a tough bit of emotional magic to cast, even for those with a lot of magic available." A pause, "but yes I can teach you the spell."

"Good, I want to learn it." A pause, "thank you Remus."

"Not a problem Harry, not a problem at all," is Remus' response to that.

8888

Late that evening a number of professors had gathered together in the living room of Professor Flitwick apartment. They had been drinking, talking, and having fun for some time when Severus turns to the third year elective teachers and says, "so how was this crop of students."

As some of the teachers sit up to listen to what was about to be said Septima smiles widely, "oh brilliant. I don't think I have seen a group of students who were so interested in learning." A sigh, "but even more is that they work together, irregardless of house or status. I had pureblood Slytherin Zabini agreeing with muggleborn Gryffindor Granger when questions came up about the nature of formula complexity."

"Something similar happened in my class," says Bathsheda with a smile of her own. "At one point I moved away to get some display material and when I came back they were all discussing the ramifications of how runes came about. It was thrilling, they cared." She then chuckles widely, "oh and the look on their faces when I mentioned enchantment." A shake of the head, "by the time these students graduate mark my words we will be having to deal with numerous magic items they created." A pause, "especially that Mr Potter, I can see the wheels turning in his mind, he wants to enchant, and enchant now."

Filius nods at that, "I honestly can't say I am surprised. I already 'caught' him studying the ward patterns that give Hogwarts its convenience abilities. He has only held back due to my cautioning him on not getting ahead of himself when it comes to such advanced magics."

"Which without him knowing arithmancy or runes was quite likely," says Minerva in response to that. "But now," she stops and shakes his head.

Septima does add after a moment, “the one thing I found curious was how the whole third year raised their wand and lit the tip in the customary pureblood tradition when they sought my attention.” A pause, “while it does make it easier to know who has questions I am surprised that it is something even the muggleborns picked up.”

Filius chuckles at that before adding, “you can thank their communal study sessions for that. It seems with 40 students gathered in a room they realized something more organized than raising hands was needed.”

“Which led them to choosing the wand light tradition,” Bathsheda says in a way that is both a shocked statement and a question at the same time.

It is Severus who nods and says, “from what I understand the simple bit of aura magic lets them coordinate without the need for a full leader.” A pause, “from what I heard it seems it was Ms Granger who suggested it first.” Another pause as Severus turns towards Hagrid and says, "how about you? Any issues on your first day."

"Oh no, and I taught them about hippogriffs." Which gets wide eyed looks from some of the teachers so he shrugs, "I wanted them to start off with something majestic so that they take the class serious."

"Good point Hagrid," says Filius who then turns towards Minerva and says, "its no different than you turning into your animagus form or me making the desks with students sitting in them fly to show what can happen at advanced levels."

"Thanks Filius," Hagrid says before smiling, "I will have to thank Harry though for quietly getting Mr Malfoy to realize that one must respect the hippogriff."

"Ah Hagrid," Remus says at that, "so I did see some students flying on the back of the Hippogriff."

Hagrid nods, "yes, very much so. Especially Harry, almost gave me a heart attack he did with the way he and Buckbeak were flying in loops."

It causes Filius to sigh and then, as the others look at him, he says, "while I like Harry just the way he is sometimes I wish he was actually one of my Ravens." A pause, "then at least we would win quidditch." Which causes the group to laugh.

Once the laughter quiets Pomona asks, "oh Remus I meant to ask, how did you know that Mr Potter wasn't afraid of He Who Must Not Be Named when he faced the boggart."

Remus nods at that, "your right that there was a bit of concern at that as I wouldn't have wanted that man to be in my classroom. But after talking to him after the dementor incident and getting updates about events of the previous two years I didn't really think that was much of a worry."

"Only Mr Potter would be fearful of fear itself," Severus says but despite the words themselves there was not a sneer in his voice. He then pauses, "what will you be doing about that?"

"He asked me to teach him an anti-dementor spell and so I agreed to teach him patronus magic," is the rather direct and crystal clear statement by Remus.

"Good for you, and good for the lad," says Hagrid.

"I quite agree," says Filius, "and if there is anyone who will be able to master said spell then it will be him."

With that said Minerva changes the subject to something a bit different, and much more amusing.

8888

“So what do you think of your new classes Harry?” Charlie asks the night after Harry had them all.

“Oh brilliant,” Harry says with a glee filled voice. “Especially Runes, that subject is wicked. Arithmancy is brilliant to of course but Runes is really calling to me.”

A nod, “that does make sense, I mean you already began studying the wards.”

“Yeah, but now I can actually start making my own runic scripts for wards and items.” Harry smiles widely at that.

Chuckling himself, “patience young grasshopper,” he then says in reference to some muggle literature they both shared. “Seriously though that’s brilliant, good for you.”

Harry grins but then tilts his head and asks, “what classes did you take in your third year?”

“Care and Runic Studies.” A laugh follows, “the first for reasons you assume and the second due to the fact that the primordial magics of dragons often manifest in the form of runes.”

“Oh really, wow.” Harry says then with an interested smile goes, “can you tell me more, that sounds nifty.”

Charlie nods before beginning to explain how dragons form runes naturally and what it means for Dragon Keepers. It takes Harry’s alarm going off for them to even realize that they had been talking for nearly three hours and that Harry was nearing curfew time.

8888

“So I was thinking maybe we could get the teachers to restart the dueling club,” says Blaise a few days later.

Though some of those gathered around seem shocked by the statement more seem quietly intrigued.

“I agree,” says Sue Li, “it was quite interesting last year and would probably be even better this year.”

Roger nods, “especially with how skilled Professor Lupin is.”

“He probably would have Professor Flitwick co-run it with him,” says Seamus.

“I don’t think I can make my agreement on this any more forceful,” says Harry with a nod.

Which leads to Draco saying, “So you will ask Professor Lupin next meeting? Good.”

Which gets amused smiles from those gathered around.

8888

At the end of one of the DADA classes Harry makes his way towards the front of the classroom while the others stop their packing and wait. It didn't take Remus long to notice that and raises his eye in question. "Is there is something you need Mr Potter?" A grin is very carefully not shown.

Harry nods, while holding back his own grin, before saying, “actually yes, Professor. I was wondering if you would be interested in running a dueling club this year. There was one last year, but, well the less said about Lockhart the better."

Those in the mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin class all give firm nods of agreement at that. As Remus looks at them he can’t help but notice how excited they are for the answer and so says, “would this be something many of you would like?"

The students from both houses firmly nod at that.

"Okay then. I will talk to the Headmaster and see if there are any technicalities I am not aware of. You will hear word of this as soon as I know, either way." Remus nods at all.

Harry nods in thanks. "Thank you Professor, I appreciate this." He then smiles and heads out.

Later that night appearing on the notice board in all house commons is notice tacked onto it - ‘The Dueling Club is once again established, with sponsorship by Professors Lupin and Flitwick.’ With a set of dates and times and sign up board.

Not even a week later there is a meeting, it goes quite well. No issues or disrespectful actions, just good fun and enjoyable dueling. This soon leads to there being at least one meeting every week, though it rises to at least two if not three during certain periods. Though the meetings started at an hour over time they sort of organically grew upwards to at least three hours, due to all the students there and how much education based fun they were having.

8888

As one of the dueling club sessions ended Harry was stopped by Professors Lupin and Flitwick. It was Lupin who said, "you did a remarkable job today Harry, your father would be proud of your skill."

"Thank you professor, it's because of the excellent training I had under Lockhart last year." Harry says with a grin.

"Cheeky lad, off with you now," is Remus' laughing response.

After Harry had left Flitwick turns to Remus and says, "I thought Albus wanted you to keep it professional."

"He did, and I said I would take it under advisement. Which I did, and then promptly dismissed the idea as not going to happen. Harry and I have shared numerous stories already so far." Here he sighs, "I feel I have much to make up for in not being in his life in his pre-Hogwarts years."

Flitwick just nods, intrigued, he knows he is missing something.

~~~


	19. Year Project : Animagi Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus is the start of how awesome and powerful Harry's year is. :)

  
**Year Project : Animagi Training**  
\-------------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid September

"So how long do you think its going to take before Professor Lupin reveals he is possessed, an idiot, or maybe a vampire," Terry Boot says to the laughter of the third years.

Harry laughed as well, considering what happened to the first two professors they had. That said when the laughter died down he actually says, "it won't happen this year, at least not with him."

His fellow third years gasped and shook, some even put their hands over their heart in amazement.

Laughing a bit at the reaction, "I know, I know, unbelievable. But its true and I can attest to it for you see I know Professor Lupin." Seeing their questioning looks he explains. "He was one of my parents best friends and in another world I would have grown up with him as an Uncle. I have been in contact with him since the middle of my first year, and he assists me in the running of the House of Potter."

Whatever else Harry was going to say was stopped when Ernie Macmillan says, "I knew I recognized the name." He then shakes his head with a laugh as he turns to the others, "Professor Lupin doesn't just 'assist' Harry, rather Professor Lupin is in fact Harry’s Seneschal."

Seeing blank looks on their faces causes Draco to explain, "basically he is the officer that runs the day to day operations of the House while Harry here is learning how to be a wizard."

A bunch of "ooooh," at that as people start to think of Professor Lupin in a whole new light.

Harry nods with a sigh, "its true, he is my High Seneschal. That said, I ask you not to mention it outside of our meetings, its not public knowledge yet."

The purebloods all nod at that, the muggleborns shrug their shoulders but agree.

"Anyway," Harry says with a smile, "the point is I know I can trust him and thus so can you all."

"Makes sense," says Blaise, "and I for one am really looking forward to having a Defense Professor who really knows his stuff."

"I agree," says Justin Finch-Fletchley, "though that begs the question of what will be our project for this year."

A number of people start shouting out ideas, some more humorous and fake than others. Ron's comment of lets just relax is ignored with a boo, which has everyone laughing. Seamus saying lets research better ways to make wine has pillows thrown in his face.

The random ideas stop when Goyle notices that Harry is sitting back, relaxed, with a smile that is almost a smirk on his face, and says, "lets ask Potter, he has an idea."

Which causes everyone to turn towards him to see what he has to ask.

"Well," Pansy says, "what is your idea."

"Simple. Let us work to become animagi."

Which causes a great explosion of debate and discussion.

Eventually matters calm down a bit and so Harry is able to say, "well its not like anyone is being forced to do it. But I think it could come in handy."

Many of those gathered nod at that, of course it could come in handy.

"I have heard its dangerous," says Parvati Patil.

"It could be yes," Harry comments, "if we were going to do it all random like. But I have my father's notes of when he and his friends became animagi, which should make it that much easier." Here Harry pauses, and those who know him can tell he is trying to decide on how much information to give. Eventually he says, "I can also attest that one does not need to have the best grades to become animagi. One of my parent's friends was, well, a poor student and yet he became an animagus."

In the silence as people were thinking about the whole idea Blaise says, "we will need to keep it secret, even more than our project last year."

"That is true," Harry says with a firm nod, "though it should be mentioned that anyone in the covenant, even if they are not in our year, would be able to participate in the study.” He then gestures to three particular people who are also sitting in the room, “including the twins and Luna.”

Which leads to Fred saying, “I must protest the inclusion of Fred, he is a rapscallion and cannot be trusted.”

“I quite agree while needing to add that George has shifty eyes and is untrustworthy,” George comments.

“Thank you Gred and Forge for such inspiring speeches,” is what Harry says in response to the laughter of everyone in the group.

Once it calms down Neville then says, "do you trust that Professor Lupin won't reveal our work."

"Yes," Harry says with a nod, "in fact that was going to be my next question. I would like permission to speak to both Remus and certain others about our project, as long as I guarantee that they are not going to reveal what we are doing to others without permission.

"Are you sure we can trust him not to reveal what we are doing," asks Anthony Goldstein, “he is a teacher now after all.”

"Yes I can, I will make sure of it." Harry then pauses. "Look, in all honesty I am going to be studying how to be an animagus whether we do it as a group or not." That gets a bit of a laugh as of course Harry would do that. "Thus there is no way I would talk to people about this that I couldn't trust or that I think would try and stop it."

During this time the Slytherins had been discussing it with their eyes, Blaise bends forward and says, "we are in, we will try."

Lavender Brown nods, "sure, let us try, and really, its not like we can't stop if we find it not to our liking."

"I agree," Harry says with a smile, "I'm not forcing anyone after all."

Neville then comments, "also guys, its not like we won't have other projects or idea to work on as the year goes on."

The nods, smiles, and small laughs set the stage for the epic project undertaken by the third years.

8888

"So Harry," Hermione begins saying to Harry during a year session a few weeks later. "There seems to be two ways to go about unlocking an animagus form, meditation and potion. What were you thinking."

"Potion," Harry says with a smile, "its quicker and easier to do and would cause a lot less attention than meditation."

Anthony Goldstein nods at that, "while that sounds good and I certainly agree its better than meditation, some of the ingredients of the potion are difficult to get."

"At least for us Hogwarts students," says Nott.

"Especially if we don't want to draw attention to ourselves by having multiple owls appear with giant packages during breakfast," comments Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw.

Harry nods at that, "I agree that might be a concern. That said I can procure the goods without hassle or any attention on it." A pause. "Before you ask no, what I am doing is not illegal or shady or anything like that." Which causes the group to laugh.

"So what, you get the goods and we pay you back at some point," Draco asks.

"Sure, that sounds good. No rush we all have four more years to go and the ingredients aren't expensive, especially considering I am going to get enough for about fifty people."

Everyone nods at that, since it makes their lives easier.

8888

"Mr Potter if you would stay back please, thank you."

"Of course Professor Lupin," is Harry's response.

A few minutes later they are the only remaining people in the Defense classroom.

"Thank you for waiting. Now, I was told by Irma that you have begun one of your personal research projects, this time on dark creatures. May I ask about it."

Nodding Harry says with a smile, "of course, though I must admit to being surprised on how I thought I was studying dark creatures specifically.”

With an eye raise at that Remus says, “well do you have a list of books you were looking up?”

Harry nods at that and hands Remus a sheet of paper of the books he had been looking for and reading through. Remus hums at that, “actually, I can see why Irma might have thought you were looking up dark creatures, as most of the books you chose predominantly contain the what the public deems as such.“ A pause, then with a knowing smile he asks, “so what are you actually looking up?”

Harry simply says, “I have begun studying creatures in general and the nature of the gifts that might be passed on to those who have been transfigured or transformed into them.” A pause, “like say through the method of an animagus transformation.”

"Ah, I see," Remus says with a nod, “that is a worthwhile goal, though also a dangerous one. If you are interested in such topics please do not hesitate to ask me questions as I am quite aware of many of the traits that might be gained by said method.”

Harry smiles at that, a real smile, “thank you professor for the help, and believe me when I say I will definitely take you up on that offer in time.”

"Not a problem, Harry, not a problem.” Remus then pauses before saying, “it reminds me of the time when I and three others would come up with an idea and spend all weekend researching it. Good times, remind me to tell you about it sometimes."

"I will professor, thank you."

"Okay then, off with you." A smile.

8888

"So the potion is supposed to give us a vision of what our animagus form is, right," Ron asks.

"Yes, it puts you in a meditative state which normally would have taken many months where you both meet and become the creature," Hermione answers in a lecture tone.

"When I talked to Remus about it he said the potion was completely safe. At best you see the form your animagus takes and at worst nothing happens. The fact is its the first step of many before we will be able to take on an animagus form." Harry says to those gathered around him.

As the twins fully accept what Harry is saying look at each other, say "bottoms up," and then drink the potion. They have enough time to kept comfortable in the couch they are sitting on before they close their eyes and go into trance.

One by one most of the students start taking the potion, all except the Slytherins and Harry.

Blaise turns to Harry and saying, "so why aren't you taking the potion."

Harry smirks, "the same reason you all aren't, no matter how much I trust you all there is no way I am going to be indisposed in a public location. I will take it later on in my office."

They nod at that, its exactly the same for them though they, like him, promise to tell the others what forms they take once they know. They do keep their promises, for example Harry learns that Blaise is a silver fox, Draco is an eagle, and Daphne is a lynx.

Its quite interesting when the others start coming awake and begin talking about their forms. Which among those that Harry pays attention to include Hermione as an otter, Ron a jack russel terrier, Neville a bear, Fred and George are lemurs, and Luna is an owl.

8888

Its hours later and Harry is sitting in his office with the door closed and warded. He slows his thoughts in a slight meditative stance before taking out the potion and drinking it. Closing his eyes he feels the potion take hold, lets it, and falls into trance.

He finds himself standing on a cliff high up on some mountains. Without pause he takes flight, soaring high up in the air while looking down towards the valley below. A valley divided into forests, plains, and marshes with a lake in the center. As he flies around he can tell that he is fully in control, able to move where he wishes without worry about air currents or other such things blocking him.

As he moves around and swoops down he hears the sounds of animals scurrying about trying to hide from him. He can clearly tell he is a predator with everything around him are prey. He then swoops downward towards the ground, as if to hunt the creatures upon its surface. But then, as he gets close to them, he pulls upward as he decides that he is full and they will live another day.

He then chooses to move down, but this time over the waters of the lake, so close that he can get to see his reflection in the waters. As he gazes down he sees that his form is that of lion’s body and an eagle’s wings.

He then wakes up.

"Wow," he breathes out somewhat shocked, “I’m a griffin.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I want to give a thank you to those who commented on the Heru Levant story who disliked my animagus choice for Harry. Because of your thoughtful and interesting comments (no joking) I rethought what I was going to do, and thus created this. 
> 
> Which I think fits way more into what is going on than what I had done before. 
> 
> So thanks!


	20. Keeper of House Sidus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this on Sunday, but then got distracted, and so meant to post it on Monday, but also got distracted. So here it is, on Tuesday. 
> 
> But better late then never. :) 
> 
> Also, happy new year to all those reading it. I hope you had a nice one and I hope 2018 is going to be better than 2017.

  
**Keeper of House Sidus**  
\---------------------  
Date: Third Year, Late September

"So the funniest thing happened to me today," Charlie was saying a bit into their mirror call. All Harry had time to do was give him an interested look as he continued to talk. "Yeah, so I had to pull rank for the first time."

"Cool," Harry said with a smile. "So your years of service are being recognized."

A chuckle, "no it wasn't my seniority here at the reserve that I used, but my status as the Head of House Sidus."

Harry gives him a full smile while sitting up straighter at the news, "so what happened."

"A noble lord came and visited the Preserve yesterday and began demanding all sorts of personal attention that was due his right as the Heir of House Galatine. At first we tried ignoring it but that didn't hold and then we tried to politely follow his needs. When that proved to impossible to work I finally lost my calm, manifested my Head Ring, and declared that as a declared Lord and Head I was his superior and that he was being disrespectful. It silenced him quickly." The grin was great.

Harry shared the grin and a slight chuckle at that. Then he asked, "was it just the pulling rank or was there another reason he submitted."

"Another reason, which I learned later. It seems my House has deals with his and my rebuke technically could have threatened those dealings if I so choose."

"Oh that is hilarious, good for you. I haven't really gotten a chance to put people in their place, as I am hiding my Headships, but I imagine it could be fun when used against the right person."

"Oh yes, yes it is. To suddenly make a guy who a minute earlier was acting so superior stop and become highly willing to please. Its immensely amusing."

The two laugh.

As the laughter fades Charlie tilts his head as if realizing something. He then chuckles suddenly, "Oh Merlin, I just realized something. I don’t think I ever mentioned I am the Lord and Head of House Sidus did I."

A chuckle from Harry is the response, "no, you didn't. Though I caught on quickly."

"Merlin, my bad on that. I guess I forgot, or just assumed you knew, or something.” A shake of the head, “honestly, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that in all this time I never mentioned it.”

“No worries Charlie, its more humorous than it is annoying to be honest.” A pause then a chuckle, “actually, funny enough, it now makes certain things you have said make more sense. You have been talking about House resources and I just never thought of it that way.” Harry then gives him a wide grin, “well, now that I know you have to tell me the details.” A laugh follows that.

Charlie chuckles at that himself before saying, with a grin, “well, I have been the Lord and Head of House Sidus since I was sixteen and my Great Uncle Wallace passed away."

"Oh wow," a pause, "ah, sorry for your loss."

A grin, "no worries, Great Uncle Wallace was 222 when he died and we weren't that close. In fact we only saw each other six times in all my sixteen years. He choose me as his successor as his siblings, children, and grandchildren were all either deceased or incompetent. Out of his great great grandchildren I was the oldest without rights to other titles and so he decided to give it to me."

"That must have been surprising," Harry says.

A nod, "it was. Also difficult since I wasn't expecting it at all. Though I am the spare heir for the Weasley's, I had no expectation or want to be the Head. Thankfully it didn't ruin my ability to become a dragon keeper."

Harry nods and grins at that. "Of course, as Head who is there that could say no to you."

An answering grin. "Exactly. Plus, well, despite the nature of working with dragons my job isn't deadly since there are four master Healers here."

"Makes sense," Harry says with a nod, "with magic if you remain alive then you can be healed from even the gravest of injuries."

"Quite. Especially as dragon magic isn't dark magic and so all the healing spells work normally. Yes there will be scars but unless death is instant then chances are I will not die."

Nods at that and then Harry quite blatantly changes the subject. "So House Sidus. What's it like?" A grin follows.

A slight laugh and a smile as Charlie answers. "Wicked. Its ancient, and sacred, and has deep ties to the elements of the world. Which is especially useful to me for dragons are creatures of the elements." Then he shrugs. "I have 42 private hundreds, two titles with seats, and a whole bunch of manors, estates, and parcels." Another pause. "One of my manors is here in Romania actually, within easy apparation distance to the Preserve which makes my living conditions pretty nice."

"Nice," Harry says. He then tilts his head in question, "though its funny how your siblings seem to think you live in a tent or cabin in a forest."

Charlie grins at that a bit sheepishly. "I started that as a rumor so my family didn't get upset or jealous of my state of life." A pause. "I will admit its why I delay returning to Britain or the Burrow. Firestone Manor is quite a nice and comfortable residence, one I am happy to live in."

A shy smile from Harry, "good, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, especially in where you are living."

The smile is returned as Charlie says, "thanks. Its been mostly positive all around." He then laughs. "Especially when I discovered a few months after I started working here that a bunch of House Sidus business operations were perfect for the Preserve."

"Oh so how much did you improve when they accepted contracts from your House," Harry asks with a smile.

"Oh quite a lot. So much was saved that they were able to hire half a dozen other keepers." A pause. "A major part of this is my granting the Preserve favorable trade status in my private hundred. A lot of the workers choose to live there instead of the magical hundreds around the reserve itself."

"Nice. So you are being a patron without being a patron." Harry says with a smile then wonders out loud, "you know despite us talking about it from an operational standpoint I don’t think I ever asked where the reserve actually resides."

A chuckle then, "its in an outlier associated with the prefecture that has since become the Ministry of Romania. Its about a hundred miles of hilly mountainous terrain covered in large parts by forest. Most of it is also a royal preserve which benefits us as it restricted the local Ministry from destroying it when the money started getting tight." Charlie says with clear enjoyment in his voice.

Looking intrigued at it all. "That's pretty cool. So I guess that's why they didn't give you any grief when Ron messaged you about a dragon here at Hogwarts you needed to come rescue."

"Yeah exactly. In fact I was praised for that rather than disciplined." A laugh. "Which reminds me I wanted to tell you about some of the events that happened when I got back with the dragon."

Which led to a two hour long conversation as Charlie updated Harry on the aftermath of the dragon rescue.

~~~


	21. Hogsmeade Weekend

  
**Hogsmeade Weekend**  
\---------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early October

That morning as Harry and Cedric are running the later says, "oh so I meant to ask did you get the permission slip for Hogsmeade signed."

Harry chuckles as they run, "of course and it was quite easy to get."

"Good, you deserve to be able to go there. Its quite gorgeous, I know you will like it."

Harry nods at that before saying, "so is there anything I should make note of?"

"Don't forget to visit the shrieking shack, its supposedly haunted by some dark and dangerous creature." Cedric then grins, "its also a sort of test on one's adventurous spirit." A pause, "though come to think of it, being tested is the last thing you need."

Harry laughs at that he has to stop for a moment, but just a moment before he returns to running. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have already passed that test." Two grins. He then says, "you know if its haunted why don't we have a cursebreaker or exorcist look at it?"

"Honestly, probably the same reason we magicals let a lot of ghosts and stuff live in our homes, its tradition and they don't really bother us much." A pause as he thinks about it, "in some ways its a deterrent against our enemies." A pause, "actually, I have a perfect example in Diggory Manor. To get into the library one has to go past the ghost of Madam Ravena who was the archivist some eight centuries ago. She is completely fine with us and our guests but the one time we had a party and an outsider headed into the library she turned into a banshee and chanced him away, then became nice again and offered my parents tea when then came over to see what was going on."

"Really, wicked," Harry says with a smile. He then tilts his head slightly, "so if you add books to the library does she remember it."

"Yep, thanks to her connection to the wards and such."

"Well then I guess I can see why it would make sense to keep her, and others like her around." A pause, “though it makes me wonder what the Hogwarts ghosts provide from a ward perspective.”

As the run continues the two begin exchanging ideas on what they think the ghosts provide, some humorous others serious all fun.

8888

"Third years, form an orderly line under your house's banner so that we may check your permission slips," says Professor McGonagall with a charm enhanced voice.

As they do so they watch as the older students bypass the lines and head directly to where Filch is standing by the doors with a self-updating magical list in front of him.

Once the forty students were lined up the four heads of houses went to the head of their particular line and began comparing permission slips to names. The process for Gryffindor was going smoothly till they reached Harry, who promptly handed Professor McGonagall his Petunia signed permission slip.

As McGonagall frowned slightly Harry asks, "is there something wrong Professor?"

"Technically no Mr Potter as you have been given permission, but," she then trails off.

Realizing what she was hinting at Harry nods and says, "but with Sirius Black having escaped Azkaban and supposedly hunting for me you are worried that I am in danger." A pause, "I can see where you might think that but Professor, not only do I have zero plans on going after him I also do not think he would come to Hogsmeade in order to get to me. Not on a Hogsmeade weekend, which is the only time I will be visiting the community during the school year."

Thinking it over she then looks up and meets the eyes of the other three heads of houses, all of which give her a firm nod that can be translated as 'its fine.' "Okay Mr Potter, you are good to go, enjoy Hogsmeade."

"Thank you Professor," Harry says with a nod and then smiles, "and I thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate that." So said he moves forward and joins those among his classmates who had already been given approval.

8888

As Harry and his extended group were heading down to Hogsmeade he couldn't help but say, "though this isn't my first trip to Hogsmeade I can't help but feel that this visit is better, more special."

"Probably because you are not being escorted around by Professor Flitwick," says Hermione with a chuckle.

Blaise then asks, from where he was walking nearby, "when did you come here before?"

"During Winter Break of my first year. I asked Professor Flitwick if he could escort me to the town as I had some purchases I needed to make. Since he was free he agreed to it."

As the others nod or say 'oh' there is a pause where Justin says, "oh so that was how you were able to send all of us something without using Hedwig." A pause, "makes sense."

Harry chuckles, "yeah could you imagine me asking Hedwig for that sort of delivery schedule. I'm pretty sure she would have either turned her tail feathers up at me or only picked the letters she wanted to deliver."

"She can do that," asks Wayne Hopkins from where he is walking. He then chuckles at the somewhat shocked look on the others face as he is not really known for speaking up much.

Giving him a grin Harry says, "oh yeah, definitely. It reminds me of the one time I was writing a letter and discarded it but Hedwig comes flying into the room takes up the letter and delivers it."

"Which is why I wait till the very end before writing out who my letters are supposed to go to," says Draco in his posh pureblood voice, which gets a bit of laughter from the others.

They continue laughing and talking all the way to Hogsmeade.

8888

Upon walking into the pet shop Harry stops and lifts his arm with Loki on it high enough so he can speak to the snake wrapped around it. "Hey Loki, was there anything you and Isis wanted me to get from the shop?"

"Yes," Loki says in a very demanding manor.

Before he can continue Ron snorts and then, when Harry turns to look at him he says, "that sounded very posh, like when Draco goes all 'give me what I want.'"

Harry chuckles and says, "you aren't wrong on that." He then turns back to Loki and asks, "so tell me what you want and I will get it for you." A pause, "as long as its reasonable of course."

"Of course," says Loki as he begins a long series of hisses - at least to others - that lead Harry all around the store gathering this thing and that. New bedding, new toys, new food types, new nest furniture, even a new glass enclosure for them both as well.

Though it would add up to a nice amount of money Harry felt it worth it, the two snakes weren't so much pets as they were friends, even family, and it was his responsibility to make sure they were cared for - as they cared for him in their own way.

As Harry stood at the front desk he says with a grin towards the shopkeeper, "that will be it, for now."

The shopkeeper grins back while adding, "would you like an Owl Order catalog Mr Potter?"

Harry chuckles, "I shouldn't only because if I do then I know my familiars will want a lot more from me." A pause then a shrug, "sure."

The clerk laughs openly at that while tallying all the items for purchase.

8888

As Harry stood in front of the store named 'Rowan's Artifice Shoppe' he began to make plans. He then hears a slight clearing of the throat and turns towards it, seeing Professor Flitwick standing there. "Professor, pardon me, am I in your way."

"Not at all Harry. In fact pardon me for the interruption but I saw you looking at this store and I wished to speak to you first before you headed inside."

Harry nods, for it makes sense but then he tilts his head, "is this a dangerous store."

"Oh no not at all, in fact the opposite, but only for those who know how to deal with its owners." A pause for a moment before he says, "its a goblin run store Mr Potter."

"Oh," Harry says with wide eyes but then he grins, "oh that is brilliant actually. I could use a goblin enchanter." He then pauses before looking at Flitwick, "do these goblins operate under the same cultural standards that those of Gringotts do?"

"Yes Mr Potter they do," says Flitwick with a nod. He then pauses as he works out the level of double checking he may get away with on this. "Mr Potter, if you are interested in heading into the shop to have them craft something please be aware that goblins believe it is the artisan not the patron who has perpetual ownership rights over the item."

Harry nods at that, but then grins and says, "which is why all noble bought goblin relics are done under the aegis of a Great House. Since the Houses have a magic of their own the items remain theirs no matter how many Heads come and go."

Flitwick, hearing that, grins widely, and claps his hands in awe. "Oh Mr Potter, you do understand, splendid, splendid. Well carry on then as I feel you are in good hands."

Before the professor turns to head away Harry smiles and says, "if you wish to you may come inside with me. Though I trust that if you do anything I may say or show would be kept private."

Flitwick's eyes widen slightly at the show of trust from Harry. As he is quite curious as to what is going to occur he says, "I can do one better Mr Potter I can swear an oath of secrecy on whatever I may learn while inside the store."

With the oath quickly done Harry smiles at the professor and opens the door and heads inside the shop. Upon entering he can't help but make a comparison to that of Ollivander's, though instead of wands it is materials (in ore, ingot, and shaped forms) as well as numerous partially assembled items. Also present are numerous portraits and paintings showcasing the many items that the goblin crafter has forged in his life.

Harry takes all this in but bypasses it all before heading to where the goblin assistant is standing at the main counter. He doesn't speak he simply goes up to the goblin and looks him in the eye, silently.

Two minutes, nobody speaks.

Five minutes, there are hints of awe.

Eight minutes, some silent grinning.

Ten minutes, and the back curtain opens up and an older goblin walks into the room. With a sharptooth grin that Harry has learned shows respect, he speaks. "Well met Wizard, may your tools never break, I be Rowan, the master artisan of this shop."

"Well met Rowan, may your veins of ore never end and your fires stay lit forever, I am Harry Potter, the Lord and Head of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter, among others." So said Harry manifests his Potter Head Ring, to the shocked eyes of Flitwick.

A wide eyed look is all the indication that Rowan gives at the realization of who exactly walks in his shop. He then turns towards Flitwick and gives him a look.

It is Flitwick who bows and says, "well met Master Rowan, may your gold forever rise."

"Well met Master Flitwick, may your magic never end." A pause, "you have taught this human well."

"Oh no not I Master Rowan, all I did was make sure he knew of your status."

As attention turns towards Harry he says, "I have long considered my most honored account manager, Ragnok of the First Guild, to be a friend. It is he who shared with me the wisdom of the honored goblins."

A simple nod comes at that, before Rowan says, "now Lord Potter, what may I assist you with today."

In response Harry waves his wand and manifests the image of the spirit crystal that was manifested from the Samhain ritual he had performed last year. He then explains their makeup and reason for being before adding, "I would like to commission a necklace designed to hold the spirit crystal." A slight pause, "with the note I would like ten of them."

"Do you wish for the crystal to be permanently embedded," asks Rowan.

A tilt of the head, "I don't think so honestly as I have read about a number of uses for the free standing spirit crystals."

A nod at that from Rowan, "a benefit of you choosing a socket or cage design means I do not need to access the spirit crystals." He then tilts his head and makes a standard testing comment, "who may I ask will be commissioning this piece."

"The Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter, acting through its current Head, one Lord and Head Harry James Potter. I require a clause in the commission for me providing some of the necklaces to others as gifts without ruining the contract of possession."

A sharptooth grin comes upon Rowan's face at Harry's successful negotiation and thorough understanding of goblin enchantment culture. He then says, "it will take some time to craft them all but I can begin as soon as we agree to a design." A pause, "who shall be acting in your stead."

Harry grins at that, "while I am withholding full and final approval on all matters of negotiation it my account manager, Ragnok of the First Guild, who will be overseeing the contract signing and financial monitoring."

Nod. Nod. "Good, then with matters of politics out of the way let us begin looking at the various materials and designs you might like."

Harry nods at that and then gestures towards Professor Flitwick, "Professor, please feel free to comment on design options, you are here after all."

With a grin he says, "splendid, Harry splendid."

In the end a 'simple' chain of orichalcum intertwined with strands of multiple types of jade is chosen. Carved within the chain are numerous images designed to move about and glow based on the flows of energy nearby. The images chosen include the sun, moon, planets, stars, numerous animals important to Harry, and even some geographic features like a mountain, forest, and lake.

At this point Harry says, "isn't that a lot of images for the chain?"

A nod, "it is but though all are crafted once the magic activates not all will be manifested at once."

"Brilliant," Harry says with a smile, "I like how one may see different images every time one looks at it."

They then turned towards discussing the magical effects to be weaved into the necklace itself. Though all agreed on the standard utility and protective magics the fact that Harry wanted to include an effect that made it impossible for anyone but the wearer to remove it got some eye raises.

"What," is what he says at that point, "with a spirit crystal present and potent magics on the necklace itself I don't want it to be a risk for its wearer."

"Which means we need to add combat protection magics," says Flitwick as Rowan nods at that. But then seeing that Harry doesn't get it he continues, "it basically adds charms to make sure enemies can't use the necklace against the wearer. So it can't be made to tighten and choke or become something else and poison the user, etc."

"Really," Harry says as the two nod at that, "oh yeah add that."

Then they turn towards the topic of the actual ornament itself. They quickly discuss options including both a metal cage to hold it and an amber like sphere for it to sit within.

This leads to Harry saying, "well why not both. The spirit crystal will be placed inside the amber sphere that sits itself in a metal cage of the same material as the chain itself."

Nods at that as Rowan then says, "not a bad idea, in fact it would allow me to weave different spells into the sphere and the cage which would enhance the whole structure." He then makes some notes before turning towards Harry and saying, "is there anything else you want to add?"

"Yes, I would like for there to be a way for me to access the Node of the item."

Rowan blinks, "you want the item to have a node?" He then shakes his head as he realizes, "actually, that makes sense as without a Node I wouldn't be able to add all the magics you wish for it to have." He then nods, "while its not a problem to add the small door to the node chamber how easy do you want to get into it to be?"

"Not an everyday task that is for sure but I don't want it to be impossible to get at, as that would defeat the purpose for it to be there."

"Right." A pause as Rowan finishes working out the nature of the design in his head. "So when do you want it buy?"

"At maximum I want them all done by the end of this school year but I wouldn't mind some of them being done by the end of this calendar year."

"Perfect," he says. "I will coordinate with Ragnok and provide you with updates as the process goes on." He then grins and says, "so is there anything else?"

Harry chuckles, "nah, I think I'm good. Thank you Master Rowan and I look forward to seeing what you come up with." With that said both him and Professor Flitwick walk out of the room.

As soon as they are outside Professor Flitwick smiles at Harry and says, "your secrets are safe with me. Have a pleasant rest of the day." He then nods and walks away humming.

8888

"What's going on Harry," asks Terry as he sees Harry stopping in front of the Wizarding Wireless Network building.

"Hmm," a shake of the head, "oh I was just thinking about how Hogwarts doesn't have any radio receivers."

Ernie comments, "now I'm not saying that you should do this but just so you know they sell a model at the shop attached to their headquarters.

Hermione then says, "are you thinking what I am thinking you are thinking?"

Which gets a snort from a passing Blaise who says, "you know I must have gotten used to you Hermione as I understand what you just said."

This leads to some grins as Harry nods, "if you are thinking that I might be purchasing some of them for Hogwarts, then yes, I am thinking that."

"Having one for our section wouldn't be bad," Dean says with a nod.

"No it wouldn't, would it," Harry says with a grin before nodding as he makes up his decision and walks inside the building. He is quickly followed by those of his year who had happened to hear what had just been said.

As soon as they walked into the store a clerk comes up to them and says, "how may I help you?"

"Hello," Harry says with a smile, "I am thinking of buying a number of radios and were wondering which models would be the most useful."

"Honestly," she says, "most of our models have similar functions but different appearances. We do offer some models with a bit more spellcraft weaved into them, for those who are traveling or might be in the muggle world, etc." She then looks around before pointing to a particular upgrade sign, "truthfully the only upgrade you probably would consider is the one designed to allow for multiple receivers so a number of people could listen to different wireless channels at the same time."

"Wicked," Harry says with a nod. "So how does that work."

"There are a number of base station models that have differing maximums in terms of connectible receivers. With each receiver being a separate purchase."

"Ah, I see, very interesting. So what are the different receiver maximums available for purchase."

Glancing at the intrigued looking faces of those around she says, "well we currently have in stock the models that carry one, five, ten, 50, 100, 250, and 500 channels. There is also a thousand and ten thousand channel model for businesses, but I wouldn't suggest them."

Harry chuckles at that, "yeah, no, I agree, I am not planning on buying a thousand or above model." This gets some laughter from those around around, as its humorous.

At this point Hermione asks the clerk, "pardon me, but I was wondering is a receiver base station specific or can I take my receiver and move between the base stations in various buildings with a tap of the wand or something."

"Move them about," she says with a nod. "Honestly, unless you are traveling somewhere and have a weight restriction there really isn't a point for a single person to own multiple receiver units."

Nods come from those around at that comment.

"Hmm, okay. So, first, I am thinking six 250 models, one 50 model, and five 5 channel models," Harry says after thinking about it. He then pauses before adding, "and I guess ten receivers just in case." Another pause, "plus a few owl order catalogs as well."

At this point a larger man comes out from the back room and says, "Mr Potter with what you are ordering we can throw in a hundred owl order catalogs with no issue." He then nods at the clerk, "pardon me Susan, but I heard the conversation and wanted to double check what was going on." A smile, "its still your commission."

A bit lost at the implications of what was going on the clerk dumbly nods. Then shakes her head and says, "you are sure Mr Potter?" At his firm nod she then says, "well I guess its time to pick the station models you wish to choose from."

Harry nods at that and then turns around to see who is actually in the room with them. He then grins as he notices that Fred and George have snuck in the back as well. "So with you all here this is going to be a bit easier to choose. So a 50 model is for our section, so let us figure out what we want on that. Then, as you no doubt assumed, there is one of the 250 models for each common room, so please pick the one for your house." He then waves towards the twins and gestures for them to come close, "Fred, George, please pick the one for your office, its a five model." At the looks others gave at that Harry simply shrugs, "what, its a requirement as part of their original help in outfitting the section."

This gets a snort as the groups begin moving towards the various displays in order to pick the ones they want. They are assisted by the manager and assistant manager who came out to help them pick out the models they wanted.

"How about the rest Mr Potter," says the clerk. "You have two 250 models left to choose from and four 5 channel models."

Nodding at her he says, "one of the 250s are going to Potter Manor as the one they have there is not exactly in good condition. While the other 250 model is going to be placed in the kitchen of Hogwarts for use by its workers."

"But that is house elves," she says shocked and awed.

"I know, its going to be brilliant seeing their reaction with the gift." A slight pause comes from that, "as a note I am going to want to add 500 transceivers to my order as I want to give both locations the maximum amount of units."

She opens and closes her mouth for a moment then says, with a tilt of her head, "is this what being around you is like."

"Yes," says momentarily nearby Daphne Greengrass with a nod, "but you find yourself getting used to it."

Harry just grins at that before saying, "there are so many varieties I am not sure what to choose for the models."

"Hmm," says the clerk as she looks up and down at him, checking out his closing style and personal appearance. She notes his highly rich but down to earth colors, clearly noble style to the cut of his clothes, and the slightly longer than average hair shaped in a masculine but not overly so look. "With but one exception nothing flamboyant or overly done I think." She then points towards towards a couple of models, "I think those would be perfect for you with their wooden panels, brown and green colors but with strips of purple in all the right places."

Harry nods at then, "your right they are the perfect design for me." He then tilts his head and says, "what about the exception?"

"For the kitchens," she says and then points towards one of the more flamboyant and outlandish of models they carry. "House elves are defined by their style of going all out. I think they would love this."

Harry grins at that, "oh yes, so do I."

Smiling back at that the clerk then says, "I will start to collect them and their choices." She then hands a copy of the order sheet to the manager - Thomas - who had just come by before giving a nod before heading out to collect.

"Mr Potter, while everyone is distracted by picking, and we are still gathering everything would you like to finish the transaction." As Harry nods in full agreement at that Thomas gestures for him to follow him towards the register section on the other side of the store. "I didn't really think you wanted others to see this part."

Harry smiles at that, "right, thank you for that."

Thomas then hands Harry the bill, which shows twelve base stations (of various models) plus 490 transceivers. Also listed are a number of other merchandise, but with price totals listed as zero. At Harry's eye raise on them the manager explains, "I decided to throw those items in as a sort of thank you. Feel free to do with them as you wish."

"Nice," Harry says with a smile, "thank you for that."

"So," Thomas then says getting to the point, but not before smiling and nodding at that, "how are you paying."

Harry reaches into his bag and pulls out a Gringotts bank note book. Which he then takes out and begins to fill with his information. He stops and says, "how inconvenient was this to you and your staff."

The nature of Harry's tone indicates for Thomas to be truthful, and so he does, "a bit but not as much as it could have been honestly."

Harry nods at that before writing down a number that is slightly over the statement the bill actually says it should be. At the raised eyes of Thomas he explains, "in gratitude for the way you worked with us today. Please make sure it is spread out to all staff who are here now and who have to deal with the ramifications of my shopping spree."

Thomas, very rarely speechless, simply nods at that. He then gets himself and says, "thank you Mr Potter, I" a pause, "we, appreciate it."

Harry nods as he finishes filling out the form before manifesting his Head Ring and stamping the symbol area, which causes it to glow gold in acceptance. He then hands the bank note to Thomas with a smile.

Who grins and takes it while saying, "thank you Mr Potter for not paying in coinage."

Harry chuckles at that, "can you imagine it. How ridiculous that would be." Which causes the two to share a grin.

Thomas then says, a bit more serious, "so how did you want to handle the packing?"

"I will take all but the four common room models and the one for Fred and George," a pause, "the twins over there, they can take their model back with them." Another pause, "oh I should have asked earlier but do the models come with transceivers?"

"Yes, a few though what few equals varies based on the channel amount of the model. The 5s only give two while the 250s provide ten." A pause, "which is why we reduced the 500 transceivers you ordered to only 480 plus ten."

"Ah, thank you for that." He then gestures towards the others, "I figure some of them will purchase transceivers of their own." Which gets a nod from Thomas who comes back from the other side of the register after finishing processing the note.

Harry himself heads to his friends and says, "I am going to head outside as I want to message Ragnok about this." As they nod he heads outside where he takes out one of his smaller mirrors from his personal bag. He wanted to message Ragnok about the purchase so it can be handled promptly.

Harold : Just purchased twelve wireless stations, five of which will be permanently given to Hogwarts. Please move money around so that its my secondary accounts that truly paid for it.

Ragnok : Will do. Also received notification of visit to Rowan, interesting purchase, you did well there Harry.

Nodding at that, not that Ragnok can see it, Harry then heads back inside in order to actually get the shrunken box containing all his purchases.

8888

A few of the staff and teachers of Hogwarts had gathered together in corner of the Three Broomsticks enjoying the afternoon. At one point in their conversation the topic of Sirius Black came up. They began wondering if Harry knew the man was his godfather.

"Oh he knows," Remus says in the lull of the conversation, "both Gringotts and I have told him."

Silence, shocked silence.

"What," Remus asks curiously looking around the room.

It is Severus who answers, "I think my fellow teachers are worried that Mr Potter might go looking for Black."

"I don't think he will, Severus, as he promised me he wouldn't do that." Is Remus' response.

“He said the same thing to me when I spoke to him about his permission slip for Hogsmeade.” Minerva says with a nod towards Remus. “He also mentioned how he doesn’t really think Black is going to pop out of a doorway at Hogsmeade and attack him.”

As people imagine Sirius Black appearing out of a doorway saying something like ‘you miss me,’ Sprout asks curiously, “you believe him, trust his word.”

It is Filius who says, while frowning at her, "I do, especially since Harry has never given me concern that his word is untrustworthy."

Right afterward Remus then shakes his head and says, "plus he, and I agree with him, has some misgivings on the actual guilt of Black."

Explosion of sound, just as much shocking but now everyone is arguing.

"Listen," Remus says when they calm down. "First, Sirius never had a trial, for no record in the Ministry or Gringotts exist. I checked. Second, what explosion causes a perfectly round circle and leaves only a finger. Third, what proof do we have he was the secret keeper, the people who participated in it are dead."

He stops as Minerva says, "but Albus."

"Wasn't there, wasn't involved as Lily cast the charm. And really you have to admit that it's such a James and Sirius action to switch around secret keepers without telling anyone. And before you ask I didn't know, I was away on a long term mission for Albus." A pause. "But finally, and fourth, Sirius is Harry's godfather as declared by the old magics. There is no way he could have betrayed him that way and kept his magic, which his escape from Azkaban would indicate he still has. Sooo." He trails off.

"He might be innocent," Minerva breathes out.

"What are you going to do," Filius asks.

"At this point nothing, I have no proof and I'm not going to go traveling around the world looking for him. But if he gets found I'm going to push for trial." Remus says smoothly.

Severus looks at him, suspicion in his eyes, but also respect. Remus nods in his direction and gets a nod back.

8888

In the center of Hogsmeade is the village square, and like almost all good village squares there is a central green space with a towering tree in its center. Arrayed around said green were benches and all of them were currently occupied by students from Hogwarts, mostly third year but also two fifth years and one second year.

There is much chatting going on though for the most part Harry is just sitting back and enjoying it all. Then Hermione pokes him in the side and says, "did you really need to buy so many stations."

Harry chuckles, "honestly, yes as the benefit is amazing on multiple levels."

"So I get," Blaise starts to say, "the why for the four commons, our sections, the two offices but why the others."

"Well one of the 250s is for Potter Manor as the model there is almost thirty years old." As they nod he then says, "the second 250 is for the kitchens of Hogwarts."

"But those are house elf," says Draco and then as Hermione looks at him he says, "what, its true, they are."

Harry chuckles at that, drawing attention, "yes they are, and so are the staff of Potter Manor. But think about it how much better would their service be when they become more educated on what is going on."

"What about the others?" Blaise then asks.

"My summer wizarding tent plus a few others for just in case future purposes." A pause, "I like to be prepared." He then stops and gestures at the environment, and at them all sitting relaxed in it, "so can I just say how amazing this place is."

Nods all around as the conversation once again begins to flow.

8888

Upon tickling the pear Harry steps into the bustling kitchen of Hogwarts. Before he can take even two steps inside there is a pop and a house elf is in front of him, "how may Diz help the great Lord Potter sir."

Harry smiles at Diz before looking around at the various house elves who had stopped to see what he wanted. He then says, "actually, I came here to speak to you all about something." As he gets some nods he continues, "so while visiting Hogsmeade I purchased some wireless stations. One for each of the common rooms, a few for my year, etc." Harry then stops for a moment and then with a big grin on his face he places down a box and taps it with his wand, "but even more I got one for the kitchens as well."

"But theyz be only house elfs here, no wizards," says a nearby house elf.

"I know, this wireless station isn't for wizards to use but rather for you." Harry then waves his wand again and the other box opens up and shows the transceivers. "The model I got has the ability to have up to 250 different channels being listened to at once. So," he says pointing to the box, "I also bought you 250 transceivers so you may each listen to the radio channel you want without bothering anyone else."

Needless to say it was a bit of a while before Harry was able to get himself away from the quite happy house elves.

8888

While walking back to his common room he was intercepted by the Headmaster who says, "Mr Potter did you really purchase so many wireless units?"

A nod, "yes Professor I did. Honestly, I was shocked that Hogwarts didn't have any." A pause and a tilt of the head, "may I ask why that is by the way?"

"The Board of Governors refused to give us the money needed to purchase them. They considered it a frivelous past time that would distract the students from study."

"I see, well, now you don't have to worry about that since they are already paid for at no cost to Hogwarts."

"Should I also thank you for the library Mr Potter," the Headmaster says.

"I am sure I haven't the foggiest notion of what you are talking about Headmaster," Harry says with a grin. Then with a bow and a bounce to his step he heads back to his common room.

Moments later Severus Snape comes from the shadows where he is hiding and says, "from speaking to my Slytherins it seems Mr Potter not only used a bank note but also a Ring to provide proof of funds."

Dumbledore nods, "of which neither happens without direct contact with one's House accountant." He then gets a twinkle in his eye while saying, "nothing is going according to plan and yet everything is going well, its an interesting change for me." With that said he then begins making his own way back to his tower.

Only for Remus Lupin to come out of a different shadowy corner upon the time the Headmaster leaving. At the raised eyebrow of Severus, Remus says, "you are not the only person who knows Hogwarts inside and out Severus." He then gestures towards where Albus left and says, "I must admit his reaction is a bit more accepting than I expected it would be."

"Over the last two years he has learned it doesn't benefit him to manipulate Mr Potter as much as he wished to," Severus says.

"Good. The last thing Harry needs is that sort of manipulation."

"Especially with him having already claimed his Head Rings," says Severus without emotion in his voice while at the same time putting an emphasize on the plural of Rings.

"Oh," Remus says with a tilt of his head.

Severus snorts, "don't play that game with me Remus as we both know you are not as innocent as you sometimes portray yourself to be. Though I haven't pieced it all together yet I do know you have been in contact with the lad for much longer than two months now."

Remus gives him a grin before beginning to make his way out of the hallway, but then he stops and says towards Severus, "the respect you show him does the memory of Lily proud Severus." He then disappears.

Severus then snorts and says, "Weasley’s come out now, did you really think I didn't know you were here." So said moments later comes out a sheepish Fred and George Weasley. He then continues, "that is two points FROM Gryffindor for skulking about and one point TO Gryffindor for doing it with some skill, you are getting better." A pause, "now be off." Another pause, "same with you Peeves."

Which leads to the cackling sound of Peeves who manifests before running off towards the great hall, followed by the twins giving the Professor a nod before heading towards the library, and then Severus himself as he moves towards his office.

~~~


	22. Describing Potter Manor

  
**Describing Potter Manor**  
\-----------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid October

"So what is Potter Manor like," asks Hermione to Harry as the two are sitting in the corner of the common room relaxing.

"Massive and beautiful and full of the history of the House of Potter," Harry says gushing a bit. "You enter into a large four story rectangular vestibule with an arched ceiling. In the center is a fountain which has two stairs that lead up to the second story, which is basically floor three. Looking across the back wall you suddenly realize its a single pane of glass, from which you see an central courtyard plaza that contains a gigantic multi-story tree."

"You have a tree in the center of your house," Hermione asks shocked.

Nodding, "I know, its bizarre, but its also so beautiful. The whole wall of the circular courtyard is actually window divided by columns and allows you to see nature while safely inside." This gets a laugh. "The inner hallway is basically a colonnade that serves as the official Hall of Portraits for Potter Manor."

"Hall of Portraits," then she stops, "wait, isn't that where the animated portraits of passed House members lie."

"Yes, its a very common find in most pure blood residences, even those of less than high wealth. Also contained within the Hall of Portraits are eight square towers, four facing the courtyard and four facing the outer walls of the manor. These square towers contain the more common chambers, such as breakfast and dining rooms, a few sitting chambers, and the the kitchens and workrooms. These towers are five stories tall with access on first and third and then a peaked attic space on the fifth."

"So is that the main section of the house itself," Hermione asks.

A shake of the head, "oh no not at all. As a quick aside, to the rear is a double door that leads to a palatial deck and sitting area. But to the right and left a large door leads to a great hall, one on each side. These halls are wood floored and ornate and designed to be changed into numerous functions, such as ball rooms, meeting halls, even dining complexes. The halls are four stories tall with a peaked crystal clear roof as seems to be the design choice."

"Oh wow," then a thought, "so if the two main halls are basically only one story of usable spaces what is the point of the stairs and the third story hallway that wraps around everywhere."

"I wondered the same thing," Harry says with a smile, "so I walked about. It seems that an inside hall balcony runs on the third story section and is designed to have nooks for bands and conversations as well as presentations. That said the true main function is to provide a second access to the towers, of which the Potter Manor has many."

"After you first mentioned it I looked it up and it seems that 'Hall of Towers,' is another name for Potter Manor."

Nodding at that, "its an apt description. So besides the eight square towers the Manor House has twenty-four eight story circular towers, twelve coming off each side wing. It is these towers, with their heavily wizard space interiors, that house the vast number of chambers that lie within Potter Manor. Some towers are residential, be they for family, officers, or honored guests, while others are functional. There are so many that some rooms are only separated by their color, so like the blue living room versus the red living room as compared to the green music room and the white music room." A shake of the head. "I can't even begin to keep track of the potential possible rooms."

"Is there a library," Hermione asks with a twinkle reminiscent of Dumbledore in her eye.

Harry laughed, "oh yeah, many of them. Two entire towers are dedicated library space, one open and one restricted to family. But even more than that is the various special and personal libraries that exist in the other towers." Here Harry grins, "though as the Lord of the Manor I have a special ability, my library links to them all and so I can read anything without needing to research which library a book is in."

"Magic is great," Hermione says with a sigh and a laugh, "and I look forward to seeing your library at some point."

"Oh you will, except for the super special secret master library that I'm telling you about so you can dwell on the fact you won't read the books in it." Harry says in a tone that indicates he is joking.

"Oh you," she says while play slapping his arm, which just gets a laugh.

Still laughing Harry then says, "honestly though the ability of the Lord of the Manor to move between diverse spaces through special portal is the only reason the house is as functional as it is." At her look of interest he expands his meaning, "the master bedroom has a portal that leads to the master office in the office tower. Which is useful as its the same tower with the offices for the heir, seneschal, proxy, reeve, and a bunch of other positions that one day I will need to fill."

Nodding her head in thought, "so does that mean the manor is really supposed to be a home and work place for the senior Potter officers and staff and not just the Potter family as well."

"Yes it does, at least that was what its intention was when it was built some five thousand years ago. Succeeding generations of Potters moved the staff, even the greater ones, to residences and headquarters in other holdings since magic makes travel and communications pretty much instant." Is Harry's logical response.

"That actually makes sense considering what magic does as compared to the mundane world." Hermione says thinking about it.

Harry smiles at her and says, "see, I'll have you thinking like a magical rather than a muggle in no time."

She laughs at that as she says, "well, the manor house sounds awesome and I look forward to seeing it when I can." She then looks down at her watch and says, "we need to head out, its almost time for Arithmancy."

~~~


	23. Halloween Ceremonies

  
**Halloween Ceremonies**  
\-----------------------  
Date: Third Year, Late October (Halloween)

"Come in," says Flitwick upon hearing the knock on his door. He gives his fellow professor a small smile and shrug at the interruption. Only to discover that the interruption was in fact one Harry Potter. "Oh, Mr Potter, how may I help you?"

Seeing that Remus - pardon, Professor Lupin - was also present Harry shakes his head, "its okay professor I didn't realize you had company I can come back later on."

"Nonsense Mr Potter, you are here now," Flitwick says and then gives a gesture, "please come in. Did you need Professor Lupin to leave."

A shake of the head as he comes further into the room, "that's not necessary Professor." He then sits down and gives both adults a smile before saying, "what I wanted to speak to you about was Halloween."

"Oh, really, what were your plans for it this year?" Flitwick says intrigued.

Harry turns towards Lupin and explains, as if he didn't already know, "last year I honored my parents in a specific to them Samhain ritual." He then turns slightly so to make it clear he is now speaking to both adults, "but this year I was thinking of going more public." A pause, "ah, by that I mean Hogwarts wide, not bigger."

There is a slight chuckle at the correction but then both professors get an intrigued look on their face. It is Lupin who first speaks, with a slight choked voice, "you do your parent's proud Harry, you do your parents proud." The emotion was honest for though the two talk Harry had chosen to keep this idea a bit hush hush, in fact it was only random chance that Remus had been present in the meeting at all.

Smiling at Remus, Flitwick then says to Harry, "while I find little to object to I do need to speak to Professor Dumbledore in order to see how open he is to us having such a ceremony. Once the approval is given we can work out the particulars, like we did last time."

A simple nod as Harry stands up, before heading out he says, "thank you Professor, both of you." He then gives them a smile and walks out upon their nod.

After they watch him go Filius waves his hand and the door shuts, as it was before Harry knocked on it. He then turns towards Remus and says, "I have stopped being surprised by his gestures and actions."

Remus nods, "I could see how expecting the unexpected would be for the best as far as Mr Potter is concerned." A pause, "a perfect example is his fear of a Dementor rather than fearing Riddle." Another pause, "he is an amazing lad."

Filius looks at Remus and gently asks, "how was it seeing him again after such a long time?"

"Heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time, it reminded me of my loss but also of the good that remains in my life." A pause, "I just wish the separation had never been necessary." He gives Filius an honest smile and says, "oh I know why it was necessary, why I would never have been allowed anywhere near him at the time, but that doesn't stop me from wishing that it could have been different."

"I understand," Filus says in understanding. He then tilts his head, "are you listening to Albus and keeping your relationship with the lad strictly professional."

Remus grins at that before laughing, "oh there was never a chance of me actually doing that, none at all."

Which has Filius laughing, "oh I look forward to seeing the look on Albus' face when he realizes that you hadn't taken his 'advice'."

With a slight shake of the head both men changed topics back to what they had been discussing before Harry had asked to speak to them.

8888

"So what are your plans for this year Harry?" Hermione asks as they are sitting in the covenant section with the rest of their year studying.

Harry laughs, "what makes you think I have anything planned?"

This gets some wide ranging laughter from most of those in the room. Its Blaise who speaks, "really Harry, must you always try and play that 'I'm innocent' phase in a conversation?"

As the others nod at that Ron says, with a smile in his voice, "how about the fact that I saw you talk to Professor Flitwick and I am pretty sure it wasn't about academics."

"You all really interested?" Harry asks curiously only to get back a number of nods. "Well, okay then, what I was discussing was the possibility of some sort of school wide ceremony on Halloween, beyond the feast itself." Seeing some confused looks he explains, "last year I participated in a Samhain ritual for my parents with only those who knew or had connection to my parents invited, so mostly the teachers but also two other students."

Dawning looks of understanding come upon their faces at that bit of information.

Daphne says, "was that the magic I felt last year at this time." As others look at her she minutely shrugs, "I knew something had happened, the Divinities were pleased, but I didn't realize you were at the heart of it, though I guess I should have since its you."

Which gets some amused laughs, once again.

Hermione, deciding to return to what she said asks, "so is there anything we could do for this ceremony?"

Draco comments, "I agree with Granger," he so loves bating her by using her last name at the oddest moment, "is there anyway we can participate."

Looking at his friends, and seeing their interested looks, he shrugs and says, "sure, probably. I will tell Professor Flitwick about it when I next see him, there is probably a ritual large enough to warrant forty plus conductors."

It is at that point that Seamus clears his throat and says, "not to stop the convo but I really did have some questions on our Defense assignment." Which leads the group into more academic conversation.

8888

With a slightly raised hand Headmaster Dumbledore calls for quiet among those gathered in meeting. Once calm comes over the room he says, "while there is nothing wrong in honoring the traditional ways I want to make sure we are doing it for the right reasons."

"Respecting the past and honoring our ancestors, especially those who have fallen in battle, is never a wrong reason," says Filius in response to that.

"I agree with Filius," says Minerva, "but I also understand where Albus is coming from. We need to make sure there is balance and that those who wish to treat the day just like any other can do so without feeling picked on."

"So we do nothing ceremonial during the feast," says Pomona matter of factly, "we keep it a simple feast."

"On that," says Severus, "my Slytherins have reached out to me with a request to establish an ancestor table on this night."

It is Minerva who says, "how did they want to have the table set up?"

"It was their wish for the ability to put their own table sitting and dish the food and serve the drink themselves before they headed to their own table for the feast," is Severus' answer.

"I think that would be worth it," Remus says with a nod, "those who care can participate while those who don't can simply ignore the table and what is going on there."

Septima adds, "I agree." She then turns towards Albus and says, "once the feast is over those students who honored their ancestors can take the plate and drink and bring it outside in honor."

Nods all around at that which leads to Albus saying, "speaking of outside I have given my approval for the return of the bonfire ceremony."

"How many bonfires do you wish to have Albus," asks Minerva.

"I was thinking eleven," Albus says then gives an eye twinkle as he explains further, "one to represent youth, then seven others to represent the years at Hogwarts, then one for adulthood, a tenth one to represent life after life." A pause, "all of them will circle around a single central bonfire larger than them all to represent unity and the all."

On that Hagrid says, "sounds beautiful Headmaster, sounds beautiful."

With awe in her voice Bathsheda adds, "may I plan the layout so that the design takes into consideration the potency of runic patterns."

"I would like to assist you on that Bathsheda," says Septima with a nod towards her coworker and friend.

With a twinkle in his eye Albus says, "of course, that sounds splendid." A pause as he looks at the note before saying, "who would like to organize the gardens that will be visited during the ceremony."

"I would be honored to assist in that," says Pomona.

"As would I," says Rolanda with a smile and nod.

"Ah, can I help as well," says Hagrid somewhat shyly.

"Brilliant, thank you Pomona, Rolanda, and Hagrid, the garden path will be quite beautiful of that I have no doubt." He then pauses to say, "who would like to work out the walking plan so that it follows both custom and tradition."

"I would be glad to assist in organizing the path," says Remus.

"So would I," adds Severus without even a moments hesitation on who he would have to work with.

Which gets a proud smile from Albus as he says, "perfect, thank you Remus, Severus. Now is there someone who would like to have responsibility for the overall planning."

"As this was my recommendation in the first place I would be willing to take up that role," says Filius.

Minerva turns towards him and says, "I would be glad to assist you Filius, though I fear that with all my duties I won't have as much free time as I would like."

"Not a problem Minerva, any help would be appreciated." Filius says with a smile and then turns to Albus and raises his eyebrow, as if to say may I speak. Once Albus gives a nod, Filius turns to Filch and says, "Angus would you help us by gathering the materials for the bonfires themselves."

Angus nods at that and though he does not say anything he is quite grateful for the opportunity to participate in the ceremony.

This leads Filius to say, "there are two additional points I would like to make. The first being that the third year students have spoken to me with a request that they be given some role in the ceremony. I would like to accept their request even if we just given them a ceremonial torch bearing role." Nods from that but no serious objections which then leads him to saying, "Charity, would you be willing to present an ad hoc lecture to the student body on the nature of this ceremony."

"Of course, I would be delighted to assist in that." She pauses then turns to the librarian and says, "Irma would you assist me in gathering all the necessary facts for the presentation."

Smiling at her coworker Irma then says, "of course, I would be glad to."

"Splendid all." Albus says with his twinkle, "that will be all I do believe."

As its very clearly a dismissal the gathered teachers and staff all begin heading out of the Headmaster's Tower.

8888

Harry is walking across one of the coveted bridges when he notices that Remus was standing there enjoying the view of Hogwarts.

He stops and says, "hello Professor, how are things today."

"They are going quite well actually, Mr Potter. Especially after the discussion we teachers had on the Samhain ritual." A pause, "it's going to be quite beautiful Mr Potter, quite beautiful."

"That's great professor, really great, I have to say I am looking forward to it."

Lupin nods at that before going, "oh, by the way, I received notification that the collapse in Levant Manor is not as bad as it could have been."

"Ah really, that is good to hear, and I'm sure the Lord Levant will be most pleased to hear of that fact." The two grin at each other before they go their separate ways pretending to not know each other.

8888

Harry walked into the great hall on the night of Halloween and stopped. Glancing around he couldn't help but be awed at the vast collection of decorations - both muggle and wizarding, and secular and spiritual.

He also noticed that despite not being the first person into the great hall there was as yet no plate settings on the special table laying in the front of the room. Which is why he glanced around and noticed people looking at him, seeing what he was going to do.

Which was why he simply nodded, softly, and moved towards the table. As he walked towards it a hush fell over the room as he said to the small table with plates and goblets near to the larger table, "James Potter, Lily Potter, I honor you by living my life to the best of my ability." He then picks up two plates and goblets and puts them on the table.

Clearing his throat he says, "with these portions of food and drink I honor not just your life but the life of all those who have left us for the world beyond." Harry then begins spooning small portions of each present food onto the plate. Once that was done he then pours a bit of each kind of drink into the goblet.

He then backs up and bows and as he does so a small metal plaque appears in front of the place setting with his parents names on them.

He then heads back to the Gryffindor table and stands in front of where he will be sitting. Once he does so there is a vast amount of motion around the hall. Those who wished to honor their ancestors began lining up in one of five lines set up between the various house tables. Though the name they called out was different the method of operation was mostly the same, with only a few changes. As Harry had done once finished they headed to their table and stood silently in front of their seat.

At the same time those who did not wish to participate began coming in, quietly, respectfully where they simply stood at their table. Not participating but not disrupting either, which showed the respect that existed among the students and staff of Hogwarts.

Once the last student who wanted to was able to provide the offering the teachers them moved forward. The first of which was Professor Snape who, who upon reaching the table said "Eileen Prince. Lily Potter," while only grabbing one plate as was the what had been decided upon by those who wished to honor those already given a plate. The rest of his actions were the same as the rest of the student body who had taken up the tradition.

Second to last came Professor Lupin who, upon reaching the table says, "Hope Howell, I honor you by living. Regulus Black, we honor your sacrifice by never giving up." He then sets up the plates before heading to the head table.

At this point Headmaster Dumbledore moves down from the entrance and makes his way towards the center of the smaller tables. As he grabs a plate and goblet he says, "Ariana Dumbledore, I honor you by being the person you always knew I could be," he then fills them with food and drink.

Stepping back from the table he then says, "to those of this castle who are here but not here I give you leave to honor those who no longer walk among us." Upon him saying that the student body can here the sounds of names, hundreds of them, spoken by not just the house elves but any magical being within the castle wards with a true soul.

After a few minutes the Headmaster bows for a moment before heading up to the head table and his seat. He then extends his hands out to encompass the hall, "for those who did not participate we thank you for honoring us with your patience, for those who did, this part of the ceremony is closed." A pause, "please eat, drink, and be merry for tonight we feast in thanks for being alive."

With that said he sits down, quickly followed by the others, as the sounds of feast come upon the hall.

8888

As the feast was nearing its end the Headmaster stood up in such a way that immediately a hush fell upon the crowd. "For those interested there will be a bonfire and green walk in the front yard by the Quidditch pitch. Attendance is not mandatory though trust me when I say that this will be a momentous event to participate in." Then with a twinkle in his eye he says, "before we head outside the table for those we have lost must be brought outside." A smile and a twinkle leads him to saying, "third years please."

So said the forty members of the third year class stand up from their seats and point their wand into the air. At the same time Harry moves back from the table and makes his way to the center of the great hall, in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Harry then says, "friends, I ask thee for thy aid in magic."

"Thy call is answered," so says the thirty-nine other students in the year begin waving their wand in a pattern that looks deceptively simple for all that its a complex piece of symbol magic. Beams of light come from all their wands and connect with Harry's, who raises his own wand and says, "friends, I thank you for thy gift."

As he moves his wand the beams of light go from him till they surround the table like a cushion. Then, without sound, the table rises upward and spins vertical so it lies above Harry's head. He then moves forward till he would be in front of it and with a gesture from his wand the table floats down to the ground. "Friends, may I ask that thy assist me once more."

"Thy call is answered," is once again spoken by the thirty-nine others. Who move from where they are standing in order to gather around the table.

Harry then lifts his wand up in the air and says, "on thy word forward." A second later he says, "forward," while using his wand as a sort of director's baton. His words cause the front door of the great hall to widen slightly which then sees Harry moving forward while being followed by his year mates who are using their wands to gently guide the table so it glides with them.

As those in the great hall watch the ritual the Headmaster speaks, "as soon as they clear the doors and it turns back to normal you may proceed outside." A pause, "again this is not mandatory so if you feel like you wish to sit out please feel free to do so." He then gestures for those who wish to head outside to do so.

8888

"Mr Potter," says Professor Snape as he nears Harry and his year mates, "when you are ready the path of the green is ready to be traversed." A pause then, "we will be accompanying your group," with the 'we' clearly being Professor Lupin who is standing next to Snape.

Harry gives both professors a wide grin at that, "brilliant. I'm looking forward to this." He then turns towards his fellows and says, "who wants to go with me." Thirty-nine wands shoot up in the air at Harry's question. With a chuckle he says, "right, of course." He then turns towards the two professors and says, "is there a size limit on who can go at once?"

"Not at all Mr Potter, though with all of your year plus a few additionals," - he says as he sees Luna, Fred and George, Percy, and Cedric standing nearby, -"it will be a line rather than a circle."

Harry grins, "its still going to be cool no matter what the line looks like." A pause then, "right, so if we are ready lets go." So said he steps through the drawn line upon the ground that represents the start of the path of the green.

As soon as Harry crosses the threshold the others follow swiftly behind. But instead of having to stretch backward the path seemed to grow wider so that everyone could fit in two rows on both sides of Harry. What made it even more interesting is that those outside of the path simply saw the students bunched up but they couldn't see its true nature.

Out of the corner of his eye, though he mostly stared forward Harry noticed that behind the last of his friends, next to Luna in fact, there was a grim looking canine. Then, with a grin towards Remus, a nod towards Professor Snape, and a gesture towards his year mates Harry began walking the path. Within three steps the environment around Hogwarts faded as illusions grew up showcasing a primordial world. As they walked further they saw images from the history of life and the magical world.

It all started with the arrival of magic, which took the appearance of a shooting star, for all that Harry knew this was more symbolic than factual. Then came the earliest of the magical kingdoms, all of which rose and fell in the shadow of something that was much vaster and more majestic than humanity had yet to know. Then there was a shimmer and the great edifice left the world, taking the shadow which the magicals had long rested safely under, with it.

The images showed darkness, chaos, terror, before fading s humanity began walking once again in the light with their head held high. This was followed by the signs of empire, of Greece and Rome and even others.

Then they saw an image of Bruta being welcomed by Rome, followed by his claiming of the High Kingship and founding Albion. Then they saw him surrounded by his husband and loved ones as he closed his eyes one final time.

Then they found themselves in a castle where a figure was crowned the King of Camelot and High King of Albion by another figure. "Arthur," came to their mind like smoke on the air. "Merlin," was also said to them.

They then saw the Empire of Albion grow, from Britain to Hibernia to the Continent to Africa and India and then the Americas. They saw the glory of magic flow around and purify the darkness and bring light to everywhere.

They then saw Arthur and Merlin surrounded by their loved ones and their children, and grand children, and great to a dozen levels grand children. Nothing could be heard but they saw and felt the good byes before the two were surrounded by light and disappeared, the burst of phoenix song the only sign of their passing for there was no body.

At one point they even got to see images of the founding of Hogwarts, from the first tentative meetings to the founders getting permission to the moment the first magic was cast. They saw the first sorting and the first dinner in the great hall, even the first time the founders taught classes.

But then they saw the Founders and their students getting older and older before passing on the torch to another generation who were sorted and sat in the great hall and who taught classes.

As they moved onward they saw images of their own births, all of them, and how cute of a baby they were all. Then they each of their first walks and first talks and first uses of magic. Then there was an collage of images showing them all getting their Hogwarts letter followed by their sorting.

Then they saw them getting older and older, a moment to see them graduate Hogwarts, then finding love and getting married, then having children, before seeing them escort their children to the Hogwarts Express welcoming them to Hogwarts as they were once welcomed to Hogwarts. Though nobody noticed it at this time all would later on realize that none of them could remember the face of the person they married or the way their children looked.

As they continued to walk they saw a seed planted into the ground, they watched the seed grow, larger and larger and larger before it became a towering majestic oak tree reaching towards the heavens.

Then they felt it, the moment that the earth and the heavens met where life and the state beyond death came together. They heard phoenix song and felt the presence of their loved ones all around them, not as an oppressive weight but as a welcoming warmth. They heard words and felt feelings that said their offerings of honor and respect had been heard and accepted.

They then moved forward, for time waits for nobody, and before they knew it they had reached the end of the path of the green and were back at Hogwarts.

8888

"Harry what is that in your hair," says Hermione as she looks at Harry a little while later.

"What," Harry says before noticing something himself and saying, "actually you have something in your own hair."

So said both reach upward and gently reach for the item in their hair, which turns out to be a feather, a phoenix feather Harry quickly notes.

He then looks at those gathered around him and says, "all of us were gifted a phoenix feather." Which is said at the point that most of his friends were holding said feature gently in their hand.

The third years just look at each other, then the feather each is holding, in awe.

8888

"Look," says Colin Creevy pointing towards the ancestor table, "the food is gone!"

This causes the student body to turn and glance towards said table where, as he said, the food was gone.

Everyone then turns towards the Headmaster who says, "our ancestors have accepted our offerings in the spirit of honor and respect." A twinkle in his eyes, "my fellow Magicals never forgot the magic of this moment."

8888

A little while later Harry heads to where Flitwick and Snape are standing. "Pardon me Professors," he starts with and then once he is given a nod he says, "how much of that was your illusions and how much was it the touch of the Divine?"

It is Professor Snape who answers, "we provided the means for the Divinities to act upon this world if they had wish to do so." A pause, "which as we saw they did and so I would say it was all them."

Harry nods at that, "thank you professor for that explanation." He then turns towards Flitwick and asks, "when you went through it did you experience the same scenes we did?"

"With the exception of the magic showing our birth and introduction to magic yes," Flitwick says. He then smiles widely, "it was awe inspiring Mr Potter, awe inspiring."

Harry grins happily at both Professors before saying, "it was, wasn't it." He then nods respectfully before heading off.

Severus then says to Filius, as the two gaze after Harry, "how much do you want to bet his presence had something to do with it."

"No bet Severus," Filius says instead, "for I KNOW his presence had an effect, just as it did last year as well."

Severus then says, "our world has no clue as to what the lad means to it." He then clears his throat and changes the subject onto something a bit less impressive.

8888

Walking into his personal office Harry takes out the tent and sets it up in the corner before walking inside it. Once within he waves his wand and says, "Mirror call Sirius Black."

"Calling," says the mirror in its automated voice, "connection rejected, reason given : see you soon."

"What," is all Harry has time to say before he feels the wards of the tent shift as a person floos into it from Potter Manor.

Moments later Sirius Black walks into the living room, holds out his hands, and says, "miss me."

Trying to hold back his laughter but mostly failing Harry says, "really Sirius."

"What, this place is safe so me coming here isn't causing any problems." A pause, "and truthfully I wanted to physically see you."

Harry opens his mouth then closes it and says, "its good to see you Sirius."

Harry and Sirius stare at each other for a moment before they both take a step forward into each other's arms in a mighty familial hug. For even though they did a lot of hugging while at Godric's Hollow today was still the anniversary of that night, which means it is hard.

But then, once the two got their hugging out of the way, Harry slaps Sirius lightly on the shoulder and says, "now I get to yell." A pause, "did you really come to Hogwarts while everyone was gathered all about."

A grin, not at all fazed at being yelled at for he was used to it, "I was safe and nobody knew I was there. Anyway I wanted to be present for the ceremony even if I couldn't be standing next to you and Remus as is my right."

Harry opens his mouth than shakes his head, "right." He then pauses, and lets out a laugh as he points between them both. He then says, "look at me, I'm thirteen and I am commenting on your bad behavior, what has happened to me."

Sirius laughs at that, "you are a Head of House, maturity was bound to happen so I can't say I am surprised." This is followed by a grin.

Harry, remembering something then says, "oh I meant to ask, after the walk through the path of green I saw you with Crookshanks, what went on?"

"Crookshanks is a good cat," Sirius says with a smile, "who seemed to know I was more than a simple dog and so came to me. We chatted."

"You chatted," asks Harry curiously. "In full sentences or like how I do with Hedwig?"

"Full sentences." He then chuckles, "it surprised me as well but it seems that my animagus form can speak to magical cats in addition to canines and other animagi." A pause, "anyway, so we talked and he mentioned about the 'bad smelling rat' and was there anything I wanted done to him."

Rising eyebrow at that leads to Harry saying, "so what did you say?"

"I asked Crookshanks to monitor Scabbers but do not do anything to him unless I give the word," a pause, "which I won't do unless your plan fails." Another pause, "not that I think it will cause you two are brilliant!"

Harry chuckles at that before saying, "so what did you think of the ceremony?"

“It was brilliant and awe-inspiring.” A pause, “though I have been part of numerous rituals, that had to be the most beautiful.”

Harry gives a soft grin at that and opens his mouth to say something, but then stops as a thought comes to him. Getting up he moves towards a particular cabinet in the office, one secured by its own potent wards. Unlocking it he reaches in and takes out a package. Turning towards Sirius he says, “so I have something special to give you, and I think tonight would be the perfect night.”

He then hands the package to Sirius who, looking confused, takes it and then opens up the box. His eyes go wide as he takes out the spirit stone from last year’s Remembrance Ceremony.

“What?” Is all Sirius is able to say before the spirit aura washes over him. He feels as if, for a moment, Lily and James Potter, were present, were around him. The feeling was full of love and peace and warmth, and (most especially) understanding and forgiveness. The later of which, Sirius would realize later, was tinged with the concept of ‘you don’t need it, but you want it, so we give it to you’.

After a few fails in trying to ask, Sirius manages to wipe his eyes, clear his throat, and say, “what is this?”

Harry smiles softly, gently, with a bit of his own awe. “Remember how I mentioned I partook of a remembrance ceremony for my parents. Well a number of spirit stones manifested during the ceremony, one for all those present plus two extra. One went to Remus, immediately, the other I kept for, well, you, though I admit to not realizing that until recently.”

A nod then Sirius bounces from where he was sitting in order to surround Harry once more in a big hug. A hug that lasts for a almost five minutes before the two separate and move to sit down again. Sirius then clears his throat, gives a wry grin, before launching into a story about the Marauders and Lily during their time at Hogwarts. From that story the two shift into other topics of conversation, which continues until Harry’s alarm goes off. An alarm set to tell him its almost time for curfew.

8888

"You did good cub, you did good," Remus says to Harry through mirror later that night.

"It was beautiful wasn't it," Harry says as he sits back in his bed with the curtains drawn closed and a silencing charm put up.

"It was that and so much more and I am quite glad that I was able to be there with you for it," Remus says with a firm nod.

Harry smiles at that while adding, "it felt good to have you there Remus."

Remus gives Harry a soft grin and says, "have a good night, sleep well Harry."

"Sleep well yourself Remus," Harry says in response before ending the call.

~~~


	24. Dementors & Knights Oh My!

**Dementors & Knights Oh My!**  
\---------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early November

During what had begun as a normal quidditch game against Hufflepuff a bad feeling suddenly came over the field.

"Do you feel that," Harry said as he flew next to Cedric.

He nods, "yeah, do you think its dementors?"

A shiver comes upon Harry as he says, "I see a dark spot on the horizon, and its coming closer."

Cedric nods at that, "lets try and find the snitch so we can finish the game. I don't exactly want to be out here any longer than we need to."

"I agree," Harry says fully in agreement and then with a nod the two take off on a wild fly around to try and find the snitch.

As they are flying around both quietly mention to those they pass - from either team - of what they sense. Considering how respected both wizards are even those on the opposing team believed them and knew it was more than simply a stunt.

Then it happened, Harry saw the snitch and began making a beeline for it. Though as he was flying towards it he heard Cedric gasp and shock and so turned and saw the incoming horde of dementors.

Which was why, when an immediate decision needed to be made, he choose to head for the dementors. As he flies past Cedric he says softly for his ears only, "find it, catch it, end the match."

Which is all that Cedric needs to hear as he moves to the side and zooms off after the snitch. It is for the best he thinks as while he might be older than him, it is Harry who has been learning the patronus charm not him.

As Cedric is reaching for the snitch Harry is moving to a point centrally located over the pitch and high enough that his presence is clearly seen. But even more it made him a target, it made him the person the oncoming dementors were going to head to. This wasn't done out of a need for glory but because most of the younger years were sitting in the stands on the side that the dementors were coming from. As compared to the fact that the professors and older staff were on the other side.

As soon as the horde of dementors had come so close the air had gotten cold and the shadows had started to seep within the minds of those nearby he reached out with his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

From his wand came a white light which immediately pushed away the cold of the dementor. Which allowed his will to gain strength and his positive emotions to grow large enough for manifestation. Which, in Harry's case, was that of a stag that as Remus had commented during training looked quite like the animagus form of his father. But what was all the more impressive was the fact that the corporeal patronus didn't absorb all the light of the patronus spell. In fact there was enough to bathe the whole quidditch pitch, and all those in it, in the purifying rays of the patronus.

Which led to a moment that saw Cedric catching the snitch and Lee Jordan saying, "though dementors have invaded the pitch - which has to be a violation of some sort of quidditch rules - Cedric has caught the snitch. But wait, its a tie with both houses having 210 points due to goals scored by their Chasers." There is a pause then in a voice full of shock he says, "wait, who is falling, guys, guys that is Harry, Harry's falling."

The panic that clearly engulfed his voice caused Fred and George Weasley, who had been on the ground to suddenly look up and then, without pause, get on their broom.

"We need to get to him," Fred says.

"He is moving too fast for a safe crash," George adds.

They then stop talking in order to do what they are good at - working and flying together. Which led them to taking certain risks to fly a bit under the falling Harry so they could catch him at exactly the right moment.

8888

"So what happened after I passed out from the stress of the casting," Harry asks a little while later from the hospital wing bed.

"The Professors and Headmasters cast their own patronus charms in order to push back the dementors even further," says Hermione.

"Yeah it was pretty wicked, they were like avenging angels with their magics." Ron then gives a slight shudder, "they proved why they are masters," he then pauses and then adds, "I could feel the magic flowing around them all."

"So who caught me?" Is Harry's next question.

"It was Professor Snape who cast the spell to slow your fall as the twins flew up to catch you," Neville answers from where he is sitting.

"Really nifty." A pause, "so who won the game?"

"Really Harry, all that happens and that is one of your immediate questions," Hermione says in her exasperated voice.

"What, it's important," he says in response.

Ron grins and says, "Cedric caught the snitch but neither team won as both had 210 points at the end. It was honestly a pretty brilliant game, especially if one ignores the whole dementor part of the evening."

"Wicked," Harry says which gets some laughter from the others.

8888

"That can never happen again," a rightfully angry Albus Dumbledore says in a meeting of his gathered professors. Then still quite angry he says, "where is the Ministry representative?"

"Pretending to use the bathroom," says Severus in his drawl.

"Fawkes," the Headmaster says, "please bring said representative here. We need to speak."

Fawkes chirps happily at that and then flashes away, moments later he flashes back with a clearly frazzled representative in his grip.

"Now that you are here Mr Doer," says the Headmaster, "please explain why the dementors came onto the Hogwarts ground."

"Do not say looking for Black," Minerva says in as close to a sneer that she has ever been known to produce.

Trying to make himself as small as he possibly could he gazed in fear at the witches and wizards who just four years ago were his teachers.

8888

"So why did I pass out Remus," Harry asks while still laying in bed in the hospital wing.

"Magical exhaustion. You supercharged the patronus," Remus says tightly.

Tilting his head Harry then asks, "are you okay Remus?"

"No. I am most definitely not okay." A deep breath in and out. "I saw you cast and I was so proud, and the I saw you begin to fall and I was horrified." A pause, "I trust you, I believe in you, but I wasn't prepared to see you almost die." Another pause, "especially as I couldn't do anything about it."

Harry reaches out and takes Remus' hand in his as he says, "I am sorry you had to experience that."

"I just found you, and I saw me loosing you." He then takes a deep breath once again and says, "right, so next training we need to go over power modulation. You need to make sure you don't cast more magic than you can handle while remaining conscious."

Nod. Nod. "Of course, sounds perfect."

8888

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" Is what Harry hears with a single breath the moment he puts the mirror call through.

"Breath Charlie, and yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired though." A pause, "news travels fast!"

At that Charlie chuckles. "Yeah it really does, especially as it pertains to you. Of course, no matter how you cut it dementors storming the gates of Hogwarts is news worthy."

After explaining what happened and why Charlie breathes out, "wow, Harry. That's pretty amazing." A pause, "I'm going to need to tell my brothers some nice flying there."

Which gets a smile from Harry who then says, "So, how are things?" Which leads the two into a bit of conversation.

8888

"Hey Cedric," Harry says to his friend while still in bed. "So good game man," a pause, "well up until the whole dementors thing."

A shake of the head, "good game he says." A pause, "you almost died Harry, and that's what you have too say?"

"Well I did want to tell you I don't think I'm going to be running tomorrow," he then says.

"Bah!" He then blinks and says, "seriously how are you?"

"Tired, achy, a bit out of it but alive, emotionally stable, and still with efficient magic channels. So I'm fine."

"That's good to hear Harry," Cedric says with a nod. "So did you want me to leave so you could sleep?"

"Nah, talk to me. Tell me something interesting but random."

A nod, and then Cedric gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, well, okay how about this. So you remember the Flamels from the whole first year incident you had to deal with." A nod from Harry so he goes on, "well from studying the fifth year material of your History of Magic syllabus I just learned they were both Knights of Albion."

"Oh," he says quite intrigued at that. "Do tell," he then smiles.

A nod, "well from what I can tell that's how they met, though the chronology is of course a bit hard to follow. But they met in training, got partnered up, and eventually fell in love."

"Oh very wicked, so do you know which knight orders they were a part of?"

A nod then, "Nicolas was Rowan and Pernelle was Willow, which surprised a bunch as they thought she was going to go the route of Pine. Though I should add that I read that they had both reached the status of Yew." A pause, "you know I wonder what happened to them since my third year." Seeing the grin on Harry's face his eyes widen and he says, "what, what do you know?"

Harry chuckles and says, "lots of things." A pause, "but on this I can say they are alive and doing quite well. It seems they have multiple stones."

"How do you know this?"

Another chuckle, "simple, I wrote to them at the end of my first year and we have been in contact since." A wide grin. "In fact they are the two tutors I often talk about and yet have been quite specific on not naming."

"Oh," is all that Cedric says on that for a moment. He then shakes his head and grins, "I think due to all the mental anguish you caused me you should let me write to them."

Harry just blinks and that before laughing in amusement.

8888

It was a few days later before he got a chance to personally talk to the Flamels, though he did write to them by journal that he was okay.

Once he finishes telling them what happened he says, "my only frustration is that the Ministry is dragging their heels. They refuse to remove the dementors from Hogwarts. They note 'national security' as the reason." A scoff follows that.

"I can understand it partially," says Pernelle, "but yeah they are causing more problems then they are solving."

"Yeah," Harry says in agreement, "it's just too bad I'm trying to keep a bit on the down low as far as directly involving my House authority."

"All options you might have taken had some downsides," Nicolas says. "Though you are lucky that the one you choose isn't filled with them."

Nods on that. Then Harry grins, "Oh, that reminds me of a fact Cedric shared that I found amusing." At their looks of interest he says, "so it seems while working on a history assignment he 'discovered' your status as a Knight of Albion." A pause with a grin, "he then emotionally blackmailed me by saying I owe him one for scaring him like I did during the game."

Blinks and raised eyebrows come from that, leading to Nicolas saying, "So what he be want?"

"Me to say hello and pass on a letter he wrote to the two of you." A pause, "as his help was paramount in my figuring out what was going on in my first year I figured him knowing about you two was fine."

After a moment to take in what just was said the two laugh. With Pernelle saying, "oh your friends are something. Access to us and all he asks for is you giving us a letter. Brilliant." Another laugh, "sure once he writes it, pass it on."

Nicolas nods on that before adding, "on us being Knights we never kept it purposefully secret. It just, you know, never came up."

Harry grins, "oh don't worry, it's fine, I wasn't bothered by the lack of knowing." A pause, "more intrigued honestly about it all." Another pause then, "So is it the traits of being a Knight why you couldn't teach me occlumency?"

"Yep," Pernelle says. "Our protection comes from ancient royal magic and could no more be taught then you could teach a person how your Head Ring works."

Nicolas then says, "I must admit that without the boon from my Knighting my mental shields aren't actually all that strong. Plus I haven't needed to practice that skill in centuries."

"Makes sense, makes sense," Harry says with a nod.

Pernelle and Nicolas then look at each other and grin. Nicolas then says, "so what do you want to know?"

Harry grins at that before deciding to take advantage of the opportunity. "So how many fully empowered Knights are there still?"

"Probably around a few hundred in all of Albion," Pernelle says.

"Out of a once population that had reached around ten thousand members between all seven orders."

"Wow," Harry says, "so many yet so few. Do all orders have members?"

"Yes. A score or two for each of them, though Yew has the fewest, less than a dozen." A pause as Nicolas thinks, "we can't be more specific on that."

"Even considering my array of Houses?" Is what Harry asks curiously.

A blink from both then Pernelle says, "that's actually a good question, one I'm not sure of. I know you don't have the full authority over us that a crowned king would but on information, not sure."

"Understood, and honestly that makes sense. For all my authority the point of the Emrys Rite is to not make me king unless it's necessary." A pause, "which I'm fine with as I think being a king and being at Hogwarts would have been bothersome." A slight grin is given at the last point.

Two nods, followed by Nicolas saying, "well I do have some books I know you could read that might answer some questions." A pause, "additionally I have a few special memory orbs which showcase a few events from the time of King Arthur that you might find fascinating."

A big smile, "really, brilliant. I look forward to reading and seeing them. Thanks."

"Speaking of reading," says Pernelle at that point, "I wanted to go over with you some of your most recent literature answers as I think the two of us read quite different books." Which leads to a bit of tutoring, not just with Pernelle but later Nicolas as well.

8888

The next day while the two were running Harry says to Cedric, "you know what I wish, for conversations to return to other topics rather than the presence of the dementors."

"I can understand that Harry," Cedric says with a nod, "though I can also understand why everyone is worried about it."

A nod, "oh yeah, I get it. I just miss everyone talking about other matters." A pause then with a shrug, "I don't know, something like what to get friends for their birthday or the coming holidays."

Chuckling at that, Cedric says, "is that what is going on in your mind?"

A sheepish grin, "yeah. I mean when I am not thinking of all the other matters I think about." A pause, "giving people I care about useful and connected gifts is one of those things I like to do." A shrug.

Cedric nods at that and says, actually interested, "so what have you done recently?"

"Well most recently I bought Hermione the advanced model trunk she was looking at." A pause and then a grin, "and I got you a hand crafted set of power stones aspected towards transfiguration and charms."

A grin comes to Cedric's face on the later one, "which was a wickedly awesome gift Harry, one that has already helped me quite a lot in my OWL preparations." He then pauses and says, "okay, spill it, I can see you dying to really tell me of a particular gift you got."

Harry chuckles at that before nodding. "First, though, I must admit that getting your gift was particularly enjoyable." Cedric smiles at that before gesturing for Harry to go on. "On Charlie I got him two gifts. The first was a complete mint condition set of Tolkien’s works." A pause, "I know he will like it as he has been talking about wanting it for a while and we do spent a lot of time discussing the works, they are quite enjoyable by the way."

"Nice," Cedric says with a nod. "I read the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings and yeah, they were pretty good." A pause, "so what else since you two gifts."

"I got him a gift certificate which will let him design the perfect broom for his job at the dragon preserve." A pause, "I think he will enjoy the thought of being able to be part of the design and manufacture of the broom he will be getting."

A nod at that, "from having two years with him and all your conversations I think he will love the gifts."

Harry grins at that.

Not long after he says, "so what is it you want to talk about for the last leg of our run."

"Well," Cedric says as a start and then off they go as he talks about some of the random thoughts he has had lately about classes and life, and such.

8888

Upon setting the memory orb into its receiving station Harry took a deep breath before reaching out with his magic. He knew what he was about to experience was going to be interesting, and he wanted to be prepared.

_**_

_“I submit, sire.” Says Isolde to King Arthur at the end of their practice bout. He smiles at her and reaches out a hand to help her up, which she takes._

_“You did great. You almost bested me.” Here he grins widely. “Almost!”_

_It is here that Leon comments. “You have to admit it was closer with her than any of your knights, sire. Even me, and I have come closer than most others.”_

_Arthur laughs, looking at Isolde. “It seems they don't wish for me to tease you. They want to take away all my fun.” He continues to smile, not entirely realizing the next words will put him on a path he hadn't fully desired going down yet. “Though as Leon said, you got closer than my Knights on beating me. What would you like as a gift for that?”_

_Before she can truly realize what she was about to say it came out of Isolde’s mouth. One word. “Knighthood.”_

_The smile fades from Arthur's face for a moment as it morphs into his thinking face. His eyes immediately make a move to meet Merlin’s and the two seem to have an entire conversation with a glance. “Well, you sure don't pull any punches, do you. But you made the request and I will honor it. On your knees Isolde.”_

_Which she quickly does as Arthur notices Tristan coming forward. He meets his eyes and quickly gestures for him to come near for he knows that one wants their spouse present if possible. “Isolde. In battle after battle you have proven yourself skilled and trustworthy. In peace you have shown yourself honorable. Will you continue to show such standards in times to come, in both peace and war._

_“I so swear!”_

_“Then rise Sir Isolde, Knight of Camelot, and join your brethren.” Says King Arthur as a crowd of knights gathered around send out a mighty cheer in congratulations._

_Merlin looks at Arthur and comes close, so only he and Leon can hear what he next says. “The Knighting was the easy part, getting both the Knights and court to accept it. That is far more challenging.”_

_The two nod as they look around, seeing those who are not cheering. They know they will have to begin planning. But they also know they have time, now is a moment of celebration. They go to join the growing festivities. For one thing may be sure, the knighting of Isolde was not a publicity stunt, it was in fact done as a right proper thing._

_**_

"Wow," Harry breathed out at the nature of the scene and the complexity of the magic he could feel all around him at that very moment. He then nodded towards himself before replacing the first memory orb with a second one.

Once he is ready and in place he activates the magic and gets swept away as if he was present during the event.

_**_

_“While I appreciate the offers of this court to assist me, I have already dispatched Sir Lancelot to handle the diplomacy.” Says King Arthur in a hearty ‘I have decided’ manner. Though the rest of the court mumbled at that, Arthur was quite glad that it was only in an extended meeting rather than being in open session._

_“Yes? Do you have an issue with my decision.” The King asked somewhat imperiously. You could tell that he wasn't truly in the mood for courtly debate._

_“Sire, if I may.” Asked Lord Agravaine, the member of the court currently representing the upper nobility._

_“Yes Uncle. Please do.”_

_“Well sire, it just seems like you have been giving more responsibility to knights, as compared to other groups of advisors. Which is why there is some confusion on the manner.”_

_“Ah, yes, I can see where the confusion must be coming from. As you all no doubt know in most realms knights are simply a caste of noble warriors in the feudal system. This will no longer be the case within my kingdom for here they are going to be much more. In fact they will become the personal extensions of the Crown, my hands and voice beyond these walls if you will.” A statement which was shocking to a number of members of the court, especially to those not directly around the King's person._

_Choosing to continue as if the court wasn't somewhat in shock. “They are my messengers, information-gatherers, peacekeepers, civil marshals, protectors, and leaders in times of crisis. Membership is open to any and every person of my Kingdom, no matter their gender or social standing. That said their training is difficult, intense, dangerous and more will wash out than pass. Those who do fail will be offered other places in my government, higher up the father they made it through training. Those who succeed will be my elite representatives.” Here he stops and looks at the gathered members of his council. His look says, ‘now it's your turn to speak.’_

_“Beg your pardon sire, but do you plan on replacing us with your new Knights?” Lord Agravaine asks, trying to be demure and only partially succeeding if the look given to him from the King is any indication._

_“No, not at all. Not only would that be impossible it is also frankly ridiculous. The nature of my Knights is that they will be generalists, with a bent towards physical combat. They will only be at the rarest of situations individuals with a specific narrow focus. Most positions in this court will be held by the non-Knight, with Knight spots being certain ones.” Here he pauses before continuing. “Most of you would easily be able to figure out which officials are knight based or not.” He directly stops and looks at Aggravaine before speaking, “Uncle. I ask that you list some in each category. So the court my see my thoughts.”_

_“Of course sire. I would assume Guard Captain, Marshal, and Admiral would all be Knights. With Court Sorcerer and master of Magic, Steward, Court Physician, Court Archivist, Chancellor, Treasurer, and Chamberlain as non-Knight. I am not sure of Justicar.” Lord Agravaine says, with confidence the more he begins speaking. He also took no offense at the King's antics, for he had personally set himself up to be that guy, and it was going perfectly._

_“Exactly Uncle. Spot on it all ways. You are also right about Justicar, I'm leaning towards Knight, though I have yet to fully decide.” At this he turns to look at the whole of the court. “As you can see this court isn't going to be all Knight. Just some positions. If you remain trusted and capable you will retain your position, which may include ambassadorial appointments. Even more, it can easily be expanded to a viceroyal position as an administrator of a hundred or province. Or even a prefecture when the realm expands large enough that I feel it will need some regional divisions.” Here he stops before smiling, which lights up his face and brings forth the youthful vigor he is known for. “As you see there are many important and prestigious positions you will be able to have as the realm expands.”_

_That ends his presentation, though not the meeting. Which in fact goes on for another two hours as he opens the court to ask particular questions. Which they take advantage of for they want to know as many details as possible._

_**_

"Oh boy," Harry says with a chuckle as the scene finishes playing out and he finds himself back in his office. "That was brilliant." He then sits back and contemplates what he had just seen, the way that King Arthur had manipulated the court by using one of them to pretend to speak for them. He then smiles widely while thinking, 'I will have to remember that, it could come in handy.'

He then takes out the memory orb and puts in the last of the three that he had gotten from the Flamels. This one, from the notes, was going to be spectacular he felt.

Deciding there was no reason for a delay he activated the the magic and found himself in a quite historic scene.

_**_

_While Ralf, a potential knight, is on his knees meditating the doors to the chapel open and an old bearded man comes in. The man seems to have with him some armor and polishing cloth. He walks into the room muttering about nobles and battles and age and such things. He seems to do this for a moment before jumping - he didn't know an old man could jump that high - while clutching his chest._

_"Oh. Your there. Should have said something. Why are you giving old men like me heart attacks. Hmmm." The man asks with a stab of his bony and wrinkled hands._

_"Pardon me sir. I didn't intend that. I was told to sit here in the chapel for the night as a task of training."_

_"Hmm." He then seems to peer at Ralf. "Well good luck at that." Then he seems to go back to sitting on the steps by the altar scrubbing the armor. He does this for a while before stopping and turning to Ralf. "Do you mind me working. I find that I work better at this time of the night in a place like this."_

_"Not at all sir. Please do what you need to do. Don't mind me." Ralf states, though a part of him seems worried this might be breaking the point of the evening for him._

_"You look worried. Why is that."_

_"Ah, well." Head scratch. "I was told to sit here and, ah, wait the night."_

_"Oh, so you are thinking talking to me is ruining that." Ralf nods. "Hmmm. Well I don't think so. You are still doing what was asked. Now, if you are willing, maybe you can help an old man out with some of his tasks." He says patting the spot next to him. Ralf thinks it over and moves towards him._

_"So, why do you want to be a knight?" The man asks. And that starts one of the strangest nights of Ralf's life up to that point. For the next eight hours the two talk - while also cleaning the various articles of armor the old man had. The old man never gave his name but there was a bunch of stories he told, some of which had to be made up. Instead he spent most of the time asking Ralf about what he wanted to do, his hopes, dreams, fears, and wonders. The old man was surprisingly easy to talk to, and he felt himself opening up in ways that he hadn't to most others. A strange fleeting thought came up on mind, 'it was quite similar to Merlin', but that thought faded. In the morning the old man begged off about thirty minutes before his own time was up, saying he had chores to do. Ralf simply smiled, nodded, and wished the man good fortune._

_Later on while in the throne room being awarded the honors of knighthood the old man walks in. He then hears the King go "Merlin!" The old man startles - 'what' - and then mumbles a word, as the age disappears from the old man. It is then that he learns that it was all a test - well the old man part, the knows the conversation was real. He smiles at the King, bows in the direction of Merlin, and thanks him for the honor of being able to prove worthy as a Knight of Albion._

_Not long after Raf is given the history of the practice that he went through. It seems that a few years into the reign of King Arthur there was a night where Merlin visited the chapel to get some quiet, only to realize that there was a person their meditating. Just like he did for Raf, Merlin stayed all night and the two got to talking. The next day Merlin told Arthur about the meeting - remember it was an accident - and thus began a practice of Merlin testing new knights one final time before they get the promotion. A few years later Merlin got the idea of becoming Dragoon when doing this due to the fact that by that point most people know who he is, which would defeat the whole point._

_**_

"Woah," Harry gasps at the nature of the memory, "that was wicked." He then tilts his head slightly as he thought about the way it seemed to give him information from other scenes without spelling said scenes out. A smile then comes to his face as he breathes out, "what an interesting form of magic."

Nodding he puts away the memory orb and packs up the receiver station and secures it for later. His final thought on the matter, before heading out of the room is that he can't wait to get more of the memory orbs.

~~~


	25. Ceremonial Funeral Rites

**Ceremonial Funeral Rites**  
\------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid November

Harry was sitting at the great hall when Hedwig flew in with a message in her talons. Taking it from her he fed her some bacon while opening up the letter, the very formal letter. Harry got a look of surprise as he read over the letter. He put it away with a look that clearly said, 'don't ask me about it.'

Nothing was said about it the whole of breakfast, which suited Harry just fine.

As soon as it was over he made his goodbyes for a bit and made his way to Remus' office, he needed to speak to him about something.

"Hello Harry," was what Remus said to him as soon as he was let into the office. "What happened," he continued saying with curiosity.

He hands him the letter while saying, "it announced the death of Alexandros Mercer, the Lord and Head of House Mercer." A pause. "While extremely sad I am not sure on what this specifically means for me."

Remus blinks at that as he hands Harry back the letter, since it didn't really say anything else of importance. "Well," he says then stops as he thinks it over, "it means you will need to attend the funeral." Another pause. "You will also need to choose who will represent your other Houses since you cannot be seen doing it all."

"Right," Harry says while extending the word out for almost half a minute. "Will the Headmaster have any issues when I ask."

"No, not at all. In fact not only will he be attending himself, but so will Minerva, Severus, and Filius. The first two as nobles and the later since Lord Alexandros was his Charms master."

A nod at that, "that does make my life easier. So did I get the invite because I claimed the Headship or simply because I am Harry Potter and present at Hogwarts."

"The later, which is why it went to you directly rather than through me as your official High Seneschal. It bypassed the mail wards by being an official letter of loss."

Another nod for Harry was glad that it didn't ruin his plans. "So," he then asks, "who is Alexandros Mercer."

Remus sits back in his chair at that question, while getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, Lord Mercer was 232 years old but able of mind and body, and magic, till the end. His House is focused on what you would assume it would be, trade and commerce in all ways. Both he and his House were uncompromising foes of the Dark Lord while also being neutral towards the Headmaster. Mercer and Potter are allies and have been even friends in the past."

Harry smiles at Remus grateful for the information, "thanks Remus, I appreciate the help. I will speak to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick at lunch today about it, since that makes sense for me."

"Sounds good." A pause then Remus asks, "so any other questions."

"Yes, one. Are there any students of House Mercer here at Hogwarts." While he knows many among the student body with almost a thousand students it becomes hard to know everyone.

"Yes, one, Marius Mercer. He is a sixth year Ravenclaw which is why you don't generally have contact with him. Others graduated the last two years and a number will be attending Hogwarts in the years to come."

"Ah," Harry says with a nod. "Well then I will need to give him my condolences." A pause. "I will need to time it so that the Headmaster is not around, he would notice me using the traditional rites."

"Is that something the House magics are requesting of you," Remus asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes it is. Anybody that listens will think I am just being kind but both Marius and the Headmaster, if he is present, will know its the old rites."

"Well I could also delay him a bit when lunch starts so he is not there at the start. I have some questions about grading anyway, so this would be a perfect opportunity."

"Sounds good, and thanks," Harry smiles at that which effectively finishes that conversation.

"Oh, before you head out there are two quick things I wanted to go over with you," Remus says which takes the next fifteen minutes.

8888

When Harry walked into the Great Hall he noticed pretty quickly that Marius Mercer had already arrived. Nodding to his friends to head to the table he gestured towards the Ravenclaw table to indicate he needed to go there.

He took only two steps before he was stopped by Neville who said quietly. "Do you mind if I join you for the condolences."

A shake of Harry's head and a quick, "nope," leads the two to move towards the Ravenclaw table.

As soon as Harry approaches where Marius is the later stands up from his seat. He had a feeling he knew what this was going to be about, it was expected after all.

Harry nodded towards the other student before saying, "Scion Mercer, if I may have a moment of your time."

"Of course Scion Potter, how may I help you," is his answer. As there was something fishy about the way Potter spoke, Marius choose to not address him either as Heir or Lord.

"I recently learned of the passing of Lord Alexandros Mercer, your great-grandfather and Lord and Head of House. I wish to give to you my utmost condolences at your loss. Though I personally did not know him I can say that our world is much less now that he has moved on from it."

"Thank you Scion Potter for the condolences. I appreciate and welcome the gesture," Marius says with a bit of a regal nod.

As soon as Harry steps back Neville moves forward in order to give his condolences as well. The side eyes the two get for that by some of the other nobles causes Harry to raise his eyebrows slightly but doesn't say anything.

As they are walking back to their table Harry stops and says to Neville, "with the Professors here now I wanted to ask them about attending the funeral, as is my right."

"Understood," Neville says with a smile, "I will probably do the same, though I need to speak to Gran first."

Harry chuckles at the hapless look Neville gets at that statement but chooses not to comment truly on it. Neville chuckles back as he heads to Gryffindor and Harry heads to the head table. Upon getting there he notices that the Headmaster isn't present yet but both Flitwick and McGonagall are.

"Yes Mr Potter," Flitwick says immediately as Harry comes close.

"Hello Professors. Sorry to bother you but I needed to ask about something," Harry says immediate. He pauses to wait for the go ahead, which he quickly gets. "I received an official notification for the passing of Lord Alexandors Mercer and it seems that as a Potter it would be appropriate for me to attend."

Nods all around on that statement as McGonagall says immediately, "of course. As many of us Professors will be attending as well I know there will be no issues with you joining us. I will speak to the Headmaster on this, but again, do not worry."

It is Flitwick that next speaks, "if you wish more details on wizard burial customs do not hesitate to ask Mr Potter. Especially as I know Hogwarts does not have that many books on the subject."

Harry smiles at that, "thank you Professor, I will definitely keep that in mind. In fact the chance is good that I will come speak to you about it when I get a chance."

Nods from both, a smile from Flitwick, and Harry heads back to his table for what is a quite normal lunch after that.

8888

It was later on in the day and Harry was sitting at the desk in the office he claimed as his when Neville knocked on the door. Looking up at the open door Harry said, "hey Neville, what's up."

A smile from Neville then, "oh not much just wanted to speak to you about earlier."

Harry grins at that, "ah that’s good to hear, so are you planning on explaining the looks we got when you gave your condolences at the same time as me."

Neville blushes at that, blushes, and nods slightly. "Yeah, I am." A pause then, "it, well, is basically a sign of our friendship."

Harry tilts his head, "its more than that I would say."

"You're right. It meant I was indicating that our Houses are becoming allies."

A nod, "it is what I thought." Harry then reaches out to clasp Neville's arm in what is the noble grip, one that is accepted whole heartedly. With that the two then talk a bit about other matters for the next twenty minutes.

8888

A few days later Harry knocks on the office door of Professor Flitwick and upon being greeted he walks in. He stops for a moment upon seeing that Flitwick wasn't alone, though it didn't stop him from walking in fully.

"How can I assist you Mr Potter," Flitwick then says. He pauses for a moment then adds, "did you wish for privacy on this."

Harry gives him a wide grin before answering, "not at all Professor, at least not so far as Professor Lupin is concerned." A pause then, "I came to take you up on the offer for some information on magical mortuary traditions and customs." A pause then, “I meant to study more about it over the summer but matters got hectic and I, well, forgot.”

Nods from both wizards on that request, though Remus focused his thoughts so as to not blush at the fact that it was him that was going to explain the topic to Harry. Not noticing Remus’ minor issue Flitwick gestures for Harry to sit down on a nearby chair. A wand wave and the door shut to provide the three with some privacy as the conversation began.

As they explained the details of what the magical world does as part of its funerary rites Flitwick couldn't help but notice something in the way Remus and Potter interacted. There was a familiarity that shouldn't have existed if they had only known each other for a few months. It was intriguing and interesting and a puzzle that he was going to solve.

8888

"So what was it like," Hermione asked Harry the day after the funeral as they relaxed in his claimed office. "Since I wasn't invited to go and all," she couldn't help but put some frustration in her voice.

Harry just gave her a look, which had her blushing at her pettiness. It was a funeral after all not some party with a special invite list.

"It was awe inspiring," is his eventual answer. "It was far different from what muggles do in their funerals."

"Really, what happened."

Closing his eyes in memory he says, "you walk around a vast hall visiting totems which display moving images from the deceased’s life." A shake of the head at the nature of it as he continues, "I got to see images of his birth, his various birthdays, getting his Hogwarts letter, getting sorted, making friends, and so many other high points of his life. You get a sense of who he was as a person and how much he cared for his friends, family, and Albion."

"That sounds amazing," Hermione says a bit shocked.

"Oh it is, it is. It was amazing to see all the accomplishments of his life." A shake of the head, "but the magic involved, wow, it was intense."

"I bet," Hermione says with a nod as she pauses before taking up the lecture tone her friends have come to find amusing. "From what I read it seems much of the magic involved is Divine in nature, and heavily restricted in who both knows and can use them." A pause. "Though it seems any deceased magical can undergo the process, for all that only nobles and high placed commoners were present at the ritual."

A nod at that, "it makes sense. Even with the restriction there were thousands of people there. Nobles from all over the magical world were present, and not just Albion." A stop. "That said commoners who knew him personally were invited and present, there were many I saw."

"That makes sense, I mean how disrespectful would it be if those who knew him couldn't celebrate his life."

Harry comments as Hermione pauses at that last, "that is exactly what it was by the way, a celebration of his life."

She nods then gets an uncomfortable look on her face. "I have to ask," she waits for Harry to nod before, "so they burned the body."

A firm nod, "yes, his body was burned on a funeral pyre. It was actually even more beautiful and awe-inspiring than I had expected it to be. With the ceremonial dance from the Acolytes and the prayers from the Priests, it was amazing."

"How long did the burning take," Hermione asks curiously.

"Only half an hour actually. As it went on the magical flames saturated the hall in feelings of peace, sanctity, and good vibes. When the ritual ended instead of ash what remained was a number of resonate prayer stones that were spiritually calming but ritually useless." Harry stops as he remembers the experience, "it was soothing."

Hermione just nods, there isn't much she can say to that.

8888

"So Remus, I meant to ask this earlier but what was the burial ritual for my parents like," Harry asks his friend and mentor a few days later.

Remus was thankful that Harry had hinted at what the question would be, so he was prepared. Mostly, that is, for it still caused him to stop for a moment as he thought of his friend. "It was soothing and beautiful Harry, as you would expect." He then gets a smile as he remembered a conversation, "it seems James was able to convince Lily that the magical rites were appropriate. It helped that a Christian Priest from the Church of Albion was going to participate in the ceremonies."

Harry nods at that, a bit of a smile on his face. "I'm glad. Even though I don't remember it after experiencing the ceremony I just did, I bet it was beautiful."

"Oh it was, it was," Remus smiles at that. For all the sadness the ceremony was uplifting, as it was designed to be. "I know a number of prayer stones manifested from the ceremony, a few should still be at Potter Manor. I do know that one of them was put in their grave statue in the cemetery at Godric's Hallow, which was why it felt peaceful when you were there." A pause, “though I’m sorry for not mentioning it them.” Another pause then, "I have one as well."

Though Harry nods in full acceptance on the first part, it is to the second statement tat he speaks on. Giving Remus a small gentle smile he says, "I'm glad on that Remus, you deserved it." He pauses for a moment then says, "did you get one for your mate." Even in a secured office Harry didn’t want to say Sirius’ name so openly, so ‘mate’ would have to do for now.

"Yes," he stops and then grins, "though it wasn't entirely taken with 'permission'." Seeing Harry's curious look he explained, "when they weren't looking I took his. They already figured he was a traitor and there was some talk of destroying it. I refused to accept that so I created a distraction and nabbed it."

Harry laughs at that, "good, I'm glad."

At that point the two just sit back and sit quietly for the next few minutes, then Harry brings up another topic and the two begin talking about other topics.

~~~


	26. Cadets and Revelations

**Cadets and Revelations**  
\-----------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid December

While sitting in his History of Magic class the last expectation that Harry had was to learn something useful and interesting. Which was why he was quite shocked on the topic that Binns began speaking about on that day.

"The Third Goblin War was unique in that it was fought entirely by the Cadet Branches of the Great Houses." Binns paused for a moment as he floated in the front of room then said, "with said forces being on both sides of the war."

Binns then did something shocking, he chuckled. He then said, to the general amusement of the others in class, "in fact some of the Great Houses had cadet forces fighting on both sides, at the same time. "

Harry couldn't help himself, he spoke up. "Professor, sorry. But how could Albion and the Goblins allow such a style of warfare."

Looking shockingly pleased by the interruption Binns nodded his ghostly head and said, "good question. The answer is that it suited everyone for while discussions were going on at the higher levels the lower levels were fighting in order to keep the war ongoing using a standard holding pattern."

"How did it end," Ron comments curiously.

"The three American nations declared war on Albion and so the fake war was put aside in order to fight them." Binns says sadly, since that war was not what he was interested in talking about.

Which was why he was visibly excited when Harry spoke up again. "How long did the Third War last for Professor."

"Almost sixty years. Most of it was small actions that did not change the status quo between Albion and the Goblins and so for most people life went on as usual."

Harry nods then asks, "this is brilliant Professor and I have to say I would like to know more about the nature of the organization for the war."

A big ghostly grin, a groan from some of the others, as Binns moved into lecture mode on the details of the war. Which was, though few tried not to admit, actually interesting for most of those in class.

8888

It was a fine evening as Harry sit comfortably on the couch with the projected image of Remus in front of him as the two went over House business. The fact that Remus himself was only a few hallways down never failed to amuse him during their discussions this year.

After finishing the previous topic Remus began a new one by saying. "So I received a letter from House Valerius with the request for some additional funding. It seems one of the Admirals in the House Guard wants to build a few more naval ports and the squadrons of ships to go with them."

Harry gave a confused look at the request. "Please tell me there are other benefits than simply having new military craft. As while I like naval ships just as much as anyone else, I am not sure either my House or Albion needs them."

"I thought the same, so I investigated. It seems that the last few Heads cared more about appearance and so they often hid functional and economic benefits behind more fun requests."

"That," Harry starts to say and then shakes his head. "Okay, first of all make sure that everyone knows that is not how I operate. I want real benefits behind proposals, with the more amusing reasons coming as 'oh by the way.'

"Understood Harry," Remus says with a nod of full agreement. "In fact I already wrote back to them, and have messages ready to go out to the others."

"Good." Harry then grins before saying, "I do understand that its going to be hard since they don't know me, and so I am not angry at them."

"Good to know Harry. So what is the second thing."

"Hmm," Harry says and then grins as he realizes what Remus meant. "Oh yeah, right. Well, I was going to ask what the actual benefits were going to be."

Remus grins at that before saying, "oh you are going to love it. So it seems that under the umbrella of a new port are a series of magical workings which expand the available ocean space by dozens to hundreds of miles. Which comes with the advantage of both new fishing grounds as well as spaces for ocean based activities."

"Oh," Harry says shocked into silence. "That is brilliant actually. The port expands the available space and the new warships are needed to patrol said space. All done without the need for conquest or expansion into the territories of others." A pause then, "are there any issues with various Ministries or other Houses we would need to consider for this?"

"No, not really. From the documents they sent me they have all the necessary permissions. All they need is both funding and your magical permission."

"Good to know. Will this just benefit those of my own House?"

"No. In fact there are components to the request that specifically provide advantages to local businesses, nearby Ministries, and allied Houses."

"That is good to know." Another pause then, "so forward the request to me as I want to read the full file on it. Additionally speak to Ragnok, I want to see about the financial aspects of this, and he would know the most."

"Understood and will do Harry." Remus says with a smile and a nod. "The only other major aspect I want to mention right now is that from looking at the map they sent the new ports fill in the gaps in those regions that the House ha previously lacked."

Nod. Nod. Then, "good to know. I like that it makes it better knowing the House officials are working to better the whole House and not just a small subset." A pause then, "on a different subject, ever since Binns talked about Cadet Branches yesterday I was wondering if there were any in Potter." A pause, “in the future this question will be extended to my other Houses but right now I honestly care mostly about Potter.”

Remus tilts his head at that, deep in thought, before answering. "I can't be sure, but yes, I think so. I do know none exist here in Britain, or Ireland for the matter, but elsewhere in Albion yeah probably." He then smiles before adding, "if you give me a few days I will look up such matters and give you an update."

"Okay. Thanks for that Remus." An alarm then goes off which has the two laugh for a moment.

Remus smiles and says, "dinner time isn't it. Well we did spend almost two hours here talking about various matters. So talk to you later Harry, enjoy dinner."

"Thanks Remus. Have a good night yourself, and I will talk to you later." So said the mirror call gets ended.

8888

"So the next topic I want to go after is the request I got from Dean Maria Rossi, the head of the Rhea Siliva Academy of Magic.

Harry blinks at that before saying, "Rhea Silva, I know the name. Wasn't that the mythic mother of Romulus and Remus."

"Yes," Remus says with a pleased smile, "and she is also the name of the official Albion School of Magic in Rome, Italy."

"Ah, interesting," Harry says with a nod. "Wicked actually. So what was it she needed as I figure the school has its own funding system."

Nod. Nod. "They do. The message was about their specialized academy which teaches the ancient art of magic shattering."

"That seems vaguely familiar," Harry says in response.

A nod then, "you would have read about it in your intro treatise about magical disciplines. The discipline of shattering is what made the Roman Empire so supreme, its the difficult art enabling the reduction in magical auras and thus the spellcasting abilities of enemies."

"Wicked," is Harry's response to that. "I can see both the danger and the benefits." A grin followed by a pause and then, "so what did she want."

"Well it seems that after a recent find they discovered the location of a long ago site of Roman magic."

"Which is on my land I would presume." Harry says with a chuckle, equally shared by Remus. "So," he then says, "which House of mine does the land belong on."

"Sage, not surprisingly since in the centuries of Albion they have worked to gain claims on any place where ancient magical learning once took place. Even if they could not prove it or find it anymore."

"Interesting. So did Sage know about the site or was it unknown to them as well."

"Known in theory but in practice the actual location was defended enough that none of the previous Sage Heads authorized the study of it."

"Okay," is Harry's response as he then closes his eyes to meditate on the Head Ring of Sage. Channeling the ancient magic of the House he attempts to figure out what his ancestors would have done. After a few minutes he opens his eyes up again and nods firmly.

Before he can speak Remus asks, "so what is your response?"

"We will agree to letting agents from the school visit the site accompanied by our own specialists. While we will get first dibs on anything found we will also be open to the potential of sharing the finds with them." A pause then, "if anything is at risk for manipulation by the local Ministry than I want it to stay in my holding, which is safe from any seizure by the government."

"Duly noted, I will pass the message on and update you as I hear more about it."

"Thanks Remus, I appreciate all that you are doing for me." Harry says with a full heartfelt smile towards his friend and mentor.

"Not a problem Harry, glad to help whenever and however I can." This is all said with a smile that is followed by a shake of the head. "Oh, by the way, I followed up on your request for information on any Potter cadet branches."

"Really, brilliant. So what did you discover." Harry says with a full smile towards Remus.

"As I had imagined in basic there are a number of cadet branches of House Potter, seven in fact. The oldest branch, Fabbri, is only a few centuries younger then the core lineage of Potter itself. This branch has its roots in Greece and the Near East and is led by Baron Alexandros Fabbri."

An eyebrow raise comes to Harry as he asks, "Baron?"

Nod. Nod. "Yes. Due to general age of the branch its lord was given the noble honors of a Baron, including a seat in the Wizenemgot." A pause then, "I should mention that since they aren't present in the British Isles their vote has long been made by the Potter Chancellor."

"Oh wicked," Harry says with a chuckle. Then a slight tilt of his head as he realizes something. "Random question, but do they have their own private hundreds?"

"No not at all. While they do have their own estate and outlier holdings the hundreds they live in are yours to hold."

"Ah, I see. So let me guess that by tradition and law they serve as the automatic bailiffs and reeves of their assigned holdings."

"Yes exactly," Remus says with a smile, "and are probably a sheriff of one or two local hundreds as well."

"That is actually very interesting. They are fully a part of House Potter where magic is concerned but on a day to day level they have a lot of control over their own life. Very interesting." A pause then, "how about the other cadet branches."

A grin then, "they are Hanse, Arden, Butor, Clay, Martel, and Lefay. The Hanse Family inhabits France and bits of Germany and is led by Baronet Audry Hanse. The Arden Family inhabits eastern Europe between Germany and Russia and has as its head Baronet Geoffry Arden. The Butor Family is in the Middle East and bits of India and is led by Baronet Faramond Butor. The Clay Family is next and they inhabit both Australia and a few surrounding islands, and is led by Baronet Ernest Clay. The Martel Family inhabits South America and is led by Godfrey Martel."

Remus stops for a moment and then speaks with amusement in his voice. "Finally, there is the Lefay Family of North America. This family is led by Baron Charles Lefay and is historically important due to them being the family who stopped the American Magical Congress from even attempting to break away from Albion."

A tilt of Harry's head then, "but there was no Monarch at the time, how did the promotion from Baronet to Baron occur."

"Magic," Remus says with a laugh which grows stronger after Harry gives him a glare. Once he stops laughing he then explains, "no seriously, magic. A few months later both him and the then Potter Head felt the appropriate magics come upon them in such a way that could not be denied." A pause, “it helped that in the next session of the American assembly a seat appeared next to the standard Potter seat for him to use.”

"Wow, that's amazing and showcases the mystery that is magic." Harry says fully awed. After a bit of a pause he then says, "you know Remus, all the facts being revealed to me today make me want to know more about the history of my family, of the Potters."

Remus nods at that then says gently, "did you want me to research that."

A firm shake of the head, "no. I want to do that myself." A pause then, "no, its more accurate to say I NEED to do that myself."

"Okay Harry, I understand. Just know I will be here for you, whether to answer questions or simply to just talk."

"Thank you Remus, and I will take you up on that." A grin then, "just as soon as I figure out my method."

A nod, "understood." Then its Remus' turn to pause as he thinks on things. A moment later it has him saying, "you know even if you want to do the research you could always ask Professor Flitwick for some ideas on where to begin the research."

Harry's eyes go wide at that. He then gives a slight chuckle before nodding and saying, "actually that sounds good, and I probably will take up that suggestion. Feel free to think about it as well Remus. I don't want you to research it for me, but if you have any ideas on how I can research it, that would help."

"Will do." A pause then, "now, before we end this meeting there is one more topic I need to discuss with you." Which is what they do, talk about the issue of water rights Remus discovered was going on in the Penbully Hundred at present.

~~~


	27. Personal and Communal Healing

**Personal and Communal Healing**  
\--------------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid January

"Thank you for coming Lord Potter," says Healer Wetherby as soon as the initial greetings are completed.

"It was not a problem at all," is Harry's answer, "especially considering I am most interested in hearing the results of what is going on."

It is Healer Ivy who answers that, "in the aftermath of the summer ritual there has been much improvement." She then hands him a copy of her report before saying, "as you can see in the details in section 4, 7, and subsection D."

A nod of agreement then Healer Ashby says, "with the dark taint out of her system it seems that the natural Weasley magic has begun flowing again." A pause, "why it did not do so earlier we do not know, though are looking further into it."

At this point Healer Wetherby comments, "though we would not have done it this way it seems the presence of the dementors have actually benefited Ms Weasley." A frown comes onto his face as he adds, "though the same cannot be said about many others here at Hogwarts."

Harry nods at that before saying, "lets focus on Ginny right now but keep the thought about others and dementors. I am going to want to revisit it in a bit." Three nods come from that. Harry then turns towards Healer Ashby and says, "from your report I noticed your mention of a worry about a soul tear, what was the result."

A relieved smile comes to his face on that, "I am glad to report that the event did not manifest. Though there was some well, lets call it bruising, on her soul pattern nothing was torn or lost."

"I am really happy to hear that," Harry says with a nod. "As I will admit fearing the worst on that."

Nods as Healer Ashby adds, "thankfully it didn't cause that effect as our scholars tell us that if there was tearing her very ability to do magic would probably have been impeded." A pause then, "this is why horcrux and other such soul magics are strictly forbidden. To damage one's soul is the height of folly and a testament to madness."

"Yes, I agree," Harry says with a nod. He then pauses, "so what is this I read in article 2, subsection E?"

It is Healer Ivy who answers, "we feel that despite her age occlumency training would be quite helpful in letting her know and undo the damage that had been done to her mind. We feel that a slow guided meditative training regiment would be perfect for her."

"Any issues or dangers on this?"

"No dangers, especially with us getting the right tutor and monitoring by a mind healer of high skill," Healer Ivy continues saying.

"But," Harry says with a raise eyebrow, "there always is a but in these cases."

A nod and then Healer Wetheby answers, "we are running into some parental consent roadblocks on this issue."

"Ah," Harry says, "the Lady Weasley?" He gets a nod at that which leads Harry to say, "have you brought in Bill as a consultant on the issue. I know Ginny is his sister and Lady Weasley is his mum but he is an advanced occlumens himself. Even though he wouldn't be the one to tutor her on the subject he knows the nature of the ability and how it won't harm, just help."

The three healers look at each other, "we tried that yes but she seems most adamant that its too dangerous for a person as young as her daughter."

Raising an eye at that Harry says, "but in your expert opinion it probably would be for the best?"

"Yes," they all say at once, no hesitation, no delay.

"Right. What does Ginny herself think of it?"

"She is open to the possibility. The idea of knowing herself, though scary, is also a bit exciting. She just doesn't want to upset her mother any more than she already is due to the whole situation." Is how Healer Wethery puts it.

"Right." Harry frowns in thought. "I will be honest and say I don't think its right for us to stop midway on the healing process, which is what not doing the training feels like." Nods from the Healers. Then Harry sighs, "okay I will speak to Lord Weasley and Bill and maybe we can work things out so nobody has to overrule Lady Weasley." A pause as he looks at his notes, "so where is she on the whole fakeness of the Boy Who Lived."

"Getting there," Healer Ivy says.

"Showing great progress," adds Healer Ashby.

Healer Wetherby glances at the two others and says, "she is not one hundred percent there yet but I believe by the end of the year she will be in the right place and frame of mind." He carefully does not say that it would be easier or better if she was trained in the mind arts.

"Good to know," Harry says with a nod. "As honestly that was one of my biggest problems with the situation, especially considering my connections to the rest of the Weasley family. If she didn't look at me as a person how could I have spent anytime around her, even if its not her I'm hanging out with."

They nod at that and Healer Ivy says, "it honestly is going better than it could have been. I have seen cases like this and some, well, some turn out bad. She will always have some of the scars of the event but in time, and its sooner than later, there will be little to notice about it."

"Great." A tilt of the head, "would I be correct in stating that even once the issue is officially closed she would still be given mind healing."

"Yes," Healer Wetherby says, "a fact that she knows all too well." A pause, "we will be going from weekly sessions to monthly to quarterly to checkups every once and a while."

"Good to know." Harry then stops in thought, "once we get to such a point I will only be involved if in your expert opinions there is a relapse. Otherwise its a Weasley matter." They nod at that and Harry takes a deep breath, "okay, that is good for the generals but now let us talk about some of the specific questions I had."

They nod at that which leads the four into a two hour conversation.

8888

"Arthur, can I honestly ask why the hangup on the occlumency training?" Harry asks the man as they meet in Hogsmeade during a weekend.

"I don't have an answer for you Harry," Arthur says gently as he drinks his hot chocolate. "At least not one you will like or probably accept as a good one."

Harry half grins at that before saying, "honestly, and with all due respect, the mind magics aren't dangerous. Especially not the way she will be learning it. Bill knows it, Charlie knows it, Percy has begun studying it, and Fred and George have already asked me about it." A pause, "Merlin knows you also know it."

"Only insofar as my Head Ring protects my mind though," Arthur then waves his hand, "but your point is well made." A tightness comes to his face as he thinks. He then gives a firm nod before saying, "I will give Molly one more chance and then I am using my authority to permit the Healers to begin."

A nod at that, "I think its for the best mostly because the Healers think its for the best." A pause, "as Bill probably told you I know occlumency as well and it hasn't harmed me." Harry then chuckles as he makes the side comment, "and Remus insisted last summer that a Potter Mind Healer look over me, just in case."

A nod at that, "you speak the truth and trust me when I say it will all be worked out." He then sighs, "would it trouble you if I said I want this whole situation to just go away."

"No, not at all, in fact I would simply say I agree." The two grin at each other for a moment. Harry then goes, "oh, before we separate there was something I wanted to run by you for a moment. Its related but separate."

Which gets a nod and leads to the two talking about the subject that at this point Harry was keeping tightly under wraps.

8888

"Which completes my report on the continuing progress made by Ginny Weasley," says Healer Ashby with a nod.

"Thank you for that," Harry says. He then comments, "I must say the occlumency training seemed to lead to an even better improvement then we had expected."

"It did," says Healer Ivy, "I am quite glad we were able to get permission for it. We would be months behind otherwise I would say."

As the others nod at that Healer Wetherby says, "Lord Potter that finishes our update. Was there anything you wished to speak about?"

"Yes, though it is not related to Ginny but rather a different but related topic." A pause, "if you are available to discuss it now."

The Healers look at each other and then nod, in agreement that if Harry wanted to bring it up then they wanted to hear it. "Thank you," he says when they accept. "A few meetings ago you mentioned your thoughts on what the presence of the dementors are doing. I was thinking about it and, with Lord Weasley's support, am interested in expanding your services to help those of Hogwarts effected most severely by them."

Eyes grow wide at that as Healer Ivy says, "wait really Lord Potter?"  
  
A firm nod, "yes. Now I am not expecting full scale healing like you are providing to Ginny but rather to allow those students with troubles the dementors bring out the worst to have a few sessions with you."

"Pardon me for bringing it up, but who would pay for this?"

Harry waves his hand in a 'whatever' manner, "oh don't worry about that as I have accounts simply sitting there collecting dust. This would aid in letting the money flow while also benefiting my classmates."

"Unlike with Ms Weasley we won't be discussing those students who take up the offer, you understand that correct."

"All I would need is some numbers so we can check to make sure it is working as intended. I won't need names or any identifying features though year, house, and gender would be useful."

They nod at that as its not not really too much for the person financing it all to ask.

"Give us a bit of time to look into it and we will update you on it."

"Of course, thank you." Which is sad right before the meeting ends.

8888

"So I got a message from St Mungo's about the offer you made to their healers," says Remus one day as they go over business matters.

"With good information I hope," is Harry's answer.

"Yes, they accepted the deal." A pause, "but even more it seems that word had gotten out that they were thinking about it and many of the other Great Houses with children at Hogwarts wanted some part to play in the operation."

"Oh really, well that's perfect." A pause then, "what about Hogwarts, how has the Headmaster taken it?"

"Splendidly well, especially when he was informed that the offer came from Great Houses on both sides of the aisle." A pause, "so it is looking like it will start quite soon and be rolled out to all Hogwarts students at once."

"Brilliant," is Harry's comment on that. "I hope it provides aid to those here who need it."

"How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm fine. Between my Head Ring, the patronus training, and my continuing animagus studies my mind is becoming increasingly fortified against their presence."

"Good to hear," Remus says. He then moves a piece of paper from his desk and says, "right so the next topic I wanted to cover was our current excavations under Levant Hall in the Holy Land. There are some intriguing relics you need to know about."

Which gets a nod from Harry as the meeting continues.

8888

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," is what Charlie says soon after Harry accepts the mirror call.

"What," Harry says with a laugh.

"I got your gifts, they are brilliant and awesome and exactly what I both wanted and needed," Charlie says with some light exuberance. "The books are perfect and I know the exact shelf they will be set up in my main office." A pause then, "as for the broom, oh man getting to design my own broom is going to be brilliant."

Harry chuckles widely, "so you hate it, is that what I hear?"

Charlie chuckles at that, "well yeah, but you know I will keep it anyway." A wide grin comes to his face.

"So what will you be doing with the broom?"

"Oh man, so much." The grin widens, "its actually going to be useful both personally and professionally." At Harry's confused look he explains, "as I am going to be there as its built from scratch I can have the various specialized charms that us dragon keepers need on our brooms to keep us safe. Usually those charms are placed on top of the existing ones but in this case I can embed them deep within, its going to make them stronger."

"Really, awesome!" A pause, "now don't forget to make it fun as well."

"Oh I won't, not at all. I am imagining a single red stripe going along its side." Which gets a bit of laughter. Then a gentle smile, "thank you for the birthday gift Harry, I really appreciate it!"

"Not a problem Charlie, not a problem." A pause, "so besides that how are things going with you?"

"Pretty good. My coworkers set up a surprise party for me which was brilliant. I even got to see Bill who came down here for the weekend to celebrate it with me." A pause, "well he also wanted to talk to me about family business, of which you are aware of, but still he came for my party."

"Awesome, the party that is," Harry says with a smile. "Also having Bill there must have been wickedly cool." A pause, "even if he had a side reason as well."

"Well I am used to side reasons for calls and visits, they don't really bother me." A pause, "in fact I have two for this one as well." Another pause, "but yeah it was really cool seeing my brother again."

Harry grins at that. "Wicked." A pause, "so the side reasons," he says with an amused glint.

"Well the first is entertaining and amusing, see a troupe of animal trainers came asked to speak to me. They wish to establish an act with animals and they wanted to see if they could operate in my lands and use some of the animals in our preserves."

Harry blinks at that random meeting, "wait, really, okay that is interesting." A pause, "so what made them special."

A wide grin, "all animal trainers in the troupe had some sort of beastpeaking ability, not excluding animagi."

Wide eyes, "oh." Then a grin comes to Harry's face as he realizes what that meant.

"Yes exactly. They could speak to the animals in the act which meant every one of them was there because they wanted to be." A pause, "no force or bindings or anything like that. Simple conversations and please and thank yous."

"Oh wow, that's brilliant. I want to see such an act," Harry says with a chuckle.

"I know right, its pretty brilliant. I provided them with permission to show it in my lands though I did ask for some proof of what they said they could do." A grin, "but yeah it turns out they are legit." Another pause, "I might have name dropped you so you should be hearing from them soon."

"Merlin, that's great, I am going to be looking forward to that message." Harry says with a chuckle.

Charlie smiles at that but then the smile fades to serious. "Though I have to go soon, I have a planning meeting with my fellow keepers I did want to touch upon something." At Harry's nod he says, "I am glad you got dad to accept the occlumency training for Gin. Its going to help her quite a lot, even if mum didn't recognize it." A pause, "I know it must have been tough realizing you would have had to potentially fight mum on it, but you did good Harry, you did good."

A nod, and a gentle smile, "thank you Charlie for that as it was difficult. The last thing I wanted was to be fighting with your mother."

Charlie nods at that and then grins, "oh, quickly, before I go. I need to tell you about what happened at work yesterday." Which he does much to the amusement of both wizards.

8888

"So I signed up to meet the Healer and I have to say I came out of it so much warmer and better feeling then I have felt this whole year," says Teddy Philips during lunch.

"I know what you mean," says Katherine Mason, "in fact I forgot what it was like to not have their shadow in the back of my mind till after the session and my work in charms was notably improved."

"The fact that the Ministry has kept them here is outlandish," says Lavender in response to the comments.

"Especially after what happened at the quidditch game," Colin says with a slight shutter at the memory.

"Have you gone to visit the Healers, Colin?" Is what Hermione asks as soon as she sees the shiver.

"Not yet no, but I have an appointment for tomorrow afternoon which I am looking forward to going to." Is the answer Colin gives.

Harry nods at the points being said around him while thinking that its great that St Mungo's was willing to help and that the Headmaster had no issue with it.

~~~


	28. Savvy Politics

  
**Savvy Politics**  
\--------------  
Date: Third Year, Late January

"What in Merlin’s name is this," was the first words out of Harry's mouth as he read an article from the Daily Prophet that morning. His look was anything but relaxed or amused, it was in fact angry. The thing was, it wasn’t faked, he was actually, honestly angry at what he was reading.

"What is it Harry," asked Hermione from where she sat next him to him.

"The paper this morning. It has an article about a disgusting new Ministry law that is soon being voted on." Is what Harry says the anger getting even stronger.

"What is it about," Ron asks while eating.

"They want to pass a law restricting how the other magical races operate." A pause then, "which includes vampires, shifters, goblins, giants, veela, and so on."

"What," asks Hermione, "that seems outlandish."

"Oh it is," Harry says in a tone of voice that is pitched just high enough that others around could here him. "Its ridiculous, disgusting, racist, and all around stupid."

"What can you do about it, you are a student," says Timothy Dalten a younger muggleborn student.

Harry just grins before saying, "oh plenty, I am among a vast number of honors both the Boy Who Lived and the Lord of House Potter."

"They don't know what hit them, do they," asks Percy from where he is sitting nearby reading his own paper.

"No, they do not. But they will," Harry says simply as he turns the page of his paper and continues to eat his breakfast as ideas begin coming to him.

From the Slytherin table the students turn back to each other after hearing everything Potter said.

Draco comments, "with him against it there is no way it would pass."

Nods of agreement then Blaise says, "I didn't read the details, but does it say who sponsors the bill."

"The Ministry itself under Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge," is what Nott says.

"Good, at least its not one of our Houses," says Daphne with a gentle sniff.

"Speaking of our Houses," Milicent adds, "it might serve us to mention to our families of his tirade. Just as a note."

Firm nods of agreement from the gathered scions gathered around.

8888

"So I see you read the paper," Remus says not long after Harry walks into his office.

"Yes I did, and I am as disgusted by the piece of trash legislation as you expected me to be."

"Good, I'm glad. So what are your plans about it," Remus says.

"War. Not blatant, not noticeable, but war nonetheless. But to make it better all of our Houses will participate in this operation," Harry says with a flint eyed look.

"I see, okay. So by what methods do you want this to play out."

"I want Black to be the spokesperson for the anti-faction. This will play up to the fact that the representative has both a veela and a wolf shifter as spouses. I want Velerius to attempt to join the pro-side of the legislature, it is a task I feel he would be perfect at."

Harry then pauses for a moment before continuing. "I want Sage to research all the facts and figures, and then present every financial and cultural aspect of it. I want Vidan to talk about those this would hurt, children and the elderly especially, to give a 'human' side to the legislature. I want Pevensie to make their stance against it plain and firm while also researching greater opportunities to welcome the other magical races, party packages, new rides, shows, etc."

Remus had a wide grin on his face as he heard more and more of the plans and orders that Harry wanted him to implement. He then says, "that is brilliant Harry. Its such a multi-pronged plan that there is no way your enemies would be able to do anything about it." He then pauses, "so what do you want Potter, Emrys, or Levant to do."

"Obviously Potter should be against this, especially since my somewhat public note about my dislike, but I do not want them to be on the forefront." A pause for a moment before he says, "as for Emrys and Levant, not really sure actually."

Remus nods in understanding. He doesn't hold the lack of answers for those Houses against Harry, especially considering his thought about plans for the rest.

"Well we could always have Emrys play up the Merlin card and how that man accepted all magical species. I should make note that this is not a rare tactic for the House, they bring up the Merlin card somewhat often." Remus says with a nod and a bit of laugh, one shared with Harry. "As for Levant, they can work behind the scenes to assist House Black, its a task nobody would notice and thus it would be perfect."

Nod, nod. "Sounds good," a pause, "so what about Potter."

"Well, we could have Diggle object to the bill but do it in a haphazard way that seems to indicate your youth and inexperience on giving him direction."

"Oh, that's perfect," Harry says with a smile and a nod. "It would have them second guessing me, thinking my House isn't being run smartly." Harry pauses in thought at the various effects of that. He then chuckles. "It wouldn't work with the Houses of my year mates, they know I have an understanding of what is going on out there in the wider world. But otherwise, oh yes, otherwise it would be good."

"That makes sense Harry and I will implement it as soon as we finish here." Remus then smiles, "now, let us talk about fun things." A pause. "So, did I ever tell you the story of the incident when your grandfather took James to the Wizenemgot."

8888

Lucius snorts as he reads the document given to him by his Chancellor as he sits in the privacy of his own office.

"What amuses you Husband," Narcissa says as she walks into his office like she owns it. Which, considering they have been married for almost twenty years now, its an accurate statement.

"Its just the report from recent Wizenemgot activities. It seems that the House of Potter has made a few 'blunders' in how its been dealing with the current legislative." Lucius says with a nod towards his lovely wife. "She seems to indicate that the House is getting conflicting orders and so is not playing the game well."

"Let me guess Lucius, she is using the fact that he is so young." Narcissa pauses. "I would have thought she would have seen through that mask."

"I thought so too Narcissa, but then I realized she is not privy to the letters from Draco. WE know the Potter lad is intelligent, aware, and politically capable but the world does not. They see a Gryffindor, an intelligent one sure, but nonetheless a Gryffindor."

"Well the fact that we know better should aid House Malfoy in keeping our success," Narcissa says with a regal nod.

"Yes, I quite agree." He then sighs as he gestures towards the material on his desk. "I will also be glad when this bill gets voted down. Its quite a mess, pointless for Malfoy, and damaging to Albion. My only problem is that I have too many ties to the supporting faction for me to appear on the other side."

"So do both. Contact House Black in secret, or even House Levant who seems to be working with them. You can publicly support the bill while privately using contacts to seek its failure."

"That sounds perfect Wife, it will be my next action."

"Sounds good Husband, and while you do that you should write to our Chancellor and inform her of the truths of Harry Potter lest she get caught unaware."

Lucius just nods at that before reaching with his hands for his wife, an action she fully accepts before coming closer.

~~~

 


	29. From Temporary to Permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but it was unavoidable due to me catching a stomach big on Sunday night that left me visiting the ER for over six hours on Monday. But while I am not entirely better yet I am getting there which means I was able to sit in front of my computer and post these three new sections. 
> 
> :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy them!

From Temporary to Permanent  
\------------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early February

As the particular dueling club meeting was nearing its head Harry went up to the two professors saying, "so pardon me, but I was wondering if there is anything that can be done to make this club auto-extend to next year."

"Well traditionally it is the responsibility of the DADA Professor to head such a club," Flitwick says with a slight frown.

"Which while making sense considering its combat magic the fact that we have only year long professors for that class means its hard for it to be stable."

At this point Terry Boot comes up and says, "the dueling club is not just fun but its also educational.

Then comes Ernie Macmillon with a gesture towards those around him, "I can say we speak for the others when we say we would like something more ironclad."

Theodore Nott then adds, "while you, Professor Lupin, are amazing and what a Defense Professor should be not all have been equally as great.

"But you are also only here for the year and so next year once again there will be a chance that our professor will not be good," Hermione comments.

"Which is why," Milicent Bulstrode starts to say, "we would like it if Professor Flitwick was given primary on the Dueling Club."

"You have thought that far on this haven't you," says Remus.

At the nods from the students the two teachers look at each other as Flitwick says, "well there is no harm in me seeing what can be done about it."

"With that said I do believe you all should be off," Remus says kindly but at the same time with a finality in his voice.

8888

"But what if the next Defense Professor dislikes the club," says Pomona.

"So what," says Severus in response. "The Nature Club you run Pomona sometimes discusses the subject of potion supplies in plants but that does not mean I can tell you not to run it." A pause, "or demand my participation."

Nods from all around are made after Severus' comment.

Then Remus says, "while I know I am not going to be here next year I did want to say that I looked up the charter. Nowhere in it is the Dueling Club listed as part of the responsibilities of the Defense Professor."

"Albus," says Filius into the quiet that appears after Remus' statement. "Why don't we go to the Hogwarts Board of Governors and get their official support for the club."

"Do you think they will approve it," asks Septima.

"I do," Filius says firmly. "For many reasons including that the scions of the Houses on the Board enjoy it so much." A pause, “from all four houses and across the so-called light and dark ideologies.”

"It does help that you have co-ran it the last two years and plan on taking it over in the future," says Remus with a nod. "You are, after all, quite highly respected as a duelist, teacher, and master of magic by basically everyone."

Nods come from all around as they agree with what Remus just said about Filius.

This leads to Albus nodding, "I see nothing wrong with taking the offer to them. At worst they say no and so we do it ourself but at best they say yes and thus the club will become an official multi-year part of Hogwarts." A pause, “which would come in handy for who knows what next year and above will bring.”

8888

Walking into the covenant common room Harry says, "hey all, pardon me for a moment. But I just heard from my High Seneschal that the school is going to take the idea of an official Dueling Club run by Professor Flitwick to the Board of Governors. I was wondering if those of you whose parents or family are on the Board could contact them with how much you love the idea." He then smiles, "no urgency the meeting isn't till next week but I figured you would want a heads up."

"I know my Father would want to hear my thoughts on it before he votes," says Draco.

"I will contact my Grandmother," Neville says with a smile, "to let her know I participate in it as well and how useful it is to my education."

"It would be useful if my Mother knew the nature of the club and why supporting it would be good," says Blaise with a firm nod.

"There is no way," Anthony says, "I would not send my parents a letter about this."

"I agree on that," says Daphne, "my father would find the information quite useful."

"Same for me," says Ernie, "especially when my father learns that the club actually helped quite a lot with my grades."

Shyly Hannah nods at that, "I can write home as well. Though I don't do as much as you all do in the club it is still fascinating to watch."

"While I will write to my Aunt," Susan says, "I am thinking maybe she can get permission to visit the school to see how good the club is for herself."

Harry grins at that, for it sounds perfect, "oh that would be brilliant," he says. "In fact I think that would go a long way in us getting what we want."

Many nods of agreement at that.

Isobel then says, "with so many already saying they would send a letter I don't know if it would help, but I will said one as well."

"There is never a point where there is too much support," Hermione says with a firm nod, one shared by many of other others in the commons.

"I agree," Harry says firmly, "the more support we can get for what we want the better we all will be." He then smiles before saying, "anyway, that was all I wanted to say on that."

"Oh Harry," says Ron, "before you leave there were some questions some of us had on the animagus transformation."

Harry nods at that, "well let me get my notes and we can see about answering them."

"By the way," Luna says from where she is sitting, "I do believe we should have Cedric Diggory join us for animagus training."

This causes some wide eyes and confused looks.

"Luna," says Tracy, "is that a regular comment or something more?"

"More," she says with a firm nod, "though of what I cannot say. I just KNOW he should join us for the training."

"Well I am convinced," Harry says with a nod towards his friend, "any objections to adding Cedric Diggory to our animagus training?" A pause as the silence comes over the group, "all in agreement please light your wand."

The group does which leads to a unanimous vote of bringing him in. "Great," Harry says, "I will speak to him tomorrow morning on our run." A pause, "anyway let me get my notes so we can begin practicing."

8888

"So what do you think?" Harry asks Cedric the next morning as they are running. The question coming after he had explained the bit about writing to parents about the dueling club.

"I think it would be brilliant," he says with a laugh. "In fact I will write to my own father about it as he might be able to help as well."

"Wicked, thanks." Harry says with a smile before getting serious, "so what would you say if I told you my year group would like you to join us for some specialized training."

"I would say where do I meet you," is Cedric's prompt response. "I have seen how great your year is due to your training and I would not say no to being included."

"Even if it required you to sign a magically binding noble contract as recognized by House Potter."

"Even then, in fact I would be even more inclined." He smiles towards Harry, "look, I trust you and so I know there is no way you are doing anything shady or dark or dangerous no matter whatever it is." A pause, "well, okay I take back the last one, it probably is moderately dangerous but really all the good magics are to some extent."

Which gets a grin from Harry on that, "I know what you mean." A pause, "so how about this, after our run we make a quick sideline to my area, you sign the charter, swear the security oath, and then I reveal to you the training. Once that is done we will make plans for when to meet and then we part ways to take a shower before breakfast."

"Sounds perfect to me," Cedric says with a soft smile that quickly turns into a wide grin. "Oh, so I meant to update you on the date I had with Terence two nights ago."

"Oooh," Harry says with a grin of his own, "do tell, do tell. How was it?" A pause then, "so are you two dating now?"

"Cheeky," is Cedric's response but then he gives a soft smile and a nod. "But yeah we are and it pretty brilliant I have to say."

"Congrats Cedric, I'm happy for you." A pause, "then so what is it like having to face him in quidditch."

"Oh its completely fine, especially since he is a Chaser rather than a Seeker." He then giggles, "in fact from the way we both are I'm assuming post-game celebrations are going to be quite fun for us from now on."

Which gets quite a bit of laughter at that as they continue to run.

~~~


	30. Valentine Day Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad this section was organized to come out in a few more weeks. Considering its subject matter that would have made sense. hehe
> 
> Still, this is where it fits and thus this is when it comes out. :)

**Valentine Day Antics**  
\--------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid February (Valentine's Day)

After making his way down to the common room Harry groans in a totally unamused way.

"What's wrong Harry," says Percy moments later as he looks up from the book he is reading.

"If you knew what today was then you would know I dislike it immensely," Harry says with a glare, that is clearly fake to those who know him.

"But its Valentines day," says Lavender Brown with a giggle as she comes down the stairs from the dorm. "How can you dislike it?"

Before Harry can say anything the Twins plot themselves down on both sides of Harry, with George saying, "well Harrykins here is going to get flooded with cards and greetings."

"So many that Harrykins will not even know what to do," Fred adds.

Then the two look at each Harry and say, at the same time, "which is why we want to say Happy Valentine and would you be ours?" They then present him with a huge pink card with hearts and rainbows and other such outlandish imagery.

Harry just stares at them and then busts out laughing. "Give me that," he says as he yanks the card from them. A pause, "now go away!"

Which causes those gathered around him to laugh at the antics.

8888

While heading to breakfast a Ravenclaw girl comes up to him and says, "ah, Harry, I made this for you." As she says that she hands him a card that says happy valentine.

"Why thank you Casey," Harry says with a smile. "And I say happy valentine to yourself, and that I hope you have a great day."

As he often does in such situations he hugs her once, which she smiles at before moving away.

Harry just glares at a laughing Neville, "don't say anything."

8888

"Harry," says a boy younger then him who he sometimes comforts as they head out of breakfast, "I wanted to give you this Valentine's Day card."

Harry smiles at him, "thank you George, I appreciate the gesture." He then reaches over and hugs the lad, like he would anyone who gives him a gift.

The boy smiles before running off back to his friends.

8888

A sweetly smiling Daphne comes up to Harry and says, "hello Harry I made you this present. Will you be my valentine."

Harry stares at her and then he raises an eyebrow at her in question.

She manages to hold back her laughter for a few minutes before giggling widely. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She then gestures for him to take the card while saying, with a smile, "no requirement to be my valentine. I swear."

Harry chuckles himself and with a nod takes the card. He opens it reads the very flowery - and very much not like Daphne's words - before saying, "thank you Daphne I appreciate it." He then opens his arms in a hug while saying, "you just wanted a hug."

She accepts the hug and after pulling back says, "you know me too well."

Smiling at her antics he says, "well we have dance practice why didn't you just get me to hug you there."

"Its not as fun as doing it here in the hallway before class," is her response.

Then the highly orderly pattern of feet indicate the arrival of Professor Snape, "Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass, if you are finished with your display of 'affection' please head into class." A pause, "thank you."

They grin at each other, a grin shared with the others in their year, before they head into class.

8888

A sigh is heard from Harry who then gestures towards the ceiling and says, "here it comes!" He then waves his wand and conjures two tables behind where he is sitting next to the back wall. Hogwarts herself seems to shimmer for a moment as the space between house table and wall expand a bit. Then, from nowhere, the second table seems to be covered in food - all of which are clearly designed as treats for owls.

Just in time as well for moments later what seems over a thousand owls appear in the room. While some of them head to other students the majority of them move to where he is sitting. Which leads Harry to say simply, "owls please deliver all Valentine's Day mail for me onto the table behind me. In kindness and thanks for your hard work I offer you the food on the other table."

To the amusement of those in the great hall the owls seem to listen for most of them seem to make a slight change of course so they deliver their cards to the table behind him.

Grinning slightly Harry says as those around him stare in shock, "what?" Which gets some amused laughter.

Then, too everyone's surprise five owls actually make it to him and land in front of his seat. The first is a Gringotts owl, the second is a paper delivery owl, the third is an owl wearing the Potter crest, the fourth is Hedwig, while the fifth is unknown. He smiles at the owls and says, "please enjoy the food I have laid out for you at the table behind me." He then turns towards Hedwig who hops closer to him and says, "you can enjoy that or have some of mine." She then reaches forward, nips his fingers, steals his bacon, and then flies to the table for some grade-A owl food she knows the House Elves put out.

It is Dean who says, "hey Harry I thought you said no owls were to come to you."

Seamus adds, "though I can see the exception for four of them but who is the fifth from?"

Harry chuckles at that before saying, "so you know the whole tradition of writing a thanks to the Boy who Lived." He gets nods from all around, even the muggleborn have learned about it for all that they don't actually write to him themselves. He then shows the letter from a Jordan Ignerra, "well Jordan here sent me five," and then to stop the shocked looks he adds, "oh its not his fault, his parents work for the ICW and he moved to five schools in something like two or three years."

Widened eyes at that which is then followed by Hermione commenting, "you kept in touch with him."

Harry chuckles at that, "its too amusing for me not to, the last of the five letters were full of capitalizations as he yelled to me about the unfair teachers."

He gives Neville a sideways look, who picks up on it and says, "so what are you going to do with all the other cards you got."

"Check them over first before organizing them into categories so I can read them and respond if necessary."

Ron, who is eating as all this is going on, says, "are you going to respond to them all."

"Not all no, though some of the cards with a more personalized touch or from people I know will get something back." He then grins, which has Ron looking worried, before saying, "so you can bet when I find the card you sent me I will send you a card back. "

Which gets laughter form those close enough to hear what he had said.

8888

As soon as lunch was over Harry says, "I'm quite glad I have a free period right now so I can begin the process of checking out the mail."

"Speaking of that Mr Potter," says Dumbledore who had managed to quietly move to him, "did you need any assistance on checking the mail for curses and such?"

Harry grins at that before saying, "though I thank you for the offer it is not necessary. I had Gringotts show me the spells they use themselves so I am pretty sure I can make sure it is safe." A pause, "plus the wards of Hogwarts will block anything actively malicious I am sure of that."

Harry then takes out his wand and waves it in a complicated charm pattern which causes his Head Ring to glow - though in such a way that the others couldn't tell if it was Heir or Head - then his wand to glow and then the table to glow. Suddenly a second table appears next to the first one that while empty at first soon becomes covered in letters and packages glowing in various shades of colors, including one which is as black as night.

"Hmm, troubling that one is," is what Harry says in response. But then he shrugs as he casts the same detection spell not just one more time but two more times for a total of three. When at the last attempt nothing else moves over he nods satisfied. "Right that handles anything cursed or malicious."

Harry then pauses before turning towards Professor Flitwick while saying, "the charm to return the detected packages to the mail security center is this correct." He then moves his wand in a complicated pattern, but without actively using any magical energy.

"Yes Mr Potter," says Flitwick, "though you slightly flicked when you should have twisted at the middle part."

A slight slap to the forehead, "I always get that confused its frustrating." He then practices the charm one more time to the Professor, and upon getting an affirmative, actually casts it for real.

"Perfect. Next stop is to sort." Another wand movement then begins moving the remaining packages into numerous piles. Once that is done he stands back with a satisfied smile on his face.

"If I may ask, what is your sorting method?" The Headmaster says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course. The first pile is for those I personally know but who do not fit in the other piles. The second pile is my year mates, the third Hogwarts students and staff, the forth those of my noble House as magic deems it, the fifth is anyone who has written to me before, and the final is for everyone else."

"Mr Potter," Minerva says shocked at the mass quantities, "how do you have time to go over all your mail and still sleep, eat, study, and have fun."

Harry grins at her, "I don't normally get so many at once but even when I do I don't read them all at once." A shake of the head, "no, some of these won't be read by me for another week or so." A pause then a sigh as he gazes at it all, "I will take my leave to begin going through them."

With that said he waves his wand, conjures five bags, then with another wave moves the piles to the clearly marked bags corresponding to what they are about. Another wave of his wand leads to a sixth bag, and then a final wave causes all the other bags to move into said sixth bag, which then shrinks to the size where it can be placed in his pocket, which he does. He then grins at his professors, bows slightly, and then begins walking out.

"Mr Potter," Snape says, "would you care to explain why you choose this display to occur this year."

As he was being spoken to he stopped and then turned around to hear what his professor had to say. With a nod, he says, "simple. All everyone sees is the 'fame' and the 'wealth' but they don't often see the duty and the work. This was an attempt to show to others that not everything is so simple as I make it seem."

With that said Harry nods once more before leaving the room before anyone can speak.

The sudden laughter from Severus Snape was not what anyone expected and so it brought pause to the professors. Once he got control of himself he turned towards the others saying, "Mr Potter is not someone this world is prepared to deal with." A pause, "though I have said this before it bears repeating, he is all four houses in one package. He has courage and honor like a Gryffindor, he is loyal and kind like a Hufflepuff, he is intelligent and capable like a Ravenclaw, but it is his slyness and cunning which makes it so nobody really looks at those traits he doesn't want them to see that is Slytherin." Another laugh, a shake of the head, followed by a, "our world is in for some interesting times, that is for sure." He then leaves to the shock and amusement of the other gathered professors.

8888

Once Harry was alone he stepped into an empty classrooom and opened up the packages that had come to him directly. He put the magazines and newspapers aside for read through later and turned towards the Gringotts package.

"Oh," he says amused as he realized that not only did Ragnok include various business topics but also the numerous Valentine's Day cards the goblins had written to him. As he reads through a few he can't help but be shocked and amazed, and a bit appalled at how bloodthirsty they were. "Need to share these with others, they will find it just as amusing."

He then turns towards the letter from the Potter crested owl which was, as he had assumed, from his godfather. The card burst out in song and manifested an illusion of some dancing cherubs as it wished him good cheer on this most amazing of days. The fact that it wasn't just signed by Sirius but by all the house elves of Potter Manor just made the situation all the more amusing and heartfelt.

Which was why he didn't hesitate to reach into his magic, touch the bonds he had with the Potter Manor house elves and grab it in a warm hug which he made sure they felt. He especially did the same for Dobby, who he could tell had been a major orchestrator of the event.

Then, upon getting to the one delivered by Hedwig he began to hope that it was from who he hoped it was - opening the letter he smiled widely as it was.

Charlie Weasley.

A wide grin came to his face as the letter spoke, "Harry Valentine's Day Harry. I say this to you not as the Boy Who Lived or a friend of my family but as someone who has come to mean a lot to me in a short amount of time. I hope all your dreams come true and your life is as great as it can be. - Charlie."

Wiping the tears that had come to his eyes at the emotion he felt hearing the message all he can say is, "oh Charlie."

He sits there for a little while before getting up to begin the task of opening up cards.

8888

"You free to play a game Harry," asks Dean later on in the day.

"Sorry Dean but no, still going over Valentine's Day cards maybe tomorrow," is what Harry says with a smile as he walks into the covenant common room.

This leads to Daphne saying, "you know Harry I do believe most of us would be willing to help you go over the cards you received."

Harry grins at that, "are you sure because if you are I will take you up on the offer," a pause which gets a nod from not just Daphne but a number of girls. "Okay, how about after dinner as I plan on going over the cards of at least our year if not the whole school personally before I begin to tackle the rest of the Wizarding World."

With that said he finishes getting the drink he came into the common room to get before giving them all a nod as he retreats back to his office.

8888

In Romania, Charlie feels a slight shift in the wards as a house elf with known magics moves through it. Which is why he doesn't jump when in front of him appears a box and on top of that box a card.

He then reaches for the card, opens it up, and hears. "Happy Valentine's Day Charlie. I wish this of you not because of your career or status but rather as someone who in the short amount of time has become quite important to me. I hope you continue to follow your passions and that your dreams, whatever they may be, come true. - Harry."

He smiles, quickly wiping away the tears that came to his face at the emotion he feels. He then says, "oh Harry."

8888

"You know Mr Potter never gave anyone a card," says Minerva up at the head table near the beginning of dinner.

"Hmm, that is quite curious," says Septimus.

"If he is going to do something then it will probably be soon," says Severus in his logical drawl.

A similar conversation was happening at the Slytherin table.

"He's up to something," Draco says as dinner begins.

"Who is?" Is the response that Blaise gives and then when he sees that Draco is looking towards where Harry is sitting he snorts, "well, when isn't he."

"Yeah, but this time he really is up to something," Draco comments.

Milicent lightly chuckles, "how much do you want to bet its based on what today is?"

"No bet," says Pansy, "as we all can assume it will be."

BANG

Which causes the room to shake as the doors open wide with a blast before hundreds upon hundreds of tiny Cupids appear in the room with their glowing red arrows.

Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh.

Suddenly golden arrows are embedded in the tables in front of every student, teacher, and staff member but Harry Potter himself. Under the tip of each arrow lies a letter or card varying in size, shape, and color from those around it.

The Cupids then shoot one more time, but this time in the air, creating a giant heart of arrows in the middle of the great hall. They then sing a part of a magical romantic ballad before flying out of the room.

The doors close, this time gently.

Silence, well mostly, for there is the movement of Harry continuing to eat his food. He then looks up and gestures towards the arrows, "what, none of you are going to take them?"

This leads to everyone reaching for the arrow in front of them. Once that occurs the hole made disappears and the arrow poofs into rose petals. The letter, of course, stays.

As eyes turn towards him he gently clears his throat and says, "Happy Valentines day you all."

But what truly gets the laughter flowing and conversation started again is when the twins stand up from their seat and move over to him, bowing, and saying, "we're not worthy, we're not worthy."

Dinner resumes but a bit more light hearted then it was before.

Back at the head table, while the teachers are opening their cards, which basically thank them for their teachings, Remus says in a slightly amused drawl, "I do believe he would have done the Marauders proud."

8888

As his year mates sit in their private common area Terry says while holding up the card he got from Harry, "when did you have the time to put a response to my card in the magic of your prank."

Harry chuckles, "while a magician never tells his secrets." He then stops and tilts his head towards Hermione, "I wonder do magicals even have that phrase in their lexicon." A shake of the head, "anyway, though I won't tell all my secrets I will say that I didn't finish the prank till I had read your own. So adding a few lines to the bottom of them was not that difficult."

Nods are given at that before Lavender says, "come on, let us see your other cards, it is those I want to go over."

Which gets laughter from many and a gentle wave of his wand from Harry which transports the bag from his office to the center of the room they are in. The bag opens and then out pops the bags representing cards from his House and the wider wizarding world.

"You wanted to see them," Harry says with a chuckle, "well here you go." He then grins as the cards are grabbed, distributed, opened, and talked about.

~~~


	31. Starting Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks so this section has hints of a bit more 'adult' content than the others. That said nothing is blatant, descriptive, or naughty in a way that I feel crosses the line. Its there to showcase certain growing tendencies which will of course come into play in even later books.

**Starting Fun Times**  
\------------------  
Date: Third Year, Late February

"Lookie, lookie what I found," Fred says waving a magazine in the air as he walks into the room that Harry claimed as his.

"Me thinks someone is becoming all grown up," George continues with as he walks behind his brother.

"Hmm what," Harry says as he looks up from the book he is reading from the couch by the large windows.

Fred and George sit on the opposite sides of him while Fred waves the magazine around.

"Ah," Harry says with a chuckle and slight blush, "that."

That being 'Wands and Broomsticks,' a wizarding smut magazine. It had within its folds moving images depicting magicals performing all sorts of sex acts. What made it interesting is that unlike the muggle version (besides the whole moving pictures part) this magazine had male x female, male x male, and female x female contact with zero segregation. It even had a handy index that one could press to bring to the front only those pairings that the reader wanted to see.

"Soo our Little Harrykins is growing up," Fred says.

"He is having feelings and urges," George continues.

"Which is why he is looking at naughty pictures," Harry actually interrupts the two's twinspeak moment.

There is silence at that and then the two brothers start laughing, quickly joined by Harry.

When they calm down the two brothers share a look before George says, "so Harrykins what part of this interests you the most."

Harry glances between the two and smirks, "why do you want to know."

Fred gives Harry a smile and says, "its sexy, that's why. Imagining you playing with yourself as you look at the moving pictures."

Harry blinks, "oh wow, that's blatant."

"What did you think we would have shame," George says with a smirk.

With a shrug and an arm around Harry, Fred adds. "We might have if you were anyone else, like Neville for example. But you aren't shy and we didn't think you would be bothered by us having fun. Especially since you know we aren’t being insulting."

Harry smiles at that and then does something that shocked the two brothers. He reached over and kissed them both, on the mouth, first Fred then George. Even though they were shocked they did not hesitate to kiss back as he kissed them.

As he pulled back he looked at the two and said, "lets have some fun." As he did this his hands reached over and began rubbing their bodies, from face down to neck and then chest and even lower.

They grinned and without words the three began to have some fun.

8888

"Which makes me glad I told Ragnok not to sponsor that project, for all that it seemed useful." Harry says to Sirius and Remus by mirror.

It should be said that all three got a kick out of the fact that though Remus and Harry were only a few hallways separate they kept their more business talks to mirror.

As Remus was nodding at that Sirius was tilting his head in confusion which faded as he got a big grin on his face.

"What," Harry says picking up on the fact.

"Harry have you been kissing others," Sirius asks matter of factly.

"What makes you think that," Harry asks curiously.

"Well the kissed bruised lips support that," Remus says amused.

"That and the hickeys on your neck kind of indicate it," Sirius adds with a smile.

"Do you mind if I was," Harry asks curiously.

"Oh Merlin no, we were thirteen as well when we started exploring," is Sirius answer.

"No problem at all, as long as you are doing it because you want to and enjoy it," Remus says with a nod.

"Oh I am, I am. No part of it is against my will, that is for sure." Harry says with a smile to the two adults he trusted most.

"Soooo," Sirius says with an extended tone of voice, "who is it."

"The Weasley twins, both of them," is Harry's answer with a grin.

"Ooh boy, you hear that Remus. Harry here takes after me on that rather than his father," Sirius says with a laugh. He then smiles and adds with amusement in his voice, “I had fun with the Prewett twins around the same age.”

Harry laughs as Remus rolls his eyes in a 'not amused' manner.

After saying, "don't you roll your eyes at me Remus," Sirius asks, "so why them."

"Accident actually. They discovered the magazine I had bought and 'confronted' me with it." Harry then pauses before grinning, "they didn't expect me to kiss and grope them both to show my interest."

Laughter from the two adults on that point, which is followed up by Harry joining them.

8888

"So out of nowhere they both drop an object on the floor. Then they bend over, at the same time, and she goes 'oops' while he goes 'oh look I dropped a book' while looking back with a grin as he wiggles his butt." Seamus says to his friends as they lay hanging out in the lounge of the covenant section.

A bunch of laughter at that as Dean says, "so what happened next."

"Well Aiden chuckled at that before moving over to Ethan where he grabbed his butt, much to Sofie's displeasure. Not that it was really that surprising since we all knew that Aiden and Ethan had hooked up a few times before." Seamus says with a chuckle.

"Sounds quite fun," Harry says with humor in his voice in response to the story.

Neville turns to Harry and jokily says, "so who would you be and choose in that encounter."

"Aiden, picking Ethan," Harry says without delay. "I don't know what this Ethan look likes but I am picturing a cute boy with a nice wiggling butt."

Which causes a bunch of people to sit up and take notice of the conversation which has Harry going, "what," as he looks around.

"Nothing Harry, its just that you are being a bit...," Hermione says trailing off.

"Blatant, direct, a bit more naughty than expected," Ron finishes off with.

Harry laughs, "ah I see, its not what you thought I would say."

"Nope," says Terry Boot from where he was sitting nearby, "we really weren't. But hey about this, wanna make out." The smile he gives Harry indicates he is serious.

"Sure Terry, come over here," Harry says with a smile as he gives Terry a commanding look.

Terry gets up and sorts of wiggles his butt as he gets close to Harry, who when he can reaches up and grabs the other pulling him onto his lap. Where he proceeds to snog the other boy senseless, while rubbing his chest. After a moment of shock Terry kisses back just as fervently as Harry is.

Its about five minutes before they break off the kissing and general groping. At which point Terry sorts of falls to the side with a silly look on his face while Harry gazes around the room. Most girls, and many boys, have a look of both shock and enjoyment on their face.

Harry just gives them all a smile as he picks up a book and goes back to reading.

8888

"I think you broke our year Harry," Neville says a few hours later as they are sitting in Harry's office playing a bit of cards.

Harry laughs, "yeah I know. A fact which basically made it even more fun than it already ways, and trust me it was fun. Terry is quite cute after all."

Neville nods at that a bit amused himself. He then asks, "so how did you learn to do what you did."

"Well, I had a tutor, two of them, who also happen to be twins," is Harry's answer.

Neville's eyebrows raise at that, "oh, okay." A shake of his head, "though I shouldn't be I am a bit surprised."

"I understand, it doesn't seem entirely what I would do does it. But well," here Harry stops and thinks on how to phrase it, "as a Lord and Head many times over I am often forced to make adult decisions. Experimenting and having fun with those who want it like I do, well, its a safe way of pushing things."

A nod at that, "especially with how open our society is when it comes to sex and sexual matters."

"Yes, exactly. As I told you before the Dursley's were quite puritan in many ways and so I took up the idea that if they hated something it probably wasn't so bad. This included sex when such things came to my attention."

"Which makes a lot of sense, for all that I am not as prone to experiment as you seem to be."

"Its cool Neville, you don't have to be," Harry stops as he tilts his head. "Though if you wish to have some fun don't hesitate to ask, you are both a good friend and quite cute."

Neville blushes at that, "thanks Harry, I appreciate it." A smile then crosses his face, "I probably will take you up on it at some point, though not today."

"Its cool, no worries and definitely no pressure. I will say that for all that it seems I know what I am doing, I have to say I haven't went full out. Just kissing, light play, rubbing, and such."

"Makes sense, that comes in time and with trust doesn't it," Neville asks.

"Yep it does. Though I will admit I am pretty sure when it comes to the more heavy stuff I am more likely to be the one doing rather than the one receiving."

Neville laughs fully at that as they finish the game, he then says. "Now that is not a surprise Harry. You enjoy being in charge and acting too much for it to be any other way."

Harry simply nods at that, for what else could be said on that point.

~~~


	32. Cultural Dominance

  
**Cultural Dominance**  
\-------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid March

"What's wrong now Granger," Blaise says as he notices the frown that has come upon her face as they sit in the Covenant lounge.

Giving him a long she says, "Albion is incredibly eurocentric," a pause, "actually it would be better to say brit-centric to be exact."

"Of course it is," speaks Ron from where he is lounging nearby. "The Empire of Albion began upon Briton's shores in the region that was a mix of native and Roman British culture. It then grew to expand to cover regions of both Scottish and Irish culture, which while different is no so radically different as to be unrelated. It staid that way for a few years before expanding to take over the regions of a dying Roman Empire, which had at that time split into a Western and Eastern versions. From that it expanded to take Arabia, Africa, India, and beyond." A pause. "You know this so how are you surprised."

"Well yeah, but you would think it would grow to accept those of other cultures in its noble circles and cultural standards," she says.

Ernie Macmillion then says, "it did do that, though not in the way you would entirely recognize at first glance. Albion took up the Roman concept of assimilating the locals as far as possible into the Albion system. This meant making their gods our gods and working to bring their culture into the greater whole."

When he stopped it was Neville who then spoke, "what Albion also did is marry local leaders into the Albion system of nobility. In general this meant either hyphenated surnames, minor lineages, or the creation of a cadet branch within a House."

She looks at those around her before getting a look on her face, "oh, I see. But I guess that makes sense when one considers that the Empire was expanded through conquest."

"Its not just that Hermione," Harry finally adds to the conversation. "Remember to be noble in Albion is a status backed by the recognition of Magic through the lens of the Monarchy. Which means the lords of a conquered region lost their dominion as the Monarchy took it."

"Its not all bad," Daphne says. "The Empire has long permitted the existence of local variants for our standard practices." When others turn to her she explains further. "A blatant example is our use of magical foci. We use wands but other places in the Empire use other forms, including staffs, swords, knives, and orbs. However they look they all function the same, they provide a structured method for Magicals to channel the magical energy of the world to empower their spellcasting." A pause. "That is just one example of many for Albion never forced the locals to abandon their local methods."

"Not to change the subject," says Terry Boot with a smile, "but that was something I always had a question on. Why were they implemented so widely, especially when the records I read indicate Merlin and his fellow magicals didn't often use foci."

It was Ernie who answered, "oh they used foci, it just took different forms then we use. Its most visible manifestation was the golden flash their eyes took when they cast spells, but it had other components to it. Including years of study and a deep personal understanding of themselves and the magic of the world."

Isobel MacDougal adds, "that method still exists in present time but the golden eyes are mitigated by the presence of a bonded wand even when not used."

Ernie nods, "its the core of what we know as wandless magic." A pause. "But to answer your question Terry, despite the general appearance of more powerful magic in the olden days our method creates wider magic."

Neville nods at that, "see those using the older ways had to have a higher level of magic before they could cast spells. With a wand even those whose magical core are of a lower tier are capable of casting higher level spells. But even more is the fact for those with a higher tier magical core, well, their control and finesse when casting spells are even greater. It didn't weaken our abilities it boosted our society's overall capability by increasing what the lower and middle members could do."

"Ooooh," Terry says, "that makes sense. It just seems to weaken the more powerful people by bringing more to near their level, without actually reducing what they could do." A nod at that then a smile. "Right, sorry guys, so go back to Albion being brit-centric."

Laughs around.

Then Draco speaks in his posh voice, "right. So basically those who used to lead found themselves still with authority but no longer bonded to the magical matrix of the land. To correct that they either had to serve a noble or become a noble. The former was done by becoming an official of a Great House while the later was done by adoption, marriage, or promotion. All of which were quite difficult to accomplish, though marriage was the 'easiest.' Those promoted to nobility helped create the minor houses while those who married in sometimes created subordinate lineages within the various Great Houses."

"I have a few examples," Harry says with a smile. "First, the Lefay Family which lives in America, they are a cadet branch of House Potter. Second is the White Family, humor aside, which is a lineage of House Black."

There is some laughter at that which leads Nott to say, "only the Blacks would either marry or create a second line named the Whites."

"I know," Harry says with a laugh himself.

Ron then says, "look guys, while I am all for us discussing the socio-economic-political philosophy of our world, can we put that aside and do something more important."

"Like what," is what Hermione asks.

"Chess," is Ron's simple answer to the groans of others. Though few take him up on the offer it does cause a change in topic as other conversations and activities begin.

~~~


	33. Freeing Sirius

**Freeing Sirius**  
\---------------  
Date: Third Year, Early April

Eventually it was April and the event that three people were hoping for was designed to take place. It wasn't the last of the meetings of the Dueling Club but it was considered a special one. For present was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones herself. She was there not just to watch the students, though with her niece participating she could have, but it was also to monitor the watching of Sirius Black and the Dementors who were guarding Hogwarts.

This particular meeting was nearing its end and people were moving about. At this point Neville was dueling Harry while Ron happened to be standing off to the side. Neville cast a spell at Harry who used a standard deflection spell which sent it careening off to the side, where it hit Ron freezing him. But what was even more interesting was that it also stunned Scabbers who had been calmly sitting on his shoulders since Ron wasn't participating in the duel.

The closest professor to where a stunned Ron was standing was Professor McGonagall who cast the standard spell to unfreeze Ron. The thing was that said spell cast on a stunned and frozen animagus had another effect, it caused said animagus to transition back into his human form - still stunned.

Thus just as Ron began moving again Scabbers fell from his shoulders and began transitioning back into a human form. Students started screaming, especially when his sleeve moved and the Dark Mark was clearly seen upon his arm. Within moments nearby students and visitors were pushed away, both by the professors and the nearby Aurors.

It was at that point that murmuring could be heard, which was often something like. "Is that Peter Pettigrew. But he was supposedly killed by Sirius Black." Then, "Is that the Dark Mark?"

As everything was going on Harry had made his way to Ron and said. "Everything is going to be okay." Ron just stared at him blankly, shocked that his pet rat was actually a wizard. Harry raised his hand to get a small bit of attention. "Sorry. Not to bother but Ron seems in shock, can I take him to the Infirmary?"

Madam Bones looks at the two boys, with Harry not looking that shocked. But then, she thought, with all the strange things that seem to happen to him, why would this be considered out of the ordinary. Making a quick decision she nods. First she turns to Auror Dwite and says, "Please use a floo and contact Arthur. I think he will want to be here for this." Then she turns to Harry and Ron and smiles gently. "Yes. Please take him there and then return to your dorm."

"Of course." Harry says with a smile. "Come on Ron." He then tugs his friend who just nods still kind of upset.

When Harry and Ron left the only people in the Great Hall were adults. "Right." Madam Bones than says. "Can anyone tell me why we have an alive Peter Pettigrew when he was supposedly killed by Sirius Black." A pause. "Or why he has the Dark Mark when it was Sirius Black who everyone says betrayed the Potters to You Know Who?"

Silence.

"Okay. Kingsley please provide me Ministry approved Veritserum. I want to know what is going on and this is as good a place as any." A few nods and Kingsley comes forward with the veritserum though waits for a word.

Madam Bones then says. "As he clearly has the Dark Mark and he is very much an animagus I think extra security is needed." So said she waves her wand in a complicated pattern as she casts two spells. The first wraps him within conjured chains that both impede an individual from using the animagus rite to transform and keeps him from moving. The second awakens him, which has him gasping in shock at the situation he finds him in.

Before he can even speak Bones gives a nod and Kingsley moves forward and gives him the veritserum. The thought is he is either innocent and thus they will say sorry or he is guilty of dark deeds and in that case this is a precaution. After a quick detection spell to make sure the potion took effect Madam Bones begins the questioning.

"State your name."

"Peter Charles Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes I was."

"Who knew you were the Secret Keeper?"

"James and Lilly Potter. Sirius Black."

"Why the change?"

"It was Sirius idea. He was the most obvious person so they thought to make it me, as why would anyone suspect me of being the Keeper."

"Who cast the fidelus charm on the Potter's?"

"Lily Potter."

"Who was present for the casting of the fidelus charm?"

"James, Lily, and Harry Potter. Sirius Black. Myself."

"Did you betray the Potters to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you frame Sirius Black for the murder of the muggles?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you do?"

"He came after me ranting so I shouted 'why did you do it' at him and then cast a blasting hex at the ground at the same time as he cast a disarming spell. I transformed into a rat bit off my own toe and ran away."

At this point Arthur had come into the room and heard the next question. It was all he could do to not say some very strong words. With a nod of sorry, Bones continued the interrogation.

"What did you do then?"

"I traveled around a bit till I found a magical family that could take me in. I became a pet for one of their sons."

"What family and boy was that."

"The Weasley family, first son Percy and then son Ron."

"While with the Weasley's did you do anything to harm any of them?"

"No. I was a good pet."

Arthur had to turn away, he was almost going to be sick. But he did what was responsible and turned back to listen as the questions changed focus again.

"Did you join the Dark Lord of your own free will?"

"Yes I did."

"So no magical coercion made you join him."

"No."

"Do you regret anything you have done?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you do them?"

"It was dark times, he was winning and I wanted to survive. I did what I did thinking it would protect me."

"If you had a choice would you do it again."

"I do not know."

Madam Bones quickly casts a sound shield around him and turns to the others in the room. Which besides the Aurors and Arthur, also included the Headmaster, Minerva, Filius, Remus, and Severus.

"Does anyone else have any questions they think would be pertinent to his immediate situation?" After only receiving a number of head shakes and negatives she turns back and deactivates the shield and orders Kingsley to cure him of the potion.

Once she does and he comes back to himself he blanches in shock at what he just gave away. Not even letting him have a moment to make a statement she stuns him again.

"Okay," Madam Bones says after taking a deep breath to calm her own nerves, "this sort of changes things. A lot of things. How did this not come out to light in the trial of Sirius Black?"

In the back there is a slight cough and a raised wand with lit tip which leads all the adults to turn to the person. "Yes Tonks." Amelia asks simply.

"I wondered that as well and so I asked Kingsley if I could check Ministry records. Turns out there wasn't a trial."

"WHAT!" Is Amelia's response.

Nod, nod. "Yes. Turns out he was arrested, his wand snapped, and then he was shipped off to Azkaban without a trial."

Amelia's eyes went wide, and then she turned to Dumbledore accusingly. "Did you know?"

He shakes his head, no twinkle in his eye. "No I did not. Not about the switch and not about Sirius not having a trial. In the aftermath of that night I was split between monitoring for remaining Death Eaters, protecting Harry, operating Hogwarts, aiding in the rebuilding, and being visible on the streets so that the people knew they were safe. I left the matter of trials to Director Crouch and Minister Bagwell, I had to, I was already spread thin."

Nodding at that Amelia continues. "Okay, its not good, but at least you didn't knowingly put a person who was innocent into Azkaban." She takes a deep breath to come up with a plan. "Okay, this is what is going to happen. The Dementor's are going to go away right now, on my authority. The Kiss on Sight order for Sirius Black is rescinded, right now." A slight pause. "News of Pettigrew's capture and state will be spread out, either in an emergency edition or tomorrow morning, depending on things. We will then station a team of Aurors at Hogsmede and Diagon Alley and make it known that if Sirius Black shows himself then he will be taken into custody but treated humanly and respectfully till we can figure things out. Any comments or thoughts."

Its Remus who gestures and when he is nodded to. "From what we know Sirius was last heard mumbling 'he's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts'. Now we all assumed that meant Harry," which got a nod of agreement, "but what if he meant Peter was here and he escaped to try and catch his betrayer."

In the silence at that, it is Kingsley who speaks. "In hindsight that makes a lot of sense. Especially considering that the item that started this all was the picture of the Weasley's in Egypt, and how much do you want to bet that Pettigrew was in that picture on you're son's shoulder."

Arthur nods at that, somewhat creeped out. "I know he was. As Ron went on about making sure we didn't loose him or anything." He then pauses. "I know Ron is asleep but I'm going to go check on him. Should I come to your office afterward Albus?" Who nods at that.

After a slight pause a moment after Arthur leaves Remus speaks up. "With permission, I would like to tell Harry that Sirius is not after him and that he might be free." At the looks he gets. "Sirius is his godfather after all and will probably ask for Harry when he can." A slight pause. "And if there is one thing I have learned about Harry since I met him its that he hates it when he is the last to know something that directly affects him."

Amelia thinks for a moment then nods. "Sure, but tell him in secret and that with the exception of the Weasleys," a pause, "who deserve to know the truth, the state of Pettigrew and Sirius should be kept in confidence." She then laughs slightly. "Though all the students in the Great Hall saw the transformation and then heard the name, so owls probably already went out."

She stops at that then claps her hands which causes the Aurors to jump. "Right all. Let us do what we need to do." Which breaks the conversation and leads everyone to begin doing what they need to do.

About twenty minutes later the Weasleys - sans Ron who is sleeping off the shock - plus Harry are sitting in the Headmaster's office. Sitting next to the children is both Arthur and Molly, who had been fetched in the aftermath. Sitting next to Harry was Remus, providing a similar grounding point.

The reveal on who he was went about as well as one would expect, which meant not well at all. Molly even tried to yell at Dumbledore about the wards, which is when he gently explained. "Besides Minerva there are a number of teachers and students with animagi talents registered at the school. A couple of them are even in Gryffindor House, including a seventh year who is a mouse. The wards don't stop animagi in the same way they don't stop those with the dark mark."

The Weasley's were then ushered out to go and visit Ron while Harry staid for a moment. When he was told that Sirius Black was his godfather Harry smiled. "If he can take me in does that mean I don't have to go to the Dursley's again?"

It is Remus who gently says. "It depends on what state of mind he is in after all those years of Azkaban."

Harry nods at that. "I can understand that. I read on how damaging it can be even for those there for a few months, and he was in their for years.” But he smiles. "If he is sane and someone I can get along with I want to live with him."

Dumbledore smiles at Harry, a twinkle in his eye as he sees the boy's happiness. He then says. "Even if you can live with him there is still a very good chance you would have to go to the Dursley's for a few weeks this summer. Both for the wards that I mentioned in first year and also because it will give him time to get healthy and situated."

He then sits back and comments to Harry and Remus, since he knows this is as much for Remus as it is for Harry. "If he is considered well enough mentally by the Ministry and the Healer's that see him, I might be able to get him to stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks so can get to know him a bit."

Harry nods at that, a smile appears. "Thank you, that would be great. If we don't get along then it being here would be better than if I was stuck with him somewhere just us two."

Remus gives a look at Dumbledore, seemingly asking for permission and when he gets it he says. "I would come along too, both for him and for you. You might not know this but we were together back then, and well, I never stopped caring for him."

With that the meeting ends and the group all depart, with Harry being escorted to Gryffindor by Remus. Before they part ways Harry hugs him and utters, "we did a good job," before the split.

8888

It was a couple of days later that Harry was talking to Remus in his private office. It was officially a tutoring session focused on both enhancing his patronus charm as well as general spellcraft, which they were doing, but it was also when they talked about things.

"There is something I don't understand Remus. The Twins had the Marauder's Map since their second year. When they used it shouldn't they have seen Pettigrew's name on it sleeping next to Ron?"

Remus nods at that. "If the person in animagus form was anyone else but a Marauder or a properly recognized child of one, then yes they would show up. Its like how Minerva shows up as Minerva even when she is in her cat form. You see we added certain exceptions to the map when we created it, so that it couldn’t be used against us.”

"Oh. So if you had the map you would have seen Peter Pettigrew listed on it but Fred and George did not?

"Exactly. I show up because I don't have an animagus form but if Sirius came into Hogwarts in his canine form he wouldn't have been on the map either. Unless I looked at the map myself."

"Ah, okay. Interesting. The fact that you guys built in security features to make it so you couldn't have it used against you is brilliant."

Remus actually smiles at that. "Yes, I know. They were fun times, so much simpler." Then he looks at Harry. "Okay, let us continue to practice the spell." Which is what they did for twenty more minutes.

8888

"I notice that you and Harry seem uncommonly close," Albus says to Remus at dinner not long afterward.

"Yes, we are. It took some groveling but he finally understood why I couldn't have been there for him growing up, no matter how much I wanted to. We bonded over both the past and our interests."

"I thought you had agreed you would keep it strictly professional and not bring up the past." Albus says confused.

"You said that, 'I' said I would think about it. I did and rejected it and instead took the path that would have, should have, been mine. We are both better off for that." Was Remus' logical response with a grin.

"Ah, I see." Albus nods, "well okay then." Since there is not much he could say on that.

Severus sorts at that point and when the those around look at him he simply says, "I enjoy it when someone gets one over on you Albus."

Albus just sighs while the teachers laugh.

~~~


	34. Freedom, Sweet Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks just as a quick update there are twelve sections left for this book and so, to help me a bit I am going down to two sections post each week. Sorry for the reduction but I need to do this! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as the book starts wrapping up!

  
**Freedom, Sweet Freedom**  
\-------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early April

Sirius Black woke bright and early the morning of the day he was going to reveal himself to the Ministry. He had calming shower and a leisurely breakfast in his suite at Potter Manor. He even took the time to walk the running track, allowing him to take in the calming effect that was the manor grounds. After getting cleaned up, prepared, and dressed in the highest level of fashion he used the special portkey given to him by Gringotts to appear in a lounge within the depths of the bank.

As he was greeted by Ragnok he said, "well Ragnok I do believe today is going to be quite an interesting day."

"Yes it will, especially considering how its here at Gringotts that the exchange will occur."

"If Gringotts recognizing my innocence doesn't say something than I honestly don't know what would," is Sirius answer to that.

Before either of them can banter anymore a younger goblin walks into the room, bows, and says, "honored sirs it seems Madam Amelia Bones with a few trusted Aurors are outside of Gringotts waiting for Lord Black."

"Thank you Rocknife," Ragnok says to his fellow goblin before turning to Sirius, "well it looks like you meeting awaits."

Sirius just gives him a grin before gesturing for them to lead the way.

8888

"As I said, and will continue to say, I was never given a trial. I was arrested, my wand snapped, and sent to Azkaban all in a matter of an hour. No interrogation or interview, no discussion with legal, and no Wizenemgot trial."

"How is that possible," asks Kingsley Shacklebolt to Sirius a bit shocked by everything he is hearing. "Its as if every system we have in place failed, all at once. Not just one, or a few, but all of them."

"That is exactly what happened," Madam Bones says as she walks into the office they are gathered in. "I just came from Records and what he speaks is the truth. It seems that then Minister Bagnold and Head Auror Barty Crouch Snr used a number of wartime laws to lock him away without care for any of his rights."

"Including," says Minister Fudge as he walked in behind Madam Bones, "those you have as not just a scion, but an Heir, of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Sirius bows in kind recognition of the British Minister for Magic, "Minister what a pleasant surprise, I hadn't expected you to come visit me, I feel quite honored by your gesture."

Fudge nods with some respect before saying, fully the politician, "a great travesty of justice was done to you all those years ago. I am here to make sure that it does not happen again, especially under my watch." What was not said was all the pressure he felt to make sure his name wasn't linked to said travesty.

Carefully hiding his smile, which he can see Kingsley and Amelia both doing he nods nobly before saying, "I appreciate that Minister, I really do. It warms my heart to know that our current government would never discard its citizens in such a distasteful manner."

Fudge preens a bit at the praise while saying, "I have long believed that justice is important. It is also one of the biggest reasons that I supported the measure enacted last year to investigate certain old cases."

Choosing to be politically savvy Sirius says, "I heard about the investigation into Hagrid's situation and I feel it couldn't have happened to a better guy."

While the Minister nods at that Madam Bones says with a pleased smile, "it proves that there is no statue of limitation on justice being served." Here she pauses before very blatantly saying, "which is a similar situation to what is going on right now, right here."

The Minister nods at that before making a bit of a hasty retreat, without it looking like that is what he was doing.

"Well," Sirius says with a bit of roguish humor in his voice, "that was an unexpected delight."

Which gets a bit of a light chuckle before the group turns to more serious conversation on what is going to happen.

8888

“Mr Black, there is a guest here to see you, a Remus Lupin.” Says the guard assigned to make his stay quite comfortable.

“Really, great. Please send him in. Thank you Frank,” Sirius answers before soon seeing Remus walking in.

“Hello Sirius,” Remus says shyly, playing up this is the first time they saw each other in twelve years. “I came as soon as I was given permission.”

Sirius then says in the same tone of voice, “hello Remus,” but then breaks it by grinning. Which is when they truly begin talking.

8888

"So since I didn't have a trial in the first place the Ministry sees no reason for me to have one now," Sirius says to Remus after the other stops by the next day.

"Is that a good thing," Remus asks to make sure as its not automatically given.

"Yes, very much so in this case. They are providing me back pay plus apology money in addition to covering all my expenses as it pertains to healing - physically, mentally, and magically. While they kept me at the Ministry overnight it was in the most opulent of conditions."

"I am glad to hear that, so everything is going well," a pause, "how long before you get released fully."

"Probably tomorrow actually, we are finishing some paperwork and questioning and then I get released." A pause, "which will see me go to St Mungo's for a checkup and conversation on what we will do for my healing."

"Great," Remus says with a smile. "Once you get out we should talk some more, figure out what is going to go on." A pause, "I'm currently at Hogwarts, the Defense Professor, though my contract is only for one year." Here he gives a teasing smile, "I kind of have a permanent job that I am looking forward to going fully back to."

Sirius gives him a half amused half gentle smile before saying, "I look forward to us catching up, maybe I could visit Hogwarts, see Harry. I hear that he is partly responsible for the reveal and capture of Pettigrew."

Remus chuckles at that as he begins to explain the chain of events that occurred. From that they move to other conversations and before either realize it two hours have past and Remus needed to head back to Hogwarts.

~~~


	35. First Meetings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice a special treat today, four sections rather than two. The reason for this special upload is that today is my birthday (still is for another half an hour) and as a gift to you all I wanted to upload four rather than two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
**First Meetings?**  
\--------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid April

"Pardon me Mr Potter, but there is a personal matter I wish to speak to on." Flitwick says before waiting for Harry's nod of agreement before continuing. "Its just that you seem surprisingly calm about everything going on, especially with your first visit with the man coming up soon.

Harry gives him a sideways grin before saying, "its okay Professor, I know you have a hint that something is going on."

Flitwick tilts his head slightly with a smile before saying, "only because I know both you and Remus. It was easy to realize that you have known him for a while, and if you knew him then there is no way you didn't know of Sirius."

"Which is why I am not pretending to be shocked or confused, especially not with you." A pause, "I do trust you after all."

Flitwick smiles at that, "a fact which I do appreciate, especially if I am to continue to be a mentor to you." He then laughs before saying, "which makes the reveal that I know Remus is your High Seneschal probably not as world shattering as it could be."

Harry laughs, "its not. Especially as I know you have Gringotts contacts. Your nephew Ironmore works as a journeyman accountant under Ragnok, who is my overall account manager." A pause then, "he says hello by the way and looks forward to seeing you again during the holidays."

Flitwick laughs at Harry's cheeky response to what is going on. "Exactly. I should note that when I first learned of it I couldn't tell if I should be upset that you kept it secret or proud that you have kept it secret for so long." A pause then with a grin he says, "I decided on proud that you pulled it off."

Harry joined in the laughter before saying, "I was surprised myself actually. Especially when certain classmates of mine whose Houses had dealings with House Potter mentioned to me this year they recognized his name." A shake of the head, "I think I am so far in the spotlight that sometimes the most blatant of things just escapes peoples notice."

Flitwick nods at that in agreement, "I agree. It also helps that you are respected by the teachers and friends with most of the students. Even some of the few who don't generally like you know enough to be respectful." A pause then, "plus from what I can see you haven't really done anything too shocking or devastating."

"There really isn't, which kind of surprised me actually." Harry says without issue for as he said before he trusted Flitwick. "I was expecting to find some dark past or something but in general it's not." A shrug, "the worst was the reveal that my father was partially a bully."

"Only partially," Flitwick asks curiously at that point, well aware Harry's dislike of bullies and so he was surprised by the lack of worry.

"Yeah, partially. It seems that him and Sirius targeted Professor Snape the most out of everyone but it wasn't because he was a 'slimy Slytherin' and more because he thought the Professor loved my mother."

"Ah," Flitwick says in understanding. "Love can make a monster out of even the best of us."

"Quite. Now don't get me wrong what both my father and godfather did was wrong but well my father is dead and Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, I think both got punished." A shake of his head onto where the conversation went, though he cannot help but add. "It seems that being the Head of multiple Houses removes the ability to look at the past with rose tilted glasses."

"It does, it sadly does." A quick change of subject as there is no point on dwelling on that dark subject. "So if I may ask what are your plans."

A grateful smile then, "I plan on meeting Sirius here at Hogwarts a few times before school ends, in between him getting professional healing. Once there is enough public awareness that we know each other he will make it known he is taking me in, as he was always supposed to. A week or so into the summer we will move to Potter Manor, permanently."

Reading in between the lines Flitwick says, "you have planned this all out thoroughly, haven't you."

"Yep, along with Sirius and Remus actually. We are doing it in such a way that neither the Headmaster or the Ministry realize they were outplayed."

Flitwick laughs at that, "really Mr Potter." A shake of the head at Harry's grin before he says, "well on the Ministry I don't think you have anything to worry about, they will be careful." A pause then, "as for the Headmaster well I am pretty sure he sees your maturity, growing trust in Remus, and general intelligence and power. He is being careful to not guide or direct, lest it backfire."

An intrigued look comes to Harry's face as he says, "hmm, really, interesting. I thank you for the information." A pause then, "of course I don't want you to think that I distrust, or dislike the Headmaster or feel that he is not working for the betterment of his students or the world. I just don't like or want to be manipulated and so I am taking charge."

"Its entirely understandable Mr Potter, you are after all a member of Albion's peerage. Those Head Rings on your finger are more than shiny trinkets, they give you a responsibility and oversight. All I will say on that is that you must do what you feel is right," a pause, "though please do not ignore listening to the advice of others."

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate your guidance and mentorship."

"Not a problem Mr Potter, not a problem. Now, before we get to far down the rabbit hole that our conversation seems to be going down, let us change the subject. I wanted to ask you of your thoughts on the Gaius cascade of charms."

Which gets a smile from Harry and the start of a long hour long conversation on the nature of magic.

~~~


	36. Animagus Training, Continued

  
Animagus Training, Continued  
\-----------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid April

"I can't do it," says Pansy Parkinson during one of their animagus training sessions. The outburst came after over an hour of attempts and little to no signs of success.

"Not with that attitude you won't," Harry says matter of factly.

As Pansy blinks at that Draco says, "the question is do you want it? When you think of being an animagus is it something that is important or something that simply is."

"From what I read, and what my aunt from Italy has told me, Will is as important as magical ability in becoming an animagus." Blaise says once Draco pauses in his talk.

Harry nods at that, "I know I said this before but one of my father's friends became an animagus and he was the worst of his year. He scrapped by with the minimums of OWLS and NEWTS, a fact achieved only with their help." A pause, "which they were quite happy to do." A shake of the head, "but the point is even with weak magic and low skill he still managed to become an animagus in the same two years as my father."

"But you want us to do it in one?" Sally Smith says questioningly at that point.

"But we have his father's notes," Daphne says with a nod in Harry's direction.

Looking at the other's Harry says, "look." He then holds out his hand, closes his eyes, and with concentration they all watch his hand become a bit bony and birdlike. When he opens his eyes the hand turns back to normal.

Shocked amazement leads to a quiet in the room.

Which is broken by Blaise who says, "look at me." He then holds out his own hand and with a bit of concentration silverly fur sprouts on his hand.

With a smile Harry says, "we can do this, any of us, all of us. We can bring forth the animal which is inside of each of us." A pause, "though we don't have to do it today so I say enough study and let us relax."

8888

"It seems weird that we are becoming animagi in a year when you took around three years," Harry says to Sirius through the mirror.

A chuckle, "well remember Harry we had to first gather the knowledge about it without letting anyone know what we were doing. James looked through the many libraries that are here -" with here being Potter Manor where he was currently residing, - "while I looked through the archives of Grimauld Place." He then pauses at that thought before saying, "once that was done we read through it and figured out what steps we wanted to go."

"What made you decide on this path," Harry says while holding up the accumulated lore book of the Marauders that he is using.

He grins at that, "because it worked while the other ideas we tested out did not." A pause, "especially compared to the one path which saw us attempting to hold a leaf of a mandrake in our mouths for an entire month. That failed pretty quickly due to everything else we were dealing with in class." He then stops as a memory comes to him, "I remember we were almost caught by Minerva due to that but thankfully we had been studying antidotes in Potions that week and so were able to make up an excuse."

"So you went the potion route instead," Harry states after grinning at the story.

"Which wasn't as easy as it was for you," Sirius says with a fake glare. "You know in my day we had to actually create our own potions rather than look them up in a book."

This causes both men to laugh at the joke.

"Seriously though," Sirius says and then stops at his own joke before continuing, "it took us a lot of tries and attempts to figure out the best combination of ingredients for the potion. Thankfully I was pretty good at the subject and so with Remus help was able to work out the exact formula we wanted."

A tilt of his head at that, "you mean you made this formula. Wow, wicked."

"Yeah we did, took a bit of other potions said to aid in the animagus state and combined them together. It wasn't easy but it was fun, and as it was research it meant Remus could help with it."

"That's actually really interesting to hear Sirius, especially considering I know that motivation is important."

"Yeah it is, its why we were so successful, the three of us wanted to do it so desperately for Moony." Sirius then tilts his head in thought and says, "so how far have you all gotten."

"Well I can perform a partial transformation under deep meditation, including one arm, one leg, part of my face, and a bit of my back." A pause, "on the others everyone can now transform some part of their body, though some can do more than others. Luna is near where I am, so are Fred and George, as are Draco, Blaise, and interestingly enough Daphne Greengrass."

"Wicked Harry, simply wicked," Sirius says with a smile before changing the subject slightly.

8888

"So is there a reason you are keeping your form a secret from us," says Draco not long later.

"Not a good one no," is Harry's quiet response.

Which causes Crabbe to say, "it's a magical creature isn't it?"

"And you're hiding it from us so we don't get upset," adds Goyle.

Harry looks at them with a tilt of his head at their perceptiveness before nodding and saying, "yes."

"Which leads to Ernie saying, "so what is it?"

"Yeah tell us," says Stephen Cornfoot.

While Ron adds, "we promise not to be upset."

"Unless it's a dragon," adds Draco simply, "because I do believe I would have the right to be upset by that."

Harry chuckles at Draco's comment before saying, "well your lucky cause it's not a dragon." He then pauses and upon seeing Luna nod from where she is sitting near in a corner couch sighs and says, "for the record it is a griffin."

Silence then Neville says, "oh that makes so much sense."

"It really does," adds Justin.

Though Hermione says in a lecture tone, "the griffin is," she gets smoothly interrupted.

By Fred who says, "the lord of beasts of air."

"and lord of beasts of the ground," George finishes saying.

Which gets laughter from those around the room as Isobel MacDougal comments, "with your personality as it is it really does make sense."

"Yeah congrats Harry," finishes Terry with a smile.

At this point Seamus comes into the room having finished the detention he got from Professor McGonagall for his little fire stint earlier in the week. He looks at the group and says, "so what did I miss all."

This leads to smiles but also updates and then the return to individual conversations.

8888

"You know Harry I don't think you told us what your animagus form is," Remus says a few days later while he and Sirius are mirror calling him for their weekly family chats.

Harry grins happily at both men but then says, "would you mind too terribly if I keep it a secret for now. I kind of want to show you rather than tell you what the animal is." A pause, "though I will say that the form is big enough that there is no danger for me."

The two men look at each other and have an entire eye conversation despite not being in the same room. They eventually nod while Sirius says, "I'm fine with the secret, it sounds fun."

Remus then says, "I'm okay with it but only as long as you keep me updated on the steps you are going through, so I can sleep peacefully at night."

"Not a problem Professor Lupin," Harry says with a grin, "especially as I was planning on keeping you informed anyway."

"Good to hear, good to hear," Remus says with a smile which is followed up by, "oh I can't wait till Minerva sees what your year has done, its going to be marvelous."

Which gets smiles from both Sirius and Harry, who stops as a thought comes to him. Which leads him to say, "oh Sirius I meant to ask, but when you get a chance can can you look up in Potter Manor the actual laws about animagus registration." Seeing their intrigued look he explains, "I want to see if they are Ministrial or Imperial and if there are any loopholes I may use to get around having to publicly announce it."

"Will do Harry, will do," is Sirius comment on that.

Which leads to Remus saying with a grin, "speaking of registration actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Which leads to them continuing their discussion but on a different topic.

~~~


	37. Common Born

  
**Common Born**  
\-------------  
Date: Third Year, Early May

Harry was sitting in the great hall reading a book a little before dinner started when he heard a conversation. The muggleborn Oliver Jones said to his friend Kenneth Brown, "it seems unfair that only nobles within the magical world can get the good jobs."

Harry blinks at that and before he can help himself he says, "that's not really true." He stops as both friends and then those around him turn to look at him. Harry laughs a bit, "sorry, didn't mean to get involved in a private conversation."

"No its fine," says Jones, "I was hoping to be wrong. Please go on."

Nodding at him Harry explains further, "see a mistake that a lot of people make is combining pureblood and noble, as if they are the same thing. There are purebloods who are not noble just as there are nobles who are not pureblood."

Oliver Wood speaks up at this from where he is sitting, "I can attest to that. My family is as pureblood as they come but we do not have even a bit of noble blood in our veins."

Harry nods at that, then tilts his head, "by the way Oliver what hundred do you live in."

"Deepwater Harbor hundred actually," then Wood smirks, "its a private hundred contained within the honour of the House of Potter."

"I thought it seemed familiar," Harry says with a smile but then turns towards Jones and Brown to continue explaining. "Now remember the magical world does have a faux feudal structure to it, so there are certain positions that have noble requirements."

Neville makes a comment on that, "in fact a lot of those positions go from parent to child in a near unbroken chain."

"Exactly," Harry says with a nod towards Neville. "Those nobles who take up such positions know their future careers even before they graduate Hogwarts. Of course such careers aren't often day to day and so they have a lot of time to pursue other interests."

"I can attest to that," says Damocles Kor, a second year, who is a noble of a minor house. "The Head of my House serves as the Sheriff of Southmule Hundred, the Heir is the Bailiff of Cornercircle Manor, the third is the Warden of the holding of Wetherbee Forest, the fourth serves as an officer of the House Guard, the fifth serves as an Acolyte of the Faith. Its only the sixth or greater offspring who can choose whatever career they want."

Everyone blinks as they take all that in while Harry raises his eye and asks, "so where do you fit in that chart."

Damocles answers, "I'm the fifth child and so am sworn to the priesthood." He gives a smile at that. "Which is great actually as I have long had ties to the spiritual world, as Magic dictated."

Hermione asks curiously, "so is such a number of children common in your family."

"Oh yes, Magic blesses us so. In fact I actually have a sixth sibling, though she will be able to choose whatever career she wants. Anyway, its traditional for the Head, the Heir, and the spare as we call it to have such large families. Magic provides."

Hermione nods at that then says, "Harry can you add to your list of projects the study of the faiths of magic, I need to do that."

Harry grins amusingly at that, "sure, its duly noted." He then pauses as he pretends to write it down before turning back to the original two boys who talked about the subject. "So back to you two," he says with laugh, "all that aside the jobs that you are talking about, well, they are open to anyone. The thing is in practice its often easier for purebloods to get them because they know the culture and live within the magical world not because they are pureblood."

"So to sum up what you are saying, a muggleborn living in a magical village would have just as high a chance to get a job in the magical world as say Wood would," says Lavender in a soft voice.

"Yes, very much so, at least with everything else like skill being equal." They nod at that so Harry goes on. "Its quite similar to how a company in the muggle world will try and hire a local person over someone who lives two counties away. In this case you are the person who lives far away to the magical world because you did not grow up in it." Harry then smiles, "heck, I would have been in the same boat if my name hadn't happened to be Potter."

"So what would you recommend for me to do to correct that," asks Jones.

"You are already doing it, ask questions, seek answers, try and know. I would also suggest that you get a bunch of muggleborn friends together and, in your NEWT year, rent an apartment in a magical hundred somewhere starting in the summer. Then when you graduate move there together and live and breath the magical world. You will find companies, guilds, even Houses looking approvingly at your willingness to join the magical world fully." After saying all that Harry sits back to enjoy his meal.

Conversation starts all around him as people begin talking about the pros and cons of doing such a thing.

8888

As Harry was heading out of the great hall after dinner he was approached by Gabriel Evans and Samuel Stone. While Harry knew they were sixth year Gryffindors he didn't know much else about them.

After greeting Harry, Evans then stated, "hey Potter, we couldn't help but overhear what you said to the first years."

"Yeah, and it interested us," continued Stone, "as we want to stay in the magical world after we graduate."

"So we were wondering if you had any information on how we could go about finding rentable properties," Evans asked.

With Stone finishing, "we figured you know cause of the whole nobility and Potter thing you have going."

Blinking at their rapid fire speaking Harry just nodded. "Sure, I guess. Give me some time to see what information I can gather."

"Awesome, thanks," Evans says.

While Stone goes, "and don't worry we will make copies for other muggleborns so they can have the information as well."

The two then nod, wave, and head off with Harry just standing there shaking his head.

8888

"So that is what happened," Harry says as he finishes explaining both conversations to the other noble scions in his year.

Draco laughs, "only you would be handed a large number of potential muggleborns who you could become patrons to."

Nott then adds, "and then hand the potential over to us all."

Neville chuckles, "well this is Harry we are talking about, do you really think he needs to horde it all for himself."

The others shake their head at that.

"Lets be honest though," says Blaise, "even if Nott or Parkinson or Malfoy gave them a list of their hundreds most Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or even Ravenclaw muggleborns would probably actively not choose to do it."

"I agree," Daphne says, "those names scream pureblood intolerance to muggleborns. Also, if you decide to leave off what House claims the land then you are going to get declared a lying manipulator."

Ernie nods but adds, "if Harry wants us all to provide a Hundred list for our Houses then I say we all do it, even those who are not really going to get picked. One never knows a muggleborn might decide that they like what Malfoy represents more than say Longbottom and so choose it."

Anthony comments, "its all about interest really, some of the Houses feel magic is magic whether pureblood or muggleborn while others only want pureblood. Still, everyone should have the option and so I thank you Harry for including us."

Harry nods at that with a smile while saying, "its no problem guys as I firmly believe we all benefit from more muggleborns staying in the magical world as compared to them going back to the mundane."

Everyone nods at that before they begin talking about the next thing they had plans to discuss.

~~~~


	38. Potent Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have LONG been looking forward to showcasing this section and its contents. I enjoyed writing it quite a lot and I hope you find it just as enjoyable to read. :) 
> 
> This was another reason I wanted to post four today, I really wanted to get this section into your figurative hands. This is, in my opinion, very important in the grand scheme of my universe.

  
**Potent Prophecies**  
\------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early May

"But what confuses me is the difference between manifested elemental energy and perfected elemental energy," Harry says to Flitwick as they are walking the halls of Hogwarts towards the great hall.

"The main distinction is in the nature of their differing makeups. To take elemental energy and manifest it requires inputting a worldly component. But to take the same array of elements and make it perfected means to make it more ethereal, more otherworldly," is Flitwick's response.

Silence for a moment as Harry thinks on it, then a nod, followed by, "oh, I see. So the process makes them both more magical, just in a different way." A pause then, "okay that does make sense especially since they are used for different purposes."

"That difference was why they were created in the first place. Our earliest spell weavers, ritualists, alchemists, and enchanters realized their need for both kinds." A pause, "now remember that each of those categories themselves have subtypes as well. The most prevalent for the manifested elements are the states of solid, liquid, and gas for example while those for the perfected elements are the tiers of rarified energies based on their Platonic Forms."

At this point in their walk they happen to come upon Professor Trelawney who is carrying some books from the library. As she looks up and meets Harry's eyes she suddenly stiffens and stands straight up. Then, in an eerie resonate voice that is both her but not her she says :

_"Soon meetings of old friends will bring upon the moment of the dark one's rebirth, leading to a deadly duel that will end in an embarrassing defeat, which will lead to a loss of faith, which shall cause the return of an old evil, as teamwork leads to the fall of a false lord._

_When the day comes in the not so distant future that ash rains from the sky, the true lord will reveal himself as the heir of the purple, leading to a time when brothers clash, and prey shall kill the predator, which will usher in a new age of peace and wonder, but not before ... the return ... of monsters."_

She then blinks and comes back to herself. Smiling at the two she wishes them a good day before moving on with seemingly no recollection of what just happened.

"Oh, wow," Harry says before grinning and sating the obvious, "that was a prophecy wasn't it."

"Quite," he breathes out. Then a pause, "we were just given the honor of hearing an actual prophecy."

A nod at that, "so what happens next."

"We head to my office as we planned and we continue to have our discussion about elemental energy," is what Flitwick says matter of factly.

A sight chuckle and nod as they begin walking towards the office.

8888

Later on, while sitting in his personal office going over the notes he made with Professor Flitwick there is knock on his door. Looking up he says, "yes?"

"Its Luna and I," says the clear voice of Neville, "we were wondering if we could come in."

"Sure," Harry says before gesturing with his wand so that the door gets unlocked. "How may I help you both?" Harry asks with a smile.

Luna immediately says, "I felt prophecy being spoken earlier, and I was curious what was said." She then gestures towards Neville, "I felt that it would benefit him to hear it as well."

Harry raises an eyebrow at that, pauses in thought, and then nods. "Right. Hold on a moment." He then clears his throat and says, "mirror, please call Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Ragnok. I have an important matter to go over."

Neville chuckles, "so have you been talking to Professor Lupin this way throughout the year. That's quite funny."

Harry grins at that but before he can speak there is a series of four pops as the illusionary images of the four called men appear.

It is Remus who speaks first, "what happened Harry?"

"Hey pup," says Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Hows it going Harry?" Is what Charlie comments.

"This better be important," Ragnok says with a tooth filled grin.

"Hello all. As a note I am joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, which I know all of you have at least heard of." A pause then, "and Ragnok, yes it is important." Another pause leading to Harry saying, "I was present for a prophecy."

It is Luna who speaks then, "a real one, I could feel the vibrations in the ether when it happened."

Nods all around at that as all four men know of the seer blood in the Lovegood line.

Into the pause that followed that Sirius says, "who was present for it?"

"Professor Flitwick, who I am sure will tell the Headmaster soon if he hasn't already." A pause, "which I'm fine with as it won't do me any harm."

"He will also tell King Ragnarok," says Ragnok with a nod, "as will I for the record."

"Which I am fine with," Harry says with a smile and a nod. "In fact if I hadn't been I wouldn't have called you here. I would not want to harm your oaths or damage my reputation with Gringotts."

"While great cub," Remus says as Ragnok is nodding at the comment, "I was wondering what the prophecy says."

Harry smiles and then, in a blink, his Potter Head Ring appears on his hand, glows a bit, and then manifests an illusionary scene of the hallway. Before it starts playing Harry says, "mirrors please record the sound of the image being played as soon as I finish speaking."

So said he starts message, which began just as the Professor stiffened and ended as she came back to herself and nodded.

Harry then says, "mirrors stop recording." Which results in a beep that indicates they did. Harry then turns towards both Neville and Luna, and then gives a nod towards Charlie, as he says, "I assume Heir and Head Rings also recorded said messages." Nods come from all around that. Harry then says, "thoughts."

"Voldemort will be returning soon," says Sirius into the silence.

Though he nods at that Charlie tilts his head in thought before saying, at Harry's curious look, "while I agree with that I think it is also talking about something even greater happening after that."

With a slight nervous shutter Neville says, "the fact that the prophecy makes Voldemort seem minor in comparison is not good."

"No its not," is what Harry says to that.

Remus then clears his throat and says, "I wonder if the part about the 'heir of the purple' is what I think it is."

"That Albion will once again have an Emperor," Harry says nodding at that. He then shrugs, "well it makes sense that if something more horrific then Riddle appeared that Magic would seek a return of the King."

As worried looks come upon the faces of those gathered Luna smiles and says, "I think that was why I needed to be here." Everyone turns towards her as she shrugs, "while I think its good that we know, and that we make some plans, we don't have to dwell."

"So we have time," says Neville looking at her.

"We have time," Luna says before tilting her head as feelings come to her. "In fact I can say we will all be out of Hogwarts by a few years before we truly have to worry about the second part."

"Ah, Luna," Neville says with a gesture towards her, "can I ask why I was especially needed for this."

"Not sure," she says while trying to chase the feelings, "I just knew you needed to know."

Nods come from that, as they all know never to discount the feelings of a seer.

Harry then clears his throat, "well, that was it. I just wanted to show you all the prophecy." With that the meeting soon ends as those present by mirror say their goodbyes.

After the last long range person leaves Harry turns towards the other two and says, "well back to mys schoolwork I go." Which gets some laughs.

8888

"Mr Potter, if you would come with me to my office," the Headmaster says to Harry as he walks out of dinner that night.

A nod, "of course professor, not a problem." Which after Harry says leads to the two heading towards said Headmaster's office.

Once inside the room they take a seat, though before the Headmaster gets down to business he says, "did you wish for me to call another before we start."

Harry smiles at the Headmaster for the fact he asked but shakes his head negatively, "if this is what I think it is then it is not necessary Headmaster."

A twinkle in his eye, "if you are assuming its about the prophecy then you would be correct." A pause, "this is her second true prophecy, at least that I know of."

"Oh really, that's interesting," Harry says intrigued but at the dimming of the twinkle Harry decides that it would be best not to ask his question about it. Which was no hardship as he figured he could learn about it at his leisure.

"Yes, it is. Though it caused a most unfortunate amount of pain and sorrow it also has led to the current era of peace that we are currently in." A pause then, "but this new one, it is both intriguing and horrifying at the same time."

Harry nods firmly at that, "I quite agree Headmaster, I quite agree." A pause, "though I am not sure there is much we can, or should, do about it right now."

"An interesting statement to be sure," Dumbledore says as he strokes his beard. "Truthfully, the main reason I asked you to come here was state my belief that we shouldn't spread the news of the prophecy that widely."

"I agree on that, besides our closest allies I do believe it is best if the wider world has no awareness of it." Is what Harry says in complete agreement with his Headmaster. Of course what Harry doesn't say is who he considers allies.

"Splendid Harry, splendid. Well that was all I had to say, unless you had any thoughts or speculations you wanted to share."

"Not really, no, I mean I could theorize but honestly its all just guesswork right now."

“Hmm, yes I quite agree on how it would simply be conjecture.” A smile, “well then I do believe that was all there was so you may head down if you wish to.”

Harry gives a nod at that and does so.

As soon as he leaves Fawkes comes by and lands on the Headmaster’s shoulder. “Well Fawkes my friend what do you think?”

A trill of bird song follows, “though it is right to make some plans it is also not necessary to dwell on. Of this the ether is sure of.”

A nod at that as the Headmaster sits back and thinks of easier times.

~~~

 


	39. Grand Circuit Planning

  
**Grand Circuit Planning**  
\----------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid May

As Harry is reading over the document his face increasingly gets a look of disbelief. So shocked is he that he rereading the information four times.

"Okay," he mumbles, "this can't possibly be real." Yet he knows it is, he can feel it in his magic. 'Well,' he thinks but does not say, 'this does change things.'

He hears a noise at the door to the office he claimed, looks up, and sees Sirius and Remus standing there. Gesturing for them to come in he waits till they sit down.

"Have either of you heard of the Grand Circuit," Harry asks as soon as the smiles are shared and greetings are done.

Sirius says, "yes, the Blacks have a tradition of it as well though I never had to participate in it."

Remus nods, "it sounds familiar to me as well. Though I have yet read the documents on it, its in my pile of paperwork."

"Well let me fill in the blank," Harry said still heavily shocked. "It first occurs for a Head a little after his claiming and then is repeated roughly every fifty years over the span of said Head’s lifespan. Through the use of certain potent magics the Head and his immediate staff - so you two for me - will visit all bound holdings."

"What's the catch nobody talks about," Remus says, "as otherwise it's impossible."

"Time magic, one of the few acceptable uses of that actually. The same weekend gets repeated again and again and again."

"Wait up," Sirius says questioningly, "I don’t remember ever hearing about this particular detail."

"It's a high level House secret told only on a need to know basis. Interestingly enough the magic makes it so people don't really think of the time factor involved."

"Ah," Remus says, "so when Sheriff Jones meets with Sheriff Smith about the visit neither comment or even think of the fact both were visited by the Head on exactly the same weekend."

Harry nods at that, "Exactly. It's made easier since all sheriffs have but a single hundred they oversee. So I won't have to deal twice with the same person."

"You said holdings," Sirius comments, "not hundreds."

"Quite true, I did. Every noble manor, estate, and hundred. The only thing not included is the random property bought purely with cash. The magic is entirely wrapped in the honours system of Albion." Harry explains.

Remus shakes his head at this, "no wonder this didn't force it's attention on me, it's more a Head thing then a Seneschal one. It's going to be tiring thats for sure."

"It's not as bad as it first seems," Harry says with a tiny smile. "At least thats what the magic tells me. It's also not all work, for we still will be eating, sleeping, and relaxing while we are touring. That said we won't be aging though, the notes are exacting on that, the aging process is suspended."

The two nod at that.

"Why didn't you do it earlier pup," Sirius asks a moment later. "You've been Head since the end of your first year."

"Magically speaking my guardian was a commoner and wouldn't have been able to assist me in holding the House magics. Though I'm the actual Head you do have a guardian role, are noble, and are of my blood - so the magic finds right now suitable."

"Is there anything I need to do ahead of time," Remus wonders.

"Yes. Your office needs to contact all the applicable holdings and inform them that at some point in the last two weeks of June to the first two weeks of July I'm going on Grand Circuit. From that their oaths of office will inform them what needs to be prepared and scheduled."

"How busy are we going to be," Sirius asks.

"Busy. We will arrive in each holding on Friday at noon and depart Sunday at noon. The magic will ensure we don't see each other when coming and going from Potter Manor. Out of the forty eight hours we have at each holding twenty four will be working, sixteen sleeping, and eight fully personal. I plan on using most of the available personal time for a vast amount of study."

Remus gets a distracted look on his face as thinks about it all. "So with you having a few hundred private hundreds plus another thirty or so estates slash manors it will be a few years worth of time in but three days." A pause. "Wow."

Harry laughs. "I know right, but it's brilliant. Though we will be working we also got to see places we haven't seen before. I know we will have many presentations and tours, much of which will seem like vacation rather than pure work." A pause as a gentle smile comes over his face, "the really great thing is we get to spend it together without having to deal with the greater world."

Sirius then gets a great big smile on his face as a thought comes to him. He then breathes out, "Remus you will not have to worry about transforming into a werewolf for that entire time as its a single three day period."

"Oh," is all Remus can say to that as the shock rolls over him. "That makes the constant work worth it."

The others laughs at that as they begin talking about other things.

8888

"So I was wondering Harry why you bought another high end wizard space tent," Remus asks as the two go over Seneschal related business.

Harry grins at that topic before saying, "well that was discovered quite quickly. Remind me to tell Ragnok that he is going to have to take better care of hiding such things."

Remus chuckles before saying deadpan, "duly noted Harry." After a quick pause he says, "to be honest the only reason I am checking is because Ragnok seemed shifty in the last financial meeting."

Harry fully laughs, "its somewhat funny that despite his skills he is not the greatest at hiding such elements." A pause then, "I guess that is good it means we get to know exactly what is happening to the money.

Remus and Harry grin at each other at that.

Harry then shrugs, "its not anything I wanted to keep secret, rather it is more along of me wanting to reveal the gift directly rather than through his explaining." A shrug. "The wizard space tent is for you and Sirius, its a present from me."

Remus blinks at that for its not exactly what he expected. "Really, ah, thanks."

Harry laughs. "Its for the grand circuit. I realized that we will be constantly on the move with our visits to my holdings. With us spending about three days at each it would be an inconvenience for us to unpack as we visit. Even with magic."

A dawning realization came to Remus' face. "So instead of being uncomfortable we stay in a wizard tent that will feel homely."

"Exactly. You and Sirius can have one for your room and I will have mine for my room that way nobody thinks we are in one room. Dobby worked some magic on them so they are even more enhanced then when we last used them.”

Nod, nod. "That actually makes a lot of sense and would allow us to have more relaxing time in between official work." A pause then, "so speaking of Dobby did you have plans to have him join us."

Harry nods at that. "I was thinking that it would make sense, and I know the magic is more than capable of including him."

"Well he does serve as your personal Attendant, while also being apprenticed to the current High Chamberlain so it makes sense the magic would allow him.”

Harry laughs, "right. But yeah, it means he can come and use his magic to make our lives easier."

"So besides him tending to rooms in the tents what did you plan for him to do," Remus asks curiously.

"A couple of things actually. First, his magic will work to link both tents together so we can move between them without actually exiting the space. Second, he will link the tent doors to the doors of whatever suits we are assigned, so that it looks like we are staying in the manors themselves. Finally, well, he will be speaking to the local house elves to try and learn behind the scenes information on what is going on."

Remus blinks at the last one, since it was unexpected after the quite understandable first two. "Wait really," he then laughs, "that must be something not done before."

"Yep," Harry says with a proud nod, "I asked both Dobby and the other Potter Elves and they said they don't ever remember a Head using a house elf to gather data." Harry shrugs at that, "I told them I don't know why, since they are just as much a part of my House as the humans and other magical beings are."

"How long before you got away from the happy squeeing elves," Remus asks.

"Hours," Harry says deadpan. Which is broken a moment later as the two start laughing.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that is going to be really intriguing in the Fourth Book. Which I had a lot of fun working on. :)


	40. Timing is Everything

  
**Timing is Everything**  
\--------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid May

"Look Harry I don't think you should do what I know you are thinking of doing," Remus says as they are sitting in his quarters at Hogwarts.

"But why not Remus?" Is Harry's immediate response, "its as safe for me as it was all those years ago for my father and Sirius."

"I think pup its because it would involve him leaving his quarters for the night and Mr Professor doesn't want to break the rules," says Sirius trying to inject some humor into what they were talking about.

Somewhat frustrated Remus says, "its not because of my aversion to breaking rules but rather its my wish to keep the students safe."

Sirius, realizing his tactic failed says, "sorry love, I was trying to bring a little levity to the situation."

Remus breathes out, "I know, I know. I'm sorry that I yelled, its just I honestly feel that us doing it as a student was one thing but now, as an adult, a professor, even one leaving at the end of the year, it would be irresponsible."

Harry nods at that before making a sound so the two remember he is there then says, "okay I can see where you are coming from but to me it seems that location is bothering you more than my presence." A pause, "would I be right?"

"Yes, for the most part as I would not be a danger to you if you have successfully completed the animagus transformation." A pause, "which I will make thorough sure of before you join us, that is for sure."

Harry nods in acceptance at that, as he had no intention of doing anything else. But then he asks a necessary question, "so the wards of Hogwarts about students out of bounds how does it work exactly."

Blinking at the seemingly side question Remus says, "every 12 hours it does a scan to make sure students and staff who are expected to be on the school grounds are present. Those who come up missing have their name forward to the head of house for student or Albus for staff. Why?"

A nod at that then, "so next question, the next full moon is Saturday night, right?"

"Correct," it is Sirius who says that, "the second to last one before the end of the school year."

"Okay, so how about this, you tell the Headmaster that you wish to spend this full moon with Sirius at your residence. This won't surprise him as he now knows Sirius is an animagus. Then, a little bit before moonrise I will go to Potter Manor via my tent's floo ability. We will run together in the safety of the manor's wards where besides us there are only house elves and they won't come outside unless specifically called." A pause then, “but even if they did I am pretty sure their magic would protect them from anything Moony could do.”

"Its a good compromise Moony," says Sirius towards Remus with a smile. "You aren't alone, Harry joins us, and no student or other person is risked by your presence."

"You will be cutting it a bit close," Remus says on the nature of Harry using the tent. "But then I figure if you talk to Hogwarts she will probably aid you a bit."

Harry grins at that, "yes that idea did cross my mind actually."

Remus lets out his breath as he thinks it over, but then he points his finger at Harry and says, "but with time being so close I want to see your animagus form days before the moment. So both Sirius and I can make sure it will hold, that it is a true animagus transformation."

Harry blinks at that for he had figured he would simply show up and become a griffin moments before the full moon. He opened his mouth to argue but then closed it in thought, he then nodded. "Okay, sure, but on Saturday afternoon so its still close to the actual moment of the run."

Remus nods at that then reaches over and grabs Harry in a tight hug, with a voice choked in emotion he says, "thank you for attempting to do this for me."

To the back of Remus' neck he smiles and says, "you deserve it and it was totally worth it."

Sirius just grins at his two favorite people in the whole world.

8888

In one of the small lulls in their meeting mostly taken up by rapid fire conversations Harry tilts his head and asks, "so Professor what did you think of the reveal that the Marauders became animagus for their friend."

"Happy Harry, happy," Flitwick says with a smile. "I also can understand why they kept it secret for so long. For you see in a time of war having secret abilities no one knows about will lead to survival." A tilt, "so when did you learn about it and him?"

"I think I've always known as I have memories of riding on the back of a shaggy dog and being comforted by a stag. Remus himself told me of his status early in the summer before my second year." A pause, "he said I was the first person he ever said the words to since everyone else knew from others or figured it out on their own." Another pause, "it was heartbreaking to see his fear of rejection."

"Which he never truly had to worry about did he," Flitwick says with a smile towards the lad who is quickly becoming a protege of his.

"No, at least not from me," a chuckle, "I thought it was wicked to be honest."

A grin at that but then a question, "so when did you learn about Sirius?"

"I head about bits about him from both Remus and Ragnok but actually met him summer before this year when he came to Privet Drive to see how I was doing. Despite his gaunt appearance and fearful size there was something calming, friendly, about the big dog." A chuckle as he thinks on the moment he first met Padfoot.

Smiling at that Flitwick then gets series before saying, "back onto your original question if I learned that a student, or students, of mine were becoming animagi I would not inform the Ministry." A pause as he tilts his head in Harry's direction, "in fact I would be willing to swear an oath to such an effect."

"Really, you would?"

"Yes Mr Potter," a pause, "Harry," another pause, "yes I would. In fact I would do it gladly." So said he takes out his wand and without prompting swears an oath to keep secret the identification of an animagus who may tell him in confidence. He then waves his wand and locks and secures the door, just in case.

At that Harry grins before getting up and with a wave of his wand pushes the furniture to the side. He then lifts up his hand and says, “Loki would you please slither off my wrist for a moment I am going to shift.”

“Fine,” comes the response from the snake who slithers off and onto the Professor’s desk.

Just as the professor is watching in amusement as the snake moves, quite unhappily it would seem, Harry steps back a bit before shifting. Thus, where there was once a Harry there was now a griffin.

Clap. Clap. "Splendid Harry, splendid. What a marvelous mastery of the animagus transformation. How long have you been studying?”

A moment later the griffin is replaced by Harry again who, with a wave of his wand returns the furniture to normal. He then reaches over to allow Loki to move back to his favorite position curled around his wrist. "Just this year actually. It has been quite intense that is for sure for us." He then chuckles, "but it helped that our Defense Professor was quite intelligent and so we didn't have to self-study Defense during those free periods."

"Us," Flitwick says intrigued, "we," he adds more amused them shocked at the implications.

Harry grins at that but doesn't say anything, since it was not his secret to tell.

At the lack of comment from Harry, Flitwick says, "Mr Potter please tell the others of my oath and inform them that I will make it to them as well." A pause, "I just would love to see what majesty you have managed to create."

A nod followed by a quick change of subject to one of the other topics they discuss.

8888

"Is it time," Sirius says just as excited as a kid at Christmas.

Harry chuckles at that before looking at Remus and saying, "sure, are you ready?"

Remus closes his eyes then opens it before nodding in acceptance.

This leads to Harry standing up from where he was sitting and moving to the free portion in the center of the room. Then, with a twist of his magic, from where Harry was standing there was instead a majestic griffin. As he knew this was going to happen he had already asked Loki to move off his wrist, which said snake did happily.

"Oooh," was what Sirius says in awe at the sight before him.

"Don't get distracted Sirius," Remus says seriously, though the twitch of his eyes show he also finds the sight majestic. "We need to make sure it will work."

Which gets a sound halfway between a lion raw and an eagle's screetch but that seems perfectly balanced from Harry.

"Right. Test now, fawn over Harry later," Sirius says with a serious seeming nod broken by his grin.

The two wizards then begin casting spell after spell on Harry. In fact with the exception of them not casting the spell to force a transformation back to human they test everything, almost a hundred different non-violent spells.

By the end Harry had gotten bored and so he swipes with his forelimbs which has the effect of gently knocking Remus to the ground.

As he is laughing Sirius transforms into Padfoot runs around the griffin, well as much as he can in the confines of the room.

Once Padfoot was present griffin-Harry speaks, "told you I could do it."

A lick to his face as Padfoot says, "you did, you were right."

Which then gets a slight growl from Remus who says, "don't get cocky Harry."

A second later both Harry and Sirius transform back into their human form and has Harry raising his eyebrow while saying, "you can understand us?"

Remus blinks at that before going, "oh, yeah I guess I could. I mean I knew I could as Moony but I hadn't tried to do the same as Remus."

Sirius turns into Padfoot and barks out, "Padfoot wants to mate with Moony."

As Harry chuckles Remus gets beat red and says, "stop that Pads, we have company."

He then transforms back to Sirius while laughing so hard. He then turns to Harry and says, "transform back I want to try and see what we should call you."

Harry nods before taking on his griffin form, "but be quick," he says when he transforms, "I have a meeting to get to."

"One cannot rush this Harry," says Sirius in response to the vocalizations of the griffin.

"What do you think Remus," Sirius says then, which gets a smile from Remus as he proceeds to join Sirius in walking around Harry.

"Hmm, gold something I would think," is Remus' first comment.

"Makes sense, his feathers look like shimmering gold." He then continues to pace before saying, "Goldbeak, Goldwing, Goldfeather, Goldtalon."

"No on Goldbeak, sounds too much like Buckbeak," griffin-Harry says with a huff.

"Not Goldtalon that doesn't flow very well," is what Remus says in response.

"Goldwing, I like Goldwing," Sirius says with a firm nod.

Once Remus nods back at that the two say, "well met Goldwing, well met."

In response Goldwing reaches out and wraps both men in his wings, for an impromptu hug.

8888

"Hey all," Harry says with a smile to his year mates gathered around, "I wanted to introduce you all formally to my godfather Sirius Black." He then steps back to let said person step forward into the room.

"Hello all," Sirius smiles widely, "great set up you all have here. You should be proud of what you have accomplished, not just this chamber, and not just the animagus transformation, but the whole nature of your friendship and alliance."

"Thanks Padfoot," Harry says with a smile at that.

"PADFOOT!" Says the twins as they rush upward from where they are sitting. They then get down onto their knees while saying, "we are not worthy, we are not worthy."

"Get up guys," Harry says with a chuckle, "for neither Padfoot or Moony here deserve that."

Which gets a, "hey, speak for yourself," from Sirius with a chuckle.

As soon as the laughter dies down Remus steps forward and says, "now before you show anything please understand that my oaths as the High Seneschal for Lord Potter here outweighs the legal requirement to report you for not being registered. So your secret is safe with me."

Remus steps back and Professor Flitwick steps forward, "I have long believed that education is as much a road of self-discovery as it is a communal activity. To this end I have always had an open door policy for questions, especially when what is being attempted is safe and done without harm, to oneself or others." He then takes out his wand and swears a magically binding oath to keep the knowledge of their animagus forms a secret lest they give him leave to speak of it, or as such a time comes that it becomes a matter of public record.

With a great smile Harry moves towards the center and bam, from where Harry stood was instead the griffin Goldwing.

As the three wizards met the eyes of each student a small pop was heard and instead of wizard or witch there was an animal. Be it a jack russel terrier, or otter, or bear, or owl, or lemurs, or eagle, or silver fox, or lynx, or Cedric’s horse, Justin's badger, Dean's bat, Goyle's spider, or Crabble's turtle.

When they got to Seamus he blushed saying, "I need a bit of water for my form."

Which led to Flitwick take out his wand and conjure a small pool of water that he made bigger till Seamus nodded that it was fine. He then, with a smooth motion of practice, transformed in such a way that he became a dolphin inside the pool.

"Splendid, quite splendid all of you. What you accomplished here, together, is without a doubt news worthy for all that until its safe nobody can know about it." Which gets various sounds of agreement from all the students.

With a look between the three Remus says, "you may return to your human forms."

So said forty-four pops are heard as they all become human again. Including Seamus who transformed in such a way that it was outside of the water that he regained his human form, and clothing.

With a smile Flitwick says, "oh do know that you will be given extra credit points in my class for such an expert use of charms."

"As well as mine for the skills you used in identifying your forms," is what Remus says to that.

It is Draco who says, "Professors, Lord Black, if you wish to speak to any of us about our forms well now would be a good time. We are all free."

Which gets grins on the faces of all three adults as they nod before beginning to circulate the room, asking questions of certain students whose animagus forms caught their interest.

8888

Later that night, in fact thirty minutes before moonrise, Harry made his way via invisibility cloak to his office in the covenant section. Then from there he activated the magic on his wizard tent and headed inside of it.

As he stood in the room for a moment he laughed slightly before saying, "Mirror call Charlie Weasley."

A minute later the image of Charlie appeared in the room, "hey Harry, what's up, don't you have a full moon to be getting to."

Harry nods at that, "yes, though as I stood here about to head to Potter Manor I realized that while I mentioned my griffin form I never showed it to you."

Charlie laughs at that while saying, "lets consider it equal to me 'forgetting' to mention I am the Head of House Sidus."

Harry giggles at that before nodding and then shifting into his griffin form.

"Oh," Charlie gasps out load at the magnificent beast before him. "Oh Merlin, you look amazing, so majestic Harry." A pause then he says a bit unthinkingly, "I wish I was there so I can run my hands through your feathers."

Harry the griffin, Goldwing he thinks, preens at the attention before turning his body so that he can be caught on all sides by the mirror's projection ability.

He does this for about five minutes before with a pop he is human again, a human who is smiling widely. "Sirius and Remus called me Goldwing, which I think fits."

"Oh it does, it does indeed," Charlie says with a smile on his face. He then pauses, "thanks for showing me Harry I really appreciate it." Another pause, "see you soon." He then shuts the call off as he knew that Harry had only a limited amount of free time.

Harry smiles at that before heading towards the back floo and using its specialized connection to floo directly to Potter Manor. He comes out in the fireplace in the vestibule between the Head's office, the Seneschal’s office, and the Chancellor's office.

As he does so he greets Sirius with a quick hug before saying, "ready for tonight."

"Yes," Sirius says as they head into the office where Remus is sitting and finishing the last drops of his potion.

A little while later Moony gets to meet the new member of their little family, a grinning Goldwing who was quite happy to join Moony and Padfoot for a nice run around the grounds of Potter Manor.

8888

Hours later a tired but happy Harry Potter is walking, under invisibility cloak, from his office in the covenant section to that of Gryffindor tower. As he gets a few halls down from there he stops as he hears the presence of someone.

"It's just me Mr Potter," says Professor Flitwick. "You may come out from where you are hiding."

Harry, trusting his adviser takes off the cloak and smiles towards him. "Hello professor."

"Hello Harry, how was it tonight," he says with only mirth and no judgment.

"Great. Moony was happy to have his family back and, well, it was just fun. I am so glad I was able to join them for it I really am."

"I am glad to hear that Harry, it warms my heart to know that the wrongs of the past are being corrected one by one." A pause, "now be off before anyone else sees you and asks questions."

As Harry smiles and makes his way, back under Invisibility Cloak to his room Filius begins whistle singing as he continues walking his late night rounds.

~~~


	41. Potter Parties

  
**Potter Parties**  
\--------------  
Date: Third Year, Late May

"Hey guys," Harry says after looking up from where he was reading some documents in the office he had claimed in the covenant hall and noticing that he had been joined by Sirius and Remus.

"Hey pup," Sirius says with a smile, "what are you reading you."

"Oh just the Potter event schedule." He then pauses, "so now that I will be officially recognized as living at Potter Manor will we have to have parties."

"Yes and no," says Remus with a smile as well. "We will be attending parties but you are not expected to host any for the next few years."

Nodding at that, "okay, good. Attending parties should be fun but having parties, well, that would open up a whole host of questions I'd rather others not ask."

"Quite," Remus says with a smile, "so as your High Seneschal are there any ones you particularly want to either attend or not."

Giving Remus a smile for asking Harry then nods, "yes. Any party hosted by the parent or guardian of anyone in my year I want to go to." A pause. "And yes, that does include House Malfoy, we both know they won't do anything even if Lucius wanted to."

"What about the other families?" Sirius asks curiously.

"I have no wish to attend a party hosted by those who directly attacked those who are mine, which includes the Longbottom's as I learned that his mother was my Godmother." A pause as he thinks before saying, "which means we are not going to the one by the Lestranges, even if the current head is not a death eater and by all accounts a nice guy."

Nodding at that, Sirius then asks, "do you want to cut ties with them."

"No, that is not necessary. In fact Sirius I want you to seek him out behind the scenes, maybe we can strengthen ties. Once we do I will consider attending parties hosted by him."

"Sounds good, a nice mix of morality and power playing," says Sirius with a smirk.

"How about the Ministry," Remus wonders, "obviously you will be going to a party by Madam Bones since her niece is in your year, but what about others."

"Not Crouch, he put Sirius in prison without a trial so he can kiss my ass," Harry says firmly.

"Wow Harry, you cursed," Remus says with a raised eyebrow as he is shocked for it is rare for Harry to curse. He then goes on, "but I agree on that firmly and even more I would like us to not have deals with them while Crouch Senior is the Head."

"I concur," Harry says with a nod as he turns to Sirius and says, "you have my permission to take great pleasure in cutting ties. Make sure they know we will only rethink the contracts when a new Head comes into power."

"Sure Harry," Sirius says proud that Harry would care enough about him to punish the Crouch, even if it caused him to loose some profit.

Nodding at Sirius, Harry then says, "as for the others, well I guess it depends. Those Houses with aurors - like Shacklebolt for example - accept it quickly. Those houses who are a pain to us in a way that is more than just politics, well, say yes but be slow about it. On the Minister, say yes if the letter comes from someone not Umbridge."

"May I ask your reason for the later point," Remus says in relation to the Umbridge dismissal.

"Yes, I do not want to snub the Minister that much, but Umbridge is a total bitch and I have no wish to deal with her. So make it known that we will not respond to anything she says." A pause. "Also Sirius, if she makes any recommendations on laws, go against it on principle. She likes to propose anti-magical being laws that are without a doubt bad for everyone. Which basically means now I oppose her on principle.”

Remus actually grins at that, for he really enjoyed walking into the Ministry in order to speak to Diggle in secret. When one took into account of all Harry's votes, none of the laws even had a chance of passing.

Shaking his head as they got off topic, again, Sirius then asks. "Okay, so as everyone knows you are now in my custody we will be getting letters inviting us to parties. They will all have an apology for it being sooner then it should otherwise be, how would you like me to respond."

"Affirmative to most though with regrets to those occurring on those days we have plans. Like the weekend we are going on circuit, no parties can occur obviously. Same on the days of the final world cup as I'm pretty sure we will be attending that."

"Sounds good," Sirius says with a smile. "Okay, one more question before we get onto what we actually came here for. What are your thoughts on holiday parties over the winter break."

"That is a good question, one I haven't actually thought of since I didn't need to." Harry says with laugh and a tilt of his head as he thinks. "I guess I will have to attend some, but I do want Christmas Eve night and Christmas Day morning to be for the three of us, okay." A pause. "Other than that I guess party away. Maybe prioritize certain of my friends over others, which we can discuss as needed."

"Well that is that," Sirius says, "the real reason we came is to tell you to get cleaned up as we are going to London for a dinner and a play, a muggle musical actually. I was able to get the Headmaster to agree to let you leave the school so that we can have a chance to bond."

Harry blinks at that as a smile comes to his face, "oh really, cool, that sounds fun. Let me get ready and then we can head out."

With that said the the three head out to begin getting ready for the night.

~~~


	42. High Chancellor

**High Chancellor**  
\-----------------  
Date: Third Year, Late May

"So I was thinking," Remus says to Harry, "with Sirius free you should make him your High Chancellor and give him oversight of all the myriad Wizenemgot operations your many Houses are doing."

Harry stops what he was doing and tilts his head in Remus' direction. "That's actually brilliant, on multiple levels."

"Yes it is," Remus says with a grin and a nod.

"Hey, don't I get a say," Sirius says as he hears the two talk about him.

Without missing a beat and at the same time both Harry and Remus say, "No." Then they grin and laugh.

The, after a slight pause, Harry gives a slight smirk and says, "Well if you don't want to do it I could always play two cards. The first is as your Head of House and thus it would be about honor. While the second is as your godson and how I need a person I trust to oversee my political interests." A pause, “I might even widen my eyes to make me look more innocent.” Another pause, "so which will it be."

Sirius shakes his head, "fine, I'll do it. No need to blackmail me with either of the options, but especially the guilt one. I'm so disappointed in both of you." He holds it for a second and then busts out laughing.

They join with him but once they calm down Harry says, “well not better time then the present.” And with a burst of magic manifests in his palm the Amulet of Office for the High Chancellor position.

“What, wait, now?” Is what Sirius says shocked.

“Of course, why would I delay,” Harry says with a chuckle.

At the same time as Remus says, “yeah, exactly. Especially since the moment you claim the amulet I can give you the pack of paperwork about it that is currently on my desk.” A pause, “its brilliant.”

“Maybe for you!” He then sighs, a deep deep clearly exaggerated sigh. He then grins, “well then, come on, I am looking forward to the challenge.” He then makes grabby hands towards Harry.

Who chuckles again and then with a grin releases the amulet into the air so that it floats between the two. He then says, “with this amulet I do grant Sirius Orion Black, my Godfather and Lord Heir of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black the most honored and trusted position of being my High Chancellor.”

Sirius grins at his godson while reaching for the amulet in order to slip it on around his neck. Once he does so it glows a brilliant color before he feels the flow of magic wash over him. Suddenly he KNOWS the eleven Chancellors, their viceroys, the proxies they may have, and all associated staffs who were vetted by magic. He KNOWS all about political maneuvers they have been working on since they came into office. He KNOWS the assets he has the ability to use, both legal and not so legal, open and clandestine.

“Wow,” he breathes out shocked and a bit awed. “That was amazing, heady, but amazing.” He turns towards Remus and asks, “did you feel something similar?”

“Yes, and heady is quite the word for it. The rush of magic,” he then shakes his head.

“It makes sense,” Harry then says with a smile, “as among the high offices the Seneschal and Chancellor have some of the most expansive set of duties to perform. Especially considering with it comes the great responsibility to handle all political matters relating to the Wizenemgot, both directly and in a more backroom sense.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sirius then smiles and reaches for Remus’ hand while saying, “it also has an additional benefit, as it reduces your workload by removing said responsibilities from your own purview and giving them to me.” He then gives a Marauder like grin, “I must say I am looking forward to walking the halls of the Wizenemgot, those Lords have no clue what they are about to get into.”

Which leads to laughters smile and smiles.

8888

Plopping down quite loudly on the couch next to where Harry and Remus were sitting, Sirius waits for the two to turn to him before saying, “so I have only been your High Chancellor for less than a week and have already been roped into three discussions.”

“Oh,” Harry says with a tilt of his head. “Do tell?”

Sirius grins, “well a bit of the Steward sibling wedding, the organization for the final Quidditch tournament, and then something else they are already talking about bringing back.”

“Do you mean the Triwizard Tournament?” Harry asks with a nonchalant tone in his voice.

“Wow, your good,” Sirius says with a smile. “How do you already know about that?”

“I’m the head of eleven Great Houses and I pay attention to the reports my officers send me.” A grin. “Even if this year made it seem like I didn’t.”

“It was gathering all those reports that makes me glad he has a High Chancellor,” Remus says with a smirk.

“Honestly, go you Harry!” A pause, “but yeah, that tournament. Thankfully its early enough in the planning that I have been able to stop them from some of their more ridiculous plans.” Another pause an a tilt of his head towards Harry, “I will give you a bigger update as soon as I can figure out exactly what is going on myself.”

Harry grins, “not a problem Sirius, take your time, no rush on the update.” A pause then, “so what is going on with organizing the Quidditch championship?”

“They are undecided on where exactly to house the game.” A shake of the head, “there was even a small push to have it on muggle claimed territory.” He then gestures slightly and speaks, “I already said that was stupid and despite my relative newness to the discussions they took my complaint seriously. So they cut the muggle parks out and are going through a list of available royal hundreds instead.”

“Brilliant Sirius,” Harry says with a nod, “thank you for catching that stupidity.”

“Not a problem, that is why I am here.” He says with a grin before continuing, “the other issue related is the seating chart for the Great House boxes.” A pause, “I figured you would be interested in personally seeing the list and giving your input.”

“Yes,” Harry says with a smile, “I would indeed. Thanks Sirius.”

With that point taken care of Sirius sits back which leads to Remus saying, “oh since you are here this is a perfect time for me to provide some updates.” Which is what Remus does.

8888

"So what are your political standpoint Harry," Sirius says a week later. "We really haven't spoken much about it."

Nodding at that for its true. Though they have spoken about most things, political views were unconsciously left alone. But with the appointment of Sirius to represent Harry, that couldn’t really stay that way anymore.

"Well," Harry breathes out, "if I was to label myself I would start with my stance as a Magical Loyalist. I support the magical world over the mundane and witches, wizards, and other magical beings over muggles. I'm for leaving the mundane world alone and separate, with the exception of knowledge and monitoring for threats. I'm for history and tradition, though I also want us to look to see if better ideas can come." A stop. "Does that make sense?"

Nodding at him Sirius says, "yes it does. So laws against muggleborns and the other magical races are no, but laws that say better equip us to deal with breaches of secrecy are yes."

"Sounds good," Harry says with a smile.

"What about magic restrictions," Remus asks.

"Case by case basis. I don't think anything should be destroyed but I do believe some things shouldn't be used by just anyone. A dark example is the horcrux. We need to know about it so we can combat it, but I will not tolerate anyone using it." A shake of the head, “to damage one’s soul is the most horrendous act against Magic I can think of and thus I do not accept it.”

With not much else to say on that point Sirius asks, “so what about wand rights for magical beings?” It was a question he knew came up periodically.

"It's not as pressing an issue to the magical races as we make it seem to be. I have talked to the goblins, house elves, and even the centaurs for example and they don't care. Human and related magic is better with a wand, theirs is not. Dobby was telling me how for them using a wand is like putting an ocean into a straw."

"That’s not a bad analogy Harry," Sirius says with a laugh, “but yes, I would imagine that such an act is not good.”

"That's putting it mildly actually, and it's the same for giants and goblin's and the like. Magical vampires and shifters, even half-giants and half-goblins, on the other hand use wands because their magic cores are mostly human but with tendrils related to their other half." Harry says with a smile, then pauses and asks. "Did you know that?"

"I did," Remus stated, "I investigated it after Hogwarts. I was curious why I seemed to have two magics warring within me. My Hogwarts training made me a powerful wizard but a weaker shifter. Most werewolves are mighty shifters but weak wizards."

Harry nods at that, "I wonder if we could set up a place where werewolves could study both wand magic and their shifter gifts." A shake of the head. "I guess that can be worked on later." A turn to Sirius. "I would vote no on any wand restrictions for halfbreeds but stay neutral on giving wands to goblins, house elves, giants, centaurs, and the like."

"Sounds good Harry and it's pretty much what I like anyway so I shouldn't have any problems." Sirius says with a smile as they begin discussing less political topics.

~~~


	43. Defense Final & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a random piece of author update - I just finished writing all of the summer before Fifth Year. This means, currently, all of the summer before Fourth Year and all the summer before Fifth Year are done. A lot of the tail end of Fifth Year is also done, while I have sporadic sections of the main portion of Fourth Year done too. Both books are fully outlined with sections given points, they just need to be written. 
> 
> (Its amusing that I might finish writing Fifth Year before Fourth Year, but hey, when the muse strikes I follow it to see where it goes.) 
> 
> That said, considering how rapidly ideas for this series are coming to me right now I think we are in a good place. 
> 
> My hope is to get the vast majority of Fourth Year done before, or right after, Third Year is finished posting. I will only start posting Fourth Year if its either done fully or the parts missing are near its end which means I have the time. This is because the last thing I want to do is upload a story that is not yet finished, because that might cause too much delay.

**Defense Final & Revelations**  
\---------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Early June

After finishing the written portion of the exam Harry went up to Professor Lupin to begin the more hands on portion. At the start everything went as it should, between his knowledge of spells and dark creatures he pushed through it without any hesitation.

As he moved towards the closet door right at the end of the test he turns towards Remus and says, "am I the last person who will have to face the boggart Professor?"

Remus, clearly working to keep the grin off his face, says "yes, that is why I made you go last out of the whole year."

"Good," is all Harry says as he opens the door and enters the walk in closet. As soon as he does he feels a great chill come over him, not just in body but also mind and spirit. Just as he feels the fog begin to hamper his ability to think he gathers himself and says, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," while casting the spell.

The walk in closet shakes as a pure white and quite blinding light manifests around him. The door to the closet blasts open as the light spills out, too vast and concentrated for it to remain in the room. From that light manifests not just the stag patronus but also a wolf and snake patronus.

Though Harry, Remus, and the few other students still in the room feel nothing but good vibes from the act the boggart dementor screams, shivers, and then shatters into nothingness.

As the light fades the patronus disappear and silence seems to come upon the room. A few moments later Professor Lupin nods, and says, "right, I do believe that constitutes dealing with the boggart." A pause, "good job Mr Potter."

Harry just grins.

8888

"So Remus I heard a rumor that Mr Potter blew up a dementor-boggart during his Defense final," says Minerva to him later on that evening.

Remus holds back his laughter for only a second before letting it out, while saying "its quite true. The door opened, the boggart transformed, the room felt cold, he cast expecto patronum, and the boggart-dementor exploded." A pause, "as he faced and delt with his fears I do consider it a quite satisfactory result."

This gets some amused laughs from the others present as well.

"Tell me Lupin," says Severus, "did that ruin the final for anyone else?"

"No," Remus says shaking his head. "So as you know I have been training Harry in that spell all year long. I figured something like this would happen, especially after he delt with the actual dementors during that one quidditch game. So I planned for it by making sure his was the last practical for the Third Years."

Flitwick grins at that, looking like a proud father, as he says, "that lad is not one for keeping to expectations is he."

This gets some grins, shakes of head, and in a few cases outright laughter.

8888

"Honestly Charlie the whole blowing up a boggart thing is whatever," Harry says to him over mirror later that day. "The truth is that what really has me shocked is that when I summoned the patronus three animals manifested in the room."

A tilt of the head, "is that the first time that occurred?"

"Yes," Harry says but then pauses, "well not the fully manifested portion but the multiple ones of them yes."

"Cast it again," Charlie says, "so we can see if multiple ones manifest every time you cast."

A nod then, "expecto patronum." Which causes a light to appear and out of that light comes the fully manifested stag patronus. Said stag runs around the room, notices that there is nothing to fight, rubs up against Harry for a moment, and then fades.

"Hmm," Charlie says, "only one manifested." He then sits back to think on it, "I wonder if you could learn to manifest more." A pause, "actually, I should say, I figure that with training I am sure you could manifest multiple ones."

Harry opens his mouth, closes it, then shrugs, and says, "sounds interesting especially as one never knows when such an ability will become quite useful."

Charlie nods at that, then says in a manner that clearly changes the topic, "so I wanted to tell you that two of the eggs Aithusa had laid hatched today."

Harry's eyes widen in awe as he says, "wait really that's brilliant. How was the birth?"

"Easy," Charlie says with an awe filled smile, "which was something that was as shocking as it was beautiful. Especially for eggs of a dragon that is, from all accounts we have, almost two thousand years old. They have already reached the crooning stage which is something."

Hearing something in the voice, Harry asks, "you think that this means something."

Charlie nods, "yes, though we handlers are keeping such a matter secret for now. But yeah for two dragons to hatch simultaneously from eggs she had laid almost hundreds of years ago, it has to mean something."

"But what, you do not know." Harry says with a bit of shock in his voice. A shake of the head, "there are so many events of fate-aligned purpose going on that I can't help but think we are being prepared for something." As Charlie nods at that, for he has had the same feeling, Harry shakes his head and says, "well, as nothing can be done about it let us simply celebrate two new dragon lives." A pause, "do they have names?"

"Well only one of them does. I walked up to him and felt the need to say a name, Athanasios, at which he crooned in happiness before launching himself at me. The other one simply stared at me with two beedy eyes before closing his eyes in nap."

"Ambrosius," Harry suddenly says out of nowhere as magic fills him. At Charlie's questioning look Harry says, "the next time you go by the other dragon say that name to him. I can't explain it, but it feels right."

Charlie nods at that, "will do Harry." A pause, "actually let me go do that now. I will contact you as soon as I finish."

"Wait, really," Harry says with a laugh.

Already standing up Charlie says, "Why wait, not when magic says its important." With that, and a quick talk to you later the two end the mirror call.

8888

As Charlie moves over the hill he finds himself face to face with the staring eyes of Aithusa who snorts some smoke before moving to the side. Though they can't talk back he knows they can understand him, so he simply says, "thank you."

Before he can take ten steps into the area that Aithusa had claimed for her nest he finds himself being knocked to the ground by Athanasios. Once he gets his breath back he laughs and says, "its nice to see you as well." He then gently pushes Athanasios off of him, who is accepting of the move and so moves off easy.

Standing up Charlie happens to look over to the other dragon, who is yet unnamed. A dragon who is staring at him as if he had the answers to the universe. Taking a deep breath Charlie says, "my good friend Harry Potter declares you to be Ambrosius."

The dragon blinks and then croons softly in acceptance of that before moving over to Charlie and rubbing his head on him. Though Charlie isn't entirely sure what it all means, for all his knowledge of dragons, he does know that there was importance in this event. He also knew that he had to tell Harry soon, though he figured it would be okay to play with the two dragons first.

Which is what he did after sending a quick watch message to Harry's mirror - "Ambrosius accepts the name, you are awesome."

~~~


	44. Unimpressive Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all update message again. :)
> 
> First, one more week and Book Three is done. 
> 
> Then some undefined amount of time will pass before I post the Between Story, which is the single chapter fic that is now standard between the main books. This story is written for the record. 
> 
> Then another undefined amount of time will pass before I start posting the sections of Book Four. Of which currently all of the summer before the year is written, the school year is outlined, and I am currently working on completing the bit of missing sections.
> 
> The delay on when I start posting both the inter story and Book Four is going to depend on the speed at which I finish writing the missing sections. Which, honestly, while having been good so far (at least a section a day for the last week or so), hit a bit of a stumbling block in that today was a bit of a buzz kill. Now I hope this doesn't cause a block but a negative mood isn't exactly conductive towards full writing.
> 
> My other major goal is to go through Book Two and Book Three and place them in a rough semblance of early, mid, or late of the months the book takes place. I want to do this as for my outline of Book Four and Five things are organized so readers know if sections are (as said) early, mid, or late in a month. Which I feel would help things flow. 
> 
> Speaking of that my long term goal is to go over Book One again, expanding it in parts, adding new sections, and organizing it a bit better. Though this is long term. 
> 
> As a final thing there is something I want to mention. I have been in the Harry Potter fandom since book one was published. I have read a lot of fanfiction in that time, especially in the in between periods before the later books were written. Because of that fandom concepts have stuck in my head as real as compared to fanon. 
> 
> So, if you notice something that seems more like me following something that was fanon for a long time please remember this note. Don't hesitate to bring it up, politely and respectfully of course, because I might not even realize that what I wrote isn't canon. 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Finally, for real now, I appreciate all you readers and commentators and I thank you for continuing to join me on the journey I have set up here. It really warms my heart to know people like what I am doing - warts and all. :)
> 
> Till next time.

**Unimpressive Reveal**  
\--------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid June

The day began with an owl flying into the great hall during breakfast. It flew directly to Harry and put out his leg for delivery. As he took the letter he said to the owl, "thank you." The owl hoots before flying away.

A quick scan in order to make sure its safe and to verify the sender and Harry is opening it. Of course not before he casts a second quick spell to make sure nobody can read the letter unless he wanted them to. It read :

 _'Lord Harry Potter,_  
_Evidence has come to light of the Shifter nature of the current Defense Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one Remus J. Lupin. Now those of us at the Daily Prophet have no issue with said status but, as you said in our meeting, news is news and this is news. Now normally we wouldn't run this news story but we have learned that most of our competitors plan on releasing articles about the topic early next week. This letter is not just to inform you of this fact but also to see if you wish to make any statements about it. Though I know this is probably not the news you wish to hear from me I felt it was my duty to make sure you were not caught unaware._  
_Yours Faithfully,_  
_Barnabas Cuffe,_  
_Chief Editor Daily Prophet_

"Hmm," is all he says as he puts the letter in his pocket with a decision to deal with it later.

8888

"I think you should do the interview," Harry says to Remus later that day in his office.

Remus blinks at that quite shocked, "wait really, I thought you would have wanted me to stay clear of it."

"No not at all, in fact I think its time we slowly start to reveal more of my planning. You being my High Seneschal will be part of that."

"Which would mean you would have to announce the fact that you have multiple Houses you are the Head of." A pause, "do I really need to?"

After a quick hug Harry says, "first, this is not an order from your boss but rather a suggestion from a friend. I just think you, no us, doing the interview would be good especially since there is negative infinity risk on me firing you because you are a Shifter." A pause, "on the other point there is no real reason I need to say it all, I could just hint at a couple and maybe announce say Gryffindor, Valerius, Vidan or something."

"Hmm, okay, good points. So, can I think it over?" Is what Remus then says.

"Of course, remember it is not an order!"

8888

"Ah Headmaster," Harry says a few days later upon knocking on the staff room and getting a nod to come in, "if I might have a moment of your time."

With a twinkle in his eye the Headmaster says, "of course Mr Potter what may I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to inform you that in the Daily Prophet two days for now there will be an article about how Remus Lupin is my High Seneschal and also a wolf shifter. I wanted you to know so you could be prepared to modify the wards to stop the stupidity from coming in." A pause then, "you don't have to worry about myself or anyone House of Potter related as my mail wards are already strengthened in preparation for it."

"May I assume that by your lack of worry you are completely fine with the nature of Remus," says the Headmaster with the twinkle even larger.

Nod. Nod. "It's not his fault that something bad happened to him as a child anymore that it's my fault why I have the scar." A wide grin, "Remus Lupin is one of the kindest, most amazing man I have ever had the privilege and honor of knowing. I would NEVER turn my back on him."

"Then why are you allowing the Daily Prophet to print the article?" Questions Professor McGonagall softly from where she is nearby.

As there is no recrimination in her voice Harry had no problem with answering. "Because I am using them to counteract the trash of the other papers who I can't contact. See, their article will have an interview they did with myself, Sirius, and Remus."

There are some widened eyes at that which leads to Snape saying, "how positively Slytherin of you Mr Potter."

Harry grins at the professor, "why thank you Professor Snape I will take that as the compliment I know it is from you." He then turns towards the Headmaster and says, "Remus, ah Professor Lupin, would have told you himself but he is still recovering at Potter Manor after the last full moon of the year."

"Thank you Mr Potter, or should I say Lord Potter?" The Headmaster says a bit amused at the realization that this young man has in fact already claimed the Head Ring.

"Mr Potter is fine for now Headmaster," is the answering comment with what was, to the Headmaster's delight, his own answering proto-twinkle.

A chuckle comes to the Headmaster at that before he waves the young Lord off.

"So that's it," Severus says into the silence, "that is how Mr Potter reveals his Lord status to us. In a side remark and an article in the Daily Prophet."

"As you said, that is positively Slytherin," Minerva says with a laugh of her own.

8888

On the day that the article was going to be published Remus Lupin did not attend breakfast, which was not entirely unexpected for he had stepped out in order to run certain House Potter business. But it did mean he was not there to see the vast amount of owls appear in the room with the morning papers. Or the growing silence as the student body began reading the articles.

Then it happened, "are you telling me we were taught by one of them this whole year?" It was from seventh year Gryffindor Damian Fisher.

"If you mean a kind, patient, and intelligent man who was never a danger to us, then yes, we were taught by a person who meets those traits this year." Is the answer Harry gives with tilt of his head.

A sniff from Fish, "well of course YOU would say that."

Which leads to a surprise to those around them as Harry just simply laughed. "Well yeah, of course I would say that. I did hire the man after all to be my High Seneschal, why wouldn't I have the utmost confidence in him and his abilities." A pause, "oh, and guess what, my High Treasurer is a goblin!"

Shock at that.

"Inquiring minds want to know," says Hermione in her lecturing tone, "are you planning on firing him due to the status he has."

Harry laughs, "fire him, good joke Hermione, good joke. Nah, I am going to increase his pay, double the shifter fund I have set up, contact Professor Snape for even more Wolfsbane potion and laugh in the face of anyone who says they don't like it." He then grins before gesturing toward Fish saying, "the most amusing part of it all is that bigots will have no choice but to DEAL with him if they want to have anything to do with my Houses."

"Why I never," says Melony Grissom with a sniff, the girlfriend of Fish.

"I agree, one should never see such bigotry and hate, its disturbing and unbecoming of us wizards and witches," Harry says simply before turning back towards his breakfast.

"Ah, Harry," says Ron while gesturing towards the empty seat at the head table, "where is Professor Lupin."

"Oh he had some errands to run he will be back before lunch," is what Harry says in response.

8888

"Was that really necessary Harry," says Pansy a little while later as they head into Potions.

But before anything could be said Professor Snape walks into the room and says, "ten points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter for that little scene you put on at breakfast."

"I am sorry Professor but I do not know what scene you are talking about, I simply commented in the response to what Damian and Melony had said."

"Hah, I knew it!" Draco says unable to hold back his exclaim. "You set it up, you got them to say it." He then looks at those around him, "he just called them Damian and Melony not Fish and Grissom, he knows them well enough to be on a first name basis with them both."

Ron then laughs, "why didn't I realize it, 'Damian' shares a dorm with Percy."

All eyes turn onto Harry who sits there seemingly innocent looking. Which was why Snape says, "though this is Potions class I will take a bit of time to make note that what you saw at breakfast was a small fraction of the Game of Houses played in the Wizenemgot. Sometimes people agree to make themselves the villains for a moment in order to get something even greater later on."

Everyone turns to Harry so he says with honesty, "Damian is interested in becoming a Shadow of the House of Black while Melony wishes for a sponsorship that would enable her to become a student of the Avalon Academy of Magic. I can provide both such requests with but a simple call and all I needed from them was for but a moment of them looking both like an enemy of mine and racist." A pause then, “of which they are neither.”

"Ten points to Slytherin for hatching such a plan in the first point, ten points to Ravenclaw for looking up the information that would lead you to learning who to contact, ten points to Hufflepuff for actually keeping your promises in such a way that they ensure loyalty, and finally eleven points to Gryffindor for doing it all in such a blatant way." A pause, "now, students, open your book to page 323 as I want to finish our discussion from last period."

Which is exactly what happens.

8888

As they sit down for lunch Ron asks, "so if Professor Lupin had stepped out for the morning who took over his Defense classes?"

It is Ginny who answered from a bit down the table, "my year had Defense today and it was taught by the Headmaster."

"Though from what I hear," Hermione adds, "those of us who have it in the afternoon will have him again for it."

Harry nods at that, "yeah he just returned." He pauses as from the side door by the head table said professor walks in.

Then, to the shock of Harry, Daphne stands up and starts to clap. She is quickly followed by many of the Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and of course Gryffindors. Soon almost the whole student body is standing up and clapping for Professor Lupin.

He looks shocked and surprised but soon he goes from staying a bit hunched over to standing straight up tall as he smiles at everyone. He lets the clapping go on for a few more moments before gently raising his hands in the universal ask for silence.

"Thank you," he starts to say as soon as there is enough quiet. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear such sounds from you. This year has been momentous in many ways and I know that I will never forget it. You have all been a pleasure to teach and I thank you for being such great students." He then nods in a slight half bow to each of the tables, with the students there nodding back to him. "Though I will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year as I had always planned please note that if any of you need a person to talk to about anything do not hesitate to owl me. Thank you." A pause then, "please enjoy your lunch." He then sits down.

Two very similar conversations were going on, one at the Gryffindor table and one at the Slytherin table.

At the Gryffindor table people turn towards Harry as one of them ask, "did you organize that?"

"No, no I did not," the shaky nature of his tone has most of them around him believing him. Especially as they all know he goes the pretend aloof and haughty route when he is manipulating something.

While at Slytherin, Draco turns towards Daphne and says, "did Harry ask that of you?"

"No, I just decided to do it myself. I think Professor Lupin deserves our respect."

Nods of agreement come from all around.

While at the head table Minerva says, "did you see Mr Potter, he was as floored by that as you were Remus."

"I do believe," says Severus, "that Ms Greengrass decided such an action on her own."

"Well then," says Minerva, "twenty points for Slytherin for showing unity and kindness."

Smiles and nods as the teachers are in agreement on that.

~~~


	45. Moving Plans

**Moving Plans**  
\-------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid June

"So I don't understand why my parents went and lived in Godric's Hallow when Potter Manor existed, and was lavishly protected." Was Harry's question as he sat in Dumbledore's office with not just the Headmaster but also Sirius and Remus.

"Well, it was a too well known location and the wards on it would have resisted the fidelus charm, so they decided a smaller place would be better." Says Dumbledore, as if that explains everything.

"Which doesn't really make sense either, nor does the faith you all had in that ancient rite. I looked that ritual's details up when I heard about it, its not as foolproof as you make it seem. But even more I have been studying the wards of Potter Manor since I first learned about my ancestry, they could resist months of an invasive attempt at being torn down. Even longer if they were put on total lock-down. Which, contrary to its name, doesn’t block communications and thus my father could still have organized House assets. Which includes the House Guard, who are a well trained force quite capable of dealing with the Death Eater upstarts. So why didn't my parents stay there?"

Finally it is Sirius who gives Dumbledore a look, sighs and then speaks. "The truth is that its a combination of things. The primary is that Albus sort of pushed James and Lily into accepting it. But they didn't fight as hard as they could have for two reasons. First, Lily wasn't used to living at Potter Manor and so didn't exactly feel that comfortable in the massive estate. On the second point, well, your grandparents had died a few years before and though the manor was home James felt sad seeing it without them in it." A pause, “they always had plans to head back there once they got more comfortable with it, even if the war hadn’t ended.”

After a second of thinking Harry nodded at that. "Right. So it was a number of events happening at once that led my parents to making the choice they did. Well as it is what it is I won't second guess it, but I will say this - I won't do the same that they did." Looking at Dumbledore's face Harry firmly said. "So, with Sirius free and my godfather and thus technically my guardian I plan on moving to Potter Manor as soon as possible this summer. Sirius and Remus will be joining me there."

Dumbledore than speaks. "Well, I promised the Dursley's that you would stay there till you turned seventeen and that they would be protected by the blood wards I established."

"I don't care." Was Harry's simple response, which causes Sirius and Remus to grin at the shocked look on Dumbledore’s face. "You made that promise not me. I will agree to stay there for a few weeks this coming summer but that is it. That time will allow Remus to get the house ready and Sirius to get himself checked and cleaned at St. Mungo's. But once I move to the manor I will not, ever again, live with the Dursley's."

Dumbledore opens his mouth, probably to argue with Harry or try and order him. Eventually he simply says, "Is there nothing I can say to convince you otherwise. Even ignoring the Dursley's themselves the power of the blood wards are strong and could come in handy."

"So transfer it over to Potter Manor." Is Harry’s firm and direct reply.

"Unless you were planning on having Petunia join you as its her blood connection I don't think that works." Says Remus with a smile.

Smiling back at him Harry then turned to the other two. "Sirius is the title of godfather simply that, a title, or is backed by magic."

"In our case faith, ritual, oath, and blood." Sirius then gives the Headmaster a look. "In fact, as you should have known, I couldn't have betrayed the Potters and still kept my magic. Of which I clearly had in the aftermath as I apparated all about before my incarceration." Ignoring whatever the Headmaster was going to he continued. "I hadn't thought about it but the ritual basically serves as a blood connection, which is how you legally and magically became a part of the House of Black."

It is Remus that then comments, having a bit of knowledge of the mysteries of ritual crafting. "Well, then if we time things right we can use the connection between you two to transfer the blood ward to Potter Manor."

Harry then speaks, showing his knowledge of the ward structure of his home, much to the Headmaster’s surprise and shock. "Which will not be that difficult as the foundations of Potter Manor are already steeped in the holy blood magics."

Dumbledore just nods on that for its not a surprise, Potter Manor is after all over five thousand years old. "Well then," a pause, "that seems like an excellent modification to the ward plans." He says this fully knowing when to give in, especially when his main goal in all of this has always been to protect Harry. He knew that this could be just as easily done at Potter Manor as it could at the Dursleys at this point in time.

The three nod at that, while Harry says. "Yes it is. So, as we discussed and I will just repeat for the fun of things.” Which causes a bit of amusement in the others leading to a twinkle in the Headmaster’s eyes. “I will head to the Dursleys for a few weeks, it will be enough to both charge and connect with the wards. Over that time Remus, at my behest, will be at Potter Manor getting things situated for the ritual. At the same time Sirius will be at St. Mungo's getting checked and cleansed and such. Then we will all move in to that house, which from my look around is gorgeous."

A slight tilt of the Headmaster’s head at that last part which leads him to asking, “may I ask when you had visited it?”

“Sure,” is Harry’s response with a grin, “we popped over there on one of our get to know each other outings.” A pause, “it is a beautiful amazing place and I am very much looking forward to living there. Like I should have all those years ago.”

Dumbledore nods but then asks the question he had been dying to ask, “please tell me that you understand why I couldn’t have you go there immediately after that Night.”

Harry shakes his head, “slightly Headmaster, I slightly understand why you did what you did. Though I disagree with your earlier statement that putting me with the Dursley’s was the only option, I do accept it was done out of care and not anything else.” A pause then, “so, is there anything else on the agenda or can we call this meeting to a close.”

With the others nodding in acceptance, even Dumbledore who had nothing else to say, the meeting ended.

~~~


	46. End of Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end of Third Year, it is all posted. A day and such early as well, which I hope gives you all more time to read and enjoy it. 
> 
> Before we get into the section let me say thank you for all those who have joined us on this journey. Those who commented and those who read, both of you are amazing and I thank you very much for following the story as its been posted. I really appreciate it. I also am really thankful for the comments, while I would never hold sections in ransom for comments reading them brings smiles to my face. 
> 
> So read on and thank you for joining us in this adventure!
> 
> ADDENDUM   
> Hey all, quick note. So I just went through this Book and modified the Date entry to each section, adding the month it occurs and whether its early, mid, or late in said month. I also swapped section 42 and 43 to what it is now, for better organization. Just wanted to give a heads up. 
> 
> As an aside I plan on doing this same organization to Book 2 when i get a chance. No content is going to change in this, just better organization.

**End of Year**  
\------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid June

"This was quite an interesting year," Cedric says as the two take their final run for the year.

Harry chuckled, "oh yeah, very much so."

"How happy do you feel that you have your Godfather back?"

"I don't have words for it, that's how happy I am," Harry answers. "Its good to know that one more wrong has been corrected, late though it was."

"Yeah late, but not too late, as my grandmother always says." Cedric smiles at that, "and late is better than never."

"Too true, too true," Harry says with a nod. "I have but a few weeks with the Dursleys and I am free from them, forever."

A sideways look, "oh you are not heading directly to Potter Manor?"

"No, officially its to let Remus handle opening it and Sirius to finish his healing.

"But unofficially?"

"Its to make sure the blood wards at the Dursleys are powered up enough to be transferred to Potter Manor where they will be added."

"Oh, I see, wow, that is some nifty magics." He then tilts his head, "blood wards at a muggle residence?"

"A result of my mother's sacrifice and imbued with great power by some rituals performed by the Headmaster after that night."

"Makes sense, makes sense."

"So, less about me and more about Terence, how are you two doing?"

"Amazing, we have already made some plans to meet up over the summer." A pause then with a gentle smile he says, "we are already thinking of introductions to our parents."

"Oh wow, good on you mate, good on you." Harry says before they turn a corner and continue running.

8888

Walking into Remus’ office Harry says, "it feels weird without all your touches."

Remus chuckles, "Sirius said the same thing before he had to leave." He then looks upon the bare walls for a moment but then gives a nod, "but honestly I am ready to get back to Potter Manor and the focus on my High Seneschal duties."

Harry smiles at that before saying, "you know its funny but though we were physically in the same building we spent most of this year talking business and politics over mirror. So really you being at Potter Manor won't change that."

Remus nods, "I agree, plus, as you learned, you can easily use the tent to floo to Potter Manor if you need to physically speak to me about something."

"That and full moons," Harry says with a smile while knowing how Remus will react.

"You know cub you don't need to join me for them all," Remus says simply.

"I know I don't NEED to, but I WANT to Remus. Now that I can safely join you for them why should I not."

"Oh Harry, thank you." He then clears his throat, "anyway what are your plans for this last day?" Which leads the two to discussions.

8888

"Professor Vector," Harry says upon coming into her room, "if I could just have a moment of your time."

"Of course Mr Potter, what can I do for you." She says with a smile for one of her most brilliant students, which is a fine distinction for all of her students this year were brilliant.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for being willing to listen to my sometimes outlandish theories and random questions."

"That is not a problem Mr Potter, in fact I completely welcome them in my class. Your questions, though often seeming to come out of nowhere, were always related and always informative from a teaching perspective." A pause then, "was there something else you wanted to ask about?"

"Actually yes, but its more Lord Potter than Harry Potter if you understand my meaning." At her nod he continues, "are you open to the possibility of summer contracted work as I have a residence whose arithmantic foundations need some shoring up and you are a foremost expert in the field after all."

"Though this is not something I often advertise I am in fact open and available for outside contracts. During the school year I am of course more limited but in the summer, well, its a whole different story." A pause, "is there anything you can tell me before the security spells are in place."

A nod, "its a House Levant residence in the holy land who has seen better days, both structurally and arithmantically. Cursebreakers and wardmakers are looking at the structure but I realized that they don't have an arithmancy expert, at least not one your caliber."

"Sounds interesting Lord Potter," she says with a grin, "and if you are interested in hiring me I am interested in looking at it further."

"Thank you," a pause, "well, I guess be on the look out for a House Potter package arriving soon with all the necessary information."

"Of course," she then smiles and gestures, "now be off Mr Potter I have some packing to do."

With a smile he does so.

8888

"Mr Potter," says the voice of Professor Babbage, "if you wouldn't mind giving me a moment of your time."

Harry, who had been walking the hallway smiles and nods before following her into her office. "What can I do for you Professor."

She then grins shyly before saying, "truthfully if this isn't a bother I was wondering if I could speak to Lord Potter here for a moment."

Harry blinks surprised at that, though in truth he shouldn't be, and nods, "of course how may I help you." A pause, "though you know its not like a switch right."

She laughs at that, "I just didn't want to presume or alter our professional relationship but after reading an article last week I just KNEW I needed to say something."

A nod, "oh wow, you now have me intrigued. So what happened?"

"Well it seems that House Valerius recently conducted an operation in the magical zone of the Bemuda Triangle." At this point she takes out a bunch of wizarding pictures and puts them on the desk so Harry could see them. "During the operation these runic patterns appeared which is spectacular on their own but when one realizes that they are over ten thousand years old and artificial the situation becomes even more amazing." A pause, "especially to those in my field."

Gazing at the images Harry nods as he can see what she is talking about, "okay, that makes sense." He then grins, to take the sting from the words, "so what do you want?"

She laughs herself as really that is what she is doing, asking to get something from him. "There is some talk of sponsoring an expedition to study the site. Now I learned from my uncle's brother's husband's cousin," a pause, "don't ask," another pause, "that House Valerius is yours."

A nod and a grin, "first, wow, what an interesting connection which makes how true the information is surprising. But yes, there is already some preliminary discussion going on about an expedition to the site." A pause, "which I have to admit I only truly understood the importance of due to your class."

"I can't say I am surprised as without an understanding of how runes are so important to our magic they just look like pretty images in nature."

Harry grins at that before tilting his head, "so you would like to be included in the project?"

A nod, "yeah, I am not asking to lead it or anything, I don't mind being a junior member but yes, I want in."

"Okay," Harry says as he sits back in thought, "now I don't mean to make you do homework," which gets laughter, "but if you are willing could you gather some information on not just your theories but also the benefits you would bring to the expedition and I will look into it."

She nods and then with a grin that is remarkably like Hermione hands him a packet of documents. She then says, "there it is, my resume and my theories. I was going to send it to the expedition's mail box but Remus mentioned just giving it to you."

Eyes widen at that, "oh he did, did he."

She laughs, "oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Harry chuckles widely before shaking his head, "well its going into the garbage then." He then proves that false by putting it in his bag. "Seriously though I will look it up but honestly consider there to be very little, near zero, chance that you won't get some part to play."

"Thank you Mr Potter, I appreciate that." She then smiles but then her yes widen at the time, "oh Merlin, I need to head out or I will be late for the meeting I set up with my seventh years."

Harry nods at that before heading out of the class.

8888

"Quite busy are we Mr Potter," says Professor Snape as he sees Harry sitting momentarily in a seat in a hallway.

Harry chuckles, "yeah it has been. So I was saying good by to some of my Professors only to be enrolled in matters of business."

His eyes glint in amusement as he says, "expect that Mr Potter, especially as you get older. Most of us do not bring such matters up during the school year but with grades already in there is little worry."

"That does make sense," Harry says with a nod. He then grins, "unfortunately I do not have any business to speak to you about right now."

With an amused look in his eye he says, "well Mr Potter considering that my business arrangement with your Houses are already at nearly a hundred pages in length I find myself grateful for the lack of expansion." He then gives Harry a nod, "do have a good summer Mr Potter and I shall see you in the coming year, if not beforehand as business or politics require it."

With that said Professor Snape walks away so smoothly that it seems as if he glided away.

8888

"Ah Harry," says a shy voice who he often does not hear speaking to him.

Looking up from the couch he is sitting at in the Gryffindor common room he tilts his head, "yes Ginny."

"I just wanted to to say thank you and that I hope you have a good summer," she says nervously.

Harry nods, then gestures towards the chair next to his, "please sit." Once she moves to do that he smiles at her, "and it was not a problem Ginny as I would have helped anyone in a similar situation that you were in."

"I understand," and the thing is from what Harry can tell she means that. "But even though you would have, and in fact did, help others you also helped me, so I thank you."

A nod, "how do you feel," he then waves his wand putting up a silencing spell around where they are sitting.

"I feel a lot better, more clear than I have for a while now. I also realized how my past behaviors were not only improper but they were wrong." A pause as she wrings her hands, "I can't take them back though."

Harry nods, "I don't think anyone, let alone me, ever asked that of you." She looks surprised so he continues, "we don't want you to constantly focus on the past rather we want you to look at the past, realize you did wrong, admit why you did it, and then move on."

A soft smile, "I see. Its not easy you know."

Harry nods at that, "many of the greatest things in life are not. But with hard work you can succeed." A pause, "and Ginny the thing you need to know, to believe, is that you are not alone." A shake of head, "trust me when I say I understand the need and want to put a barrier up between yourself and the world, to do it all alone. But I was fortunate in meeting a teacher at my muggle school who helped me open up to others. From his earliest help I am who you see, a person with numerous true friends and mentors and even adults who I consider family."

"I have that in Healer Wetherby, he gave me a message journal and asked that I write to him whenever I have concerns."

A grin at that, "good, that will help." Harry then tilts his head, "you seem bothered by something?"

She looks about before saying, "how do I know he is helping me because he wants to rather than him helping me because he is paid to."

"You don't," Harry says bluntly to her widening eyes, "but that is why you have a little faith. Has he ever done something out of the ordinary."

A nod, "he sent me a present for my birthday and his wife baked me some cookies, they were delicious."

"That's a good sign since nobody paid him to send you a present or cookies." Harry then sighs himself, "you know Ginny you don't need to be shy around me you can be who you are."

"I know that up here," she says pointing to her head, "but then I look at you, realize what I did, and feel ashamed, which turns me into a shy mess." Frustration in her voice, "which of course makes it all the worse." She shakes her head, "like a few weeks ago you had asked a question at lunch that was clearly open to anyone answering. I knew the answer but when I tried to speak I couldn't, so I whispered it to Diana and she said it to you."

"Well you seem fine now," Harry says, "as I do believe this is probably one of the first true conversations we have had."

"I spoke to my Healers after it and we focused on my seemingly automatic responses." She then gestures to them, "this is how I normally am, not the quiet little girl who giggles about a hero coming to take me away."

"Good." Harry says on that. He then shrugs, "you know you are only twelve and as a witch of a Great House you will no doubt live two maybe even three centuries. In the far future you will look at this as a phase you went through and came out of stronger, better."

"I want that too." She then tilts her head in thought.

"Ask it, whatever is on your mind, ask it," Harry says immediately.

"This is all there is for us right," she then gestures towards the gap of space between them.

Harry nods, "honestly yes, but the gap you see doesn't have to be this wide. You can, in time, become someone I am friends with, maybe even trust."

"But," she says, "please say what is on your mind."

Giving her a grin at the nature of the parroting of his own words. He then looses the grin and says seriously, "but yes, there will always be a gap, always a barrier. You might be a friend, as I said, and maybe even in time someone I might consider like family, but there will never be more than that, never be true closeness."

She nods then says, "thanks for saying it, for being so truthful."

"You know I don't think I ever personally confronted you about the issues you faced," Harry says thinking about it. "Should I apologize for that?"

"NO," she says firmly, "I wasn't ready to hear it till now. Earlier I would have dismissed it or made it even worse than it is." A pause, "so no, you keeping contact to a minimum was, I can see now, good."

"Considering my good friendships with all your brothers I am glad that contact can be increased a bit."

She nods at that, "I agree." She then laughs, "especially since you are not going anywhere." She then stops, "not that I want you to or that I want you close." A pause, "blast it, that came out wrong."

Harry chuckles, "stop second guessing your words I got what you meant and the nature of the emotion behind it."

She nods, "thanks." She then takes a deep breath, shores herself for what she is about to say then says it, "especially with the growing feelings going on between you and Charlie." As Harry's eyes widen at her statement she continues, in a slight sing song voice, "soon you two will be K.I.S.S.I.N.G under a tree."

"Ginny," Harry says shocked and amused, and also happy at the banter that came my way.

She laughs at that before standing up, "anyway, I just wanted to say this so I will leave you now." She then nods and stands up to walk away but then stops, as her eyes widen. “Do you see that?”

Due to the surprise in her voice Harry immediately looks to where she is point, which is a corner seat where Hermione and Percy are sitting close discussing matters. A stare at Ginny, “are you talking about Percy and Hermione?”

“Yeah,” she says with a grin, a wicked grin, she then turns back towards Harry and says, “I think the two might be a bit closer then normal.” A shake of the head, a pause, then, “anyway, have a good summer Harry." With that said she actually walks away.

Shocked though he was, by both the comments of Ginny and the way he is looking at Hermione and Percy in a new light he fails to notice that he has been joined in his little corner by another person till he looks up and sees Luna sitting there. A Luna who had once again made her way into the Gryffindor commons without comment or concern.

"She is back to us," Luna says with a wide smile. "At least mostly, but that is okay since many of us are only mostly with us."

Harry nods in her direction as he understands her point. He then smiles as he says, "that was amazing Luna, honestly amazing. As a friend to the Weasley's I have to say I am quite happy for her and them." He then shakes his head, takes down the silencing spell and turns to her fully, "so Luna hows it going."

Which gets some laughter and a bit of light hearted conversation.

8888

"With another year past it has time for us to say goodbye once again. While some of those in this room will not be joining us next year, congrats to the graduates as they take their steps into the wider world, we look forward to seeing many returning faces. But even more we look forward to seeing the new faces that will be joining our great Hogwarts community." Is how the Headmaster opens the leaving feast.

At Gryffindor table Harry shakes his head, "can you imagine it, another year done."

"Only four more to go," says Hermione.

"Makes you wonder what major event will occur next year," says Ron.

"Seriously Ron," says Ginny from where she is sitting a bunch of people, "did you really have to say that now you jinxed it."

Ron's "what I do," was ignored as people began laughing.

Once it calmed down Harry cleared his throat to get attention which, while not loud, grew to cover his own table and then those of the other tables as well when they noticed silence at the Gryffindor table.

With a slight chuckle Harry stands up with a chalice in his hand. He then gestures towards the head table and says, "to our Professors, thank you for all that you did for us." He then turns around and gestures once more, but this time to those around him, "and to our graduated seventh years, I say congrats and good luck in the wider world." He then smiles widely and says, "cheers."

As soon as he drinks the others follow suit in full agreement at what he did. He then sits back down as conversation resumes.

He then turns towards the couple of seventh years he is personally good friends with in Gryffindor and says, "Percy, Oliver, Zebadiah, Damian, Melony, congrats on graduating and know that you will be missed here at Hogwarts." With the last two getting a few slight eyebrow raises but in general escaping most people’s notice.

The wide smiles, pleased grins, and small blushes, indicate how it made them feel.

At the head table Minerva says, "Remus, thank you for all you did this year, you will be missed here at Hogwarts."

The other teachers give a small toast in his direction, even Severus, who didn't smile but did nod.

8888

"Zosterius, I summon you my lady," Harry says upon entering into the main hall of the Chamber of Secrets.

A few hisses are head and then from the wide opening of the pipe comes Zosterius, the basilisk of Hogwarts. "Hello Lord Slytherin, welcome back."

"Hello Zosterius, I just came to see how you were doing and if you needed anything?" A pause, "please, call me Harry."

"Oh no I'm good Harry," she says with a smile in her hiss, "Especially since I have my home back." There is a pause, "I also often get to speak to both Loki and Isis so I am not alone anymore."

"Great," Harry says, "I'm sorry that I haven't come down here as much as I should but well I'm busy."

"Its no trouble, don't you worry young master. In fact from their stories I can see why its been tough for you to come down and visit."

Harry grins at her while letting her cuddle up to him, well its more like encasing him in her scales, but same thing. "Well, I'm here now and free for a little while and so I hope we can talk."

Which is what they do for a little while.

8888

Sitting on his bed with silencing charms set up he says, "Mirror call Charlie."

As soon as he appears Charlie says, "hey Harry, funny that you should call me as I was just about to do the same."

"Oh really, wicked," a pause, "well you first."

With a smile and a chuckle he says, "the agents who came here too look at the ruins discovered that there was a whole cavern network under the reserve. But what makes it all the more brilliant is that most of the caves are artificially carved." A pause, "we think they are writings that depict the people who first called the place home."

"Merlin that's awesome," Harry says with a smile, "have you been able to interpret any of the carved writings?"

"Not really no, but what makes it all the more amazing is that there seem to be a set of reoccurring symbols. Including a vase, moon, scroll, abacus, sword, altar, a bound set of rods, grain, skull, and a star."

Harry blinks at that, "are they what I think they are?"

"If you are thinking they represent both the seven Utmost Ancient and three Sacred Houses then yes, they are what you think they are."

"Ah, well I had figured they were representations of card games, so I guess I was wrong." Harry says with a wide grin.

"Hilarious," Charlie says with a smile and a laugh at Harry's comment.

"Seriously though, wow." A tilt of the head, "so what, proto-versions of our groups made use of the site all those years ago."

"We are not entirely sure but its looking like it," Charlie says while adding, "but the thing is the dragons don't seem concerned by our find. In fact they perch around the dig site as if they are watching us."

"That's," a shake of the head, "wow, just wow."

"I know," Charlie says. He then grins, "so what was it that you wanted to say.

Which lead to Harry explaining the conversation he had with Ginny, including the teasing about him and Charlie. Instead of being bothered by it he grins, "that's marvelous. She bantered with you like she would with us, brilliant. Thank you for telling me Harry as it is wonderful to hear."

"That is why I did Charlie, I knew how important this would be to you."

He just nods then before saying, "so do you need to leave or can we talk about other things."

"Talk, I have time before I need to head to bed," which is exactly what they do.

8888

As he steps off the Hogwarts Express he blinks as he sees Sirius Black standing at the platform waiting. Moving up to him is a task in itself considering all the people who wish to stop and speak to him, which he does with a smile on his face.

Only to notice that Sirius is laughing as he gets up to him, "wow Harry you told me about the greets but I didn't realize entirely what you meant till just now."

"Told you," Harry says with a smile. He then tilts his head, "now, while its wicked to see you here, may I ask why you did?"

"Well," he says, "I might have messaged the Dursley's not to come to the station as I would be picking you up and bringing you to them."

"Wait, really." Harry says with a chuckle, "that must have gone down well."

"Like a house on fire," he says pleasantly, "but as my position was quite firm I do not believe they will complain." He then gestures back to the hustle and bustle happening around them. "Well, if you need to make your greetings you should do it now."

Harry grins, "only if you will come with me. I want to introduce you to everyone as my godfather!"

Which gets a full blown smile on Sirius' face as they proceed to do just that.

The end of another year!

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's it, this story is done, I can't believe it but it's true. 
> 
> A little bit of Author Note, out of everything the prophesy was the most fun to write. Mostly because every part of it has a bearing and plot point for something that is yet to come. 
> 
> Okay then, so you are saying - "Heru, with Book Three done what about Book Four."
> 
> Well to you and all the others I say this - 
> 
> So this week has been amazing from a writing perspective, especially after its quite lousy Monday. In the span of the last five days I have written almost half a dozen (which sounds so much more than saying six, lol) sections for Year Four as well as the interlude story that goes between the end of Year Three and the start of Year Four. 
> 
> Which means, drum roll please, that as of this moment there are only six sections unwritten for Year Four. Which is great for they are ones I know what needs to happen and I have been putting off simply due to wanting to write the more between sections. The fact that the first of the unwritten lie in the mid of November of Harry's fourth school year means I have many weeks to write it. 
> 
> Which means for those not in the future where the stories are already written (hello people from the future) there is not going to be as long a wait as I said last Sunday. Surprise! 
> 
> So here is my plan. This weekend the last two sections are posted and Book 3 becomes wrapped up. 
> 
> Next week the interlude story is posted. 
> 
> And then ....
> 
> The week after that sees the start of posting Book 4. That's right no interruption in the flow of sections, I am starting to post Book Four the week after the interlude. 
> 
> Once Book Four starts every week, like clockwork (unless the apocalypse comes and if it does so I say let us remember the good times), I will be posting sections of the story. Sometimes it will be one section, there are some really long ones in Book Four, while others two or even three. That all said they will be posted, week by week till its done. 
> 
> At which point we will be having this conversation again, which I look forward to as it means it will almost be time for Book Five. :)
> 
> So that's it, that's the update, that's the schedule. I hope you stick around, comment when able, and continue to enjoy the saga of my intelligent, capable, noble Harry Potter! 
> 
> Later all! :)


	47. Addendum: Written Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! 
> 
> That's right, guess what, there is another surprise section to Book Three. Now here is the kicker, this is as much a surprise to me as it is to all of you. 
> 
> I didn't plan on writing this! 
> 
> Buuuut after some comments from jfranklin21 I thought 'what the heck' and so sat down, outlined it, and then wrote this. 
> 
> So you have jfranklin21 to thank for this little extra bit of Book Three. 
> 
> Also, as a great big thank you, jfranklin21 has also looked over this section as a helpful beta. So thank you jfranklin21 for some aid! 
> 
> Well then, please enjoy this special extra bit to this book. 
> 
> PS. This does not change my posting schedule or anything of the sort. This is purely an extra!

**Addendum: Written Conversations**  
\-----------------------------------  
Date: Third Year, Mid June

Sebastian OWENS: Hello readers so today we have a special treat for you all. Don't we Vivian.

Vivian CARPENTER: Yes, we do Sebastian! For today we are honored to be joined by none other than Lord Harry Potter himself.

Harry POTTER: Thank you for such a pleasant welcome.

Owens: And Lord Sirius Black.

Sirius BLACK: It's a pleasure to be here.

Carpenter: And finally, current Hogwarts Defense Professor and long time Potter High Seneschal, Remus Lupin.

Remus LUPIN: Thank you Ms Carpenter, Mr. Owens, for this opportunity.

Owens: Its us who should thank you all for coming here today. *A clearing of throat." Right then so let us begin with a relative simple question, Lord Potter, why did you choose now to speak to the press.

Potter: *He chuckled* That's actually not as simple as you would think. That said, well, with Sirius free and my recognized parent-approved guardian I decided that this was a perfect time to speak up.

Carpenter: Speaking of that, Lord Black, although you have spoken to the press before, is there anything that you have to say about what happened to you.

Black: I don't wish to dwell on it. The Ministry said sorry and have provided me great benefits for the miscarriage of justice. Instead I want to look towards the future, to be the best mate and godfather I can be.

Potter: And High Chancellor, don't forget that, you need to be the best High Chancellor you can be.

*To our readers who focus on matters other than politics a High Chancellor is someone who oversees the Ministerial and Wizenemgot operations for a Lord with the House Rings of more than one Great House.*

Owens: Well thank you for that lead in, as it was my next question. Lord Potter, you mentioned Lord Black and Professor Lupin are your High Chancellor and High Seneschal respectively. Does this mean you lead multiple Houses?

Potter: Yes. Next question.

*Dear readers, at this point there is a smile which leads to a bit of laughter, one that both interviewers shared in.*

Potter: Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm have Potter, of course, which I got from my father obviously. I am also the designated Lord of Valerius, due to the blending of bloodlines. Then there is House Vidan, who I have thanks to my mother's lineage.

*At this point Vivian Carpenter interrupts. *

Carpenter: Lord Potter, pardon me, but are you saying that the Lady Lily Potter had magical ancestry. I thought she was a muggleborn.

*Lord Potter gives a sly grin at that*

Potter: Honestly, we all did. In fact, it wasn't that long ago that I learned of her status myself.

Owens: Lord Potter, are you willing to describe her heritage?

Potter: I am, yes. Her parents, my grandparents, were a Tobias Vidan and a Rosemary Parkinson. *At this point there is a poignant pause.* The match was not entirely approved by their families and so they ran to the muggle world and changed their name to Evans.

Carpenter: When did the Lady Potter learn of her status?

Potter: I don't entirely know, though evidence points to either the end of her time at Hogwarts, or right after it. *At this Lord Potter gives a grin* Rewinding a bit, there are a few more Great Houses I wanted to mention, for you see I have the Lordships of House Gryffindor, House Slytherin, and House Ravenclaw.

*Dear readers, if you were present for the interview then you would have been able to hear a pin drop, that is how silent it got. *

Owens: Wow, Lord Potter, that's quite amazing. But also, a bit shocking, how did you get three of the Founder's Houses?

Black: He is a Potter, and we all know Potters intermarried multiple times over the millennia with those of House Gryffindor.

Carpenter: Of course, but that doesn't explain the other two.

Lupin: Well Ravenclaw comes from the ancestry of Lily, as we of course just learned.

Potter: As for Slytherin, well, I defeated the last so-called Heir. *There is a pause.* Though I do not feel as if that is something we need to go over now.

*To those readers who might not be up on recent history, the event he is talking about happened twelve years ago when he defeated He Who Must Not Be Named and became the Boy Who Lived.*

Owens: I can understand that, and we wouldn't want to dwell on sad stories. Which is why we will be changing the topic of conversation slightly. Professor Lupin, how was it being both a Professor of Defense at Hogwarts and the High Seneschal this past year?

Lupin: Tiring. *Much laughter.* But also, amazing and so worthwhile. It has long been a dream of mine to get called by Headmaster Dumbledore with the offer to return to Hogwarts to teach. I am just glad that it is only a one-year contract, for I don't think I could have done it longer.

Carpenter: Oh, is there a reason for that?

*Dear readers, we would like to make note that there was a long bit of silence at this point. One which also saw Lord Black taking Professor Lupin in a hug and Lord Potter reaching to grip Professor Lupin's hands.*

Lupin: Yes, it has gotten out that I am a Shifter with a wolf aspect.

Owens: By the lack of surprise on the faces of your fellows, would I be accurate in saying you two knew?

Black: I have known since our Third Year at Hogwarts. I did not care then, and I do not care now. Remus Lupin is one of the best people I have ever known.

*Once again dear readers there is a slight pause. *

Potter: I know as well. In fact, I was informed even before he became my High Seneschal.

Carpenter: Pardon me Lord Potter, you knew, and you hired him anyway.

*Readers, I must make note of the fierce look that came upon Lord Potter's face at this point.

Potter: YES. In fact, I have never been so sure of anything than I was that he deserved the position.

Carpenter: So, what would you say to those that question the fitness of a Shifter to lead the day to day of a Great House.

Potter: That they are quite ignorant and that I am grateful that they have no say in who I appoint.

Owens: Professor Lupin, may I ask how long you have been a shifter?"

Lupin: Since I was four years old.

*Fellow readers at this point there is a slight pause in the interview before it picks up again.*

Carpenter: Professor Lupin, parents will want to know, what did Hogwarts do to protect students on the nights of the full moon.

Lupin: Though I have been taking the Wolfsbane Potion for the last few years my chambers at Hogwarts were warded to keep me inside. That said, a few hours before moon rise I often flooed to Potter Manor where the wards were long set up to stop me from going places I shouldn't be.

Owens: Its good to have a boss with such large secured lands to relax at, isn't it?

*There is some laughter at that*

Potter: I should mention that since I have learned of the issues Shifters such as Remus often face. I created an organization called Potions Provisions. Its a nonprofit which specializes in providing low-income individuals with access to certain potions that would increase quality of life.

Lupin: As of this moment there are over a thousand registered individuals from all over Albion.

Carpenter: That is quite impressive Lord Potter. So, does this organization serve more than just Shifters?

Potter: Of course. In fact, as of right now the list covers eight different conditions and states with hope for more to be added.

Owens: That is very humanitarian of you Lord Potter.

Potter: How could I not help those who need it, especially considering my access to resources.

Black: That's Harry for you, always thinking of others and how to make their lives better.

Carpenter: Before we finish this if there was one thing you would each say to those who have concerns what would it be.

Black: That kindness is not a trait of magicals only and that we should never judge someone based on the vagaries of birth or unlock.

Lupin: That Shifters like myself are human and should be treated with the same respect given to any other human.

Potter: I would say that how one treats others says more about oneself than it does the other and that one should never demean someone based on what they are.

Owens: Thank you for coming here and speaking to us today.

*At this point dear readers, the interview ends with the three making there way out of our offices and onto Diagon Alley.*

8888

"We are family!" Pansy says to Harry later while the year is gathered in the covenant section.

Harry chuckles, "As much as I am family with the Blacks, Malfoys, and Weasley."

"Nope," Pansy says after tilting her head in thought, "we are in fact much closer. Please expect a letter from my grandfather Basil Parkinson, who’s the brother of your grandmother Rosemary. I think he might want to talk to you about her."

"Oh," Harry says with a blink, he then smiles, "Well I am quite open to hearing from him, learning anything about my extended family is amazing to me."

She just grins.

8888

"You left out a lot of your Houses?" Fred comments a bit later as they and Harry are relaxing after some fun.

Giving both men a grin Harry says, "What they don't know I can use against them later."

"How sneaky, our little Harrykins is growing up!" George states.

Only to get a snort from Harry, "Please if I wasn't 'growing up' as you put it we wouldn't be having this much fun." A pause then a grin, "Now bend over I want to see if you two taste different!"

Which gets some grins, before they move to follow.

8888

"So how do you think the interview went?" Harry asks Charlie the next time they had their mirror call.

"I think you did well." Charlie says with a grin. "I especially like how you hit them with a number of bombshell revelations. Which will make it hard for them to overreact to any one of them."

A wide grin on Harry's face, "Oh so our plan worked, great." A chuckle, "Between us it was Remus who came up with most of it, though Sirius was the one to put a bit of sneak into it."

"It was great Harry," Charlie says. He then tilts his head, "Oh, that reminds me, I need to tell you what happened here when people read the article."

A slight grin, "Do tell?"

"Well we were all together in the common room having a meeting breakfast when the mail arrived. A hush began to come over the room as people began reading the interview. It was at that point my copy arrived, not that I was surprised."

A laugh, "Well you did know about it after all."

"Yeah exactly." A grin. "So while the others were focused on reading the paper I was looking at them. I wanted to see reactions."

"Oh really, anything spectacular?"

Nod. Nod. "Very much so. So my one friend Rhett jumped up pumped his fist in the air and said, 'yes! We have representation!' He then giggled and ran out of the room."

A blink, "Oh wow. So do you know why he did that?"

"Yes, so it turns out he is a Shifter, lyx. Him seeing a wolf shifter in such a position was see inspiring." A pause. "The fact that he learned who established Potions Provisions didn't help him keep his calm."

A long pause. "That's actually really amazing. Wow. Just wow." Another pause, "So how did everyone else take it?"

"Pretty great actually, though nobody else caused a display. Honestly we have a good bunch of people here."

Charlie then smiles and nods at what he just said before changing the subject a bit, as the two begin talking about other aspects of their lives.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have read this far, thank you and I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. 
> 
> If, as you read this and future chapters, you find yourself with prompts and ideas feel free to share them. For if they spur me on I might borrow (with note to you) the idea for some future section within the story. 
> 
> But even more, if you wish to say hello, give feedback, share thoughts, or just comment that is also fully welcome as well. 
> 
> Well then, that's it for now, and hopefully I shall see you in the future! :)


End file.
